Sweet Little Lies
by Michelle2
Summary: TRUTH HURTS SEQUEL. Will Mystique's children make it thru all the lies? Kurt has held something back from Ororo, but is she ready to accept it? Rogue attempts a relationship with Remy. Graydon has a plan for ultimate revenge. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter I: Prologue

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun.

This is the awaited sequel to THE TRUTH HURTS. It takes months after the end of The Truth Hurts. I may make references to the Truth Hurts as well as use pieces of it as flashbacks. If you hadn't read it, you might want to.

For this story, I am writing in movie-verse. However, I am an X-men Evolution fan as well as a comic book reader. Don't be surprised if I mix in a little bit of everything along with own original creativity.

I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or but a note at the bottom about them.

This is the Prologue, so there isn't any of the X-men in it. They will appear next chapter.

Anyways, after 4 long months, here it is. I hope everyone will enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**END-MARCH 2004**_

**Wundagore Mountain in the small country of Transia in Europe ...**

Up in the mountains, Bova lived the live of a semi-normal life as a midwife for the High Evolutionary and his New Men. Of course, she was not ordinary woman. In fact, she was a cow-woman. She was a walking talking cow-woman. Many gypsy women came to her for her midwife services. The gypsies weren't afraid of her either, for they knew what it was like to be rejected by the rest of society.

A few years ago, she retired from her duties. That's when she was called to help a young couple in need. They were both mutants. The woman was one of the twins she had delivered over twenty-five years earlier. The man was mutant beyond wanting to recall his features. Together they had a daughter. They called her Talia Josephine or T.J. for short.

The child took most of her features from her father. It was a shame in a way. The child would never be able to have a normal life. To top it off, her parents couldn't get along. Her mother wanted a family. Her father wanted to continue his growing career in the only life he ever knew. They split when the child was only three months old.

Since the child's parents never married each other and their daughter never technically existed to the outside world, they arranged an agreement on their own. The child would be raised by her mother with the help of herself. When her father was in town, or when he was off of work, he was to take care of her.

In her opinion, it was a shitty arrangement. Neither parent was able to give the little girl enough attention she deserved. Her mother came in an out at least twice a week to see her daughter. That is if she wasn't fighting the good fight. Her father hadn't seen her in over a year. It was a wonder he actually called. But she couldn't say he was all bad. The man sent nearly every extra penny he had to insure she was well taken care of.

Now the little girl was four and a half years old. Both of them missed so many things already. Bova wondered if they were going to miss anymore.

Bova climbed out of bed. She could hear the little girl moving around. _Time for work._ _Can't that child sleep in for once?_ She sighed as she watched the rambunctious four and a half year old bounce around. "Are you hungry Talia?"

"Yeah." Talia answered.

Bova gave her a look. "Now what have I told you about manners young lady?"

"I'm supposed to be polite."

"That's right." Bova nodded. "So what do you say?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Bova smiled. "That's better." She replied and poured the little girl a bowl of cereal. "There you go baby."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bova replied and sat down. She looked at Talia as she ate her breakfast. _If only I was so young._ She sighed. _I'm not the young woman I once was when her mother was born. _

Bova leaned back in her chair. She felt horrible. _Tired. Worn out. Too old_. Those were many things that came to mind. "Baby, I'm going to lie down. Ok. Stay in here and finish your breakfast."

"OK."

Bova lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She never knew it would be her last.

&&&&&&

Talia finished her bowl of cereal and walked over to the sink with her bowl and cup. She stood on her tippy toes trying to see where to put them. She was too short so grabbed a chair and used it to climb up. She smiled at her success and dropped her bowl and cup in the sink.

Of course, being the mischievous four and a half year old she was, she stood on the chair thinking to herself. _I'm gonna wash dishes_. She turned on the water to the sink on full blast. Then, she grabbed the dishwashing liquid and squirted it in the water. Soon the sink was overflowing with bubbles as well as the counter and the floor. She shut off the water and climbed down the chair. _All clean_. She smiled and left the kitchen in a soapy and watery mess.

Talia took a look at Bova. _Bova sleeping. I go dress myself._ She ran into her bedroom in her oversized Munich circus t-shirt and began digging in her clothes. She threw her clothes around the room until she got to the bottom of her draws. She pulled out a black skirt and red shirt. Then, she rushed in the bathroom and quickly changed.

She grabbed a bunch of her gold bracelets and put them on. She shook her hand making them all jingle. She stood on her stool and looked in the mirror at herself. _I look like Mommy. _She thought as she brushed her hair. She grabbed a red headband and put it in her hair. She smiled and jumped off the stood to run to Bova.

"Bova." Talia said as she stood by the couch. "I dress myself. I a big girl." She smiled proudly.

Bova made no response.

"Bova see, see." Talia said shaking her. "I a big girl.

Bova still didn't move.

"Bova." Talia began to pout. "See." She shook her again. "Bova, waked up." She said again, but Bova never moved.

Confused and scared, Talia sat on the ground and began crying. She couldn't understand why Bova wouldn't wake up from her sleep.

&&&&&&

Dressed in a red bodice and red flowing skirt, Wanda tapped her red knee high boots waiting for someone to answer the door. _I give up_. She dug frantically in her purse to find her set of keys in her purse. Her bracelets jingled in her arm as she searched with no success.

"_Looking for something_."

Wanda looked up to find her twin brother Pietro dangling the keys in front of her. She snatched them out of his hand.

"_What?_" Pietro said. "_No thank you_."

"Pietro, I allowed you to come with me to visit Bova and Talia." Wanda replied. "Not to aggravate the shit out of me."

"_But you know how I love to_." Pietro smiled innocently at her. "_Besides, why didn't you just knock?"_

"I did." Wanda said as she unlocked the door. "But Bova's not answering."

Wanda and Pietro walked in the small house and looked around. All they could hear was crying coming from the living room.

Wanda sighed. _No wonder why Bova couldn't hear me. Talia must be giving her some trouble. _She thought as she headed in the living room.

Pietro ran his hand thru his silvery hair and looked at the mess on the counter and the floor. _Bova's getting sloppy since the last time I've been here. _

Wanda walked in the living room to find her daughter screaming and crying on the floor. "Hey baby. What's wrong?"

Talia looked up to see her mother standing there. "Mutti." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Wanda walked over and picked up her little girl. "T.J. why are you crying." She said comforting her daughter. "Where's Bova?"

"Bova sleeping and won't play with me." Talia replied and held her mother tight.

"Oh T.J. That's no reason to get fussy." Wanda replied. "Bova's probably been tired." She tucked her daughter's ebony hair behind her pointed ears. "I'm sure she'll wake up now that me and your Onkel Pietro are here." She tapped her on the arm. "Bova, wake up. Pietro and I are here. Bova...Bova." _Mein Gott._ "PIETRO."

Pietro sped in there in less than a second. "_What_?"

"Bova." Wanda answered as she held Talia tight.

Pietro looked down at the couch to see the woman who delivered him as a baby laying still. Using his index and middle fingers, he checked for a pulse on her neck. He felt nothing. "She's..." He looked over to his sister. "I think it would be better if you took T.J. out of the room."

Wanda nodded in understanding as tears rolled down her cheeks. Why is this happening to me?

&&&&&7

"Talia, stay here while I go check on Onkel Pietro." Wanda said after getting her daughter to calm down.

"No." Talia sniffled and wiped her nose across her arm. "I want to go with you."

"Baby you have to stay in here." Wanda said grabbing a tissue to wipe her daughter's nose.

Talia gave her a pouty lip. "Want Bova."

"I know, but Bova's sleeping." Wanda lied. "You have to stay in here right now while Onkel Pietro and Mutti have grown up talks." She picked up her daughter's favorite doll and handed it to her. "Here baby, stay here with your bamf doll. Ok. I'm going to be in the other room."

"Vati." Talia said squeezing the bamf doll her father gave her when she went to the circus. She sniffled and held it tightly as her mother left the room.

Wanda thought she was going to lose her breakfast as she walked back in the room where Bova's unconscious body lay. She just couldn't believe that the woman who was there when she and Pietro were born, and even Talia was born was now dead.

"How is she?" Pietro said laying a thin sheet over Bova.

"Talia's fine." Wanda said softly. "She just a bit confused."

Pietro nodded. He wasn't at all surprised that Talia was confused about death. She was four and a half. She didn't understand. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm..." Wanda sighed. "I just can't believe this." She said as he hugged her. "Bova was the midwife when we where born. She found us loving parents to adopt us. She was my midwife when Talia was born. And now..." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "And now she's gone."

'I know Wanda." Pietro said trying to comfort his twin. "She was a good woman."

Wanda pulled away from him and looked at Bova. She was screwed. "What am I going to do?"

"We're going to give her a proper burial." Pietro informed her. "I've already made some calls to a few of our friends."

"That's not what I meant." Wanda replied shaking her head. "What about T.J.? Who is going to take care of her? I can't bring her to the Avengers' headquarters. She's a little girl and it's extremely dangerous. Plus, we're out on missions all the time." _I'm screwed_. "She's not like other little girls Pietro."

"Yeah." Pietro replied. Wanda was right. There was now no one to take care of Talia. It would have been different if she was like other little girls. She had to take after her father, didn't she? "Her father."

"What?" Wanda stared at him. Did she hear him correctly?

"I said, what about her father?" Pietro answered. "Maybe he can take her."

"Oh Please." Wanda rolled her eyes. "He hasn't even since her in over a year. It's a wonder he actually calls. He's too busy in his new life to care about anything else."

"You have another solution." Pietro said. 'Besides, he works at that school Xavier created for mutants."

Wanda sat down in a nearby chair. She hated when her twin was right. T.J.'s father worked at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It was a mutant school and the X-men headquarters. It was the only alternative she had for her daughter. T.J. was a mutant and couldn't hide the fact she was either. "I don't know about this."

"And why not?" Pietro demanded. "It would be about time her father actually took responsibility for her."

Wanda sighed. He was right again. _Damn him._ "You're right." She said hating to admit it. "I'll call him this afternoon, when it is morning in the states."

"Good." Pietro replied and patted his sister on the shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"Whatever." Wanda answered. She felt a headache coming on. This was not going to be fun at all.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**FYI: **Having met in the Nazi concentration camps and escaped together, Eric Lehnsherr and Magda tried to build themselves a new life. In the years that followed, they married and had a daughter named Anya. On the same day Magnus fully manifested his electromagnetic abilities, after which he would later rename himself to Magneto, Anya was trapped in a fire. Eric had been falsely accused of a crime and was physically restrained at the scene by bigoted villagers. By the time he got lose, violently using his newfound abilities, it was too late to save his daughter who had perished in the flames. This event led to his legendary hatred of humanity. Terrified by Magnus's power and how he used them to avenge their daughter, Magda ran away from him, neither of them knowing that she was pregnant at the time.

She went into labor in the wilderness, months later, and was able to make her way to a strange fortress on the top of Wundagore Mountain, Transia, home of the High Evolutionary and his New Men. A cow-woman named Bova was the midwife, and delivered the twins, who were named Pietro and Wanda.

The High Evolutionary and Bova finally arranged for a gypsy couple, Django and Marya Maximoff, to take the children as their own. The Maximoffs had recently lost their biological children, Ana and Mateo, and so were overjoyed when what they thought to be an angel blessed them with new children to take care of.

Pietro and Wanda led a peaceful life with their gypsy parents, their father often carving them marionettes to play with. As the Maximoff were well accepted within the gypsy community, nothing seemed to change when they began to develop as teenagers.

After loosing their foster-parents in a fire, Pietro and Wanda had to fend for themselves. They were offered the opportunity to join Xavier's X-men, but Pietro turned down the offer. Later, one of Wanda's unpredictable hexes caused the people to believe she was a witch. Before they were caught by the town, Magneto intervened and saved them.

Pietro and Wanda joined Magneto's First Brotherhood of Mutants unknowing to the fact that he was their father. He christened them with the names Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. They served under him because they were in debt to him. Several times, the Brotherhood opposed the X-Men when both groups tried to recruit some so-far unknown mutants.

After they were free form Magneto, Xavier asked them to join him once again. And once again, they turned him down. Instead, they went back to Transia. Later, they both joined the Avengers with Captain America and Hawkeye.

****

**For the sake of my story, Wanda and Pietro are serving the Avengers team in Europe. I will explain Talia Josephine as chapters go on. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I know it didn't have any of the X-men it but they will be in the next chapters. **

**Michelle**


	2. Family Ties

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter II: Family Ties

By: Michelle

****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**For this story, I am writing in movie-verse. However, I am an X-men Evolution fan as well as a comic book reader. Don't be surprised if I mix in a little bit of everything along with my own original creativity. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**FYI: As of _The Truth Hurts_, Ororo and Kurt are engaged, Rogue has her super powers (flight and super strength) and dumped Bobby (Muhahahahaha), Graydon is psycho (when ain't he), Mystique has been posing as Mallory Brickman and broke off of Magneto's Brotherhood with Pyro, and Remy has been trying to have a relationship with Rogue.**

****

**Westchester, New York...in the late hours of the night...**

_Kurt took a sip of his beer as he and Stefan sat down on a log in front of a camp fire. He always enjoyed the brotherly moments they had. They talked about everything: the circus, ways they terrorized the poodle lady during their younger days and of course the ladies. Despite his appearance and all the changes each had gone thru spiritually; they always respected and supported each other.  
_

"_Kurt."_

"_Ja." Kurt replied taking another sip. _

"_You're my best friend." Stefan said._

"_Nein, We've known each other since we were babies." Kurt said to him. "We're like blood now Stefan."_

"_Yes, and now I fear for the dark side of my soul." Stefan said._

_Kurt wasn't sure what to say. Ever since he found God, he felt like he had peace in his life. Stefan never had peace. Margali, the gypsy queen and woman who raised him, drilled her two children, Stefan and Jemaine, hard in the black magic she practiced. Kurt, himself, was able to stay away from it because of his strength from God. _

"_Swear to me Kurt...If I ever turn evil...if I ever take and innocent life." Stefan said looking him dead in the eye. "...That you would kill me." _

_At first Kurt thought he was joking. He wanted to laugh, but the look in his brother's eyes told him he was serious. _

_The world spun around so fast that the next thing he knew he and Stefan were fighting._

"_Stefan, don't do this." Kurt begged his brother as he grabbed his wrists. The blood on the knife Stefan was holding dripped on his toe. _

"_You don't understand!!!" Stefan struggled. "They are demons. They are demons."_

"_Stefan, are you mad?" Kurt replied. "They are children. Children." _

"_You are not listening." Stefan flung Kurt off of him. "They are demons. They need to be destroyed before they destroy us all. Yours is one of them."_

_Kurt got up, but not in time. Stefan had killed a second child. He didn't know what else to do, so he bamfed behind him and grabbed him from behind. Alls he could think about is what if that child was his. "Stefan."_

"_Kurt let me go." Stefan fought to get him off his back. "Let me go."_

"_Stefan you need to stop this." Kurt tried to reason with him, but Stefan wasn't willing to. He was fighting back and Kurt did what he could to stop him. In the end, Kurt heard Stefan's neck crack. "I'm sorry." He cried as he lowered his brother's body to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt her."_

_By now, there fight had caught everyone's attention. But they didn't care that it was Stefan with the bloody shirt and knife. Alls they saw was the demon standing over him._

"_KILL THE DEMON!!!!" _

"NNNEEEIIINNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurt shot up in the bed sweating and breathing heavy almost as if he had been running. He looked around the room. There was no angry mob.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Ororo said as she tried to calm him down. "Kurt?" _This is the third time this week he has woken up from a nightmare. _"Kurt?"

Kurt looked around the room again. _I'm in Ororo's room. _

"Kurt?"

He placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm fine Ororo." He said to her.

"Are you sure?" Ororo replied. "This is the third time this week you have woken up screaming."

"I'm fine." Kurt answered. "It's just a dream."

"Kurt."

"Ororo, it's nothing." Kurt said. "I just have been under a lot of stress lately. My mind has been racing at night. You know vhat I mean. Especially vith the vedding in less than three months away."

"I'm sorry Kurt." Ororo said as she snuggled to him closely. "Maybe I have been pushing you too much."

"Nein, you haven't." Kurt replied. "I just...I don't know."

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Ororo asked slightly worried.

"Nein." Kurt reassured her. "Nein. I vant to marry you Ororo." He kissed the top of her forehead. "It's just that ve have a lot of things to discuss. A lot of important things."

"Yeah." She said snuggling closer. "Why don't you get some rest? We can talk about it after classes tomorrow."

"Ja." Kurt replied. "After classes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Washington D.C.**

Mallory Brickman sat up and swallowed. _Boy, I am thirsty_. When she proceeded to get out of bed, she felt a hand grab her.

"Are you alright dear?" Her husband asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. "My throat is dry. I'm just going to get some water."

"Alright." He replied and pulled her down for a kiss.

Mallory got back up and headed to the kitchen. _I don't know how much more of that man I can take._ She thought her herself as her body shifted, revealing her true form. _Just long enough to get close to Graydon without him suspecting me_.

Mystique poured herself a glass of water and quickly downed it. It felt so cool and refreshing going down her throat.

"You know it's quite risky for you to be exposed like that." She heard a familiar and unwanted voice say. "Senator Brinkman might have a heart attack if he found out his beloved wife is a scandalous bitch like you Raven."

"I don't recall inviting you Azazel." Mystique replied to her former lover. "Haven't you got others to torture?"

"I have plenty." He answered as the eyes lit up in the darkness of the living room. "But my favorite is you."

"I feel so honored." She replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Such a face my mystique." He smiled with a toothy grin. "You know what I want from you."

"I made that mistake before." She answered. "I'm not going to make it again."

"I wasn't talking about that, though the thought did cross my mind."

"Spare me your perverted thoughts and get to the point."

"Your son is up to no good, Raven." Azazel said honestly. "I will take it personally if he harms my son."

"You sound scared, Azazel." Mystique replied. "Are you afraid you will loose an important piece to your plans?"

"My plans are none of your business." Azazel replied. "But my children are. If Graydon harms Kurt, I will take it personally."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You are his mother." Azazel stared at her with his golden eyes as he tempted her. "You gave him life, and you can take it away."

BAMF

Mystique waved her hand in front of her face. She didn't know what she hated more: Azazel or the smell of brimstone and sulfur. She laid her cup in the sink and headed back to bed.

Mystique closed the door to the bedroom and walked back to bed in her disguise as Mallory Brickman, the loving and supporting wife of Senator Ralph Brickman. She hated him as well. It seemed no matter how much she tried to influence his thoughts; he turned to championing the Mutant Registration Act. In fact, he was beginning to befriend Graydon Creed, her own son. She was slowly starting to snap.

"Who were you talking to? He asked as he rolled over to see her climb in bed.

"What are you talking about?" Mallory asked innocently.

"I heard voices in the kitchen."

"You must have been dreaming, honey." Mallory replied. "It's just you and me here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Graydon Creed sat at his kitchen table with a cigarette in one hand and a shot of vodka in the other. For him, it was one of those restless nights.

He took the shot and put out his cigarette. _I should sleep now._ He thought as he climbed into his bed. He looked to the empty side. He was alone, as usual. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. It wasn't that he wanted to be a bachelor for the rest of his life, just the thought of his bloodline was enough to keep him from starting a family.

While most of the Senators and Representatives had their wives supporting them, Graydon had his lonely self. He wasn't a bad looking guy. In fact, he had dated many irresistible women, some who were movie stars. But the thought of settling down, made him cringe. Marriage meant children. He knew if he had children, there was a possibility of them becoming a mutant. He couldn't have that.

He hated mutants with all his heart. This hatred began with his parents. _I wasn't good enough for them. _His father was the murderous mutant known as Sabretooth. His mother was the mutant terrorist known as Mystique. _I HATE THEM. _

Of course, his hatred didn't end there. _No_. There were more stains on his family tree. He had a half-brother with the body of a demon called Nightcrawler. Then, there was his foster-sister Rogue. _Mother loved her best._

_Why couldn't I have a normal family? _Graydon pulled at his hair as he thought about it more. _There was more_. He had spent 3 million dollars to research his family and what he found was juicy. But he didn't want to think about it now. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to dream about his revenge. He wanted to dream of eliminating the stains in his family tree. Because the more he dreamed, the closer it became to reality.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Somewhere in Mississippi...**

Irene Adler tossed and turned in her sleep. Giving up on fighting to go back to sleep, she got up. She reached for her cane and got out of bed.

She made her way into the den and sat down in her favorite chair. She hated having visions in her sleep. And tonight, she had a bad vision.

Like most of her visions, it disturbed her greatly. She wasn't sure what to make of it. In her vision, she saw something. It wasn't a man, but it was an intelligent creation run by an intelligent, yet psychotic man. She didn't know what this creation was at the moment, but she recognized the man. He was Graydon Creed.

Irene may have been blind, but she had seen him in her visions before. He was the son of her laman, Raven Darkholme, and Raven's one time husband Victor Creed. She didn't know who Graydon took after more? His mother or his father. Between the two of them, they conceived a deadly combination.

She sighed. She didn't know what the man was up to, but she knew it was something bad. Part of her wanted to check her journals. She knew when she was younger; she had seen the vision in more detail. Before she went blind, she wrote it down and drew pictures. The other part of her reminded her she was blind and that it would make no sense to look it up.

Irene didn't care and made her way over to her book case. She felt the binding of each book carefully until she recognized the texture of the one she wanted. _Volume 6._ She pulled it out and set it down on the table. Then, she made her way over to a video rack. She couldn't watch the videos, but every now and then she put one on to listen to. Like the books, she felt each one until she found it. Then, she put it on the table with the book.

As she walked back to her room, she felt somewhat relieved. She had to warn someone and knew exactly who. Tomorrow, she was going to mail the book and the tape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**F.O.H. Secondary Headquarters 20 miles outside of Richmond, Virginia**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Sabretooth growled as the alarms in the building sounded. He could hear the F.O.H. officers coming down the hallway. He was waiting for them. He was the perfect distraction Magneto needed in order to gain information from the anti-mutant headquarters.

"There it is." One of the officers yelled. "Open fire."

Sabretooth laughed as the bullets hit his body. He was hit, the bullets popped out, and he healed instantly. He glared over at the small band of men. "Fools." He growled and pounced on them tossing them aside like a bunch of rag dolls. He looked around at the floor seeing them all unconscious. He knew there would be more.

Then, he heard something. He listened hard. It wasn't another group of men. They were too far away. This was something close. Something in one of the rooms in the hallway he was in. He sniffed in the air and caught the scent of salty tears. He followed it to a door with a sign that read _"Experimentations"_ on it. He kicked the door in and looked around.

He could hear it even louder now. It was someone crying. He looked around the room noticing the several cages in it. In the middle, there was a table with restraints on it. He didn't like the situation at all, but he continued on.

Finally, he spotted what he had been hearing and smelling. Curled in the back of one of the cages, was a little girl. She couldn't have been more than five. And just by appearance alone, he could tell instantly that she was a mutant. Now he was pissed.

"Hey." He growled softly.

The little girl lifted her head and peered at him with her green eyes. She was scared. Of course, who wasn't when they got a good glance of Sabretooth?

'I ain't gonna hurt ya kid." Sabretooth said and bent the bars. He slowly stepped inside the cage. 'My guess is you want to get out. Just like I want to get out of this dump. Too nasty for a little princess like you."

The little girl stayed still in the corner with her eyes asphyxiated on him.

"What's your name princess?" Sabretooth asked.

"Clarice." She replied shyly and **blink**ed.

"That's a pretty name for a little princess." He replied. He could hear another group of men on their way, plus Magneto was calling him on his communicator. "My name is Victor Creed. You want to get out of here.'

Clarice nodded. "Yes."

"Come on then." Sabretooth picked her up. She was a light as a feather. "Let's get out of here."

Clarice clung tightly to him. She felt protected by him and wasn't scared of him. Besides, maybe he could scare the bad people and the monster from hurting her.

Sabretooth didn't know why he took the little girl. He just did. He was never a good father to Graydon, but he couldn't leave the little girl behind. He knew what it was like to be tortured.

"What is that?" Magneto demanded as he and Mastermind met his other associate in one of the hallways.

"She was in one of the experimentation rooms." Sabretooth explained.

Magneto looked at the little girl. _More experiments on mutants. Damn humans_.

"She maybe useful to us." Mastermind reminded him. "After all, the child has eyewitness accounts of what has been going on here."

"Fine." Magneto said. "We take her with us."

They all turned to see the group of men turn corner into their hallway. The men took aim and fired. Magneto caught the bullets in mid air with his magnetism, turned them around, and sent them back at the men killing them with their own bullets.

"Let's get out of here." Magneto said surrounding them each with a metal sphere. Then, the shot out of the building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Westchester, New York**

Rogue cuddled under her covers in deep sleep. In her dreams, she could be anything. She could be normal. In her dreams, she had no fears of hurting anyone especially the one she want to be with most. There it was safe to touch him. Safe to hug him. Safe to kiss him. Safe to be next to him. She hugged her pillow and sighed.

_Rogue felt the smoothness of his bare chest as she traced her hand down it. She had never been this close to a man before. She snuggled up closer to him. He was so warm. "Whatcha thinkin' of Sugah?" _

"_You Chere." Remy gave her one of his cute and innocent smirks. "Toujours vous" (always you)_

_She stared into his ruby red eyes. He was such a swamp rat, but she loved him for it. She lay her head back down on his chest and felt his heart pounding. "I love you Remy." She said to him._

"_I love you too, Bella." He answered._

"_BELLA." Rogue sat up. "BELLA." She repeated and jumped out of the bed._

"_Dat ain't what I meant to say, Chere." Remy tried to correct himself. "I meant to say bel, you know beautiful."_

"_No, you said Bel**la**." She fussed. "You called me that swamp bitch of your ex-wife." _

"_Chere, I didn't mean it." Remy said trying to get close to her. "It won't happen again._

_She backed up away from him and towards the window. "That's right. It won't." She replied and flew off. As she flew away, she could lightly here him yell he loved her._

Rogue sat up in her bed. She was freezing. She looked over to the window and saw the curtains blowing in a breeze. She rubbed her arms as she got up. _I don't remember leaving the window open._

She looked outside and quickly shut the window. She climbed back in bed and noticed something on her nightstand. It was a white rose with a note attached to it. She picked the rose up and smelt its aroma. Then, she opened the note.

_Dear Rogue_

_From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special. I enjoy spending time with you whether it's playing pool, watching a movie, or even kicking Logan's ass in the Danger Room._

_I know you are scared. Our first two dates have been nightmares. For one, I should have told you about Bella. And two, we should check in advance to make sure the bad guys aren't planning to attack. _

_I really like you. I don't want to give up on something that hasn't even had a chance to begin. I'm not asking for much. I just want to spend a quiet and private evening with you. _

_à jamais le vôtre (Forever yours)_

_Remy LeBeau_

_P.S. Je toujours parierai sur vous (I'll always bet on you)_

Rogue folded up the note. Remy wasn't going to quit until she gave him an answer. He had asked her out for the third time about a week ago.

Their first date didn't even amount to anything. First of all, Logan decided to play overprotective dad and follow them. Just when they were about to lose him, all hell broke loose and they had to go save the world.

Then, there was the second date. It started out great. The afternoon was beautiful. She made lunch and he made suggestive, dirty, and perverted little comments. Just when they were going to enjoy lunch, his swamp bitch of an ex-wife shows up and tries to kill them.

Then, just last week, Remy asked her out again. She had been avoiding him as much as possible. Ok so she was hiding from him. And if she needed a distraction, she signaled for Jean-Paul to drag her away to watch either a Johnny Depp movie to discuss how hot he was. Of course, that wasn't going to work anymore. Remy wanted an answer and she wasn't sure what to do.

Rogue took the rose and put it in the empty vase on her dresser. Then, she took her glass of water by her bed and poured it in the vase. She took one last look of the rose and smiled. Remy could be such a sweetheart. _Why does this have to be so complicated?_ She thought to herself as she lay back down in her bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan's claws cut thru Sabretooth like a hot knife thru butter. Sabretooth fell lifeless on the ground. He just stared at him as if he could burn a whole thru him with his eyes. The Danger Room sequence shut off and he growled under his breath.

_Damnit. _Full of sweat, Logan marched up to the control panel. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Xavier. He just wanted to beat the shit out of something.

Ever since Alkali Lake, Logan had remembered bits and pieces of his past. Some things were a relief to remember. It actually felt like he had some sort of a life before he met Stryker. Other things he cared to forget. Like his life before he met Stryker. It was a complicated situation.

You see. The thing is. He met Mystique, Kurt's mother, not long after Kurt was dumped by her. He also knew Graydon, Mystique and Sabretooth's son. In fact, he was his godfather. But of course, he couldn't bring himself to tell Kurt this stuff. And, every time Kurt asked him a question about why he remembered stuff with Sabretooth and Mystique in them, he lied about it. It was driving him crazy.

"You're up late Logan." Xavier said as he watched the troubled man walk in the control room.

"I'm not in the mood Chuck." Logan griped.

"Understandable enough." Xavier folded his hands. He knew what was bothering Logan. Logan had told him once, but he never said anything to Kurt about it. It was Logan's job to do that. "You know Logan; your nights would be more peaceful if you just told him."

"It ain't that simple." Logan said taking a seat and propping his feet up on the Danger Room control board. "It ain't simple at all. Shit Chuck, I know things that..." He paused in mid-sentence when he heard it. "You hear that."

Xavier closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Someone was at the front door.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2. I will post another chapter in a week or so. My main focus is getting _Prince of Thieves_ finished, so be patient with me on updates. I'll try to get new chapters up as fast as I can.**

**I'm so glad I shocked everyone with the Prologue. Hopefully, I will continue to do so. I have plenty of surprises in store for this story so I hope you enjoy. I will keep everyone in suspense too. **

**FYI: In Kurt's nightmare, the quotes came from Uncanny X-men Annual #4. According to the comics, as well as for my story, Kurt made a deal with his foster-brother, Stefan, to kill him if he every turned to the dark side. Years later, Kurt found out Stefan was killing several children in a nearby town. Stefan claimed they were demons. When trying to stop Stefan, Kurt accidentally broke Stefan's neck. The town saw him with Stefan's lifeless body and accused him of being a demon and murderer. As a result, he fled Germany. In the comics, he was saved by Professor Xavier. But for my story, he was captured by Stryker when he got to America and later saved by Xavier and the X-men. Also, his foster family, Margali and Jemaine, refuse to associate with him.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. See you next chapter or story.**

**Michelle**


	3. Look at What the Wind Blew In

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter III: Look at What the Wind Blew In

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Keys jingled loudly as he struggled to unlock the door. He wanted to surprise everyone by coming back home early, but so far it seemed harder to do than he expected. By the time he opened the door, he knew it was impossible.

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG**

With claws extended, Logan took off running towards the front door. He wondered who the hell would be dumb enough to attack them thru the front door, but shit happens. He could hear Xavier yelling for him to stop, but he chose to ignore him. He wasn't going to take any chances.

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG**

Kurt and Ororo shot up in bed. Numerous thoughts ran thru their minds as they quickly got dressed. They rushed out the room and down the stairs as fast as they could and met Logan at the bottom.

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG **

Remy grabbed his cards and took off running. Someone tripped up the alarm system he created and he was ready to kick some ass for it. He slid down the railing of the stairs to find the Logan pinning the intruder against the wall.

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG **

"I wouldn't move if I were you Bub." Logan said holding the intruder by the collar and digging his claws into his groin. "Sometimes the claws slip."

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG **

"I'll take your word for it." A familiar voice answered. "But I already knew that."

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG**

_Look at what the wind blew in._ Ororo recognized the voice instantly and flipped on a light switch. "Scott?"

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG**

"Hey Ororo." Scott replied, containing himself from blasting Logan threw a wall. "Good to see you too." Then, he looked at Logan. "You mind."

Logan let him go and backed off. _Great. The human stick up the ass is back_. "Hey." He grumbled trying to be nice.

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG**

"Hello Logan." Scott answered and fixed his shirt. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"Anytime." Logan growled under his breath.

**BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG BRRRWWWOOORRRRGGGG**

Remy punched in the code to the alarm turning it off as Xavier wheeled in the room.

"Good morning Scott." Xavier said as he saw him at the door. "I had a feeling it was you. You should know better than to try and sneak up on a telepath."

"Or the security system." Scott said hugging him. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has." Xavier replied. Scott Summers AKA Cyclops was like a son to him. He was his first student and one of the first original X-men. Now finally, after many months of mourning for Jean, he was back home. "Why don't you get settled and reacquainted and meet me in my office. We have a lot to talk about."

"Alright." Scott looked around as Xavier left. Many of the students were gathered at the balcony of the stairs to see what was going on. Some were familiar faces, while others were a mystery to him. Of course, the same could be said about the team.

There was Ororo Munroe AKA Storm. He had know her for many years. He was more than glad to see her again. He hugged the best friend of his late wife and noticed the ring on her finger. _I'm going to have to ask her about that later._

"Glad to have you back Scott." Ororo said to him. "You remember Kurt."

"Ah yes." Scott shook his hand. "Good to see you again." He said smiling. Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler had only been with the team for a few weeks when he decided to leave. He didn't know much about him, but was definitely going to have to now. Especially, when he saw Kurt take hold of Ororo's hand. _Did he give her that ring?_

Scott turned to Logan AKA Wolverine. He never really like the man, especially since he flirted with Jean. But that was not the only thing that bothered him about Logan. He was just so uncontrollable and unpredictable. "I must say I'm surprised you are still here."

Logan shrugged. He knew what Scott was thinking about. "Shit happens."

"Yeah, well." Scott held his tongue. "It's good seeing all of you again. I'm going to get my stuff up in the room and then we can talk."

"Oh, so I ain't git no hello." Remy said leaning against the wall.

Scott turned and looked at him. He looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place the face. _He can't be a student. He's too old. But he's so familiar._

"Scott, you remember my friend Remy LeBeau." Ororo said to him. "You've met him a couple of years back."

_Remy LeBeau_. Scott raised an eyebrow. _Remy. I've met a Remy???_ He couldn't place the name for nothing.

Remy shuffled his cards. He could feel Scott's confusion in his head. It was taking a lot for him not to laugh.

_He must like to gamble._ Scott thought as he watched him shuffle the cards. Then it hit him. _That thieving friend of Ororo's that would hit on Jean just to piss me off. Oh no she did not bring him here_. "Gambit." He said looking over to Ororo like she was crazy. "You brought Gambit here."

"Yes." Ororo replied slightly surprised at his reaction. "He's been here for about 6 or 7 months now."

"You can't be serious." Scott couldn't believe it. _Gambit lives here now. He's a thief. Is she stupid? And Professor allowed this._ "How did you get him here? Did you capture him trying to break in or something?"

Remy rolled his eyes. _Once an asshole, always an asshole._

"Nah." Logan stepped in. "We reeled him in using a naked woman." He joked as he pat Remy on the back. "Ain't dat right Gumbo?"

Remy just smirked and made no comment. He looked up at the balcony and winked up at Rogue who had joined in curiosity. _That's how they got me to stay here._

"Well Scott. We'll let you get settled so you can talk to Professor." Ororo said running her fingers thru her hair. "We'll see you at breakfast."

"See you at breakfast." Scott said and headed up to his room with his suitcase. It seemed like a lot things had changed while he was gone, and he wasn't so sure he liked it.

"Ease up Gumbo." Logan said smelling the anger from his friend.

"He ain't like de fact I here." Remy replied.

"He doesn't like the act I'm here either." Logan reminded him. "Just don't let that Royal Stick Up His Ass get to you. Besides, there is always the Danger Room."

Remy smirked. _There was always the Danger Room._ "We gonna have fun later."

Ororo sighed. She was shocked that Scott was back so early. She thought he wasn't coming back until the end of the semester.

"You alright Liebling." Kurt asked as they shooed some of the kids back to the rooms to get ready for classes.

"Yeah I'm...fine." Ororo replied. "I'm guess I'm just shocked he's back. It's just...I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really know how to describe it. "It feels weird. He's been gone for so long."

'Ja he has." Kurt said wrapping an arm around her waist. "But I von't be surprised if he is feeling zhe same vay."

Ororo smirked. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"Don't know." Kurt answered. "I guess I'm psychic."

"Oh really." Ororo challenged. "So what am I thinking.?"

Kurt chucked. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking. "You know ve can't do zhat."

"Darn." Ororo smiled. "I guess there is later." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I want to show you some catalogs."

"Alright. Kurt kissed her softly. "Bring them down to breakfast and we will look at them some before classes start."

"I'll meet you there." Ororo replied and he bamfed away to his room

BAMF

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"NEIN."

"T.J., stop it." Wanda fussed as her daughter took off her hooded black cloak. "You need to keep this on."

"Nein." Talia whined. "It's hot. Don't wanna wear it."

"You have to." Wanda fought with her daughter trying to get on the cloak. "You can't go outside without it."

"Why?" Talia asked as she wormed in her mother's arms.

"Because." Wanda said getting frustrated. "There are people outside."

"Why?" Talia asked again.

Wanda sighed. 'Because they came to see Bova."

"Why?"

"Because they are."

"Why?"

Wanda was ready to tear her hair out. She didn't know if she could deal with this at the moment. It was bad enough she and Pietro were burying Bova, but to have Talia fight with her and question her to death was pushing it. She let Talia out of her arms and sighed in frustration as she watched her daughter take off the cloak. "Put it back on."

"Nein." Talia replied making her a face. Her nose was all scrunched up and her golden eyes where glowing.

"Put it on now or you are going to get a spanking." Wanda threatened. "On the count of three. One..."

Talia held her ground. She was determined to get her way and not put that cloak on.

"Two..."

Talia studied her mother hard. She wasn't sure if her mother was serious about the spanking or not, but she knew she was mad.

"Two and a half..."

Talia thought for a moment. _I want my Vati (Daddy)._ She stepped back ready to run as her mother gave her a look.

"Three." Wanda sighed. She hated giving her daughter a spanking, but she had no other choice. She caught Talia before she made a run for it.

Talia started screaming even before her shirt was pulled down. "Nein, nein, nein. I be good." She pleaded. "I be good."

"It's too late." Wanda replied and popped her daughter once on the butt. She let her go and watched as Talia began crying.

"WWWAAAAHHHHH." Talia sat on the floor screaming to the top of her lungs.

Pietro sped in the room to see what was going on. What he found was Talia in a temper tantrum. _"What the matter?"_

"She won't put on her cloak." Wanda replied with her eyes watering.

"_She won't put on her cloak."_ Pietro repeated and looked at his niece. _"Why you won't put your cloak on T.J.?"_

"Cuz." Talia sniffled repeatedly. "It's hot and Muti says I gots to where it and I don't want to and she counted to three and gave me a spanking."

"_Aw she gave you a spanking."_ Pietro replied.

"Ja." Talia replied and clung to his leg.

Pietro pet her hair and stooped down. "_You know you made your Muti cry."_

"Nein." Talia looked over to her mother. _Muti's crying. I made her sad._

Wanda wiped her eyes. She was so stressed out at the moment that she felt like she was going to burst. But, she needed to calm down to keep her powers from going haywire.

Talia wiped her nose on her arm and climbed up in her mother's lap like a good girl. "I sorry Muti." She said and snuggled up in her mother's arms.

"It's alright baby." Wanda replied kissing the top of her daughter's head. She looked over to Pietro and smiled. _Thank you. _ "Let's get your cloak on."

"It's hot." Talia replied.

"I know." Wanda replied as she put it on her daughter. 'It's just going to be for a little while. I promise."

"K."

Wanda covered her daughter's head and stood up.

"_Did you call him?"_ Pietro asked as they walked out the room.

"No." Wanda sighed. "Not yet."

"_You need to call him."_ Pietro reminded her.

"I know."

"_So when are you.?"_

"After the funeral." Wanda switched Talia on her other hip. "Afterwards."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt sighed as he lay on the bed in his room. He knew he should be changing and getting his stuff together before classes started, but he just wanted to relax at the moment.

He dug in the nightstand beside his bed and pulled out a couple of Polaroid's. He never showed them to anyone expect perhaps the Professor when he first came to the mansion. Ororo didn't even know about them and he told her everything. His own guilt was destroying him.

"_Stay still while Tante Jemaine takes pictures." Kurt fussed the squirming three year old in his arms. _

"_Nein. Wanna go down" Talia wormed. _

"_Alright." Kurt said giving up. There was no way he could win a battle against her. He put her down and watched as she began her mischief._

"_You know." Margali, his foster-mother, addressed him. "She's a lot like you when you were her age."_

"_How so?" Kurt asked. "T.J., stop climbing up on the wall." _

_Margali laughed at him as he took his daughter back in his arms again._

"_How many times do I have to tell you?" Kurt fussed._

_Talia shrugged and gave him her cute and innocent look. "I don't know?" _

"_Alright, you two." Jemaine said getting the camera ready. "Think we can try this picture thing again."_

"_Nein." Talia replied and buried her head on her father's chest. _

_Kurt chuckled. "You're not camera shy are you." He said kissing the top of her head. It was obvious that she was tired and needed a nap soon. "You know I take pictures all the time."_

_Talia nodded and clung tighter to her father._

"_You know why?" Kurt asked. _

"_Cuz you the Inkable Nightcaller." Talia responded. _

_Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the way she tried to say Incredible Nightcrawler. "That's right." He replied. "I'm the Incredible Nightcrawler." He tucked a lock of his daughter's ebony hair behind her pointed ear. "You don't want to take pictures with me." He said giving her a sad face._

"_Ja, take pictures." Talia turned her head to face her family. There was her Tante Jemaine, Onkel Stefan, and Oma Margali. _

_After a couple of pictures, Kurt went to put Talia down for a nap. She was half asleep in his arms when he noticed Stefan seeming fidgety. "Are you alright, mein bruder?"_

"_Yeah." Stefan replied. "I just need to get out for a while. I'll see you later. Bye T.J." He said kissing her forehead. "Make sure you keep your vati on his toes."_

"_Bye-bye." Talia waved half asleep. _

_Kurt brought her to her bed in his trailer and laid her down. "You take your nap and then Muti will be here." He said tucking her in._

"_No want to go." Talia began to cry. "Don't want to go with Muti."_

"_T.J., you have to." Kurt replied. "Muti is going to take you to Bova again."_

"_Nein."_

"_Ja." Kurt hated to see his daughter whine when she couldn't stay with him. _

"_Nein." Talia cried. "When I go Bye-bye, I no see you no more."_

"_I'm going to see you."_

"_Nein." Talia answered. "I no see you for a long long long long time."_

_Kurt couldn't respond. He could see her as much as he wanted. The circus took up so much of his time. Yet, he never did anything about it. She had spent the week with him only because he was off. Normally, he would be working, but the circus was being bought out by a new owner._

"_Don't wanna go." Talia said with her face flowing with tears._

"_I know." Kurt replied. "I promise I'm going to see you as much as I can, but Vati is busy."_

_Talia sniffled. "You always busy. Too busy to play with me. You no love me no more."_

_Kurt felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart. His daughter thought he didn't love her. Of course, he couldn't blame her. There were so many times that she was placed second in his life. "I love you Talia." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. "One day I'm not going to be busy all the time and I will be able to play with you everyday."_

'_Promise." _

"_I promise." Kurt said kissing her on her forehead. "I have something for you." He said getting up and digging in his circus stuff. He pulled out a small doll that resembled himself. They called it a bamf doll after the sound he makes when he teleports. "Look here."_

_Talia looked up at the doll and reached out her arms. _

"_So even when I'm not there, you can be with me." Kurt said seeing his daughter cuddled with the doll._

"_What will Vati have to think of T.J.?" Talia asked._

_Kurt smiled. "I've got pictures. So I can show everyone my favorite girl." He said brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Now get some sleep. Your Muti be here in a little while."_

"_O-Tay." Talia said as her father kissed her on the forehead. "Vati." She called out to him when he turned to leave._

"_What T.J.?" Kurt said coming back to her bed. _

_Talia got up and kissed him on the nose. "Wove you Vati." She said and climbed back under the covers._

"_I love you too." _

Kurt ran his fingers thru his hair as he stared at the pictures. That was the last time he saw her. Sure he had called over the phone and talked to her when no one was looking, but that wasn't the same thing. Now it was killing him inside. It was like he had abandoned her. It was like he turned into his mother, Mystique.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Scott walked into his room and was surprised at the sight he saw. Every thing was the same as he left it and the room was well kept. Ororo must dust and clean it from time to time. He thought as he dropped his bags at the door.

He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. It was so quiet. It was rarely like that when Jean was alive.

_Jean giggled as he chased her around the room. She cheeks were rosy from the running and her hair was a mess. Of course, to him, she looked more beautiful as ever._

"_Scott." Jean said on the other side of the bed. "We have classes tomorrow."_

"_I know." He replied. "But it's still early."_

"_True." Jean answered. "But we both have lessons to plan. And, I have tests to grade." _

_Scott climbed over the bed and scooped her up in his arms. He wished he could see how beautiful she was without his visors. "Is that the best excuses you have?"_

"_Until I find some new ones." Jean replied and kissed him on the lips._

Scott plopped down on the bed. He had made it so many months without her, but now it was different. He was back home. There were so many memories. He didn't know how he was going to make it.

He had to make it. After all, he was the X-men leader. Right? I am the X-men leader. Jean wouldn't want me to continue sulking. She would want me to move on and take care of the team and the students. I'm going to make it.

Scott laid back and smiled. He was going to make it. He couldn't wait to take back leadership over the team. Bet Storm will be more than happy for me to take leadership back over. They probably haven't had a decent session since I've been gone, especially with Wolverine and Gambit as part of the team.

He decided he was going to put off his unpacking until after his talk with Xavier. He was starting to like being home already.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well that's the end of Lies3. I will post another chapter in a week or so. I'm currently working on Prince of Thieves as well, so it will be my first priority until its done. **

**FYI: Yes, Scott is in this fic and Jean is still dead. I will not write Jean returning or anything like that. I'll leave that up to X3 whenever someone decides to write it. (Of course, I would love to write the script for X3). Anyways, Jean will only appear in flashbacks.**

**Well, I better get back to work. The next chapter to Prince of Thieves will be up soon. See you next story or chapter.**

**Thanks TheDreamerLady for help with the chapter title.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter IV: Decisions, Decisions

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Wanda held her daughter as the funeral went underway. She cursed under her breath that Talia inherited her father's features. She knew Talia was hot and moody wearing her cloak. Talia would never be able to live a normal life. Of course, Bova wasn't normal, but she did quite fine for a cow-woman.

She looked around the funeral. Pietro did a speedy job of getting everything together. Many of the gypsies there were old friends of Bova. They all had her as a midwife and so did some of their children.

That thought sprung and old memory in her head. Bova was there when she and Pietro were born. When their mother abandoned them shortly after birth, it was Bova that found them parents. They couldn't ask for better parents than the Maximoffs. They didn't have much, but they gave them a lot of love.

Wanda sighed. Bova was also there when T.J. was born. She remembered that like it was yesterday.

"_Wanda, I need you to push." Bova instructed her._

"_I can't." Wanda replied with sweat rolling down her brow._

"_Ja you can." Kurt said trying to help her._

_Wanda turned to look over at him. He was lucky she hadn't snapped on him yet. She didn't know if she loved him or hated him. They always seemed to have problems. Now she was having his baby. The only thing she was sure of is that she didn't regret the position she was in now. This child was going to be something real._

"_Wanda." Bova said getting her attention. "I need you to push."_

_Wanda nodded as she looked at the smile on Bova's cow face. She could do this. Besides, she wanted the kid out of her so she could get her figure back._

"_Push."_

_Wanda pushed and squeezed Kurt's hand to no end. She could care less if she was hurting him too. He wasn't the one in labor. He deserved to know what pain really felt like. _

"_The baby has crowned." Bova announced. "Wanda I need one more big push."_

_Wanda pushed one last time. It seemed like an eternity, but it was music to her ears when she heard her baby cry._

"_Congratulations." Bova said handing her a wrapped up bundle. "You are the proud parents of a baby girl."_

_Wanda unwrapped her baby girl as Kurt hovered around her. She looked at her baby girl. The baby had blue skin and golden eyes. As she felt the silk locks of daughter's full head of curly ebony hair, she understood why she had so much gas while pregnant. She counted 6 fingers, 4 toes, and one spaded tail that retracted. Her daughter was a splitting image of Kurt. She was hoping that wasn't going to happen, but she loved her daughter no matter what._

"_What are you two going to call her?" Bova asked._

"_Talia Josephine Wagner." Wanda said and looked at Kurt. Suddenly she didn't hate him at the moment. It would be one of few times she was glad he was around._

Wanda snapped out of her flashback and followed Pietro. Talia held a flower in her hand and Wanda laid it in the casket. Bova was so peaceful and Wanda was surprised that she was holding her emotions so well.

"Muti." Talia said trying to figure out what was going on.

Wanda smiled at her daughter. "What baby?"

"Why's Bova sleeping in a box?" Talia asked innocently.

Wanda couldn't answer her. That was her breaking point. She couldn't be strong anymore.

Pietro put an arm around his twin trying to comfort her. "It's alright Wanda." He let her cry on his shoulder. "It's alright."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In her hidden identity of Mallory Brickman, Mystique poured a cup of coffee for her husband. She felt like an actor in a movie or a prisoner in a never ending nightmare.

"Good Morning Mom. Dad." Gloria Brickman, their twelve year old adopted daughter, said as she sat down at the table with her book sack.

"Good Morning Gloria." Mystique replied. _She could never replace Rogue_. "You want some waffles for breakfast."

"Yeah." The twelve year old beamed.

"Ahem." Her father gave her a stern look.

"Yes Ma'am."

"That's better."

Mystique busied herself in the kitchen. Gloria was the adopted daughter of the Brickmans. She was a good kid and cared for her a lot, but she could never replace that bond she had with Rogue. Rogue was always her favorite.

After Gloria caught the school bus, Mystique sat down next to her husband, Senator Ralph Brickman. He folded the paper and laid it down on the table.

"Breakfast was superb as always." Ralph replied kissing her on the cheek. "But as much as I want to stay, I have to leave you."

"I'll miss you as always." Mystique replied. _Like hell I will._ She smiled. "At least until lunchtime."

"Not today Honey." Ralph reminded her. "Remember, Senator Creed invited me to lunch with him."

"Oh, I completely forgot. It's Tuesday." Mystique replied. "So, ummm, what does Senator Creed want to talk about? I'm assuming it's an important meeting."

"Same old." Ralph replied. "You know boring political stuff us two guys talk about."

"Yes of course." Mystique smiled. "You men and your politics."

"Yes." Ralph kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner Honey."

"Bye." Mystique replied and watched him leave. When the coast was clear, she metamorphed to her true form. _I thought he would never leave._ She thought as she picked up the phone and began dialing.

She tapped her foot impatiently as the phone constantly rang. _Pick up you useless sacs of shit. _

"Umm...hello." A groggy Pyro said answering the phone.

"Get your lazy asses up and get to work." Mystique fussed into the phone. "NOW."

"Yes Ma'am." Pyro replied and rushed to wake up his buddies, Blob and Avalanche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Graydon Creed drove along the road towards work. It had been a long night and he was having the feeling it was going to be a long day too.

**Brrriinnnggg**

He answered the cell phone on the first ring. "Hello."

"Senator Creed." A voice replied on the other end. Graydon recognized it well.

"What is it Monte?" Graydon demanded. He didn't like the sound of the man's voice. It was full of fear and weakness. Those were two traits he couldn't have in an F.O.H. officer.

"Our uh F.O.H. Headquarters was broken into last night." Monte replied. "Some files were stolen and the girl..."

"What about the girl?" Graydon demanded as he grind his teeth.

"She was taken." Monte replied. "By the mutant known as Sabretooth."

"WHAT???" Graydon slammed on his brakes nearly causing the person behind him to slam into the back of him. "You imbeciles. Find that girl and bring her back. NOW." He order and hummed the cell phone on the passenger side.

He got back to driving again with his mind racing. _Sabretooth took that girl. Damn bastard of a father. Why can't anything good happen in my life? Fucking Mutants destroy everything._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At breakfast, Ororo flipped thru her catalog showing Kurt everything she wanted to have at their wedding. The only thing Kurt could do is sit there and nod. To him, the only thing that mattered was that he was marrying the woman he loved. But for Ororo, this wedding was a very big deal. She wanted her dream wedding.

"So what do you think of this wedding cake?" Ororo asked as she pointed to one of the cakes to order out of the catalog.

"That looks good to me." Kurt replied.

"You said that about the last three I showed you." Ororo sighed. "Are you even interested in this?"

"Ja Ororo I am." Kurt replied. "I just...I don't want to make a big deal over this."

"Kurt, it's our wedding day." Ororo answered. "It's a very big deal."

'I understand that, Liebling." Kurt answered. "But we don't need a big giant super flashy wedding."

"Don't let Vi hear you say that." Ororo answered.

Kurt sighed. "I want something simple."

"It's going to be simple."

"Simple." Kurt pointed to the price of the wedding cake. "Ve don't need a two thousand dollar vedding cake Ororo. I can't afford zhat, especially if you vant those two hundred dollar engraved vine glasses, and the hundred dollar cake knifes." He pointed out. "Let's not forget zhe vedding dress and zhe bridesmaids' gowns and zhe tuxedos ve have still yet to get.."

"I get the point." Ororo replied. "But if you would just let Professor Xavier pay for some of it..."

Kurt gave her a look. Xavier's offer was tempting. After all, Ororo didn't have any parents to pay for the wedding and Xavier was the closest thing to a father she had. However, Kurt didn't want him to pay for everything. He was grateful enough Xavier paid him a teacher's salary, let him live in the mansion rent free, and paid for numerous other expenses like his clothes. He didn't feel like it was right for Xavier to pay for the wedding too. Besides, it was something he felt he should do for Ororo. After all, they were going to be married and he was going to support her.

"Fine." Ororo answered not pressing the issue. "I'll think of your checkbook." She said. "But stop acting like you are supporting a child in another country."

'I uhhh."

"You know what I mean." Ororo replied. "I just want to have a nice wedding."

"I know." Kurt replied and kissed her softly on the lips. "And I promise it is going to be the perfect vedding. I just vant to be able to have money for vhen ve start a family. You know."

"Really." Ororo smiled.

"Ja." Kurt replied. _Sooner than you think_.

Ororo gave him a quick kiss and got back to looking at the catalog. _He wants kids_. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

Kurt sighed. _Oh Lord how am I going to tell her. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm glad to be back Professor." Scott said in his meeting with Professor Xavier. "I know I have been gone for almost a year now, but I'm back and here to stay. I know my team and the school needs me. I'm anxious to be back to get in the swing of things again."

"Thank you for your enthusiasm Scott." Xavier answered. "And I am glad you are back." He said honestly. "But like you said, you have been gone for almost a year now. Things have changed around here."

"I know." Scott replied. "Logan lives here now and so does Gambit."

"His name is Remy."

"Well Remy." Scott said. "And we have a bunch of new students, but I hardly count that as change. I can start teaching my classes again starting today as well as leading the team."

"Scott, I'm afraid it's not that simple." Xavier replied and began to explain. "With Myself, Ororo, Kurt and Logan on staff and Remy filling in as a sub and aid, I have enough teachers to teach classes until the end of the school year. As for leading the X-men, Ororo is currently leading the team. I don't know how anyone would react with a change in leadership at this point in time."

"But Professor..."

"Look Scott. After spring break next week, the school has a month of classes left. Unless one of the teachers hand over one of their classes to you, I can have you serve as a sub until the end of the school year. Then, starting in Fall you can begin full time teaching again." Xavier offered him. "As for the X-men, that is an issue that you, Ororo, and the team need to discuss. I hope you understand."

"Yes Professor." Scott replied. "I understand." He sighed. This wasn't how he wanted the meeting to go. He expected to be welcomed back and return to his normal routine. Apparently that was not the case. _Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue sat down at the table eating her breakfast. She was glad she was eating waffles because she didn't feel like taking off her gloves. She was dressed in her black stretch pants and black cami. Over her cami, she wore a green long sleeve fishnet shirt. She used the bandanna that she stole from Remy as a headband to keep her long waist length hair out of her way. She looked up to see all over her friends gathering around her.

Tabitha Smith, AKA Boom-Boom, sat down across from her. She had short chin length blonde hair that was styled wildly out of control. She wore a hot pink shirt that read 'Authority Sucks' on it and a pair of blue jeans. She was a newer student with the ability to generate plasmoids of explosive energy which she can detonate on a delayed time cycle or manipulate into streams of energy. Ok simple definition. She creates marble size balls that can explode. Sure she was loud and crazy, but she fit in well with the group.

With her ponytail bouncing, Kitty Pryde, AKA Shadowcat was the next to sit at the table. She was wearing a pink cardigan sweater over a white cami and her favorite pair of jeans. She and Piotr have been dating for 3 months 27 days 13 hours 46 minutes 14 seconds...Get the picture. It was a wonder she actually was letting him sit with Bobby and Sam at the moment. Rogue was happy for them, but then again she was slightly jealous. She figured it was because she knew there was a possibility she would never be able to get close to anyone around her.

Jean-Paul Beaubier AKA Northstar sat down next to Rogue. Sure he wasn't one of the girls, but he fit in rather while. Besides, he was the ultimate spy for the guys' locker room. He was dressed in his red polo shirt tucked neatly in his blue jeans. It was a shame he was gay though. He's a good looking guy. Of course, all the good ones had to be married or gay. But boy, did he get a temper. Its worse than Tabitha with PMS. Like Tabitha, he was a new student too. His mutation allowed him super fast flight and whenever he touches his twin sister, they produce blinding lights. He and Rogue liked to race each other in flying, whenever anyone wasn't looking. It was just a shame his sister Jeanne-Marie couldn't come to the school as well.

People on Mars could spot Jubilee as she sat down at the table. She was wearing her pink sunglasses and bright yellow jacket with her neon orange cami and blue jeans. It was like looking directly into the sun, but it suited the crazy Asian nicely. It was never a dull moment when Jubilee was around. And she had the biggest blabber mouth. You can't really tell her any secrets because by the end of the day, the entire school will know about out.

"So who was that cute guy that came in this morning." Tabitha asked.

'That was Cyclops." Jubilee explained. "Ain't he a fox."

"Yeah." Jean-Paul replied. "Why didn't you tell me how hot he was. I look a mess."

"J.P. He's married." Rogue answered. "Well widowed. Plus he's only interested in women. You don't stand a chance."

"Of course." Jean-Paul sighed. "All the good ones are either married or straight."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Anyways, let's change the subject. You are holding out on us Rogue."

"Yeah Chica." Jubilee said.

"Like totally." Kitty added.

"What are yawl talking about." Rogue replied trying to play dumb.

"The rose from Remy." Jubilee reminded her. "Jean-Paul told us everything."

"J.P." Rogue turned to him and gave him a look.

"What?" Jean-Paul Beaubier replied. "Oh come on Rogue. They were trying to kiss me. I had to defend myself."

"So." Rogue replied. "You didn't you didn't have to tell the whole world."

"Well, I couldn't help it." Jean-Paul explained. "I wish I had a man that would sneak in my room at night and leave me flowers.

"It was just a rose." Rogue said to her friends.

"Oh please." Jean-Paul rolled his eyes. "It was a single white rose. And you know white roses mean new beginnings."

'You guys are making a big deal over nothing." Rogue replied as all her friends sighed. She knew she was full of shit and so did they. Remy left her a rose by her nightstand. She just wanted to melt.

"What about the note?"

"There was a note." Tabitha replied with her eyes wide open. "Girl you have been holding out on us."

"Like what did the note say."

'Yeah Chica." Jubilee added. "Spill."

Rogue rolled her eyes. They weren't going to stop pestering her until she gave them an answer. "He apologized and..." She twirled a lock of hair on her finger. "He asked me out again."

"And what did you tell him?" Jubilee asked as she placed her elbows on the table and leaned.

"I didn't tell him anything yet." Rogue replied. 'I don't even know if I want to go out with him again. Every time we try to date, something bad happens. What if this relationship is doomed forever/"

'Nice excuse Rogue." Tabitha replied. "But we ain't buying it."

"Yeah like look at him." Kitty added and they all turned to catch Remy staring at rogue. Once caught, he acted like he wasn't staring at her like a lovesick fool. "How could you like totally turn him down."

'Yeah chica." Jubilee smiled. "He's head over heels for you."

'Rogue." Jean-Paul gave her a look. "If you don't make a move, I will."

'Oh Please. She isn't going to make a move until he does." Tabitha replied. "So let's help him out." She turned around and began yelling across the cafeteria. "HEY REMY! ROGUE SAYS SHE'LL GO OUT WITH YOU.'

_Tabitha, could you be anymore embarrassing. _Rogue shrunk in her seat as her face turned 3 shades red. _Oh shit, he's coming over here._ She stared at him with her emerald eyes.

Remy was a sin waiting to be committed. His black short sleeve shirt clung tightly to his muscled body. On one arm he had a tattoo of the Jack of Hearts and the Ace of Spade surrounded by flames. On the other arm, he had an arm band with barbed wire tattoo. And those were just the visible tattoos. He had showed her some of the hidden ones he had. That thought alone made her drool. His black jeans were tight as well revealing what Jean-Paul like to call his tight Cajun spicy buns. However, Rogue was only seeing the frontal view of him at the moment. And she wasn't complaining.

His eyes were like staring into two glittering rubies. Of course, if you could actually find them under his shaggy auburn locks. He brushed his hair back with his semi-gloved hand and smiled. His hair was not long, yet he could make a mini ponytail with it. His face was normally stubbly, but that was nothing new for Remy. However, today he was actually clean shaven if you didn't count his goatee. It was neatly trimmed on his chin and he had a little tuff under his lower lip. She only wished he could kiss his lips. Ok. Feel his tongue ring in her mouth.

"Good morning Chere." Remy said taking her gloved hand and kissing it.

"Morning Remy." Rogue replied softly hearing her friends giggle as he continued to hold her hand.

Remy was turning 23 in the summer, while she had just turned 18 in January. She liked him a lot and it was no secret that he had been taken with her since the first day Ororo brought him to the mansion. She wondered if he stayed because he really wanted to, of if it was because of her.

"Chere." Remy said getting her attention.

"Yeah."

'You wanna talk in private." He asked knowing her audience was just going to put pressure on her.

"Sure." Rogue got up and followed him into the den/rec room where they sat down on the couch.

"Bettah."

"Yeah."

Remy propped his arm on the back of the couch and turned to look at her. He reached out and played with a lock of her long hair in his fingers. "Ya got my note."

"Yeah." Rogue replied softly. "Thank you for the rose."

"Ya welcome." Remy answered and looked into her emerald eyes. "Did ya think about it?" He said. "Ya know. Going out wit me again."

"You heard Boom-Boom's announcement. Right?" Rogue reminded him and smiled.

"Who didn't?" Remy smiled back. "But I wanted ta hear it from ya own lips."

"I wanna go out with you again. But here me out first." Rogue said and placed her gloved finger over his lips to silence him. "I really like you Remy, but it seems like every time we try to get closer together, fate seems to rip us apart. If our date turns into another disaster, I'm taking it as a sign to just stay friends. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. Do you understand?" She asked and removed her hand to allow him to speak.

"Alright. I agree tad at, but dat still don't mean I don't want ya as a part of my life." Remy answered her. 'I don't give up dat easy and I gonna lose ya even ta fate. Especially if we ain't ever got a chance ta get started." He said pulling her into his lap. "It gonna take a lot ta keep me away from ya."

"You are a pain in my neck." Rogue said putting her arms carefully around his neck. "You know that Swamp Rat."

"Oui Oui. Mon River Rat." Remy replied.

"So where you taking me?" Rogue smiled at him. "I expect someplace nice this Saturday night."

"Oh! We demanding Chere." Remy replied as she nodded playfully. "Alright. I'll make it an evening ya won't forget."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clarice sat on Sabretooth's bed as he dug around Magneto's lair for food. She didn't know where she was and personally she didn't care. She was glad she was out of that compound where the big scary monster had taken her.

Sabretooth walked back in the room and handed her a cup of cereal. "Here you go princess." He said and she gladly accepted it.

"Thank you Mr. Creed." Clarice replied and had a feeling she heard his name before.

As Clarice ate, Sabretooth studied her. He figured by the way she acted and her size that she had to be four or five years old. Unlike most mutants, she was born with distinctive features labeling her a mutant even though she was to young to have any powers. Her skin was pink and she had purple shoulder length hair. Her ears were pointed and she had a scar starting a centimeter above eyebrow that ended under her eye. She was lucky her eye wasn't damaged. Between her brows, there was a fuchsia mark of a diamond. She was cute little thing as she stared at him with her bright green eyes.

As she ate her cereal, Clarice studied him closely. Mr. Creed was as scary as he was before, but he did change. He was now wearing blue jeans and white t-shirt. However, he was still a big huge hairy guy. He had long blonde hair and black eyes. He had two inch long black nails that reminded him of her mom whenever she came back from the nail salon. Her mom always had long fingernails. She put her cup of cereal down and began crying.

Oh no. She's crying. What the hell did I do? Sabretooth thought as he looked at the sobbing girl. "What's wrong princess?" He asked in his deep animal like voice.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy." Clarice cried and climbed in his lap.

Sabretooth pet her purple hair. "Where are they?"

"The big monster hurt them." Clarice explained. "Then it took me away."

"What big monster?" Sabretooth asked. He knew it couldn't be him since Clarice was alone when he found her. _Kid ain't making any sense._

"The big scary ones." Clarice replied. She didn't know how to describe them. "They was giant size and...and they grabbed me with cold hands and take me away from my Mommy and Daddy." She snuggled up against him and cried.

Sabretooth just sat there and pet her head as she cried. He didn't know what else to do. It had been a while since he was around a four year old. Shit Graydon was 32. Of course, if Graydon would have been crying like this, he would have beat the crap out of him to give him something to cry about. But there was something about this little girl that made him mushy. _Scary. Ain't it._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shortly after the funeral ended, Wanda put T.J. down for a nap. She sighed at the thought of what she had to do. She didn't want to call him. She dreaded to call him.

Wanda sat down at the table and stared at the phone in her hand and the piece of paper with his number in the other. _Why is this so difficult? He's her father._ She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

_Brrrriiiinnnngggg_

_Brrrriiiinnnngggg_

_Brrrriiiinnnngggg_

"Xavier's School...."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yes. It's an evil cliff hanger. Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. Work has worn me out this past week. I'll try to update this story faster, but right now Prince of Thieves is my main focus.**

**Anyways, Jean-Paul Beaubier is Northstar, Tabitha Smith is Boom-Boom, and Sam Guthrie is Cannonball (I will intro him later). **

**Thanks to _xianflux_ for getting some info on Northstar for me. I'm going to have fun with that.**

**Hints: With this story, expect some Scott bashing (sorry I'm not a fan), some Romyness (sigh I love Romyness), some psychotic Graydon Creed moments (Muhahahahah), and of course Ororo's reaction and much more...**

**Well, I better get going. Places to go. Chapters to write.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	5. Phone Call

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter V: The Phone Call

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**I am so sorry I couldn't update in so long. I work at a party store where we sell Halloween costumes and it has gotten extremely busy. Hopefully, this super sized chapter will please everyone.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**8:03 am**

_Brrrriiiinnnngggg_

Wanda felt her stomach turn. She didn't want to have to call him. She hated being so weak.

_Brrrriiiinnnngggg_

She twirled her finger nervously around the phone cord as waited for someone to pick up the phone.

_Brrrriiiinnnngggg_

"Xavier's School...This is Scott speaking." Scott said as he answered the phone. _Great. I reduced to a secretary._

_Click._

Wanda hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"What he say?" Pietro asked as he came into the room.

"I didn't speak to him." Wanda replied. "The line was busy. I'm going to try again later."

"Alright." Pietro replied. "I'm going to contact the Avengers and tell the status our position."

_Click_

"Ok." Scott said to himself as he hung up the phone. _Guess it wasn't all that important_. He sighed and walked around the mansion. It was going to be a long boring day for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**8:46 am**

"After beheading his second wife Anne Boleyn, Henry VIII remarried once again in hopes to achieve a male heir to his throne. So, he married Jane Seymour..." Ororo said during her lecture.

"Psst. Rogue." Tabitha whispered from her desk. "What happened?"

"You guys are nosey." Rogue replied. "I said yes. Remy and I are going out Saturday night."

"Alright." Tabitha cheered. "So where is he taking you?"

"I don't know." Rogue shrugged.

"Girl you are supposed to find this out." Tabitha fussed. "Do you have any idea what you are going to wear?"

"No." Rogue answered. "I'm sure I have something in the closet."

"You are hopeless." Tabitha sighed. "You have to go to the mall."

"Why?" Rogue asked with a puzzled look. "I have something nice to wear."

"True." Tabitha agreed. "But this is a date with Remy. You have nothing that shows your cleavage and nothing that splits up to your hip."

Rogue rolled her eyes. It was just a date. Ok it was a date with Remy, but was it really that big of a deal. Ok it was. But he would think she looked good an old funky t-shirt and dirty pair of jeans.

"We have four days to find the perfect outfit for you." Tabitha said. "We can probably con Wolverine into taking us to the mall this evening..."

"Excuse me Tabitha." Ororo said stopping from her lecture to fuss at the yapping teen. "Am I interrupting an important conversation that you are having in my class?"

"Actually yeah." Tabitha replied being a smart ass. "But it's alright. Your lecture seems much more interesting."

"Ah huh." Ororo said. "So what was my lecture about?"

"I don't know." Tabitha replied. "I was talking. But it had something to do with Henry VIII marrying Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman."

Ororo sighed as her students snickered. "Perhaps I can clear things up for you in detention this afternoon."

"Alright." Tabitha replied. "But that blows my plans for finding something sexy in the mall for Rogue to wear on her big date with Remy this weekend."

"Then it blows your plans. Rogue will have to wait another day. Now if I can have no more interruptions from you, I'd like to get back to my lecture." Ororo replied and got back to her lecture. "Henry VIII..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**9:13 am (in the states)**

Wanda picked up the phone in another attempt to dial. She stared at the phone trying to will the phone to dial itself. That wasn't going to work. Finally, after debating with herself, she forced herself to dial.

_Brrrriiiinnnngggg_

Scott got up from the couch and went to answer the phone.

_Brrrriiiinnnngggg_

He picked up the phone and answered. "Xavier's School. This is Scott speaking." He listened to the dead silence on the other end. "Hello."

Wanda just sat there with the phone in her hand. She didn't loose her voice, but she couldn't speak. So many thoughts were running through her head on what to say, but she couldn't do it.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" Scott asked into the dead silence.

"Muti."

_Click_

"Coming baby." Wanda hung up the phone in a heartbeat and ran to check on her daughter.

Scott sighed and hung up the phone. _That was the second time that has happened to me today. _He thought to himself. He shrugged it off and walked back to the couch and made himself comfortable.

Remy walked in with several gadgets in his hand. He had work to do on the security system, plus a reservation to make at the most expensive restaurant in town.

Scott eyed him suspiciously. "What's that stuff for?"

"Security System." Remy replied. "The Professor wants me to update it. Some of the tunnels are still insecure."

"And he's letting you work on it." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Oui." Remy answered back.

"Well." Scott said. "I'm just having a hard time believing the Professor would allow someone like you to work on his security system especially with your criminal record."

Remy turned and gave him a look. "I ain't got no criminal record."

"Oh please. You're a thief." Scott rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a house to rob?"

Remy dropped his equipment on the ground and walked towards him. "Don't ya have a stick ta shove up ya ass."

"Don't you have an episode of COPS to be on?" Scott replied back.

Remy pulled out a playing card and lit it up as Scott placed a hand on his visor.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Xavier said as he wheeled out his classroom. Several of the students gathered at the door to see what was going on.

"Gambit here is messing with your security system." Scott explained.

"That is because I asked him too." Xavier said coming to Remy's defense. "Some of the tunnels are insecure, leaving them vulnerable for anyone with knowledge of their existence to use them as a means of surprise attack."

Remy folded his arms. "Told ya."

"Professor he's a thief." Scott said in response. "Isn't it more of a risk to allow him to work with a security system he himself can get around? How do you know he's not using it to set us up for an attack?"

"Remy is a _former_ thief. I have no doubts in his work or his faithfulness to the team and school" Xavier answered. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to teach. I don't expect to be interrupted again."

Remy nodded to Xavier and got back to work.

Scott, on the other hand, stood in disbelief. He felt like Xavier had turned on him. Had things really changed that much.

&&&&&&

"Muti." Talia whined.

"What baby?" Wanda asked her half awake four years old.

"I's hungry." Talia said as she cuddled her bamf doll. "Want Bova to make me skettis."

"Talia, Bova can't make you Spaghetti." Wanda replied.

"Why?"

"Because Bova went on vacation." Wanda said knowing her daughter wouldn't understand what death meant.

Talia climbed up in her mother's lap. "Vhat's vacashum?" She asked innocently.

"Vacation is when someone goes away to another place."

"When's Bova coming back?" Talia asked.

Wanda played with her daughter's silk curls. "Baby, Bova is not coming back. Muti's going to find someone else to watch you."

"But I want Bova." Talia began crying. "Bova."

"I know." Wanda said comforting her. "It's alright. You want Muti to make you something to eat."

Talia sniffled and nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" Wanda asked as the carried her daughter to the kitchen.

"Candy." Talia said with a smile on her face.

"Nice try." Wanda replied. "But after you eat dinner you can have some."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**10:47 a.m.**

Logan folded his arms as he watched his P.E. class play flag football. Normally, he join in on the game, but today he wasn't in the mood. He had something heavy on his chest and he didn't know how to get rid of it. Kurt was his best friend and could talk to him like he had know him all his life, but he couldn't tell him this. It was eating him inside. How do you tell your best friend you knew his Mother? It was driving him insane. Time to focus on the game.

Bobby pulled his team into a huddle. "Alright. The girls are up by three and we have the possession of the ball. We need just one more touchdown and we win." He said and explained his strategy.

Meanwhile, on the girls' team, Tabitha ran the show. "Alright girls. The guys are closing in and there is only a few minutes before Wolfie calls time. We can't let the guys win." She said and her teammates agreed. "It's time to unleash our secret weapon. J.P."

"I don't even like this game." Jean-Paul complained. "I have yet to see anyone take off their shirt like ya'll promise."

Rogue laughed. "Oh come on Jean-Paul. This is fun."

"Yeah right." Kitty jumped in. "I like totally broke a nail when ya'll like hummed that ball at me."

"See." Jean-Paul agreed as he played with the flags around his waist. _I'd rather be a water boy. This is so not my color._

"Look J.P." Tabitha said putting her arm around his shoulder. "You stand between us winning and loosing against the Macho Man huddle they have going on over there. You run the fastest out of all of us. Alls you have to do is grab a flag off the waist of whoever has the ball."

"But Tabby." Jean-Paul tried to get out of the deal.

"No buts." Tabitha replied. "You can do this." Then, she got this really sneaky look on her face. "Besides, why would you want to turn down chasing another man?"

"True."

Back at the boys huddle...

"Sam, I want you to fake to the left while I run with the ball down the field to score." Bobby said as he gave instructions. "Piotr, you can keep both Rogue and Kitty off. The rest of you just need to keep Jubes distracted."

"What about Jean-Paul?" Piotr asked.

"Oh please." Bobby answered. "He hasn't even played all day. He's lucky he even know what a football is." He said. "Just keep the others off me. Let's break."

Logan grunted as he watched the two teams line up on the field. Then, he signaled for the final play to begin.

Bobby faked passing the ball to Sam which worked perfect to his plan. He's other teammates were doing just as well blocking anyone who would come after him. It seemed like a clear shot to the goal.

Jean-Paul spotted the fake and saw Bobby head towards the goal. He took off after him running as fast as he could. The blue flag was in arms reach as he grabbed for it.

Bobby hauled down the field like a bat out of hell. He could care les that Jean-Paul was hot on his tale. _Pretty boy is actually chasing me. Shit playing the game._ He thought as he remembered all the moments he caught Jean-Paul standing around. _I'm really surprised._ Of course, he was even more surprised when he felt a hand on his butt. "What the?"

Jean-Paul grabbed a hold of Bobby's butt instead of a flag. In return, Bobby jumped nearly three feet in the air.

Bobby stopped in mid-play freaking out. Jean-Paul slammed into him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Oops." Jean-Paul blushed. "Wrong hanging thing...I mean flag."

Logan rushed over to them. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Jean-Paul grabbed my ass." Bobby complained.

"It was an accident Professor Logan." Jean-Paul replied. "I was just going for the flag."

"Yeah right." Bobby rolled his eyes.

Logan growled under his breath. Most of the students were pretty freaked with Jean-Paul being openly gay. The guys always gave him a hard time no matter what the situation. Rogue was the first to befriend the gay teen and bring him into her circle of friends. "Was it an accident Jean-Paul?"

"Honestly." Jean-Paul nodded as Logan gave him a good glare.

"Alright." Logan replied after smelling the honesty and fear coming off of the teen. "Well, that looks like game. Girls win. Ya'll hit the showers." He ordered and walked off.

Tabitha, Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee jumped up and down cheering over Jean-Paul who could care less at the moment.

_Always against me._ Bobby slammed the football down and folded his arms.

Rogue walked over and smiled. "Nice game Bobby." She said and walked back towards the school.

Bobby lightened up a bit after hearing that. "Yeah." _She still wants me. _He turned and slammed into Jean-Paul again. "God, what are you up my butt now?"

"No sorry." Jean-Paul blushed. _In my dreams_. "Nice game." He walked to catch up with Rogue, but paused and turned around. "Oh and by the way, not bad." He said and winked. "Not bad at all."

Bobby's eyes widened. _Did he just make a pass at me_? He thought as he remembered Jean-Paul's blushing face. _Gross. He did. I need to get back together with Rogue and quick._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**11:33 a.m.**

Kurt sighed as he listened to his students. With Spring Break the following week, he didn't want to start to much new material for his German classes. So, he taught for the first half of the class and the other half he had a few students give reports on select topics about Germany. He never really paid attention to what the students were talking about in the reports. He was just grading mainly on effort. It was bonus points if anything.

It was just a good thing the reports weren't anything big. It would be a shame for the students. Today, he was in another world.

_Kurt sat at the table with a spoon in one hand and a jar of baby food in the other. He was surprised Wanda agreed to let him have Talia for his week off. "Come on T.J. Open wide."_

_Eight month old Talia opened her mouth as if on cue. She was hungry and knew her daddy was feeding her something good. She bounced around and tapped her hands on her highchair. She gurgled and half the baby food slimed out of her mouth and rolled down her chin._

_Kurt sighed as he cleaned up her face with a damp towel. "I don't know why I'm feeding her. Half the food ends up on her face than in her mouth."_

_Margali laughed. "Relax Kurt." His step-mother said patting his shoulders. "It's alright. She's just a baby. They do that."_

"_Bahbahbabh." Talia bounced around and squealed. "Eeeee."_

"_Is that so?" Margali tapped her finger on Talia's little nose. Then, she turned to Kurt. "She says Vati you are doing a good job. And if you think this is gross, wait until I leave you a present in my diaper."_

_Kurt chuckled. "I'd rather fall off the trapeze and break ribs again than change her diaper." _

"_Well tuff luck." Margali replied. "My diaper changing days ended after you became potty trained." She said. "Well I'm going to get. I have some cleaning to do."_

"_Alright."_

"_You know you should clean up this place too." Margali lectured him. "It's not healthy for the baby. And it's no way to met women."_

"_Ja Margali." Kurt answered as she left. He looked around his trailer. He let it get messy since Wanda left. It was a miracle he could even walk in there, let alone figure out what was clean and what was dirty. He turned to Talia. "Vati turned into a slob." He said to her. "But Grannie thinks your Vati is going to find some goddess to marry."_

_Talia stuck her tail in her mouth and used it as a teething ring. She drooled all over it._

"Mister Wagner."

Kurt jumped in his daze. "Huh."

'I'm finished my report." Theresa said as she stood up at the front of the classroom.

"Umm Ja." Kurt said sitting up straight. "Good job. Umm...Artie you're next."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Talia fought her mother as she tried to wipe her face off in the bathroom. "Nein."

"Fine." Wanda gave up. "Look like a mess." She said leaving the towel on the counter.

Talia picked up the washrag and wiped her face. "All clean Muti."

Wanda threw her hands up in the air and walked off. She threw herself down on the bed. She felt like she was loosing her mind...again.

"Muti." Talia said as she climbed up on the bed.

Wanda lifted her head. "What baby?"

"Why you sad?" Talia asked.

"Muti is not sad." Wanda replied. "Muti has a headache."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Wanda sat up. "Because Muti has to call your Vati and she doesn't want to."

"You mean you haven't even called him yet." Pietro said overhearing the conversation.

"Yes." Wanda replied but she knew her twin could see past her lies. "I called but no one answered."

Pietro folded his arms at her. "You are going to have to call him."

"I know." Wanda replied. "Just lay off."

"Fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**12:12 p.m.**

"I can't believe you grabbed Drake's ass, J.P." Tabitha said with a mouth full of food.

"It was an accident." Jean-Paul blushed. "I was trying to grab the flag."

"Oh please." Tabitha rolled her eyes. "You were aiming for his dick and you missed. Just admit it."

"No."

Tabitha laughed. "So was it firm."

"Yeah." Jean-Paul replied honestly and turned to Rogue. "I don't even know you dumped him. He does have a nice ass."

"It was his personality." Rogue replied. "I swear. There is more than one reason he is called Iceman."

"yeah right." Tabitha replied. "We all know it's because you found a real man with buns of steel."

"Yeah that too." Rogue answered and daydreamed about Remy is his tight X-suit.

**12:14 p.m.**

'I can't believe Jean-Paul grabbed your ass." Sam said as he turned to Bobby.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Can we please change the subject? I really want to eat my lunch, not puke it up." He said. "Besides, you are supposed to be helping me get Rogue back."

"You obviously didn't hear Boom-Boom's announcement earlier." Piotr said as he took a bite of pizza.

"What announcement?"

Piotr and Sam both looked around for something to get them out of the middle

"What announcement?"

'Rogue and Remy are going out again." Sam said speaking up.

"WHAT?" Bobby yelled. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"Tabby." Sam replied. "The whole school knows about it. We thought you knew."

"No." Bobby answered.

"Yeah." Sam added. "And according to Tabby, Rogue told Remy that if anything bad happens that they are just going to be friends only."

"Oh Really."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**12:27 p.m.**

'Come on Ralph." Graydon Creed said at lunch with his fellow senator. "The Presidency. It's the only way to get anything done with the mutant problem. You know President McKinley practically overrules every Mutant Act the Senate and the House tries to pass."

"I know." Ralph had to agree. It seemed like every time a new anti-mutant bill was proposed it was shot down. "The Presidency." He nodded. "It's a big goal."

"True." Graydon replied. "But in four years, it can come true. I already have the support of my party. It's just unfortunate that I am too young to run this year."

"Yeah. It is." Ralph answered. "How old are you again?"

"I just turned Thirty-three." Graydon sighed. "I'm two years short."

Ralph chucked. He knew how badly Graydon wanted to become President and with an Anti-mutant campaign he was sure to succeed. "You know between now and then, you should work on settling yourself down."

"What do you mean?" Graydon said raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is, you should start looking for a nice wife and starting a family," Ralph suggested. "The voters love a family man. It makes them more sympathetic. You know. Makes you seem like the average man working to provide a better way of living for his family." He said. "Besides, you can't be the bachelor senator forever. You make us tied down married old geezers jealous."

"You act like I'm living this wild and crazy lifestyle." Graydon replied. "Sure I've dated a few celebrities, but as far as marriage is concerned I'm already married to my job."

"You dated Paris Hilton." Ralph reminded him.

"I know." Graydon replied. "It's just a shame I didn't make a sex tape."

Meanwhile...

"What are we suppose to do again?" Blob (Fred Dukes), an overweight and super strong mutant, asked his fellow brother mutants.

Pyro flipped open and close his lighter. "Mystique said Senator Creed is having lunch in a nearby café." He explained. "She wants us to shake him up a bit."

"Then, why didn't you just say so?" Avalanche smiled. His eyes rolled back and fanned out his hands.

-----------------------------6

"I'm telling you Ralph." Graydon said. "We need to do something about his mutant problem. Four years isn't soon enough. I have a plan now that can..."

Graydon felt the ground shaking. "What the?" He and Ralph looked all around. On the walls, various pictures and paintings shook or fell to the ground. On the table, his glass of water bounced around wildly spilling all over. They were both confused. _Earthquakes in Washington D.C. That's impossible. _

With the way people were screaming and running in mass pandemonium, you would think Godzilla coming down the street. Graydon didn't know why, but he got up and headed towards the door. When he got to the doorway and stepped outside, he found himself in a nightmare of every mutant hater on the planet.

At the corner, Avalanche opened his arms wide. The street began to split and the buildings started to crack. Panicked drivers spiraled out of control. Several pipes un the split streets exploded causing water and smoke to fill the air. Washington D.C. was not earthquake proof that was for sure.

However, while most people were hiding under tables, Graydon was keeping his balance. He could see in the distance a pair of golden eyes. He know exactly who was behind it. He went to go after them, but a quick jerk of the ground caused him to lose his balance.

Graydon looked up from his fallen position. He heard sirens coming up the street . He was surprised one brave police car was crazy enough to make an attempt to help out, but it proved to be a grave mistake.

Blob grabbed the police car and lifted it up in the air. The two police officers jumped out just before the car was thrown at the café.

Graydon flattened out on the ground as the car flew over him. He looked up and turned to see the car smash into the side of the café and burst instantly into flames. In his opinion, he felt like the flames were being feed by something but he couldn't figure out what. Alls he knew was that the heat radiating off the burning flames was intense.

He had to admit he was scared out of his mind. He was one of the few crazy people left on the streets. And now, the owner of the golden eyes had magically disappeared in the action. _That's always typical of her_. He looked all around for her, but she was long gone.

The shaking began to stop and the fire died down. Through all the smoke, he could see three figures walking towards him.

The first one was huge. He had never seen a man that big before in his life. His body was this giant blob. It really grossed him out.

The second one seemed to be the ring leader of the group. He had fiery red hair and an angry look on his face. He constantly flipped open and close a lighter in his hand. He had and unusual suit with two large tanks strapped to his back.

The third one looked slightly worn out but was prepared for a fight. He had a suit with a big A on his chest and what looked like a bucket on his head.

Graydon recognized them all well from several news reports. They were mutants and it was obvious they were behind all the chaos occurring. Mutants. Go figure.

As more sirens were heard coming to the scene, the leader raised his hand to his ear as if he was listening to some sort of head set. Then, just as if on cue, the three scrambled out of sight.

Graydon felt someone help him up and ask if he was alright. He nodded and dusted himself off. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and sighed. The street he was on was a mess and his favorite café was damaged. As several news reporters surrounded him and other witness, he knew he was going to have to act soon. _Something needs to be done about them mutants, especially her._

Mystique stood alone in the disguise of an elderly woman as her son gave an interview. She knew her Brotherhood had shaken him up a bit as well as fuel the fire of his mutant hatred.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

**12:36 p.m.**

Remy sat outside by the cafeteria eating lunch and smoking his fifth cigarette. Normally, he ate in the cafeteria and either picked on Stormy or flirted with Rogue. But not today. No her needed his cigarettes and bad. Scott had spent the entire morning following his every move and it really irked his nerves.

"I was wonder where you was." Logan said as he joined him. "It was a little too quiet in there. Normally, you have 'Ro yelling at you or Rogue giggling."

"Yeah, well." Remy ran his fingers through his hair. "I just needed some space today."

"And a half a pack of cigarettes." Logan replied as he lit up the end of his cigar. He took a puff and noticed four butts on the ground and a lit cigarette in Remy's hand. "What's bothering ya kid?"

"Scott." Remy replied. "He's been up my ass all day."

"What'd he do."

"He freaked out about me working on de security system, which reminds me ya need ta test it later." Remy explained. "Den he be trying ta git me in trouble wit de Prof, but he dun took up fa me. De man won't quite following me everywhere. Like he watching my every move. It's starting tag it on my nerves."

"Alright alright." Logan said patting his back. "Don't let One Eye get to you. He's an ass."

"No kidding." Remy agreed. He never really liked Scott much from his meetings with Stormy and Scott never really liked him. Of course, Scott's stick-up-the-ass personality was a factor in both cases. And just his luck, Scott had returned to make things miserable for everyone. He just happened to be the target at the moment.

"There you are." Scott said on cue. He stood at the back door with his fists on his hips, his chest out, and a stern look on his face. It was taking a lot for Remy not to deck him. "I though you were off wandering in places you don't belong." He said to Remy.

Remy ground his teeth. He wanted so bad to hum a whole deck of cards at him right then and there.

"Hey Cyke." Logan growled. He knew the comment was directed to steam Remy up.

"Hello Logan." Scott said holding his pose. He knew better to mess with Logan although he really could go for a round in the Danger Room at the moment. Instead, he stayed calm and cool. "Well, I better get back inside to help with the students." He said and walked back inside.

"Told ya homme." Remy said as the door closed behind Scott. "He be like dat all day."

"Don't worry about him Cajun." Logan replied. "He's just pissed because there is no way to remove that stick up his ass."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**1:48 p.m.**

"Wanda, it's getting late." Pietro fussed at his stubborn twin.

"Only here." Wanda snapped back. "They still have school going on in the states. Besides, even if I got anyone, Kurt would still be in class."

"It involves his kid." Pietro argued back. "You know how much Talia means to him. Despite what you think of Kurt, you know he would drop everything he was doing for her."

"Why must you take his side/" Wanda griped. "What are you his protector?"

"Just forget about it." Pietro replied. "I don't even know why I even bother arguing with you."

"Because you know I'm going to win."

"Yeah." Pietro steamed. "Well winning isn't everything. Just remember that."

Wanda rolled her eyes and checked on the temperature of the bath water she was running. She was obviously not winning. She sighed and mumbled under his breath. "Damn Pietro wins every argument." Then, she hollered. "Come on Talia. It's bath time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**2:53 p.m**.

Magneto tapped his fingers on his desk as he watched CNN. He had heard about the mutant activity in Washington D.C. and for once his Brotherhood was not behind it. He turned the TV off right before a mutant bashing interview by Graydon Creed. Its amazing how he happened to be one of the witnesses.

He got up and walked out of his office and into another area of his lair. What he found was his two employees arguing.

"You ain't doing nothing to that kid." Sabretooth growled at Mastermind. It had taken him hours to get Clarice to calm down and take a nap and he wasn't about to subject her to the works of Mastermind.

"She was in one of the F.O.H. headquarters. She has seen things that could be valuable to us." Mastermind reminded him. "She holds a lot of answers to a lot of questions."

"The kid's been through enough shit." Sabretooth growled back. "She don't need anyone messing with her mind."

"Sabretooth..." Before Mastermind could say anymore, Sabretooth lifted him in the air by his neck.

"Put him down Sabretooth." Magneto ordered. "I actually need him."

Sabretooth gave Magneto a glare and dropped Mastermind despite his desire to tear someone to shreds.

"Good, now what's all the commotion about." Magneto demanded.

Mastermind dusted himself off. "I want to check out that little girl he brought home. I think she has seen something that could be very valuable to us."

"She's a kid Mags." Sabretooth explained with his nostrils flaring. "And she's traumatized. She don't need anyone poking around her head."

Magneto sighed. Both of them were right. "Has the girl said anything to you about the headquarters."

"No." Sabretooth answered. "But she mentioned something about monsters taking her away and hurting her parents."

"You sure she didn't mean you." Mastermind commented.

Grrrrr. "Yes." GRrrrrr

"Don't start again." Magneto warned. "We'll give the girl a few days to settle, then we will look in her mind." He said. "In the meantime, try to get as much information out of her as you can."

"Fine." Sabretooth replied and stormed off.

"Fine." Mastermind said and walked off.

Magneto sighed. _It's so hard to find good help nowadays. Maybe I should see if the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are willing to return._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3:22 p.m.

After classes, everyone was hoping to have a peaceful afternoon. But after seeing the news report, they knew it was not the case...

"We should have been there." Ororo said as she watched the rebroadcast of Pyro, Blob, and Avalanche destroy a street and café in Washington D.C.

Logan folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "There was nothing we could do. They were there for ten minutes as the most. We wouldn't have made it in time."

"We can't be everywhere at once." Scott added.

"Ve should be thankful no one vas seriously injured." Kurt reminded them.

"I'm going to have to agree." Xavier replied. "No one was hurt so it is obvious that their intentions were not to harm anyone. If anything, they just shook everyone up."

"Especially Graydon. He dun be shook up real good." Remy said. "And it be a weird cowinkydink he be dere too."

"That is true." Xavier thought for a moment. _Very true._

"Professor, do you think Mystique would intentionally attack Graydon." Rogue asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Mystique is capable of doing anything Rogue." Xavier replied. "It would not surprise me. However, I'm not sure why. Graydon is a very powerful man in Congress and has numerous supporters to his cause. She seems to be only hurting herself and other mutants in the process."

Kurt sighed. "Maybe she's trying to get him to fight." He suggested. "After all, I'm sure she is aware of the consequences of her actions."

"He's right." Logan agreed. "Mystique knows what she is doing and every action and consequence is planned out."

"Hold up." Scott said obviously confused. "Who is this Graydon person? What the hell would Mystique want him for?"

"Senator Graydon Creed is the son of Sabretooth and Mystique." Xavier explained. "Unlike his parents and his siblings, he is a human. He is advocate supporter of the Mutant Registration Act and the founder of the Friends of Humanity."

"Wait." Scott couldn't believe his ears. "This guy is a mutant hater, but his whole family consist of mutants."

"Bingo." Logan chimed in.

Scott gave him a look, then continued. "So his parents are Sabretooth and Mystique, and his siblings are..."

"Kurt and Rogue." Xavier answered as the two made a face.

"I was only adopted." Rogue reminded everyone.

"Lucky you." Kurt answered back. In a way, it was true.

Scott's eyes widened. "Now I've heard everything."

Actually, I could go in a lot more detail. Logan thought to himself.

"What are we going to do if Mystique starts trouble again/" Ororo asked. "Or Magneto for that matter."

"At this point in time, I thing Mystique is just trying to scare Graydon as well as fuel his hatred." Xavier said answering her question. "If it happens again, I would like you Logan to watch over him."

"Alright." Logan replied. Sounds like fun. Bullshit.

"In the meantime, alls we can do is sit and wait." Xavier said. "Getting in the middle can endanger the team and others as well as start a human/mutant war."

Silence filled the room. They all knew the importance of Xavier's words. They couldn't afford to bring about a war.

_Brrrriiiinnnnggggg_

_Brrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg_

Scott tossed Ororo the cordless phone. "You can answer it this time. It's probably the same person that has hung up on me all day."

Ororo gave him a why-can't-you-just-answer-it look. "Xavier's school, this is Ororo speaking.

On the other end of the phone, Wanda sucked in a deep breath. "Ummm...Is Kurt Wagner there?"

_Now who the hell is this woman calling for my fiancé_. "And who is this?" Ororo demanded.

_Oh she did not get an attitude with me._ "This is Wanda." She snapped. "Now I need to speak to Kurt. Is he there?"

"He is." Ororo replied matching Wanda's attitude. "And what is this in regards to?"

"His daughter." Wanda steamed. She was not in the mood for this. "Now can I speak to Kurt."

"Yeah." Ororo said barely in a whisper. _Daughter._ She handed the phone to Kurt. "It's for you." _Daughter._ That obviously wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Kurt took the phone from her. "Ororo are you alright?" He asked the shocked weather goddess.

Ororo didn't say a word. She just sat down quietly on the couch. _Daughter._

"Hello." Kurt said into the phone. He wasn't sure what spooked Ororo like it did, but he had a feeling he was soon going to find out.

"Kurt, it's Wanda."

His eyes widened as he heard the dreaded voice of his ex on the end. Suddenly he felt like his whole body went numb. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting her to call. He wasn't expecting this to happen this way.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yes, it's another evil cliff hanger. Muhahahahaha. **

**Well, I hope I satisfied everyone with this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get out. Work has been real crazy with Halloween. Once Halloween is over I will be able to update both Lies and Prince more often.**

**I will update Prince of Thieves a few days after Halloween. I know everyone is dying to know what happens in Chapter 25. So am I. guess I better get writing it. **

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next story or chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	6. Confessions

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter VI: Confessions

By: Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human.**

**I am so sorry I couldn't update in so long. Like I said, Prince of Thieves is my first priority at moment. It just has a few chapters left to go. Once again, I made this chapter super-sized to make up for some of the long updates.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

With her cane in one hand and a bag in the other, Irene Alder walked down the street to the post office. To everyone around her, Irene was a sweet old blind lady. It was the best disguise ever. No one realized she was Destiny, a mutant with the power to see the future.

As Irene reached the post office, she was greeted by several people. She smiled and greeted them back. Yeah, she had them fooled real good.

After having someone open the door kindly for her and standing in line, Irene got up to the counter.

"Hello Ms. Alder." The worker greeted.

"Good afternoon Rebecca." Irene smiled. "I know it was you by the sound of that sweet voice. How have you been doing, Sugah?"

"I'm doing great." Rebecca beamed. "You were right. Mah husband was so excited when Ah told him the news. On mah next visit he came with me to the doctor and we saw the ultrasound. After we found out it we're gonna have a boy, he painted the guest room blue and decked the whole place out with Ole Miss posters and football stuff."

"Well he best repaint that room." Irene said. "he can have him a sports fan next go round. This is your princess."

Rebecca giggled and shrugged it off as an old lady comment. "So what can Ah do for you today, Ms. Alder?"

"I have these things I need to send to my daughter and stepson in New York." Irene explained as she pulled out the book and tape. "They're very valuable and I need them to receive them as soon as possible."

"Yes Ma'am.' Rebecca replied. "Let me get a box and Ah'll set this up for express mail."

"Thanks Sugar."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello?…Hello?" Wanda said into the phone. "Kurt, I know you are there I can hear you breathing."

"Ja Wanda." Kurt said finally speaking. "What do you want?"

_He knows her_. Ororo stared at him long and hard. She had hoped the phone call was just a figment of her imagination, but apparently that was not the case. She was upset, but now she was just angry.

"You need to take care of T.J." Wanda said bluntly. She didn't bother giving him an explanation like she should have. She just told it to him just like that. She wanted to argue with him.

"What do you mean I have to take care of her?" Kurt fussed into the phone using his native tongue. "I've been wiring you money every paycheck to support her. I've sent clothes over there for her. I've been doing the best I can considering I am an ocean apart from her."

Wanda knew he was telling the truth, but she always found it more fun trying to piss him off. "That's right Kurt. You are an ocean apart. Poor you."

"Wanda I don't have time for your games." Kurt said to her. "What do you want?'

"I need you to take care of Talia for a week." Wanda replied. "Like a good father should."

"Oh, I need to take care of her." Kurt said. "And what about you. You're her mother."

"That's right. I am." Wanda snapped back. "At least, I see her Kurt. When was the last time you even did that? Hell, when was even the last time you talked to her?"

"For your information, WANDA, I talk to her every Sunday after I go to church."

"Oh wow Kurt." Wanda replied sarcastically. "I aught to get you one of those World's Greatest Dad T-shirts for that."

"Mock me all you want Wanda." Kurt replied. "It only proves that I was right about you being a bitch."

Wanda steamed. He had got her good and she knew it. "Look Kurt. I need you to take Talia for a week."

"Oh, so now that you need me, I'm considered her father." Kurt replied.

"You think I want to ask you something like this.'

"Of course not. You only need me when you are desperate." Kurt answered.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Wanda explained. "And right now I can't take her."

"Right now is a bad time for this Wanda." Kurt replied looking at the steaming face Ororo had. "Besides, what's wrong with Bova watching her."

"Bova's dead Kurt." Wanda sighed feeling the pain coming back into her heart again. "She died earlier this morning."

"I'm sorry Wanda." Kurt said softly. He felt so guilty. "How's T.J?"

"She's confused." Wanda replied. "She doesn't understand what happened and why she can't see Bova again."

"Where is she?" Kurt said wanting to comfort his little girl. "Can I speak to her?"

"She's sleeping." Wanda replied looking at her peaceful and quiet daughter snuggled under the covers of her bed. "Have you been away so long that you forgot about the huge time difference?"

"Perhaps." Kurt replied. "But my home is here."

"I know." Wanda sat down at the edge of her daughter's bed. "I really need you to take her Kurt."

"Wanda, I…"

"It's just for a week." Wanda explained. "Just long enough for me to find someone suitable to watch her."

"Alright, but I need to speak with the Professor first to make arrangements." Kurt replied. "How long will you be up?"

"All night." Wanda answered as her eyes began to water form thinking about Bova. "You have the number."

"Ja. I'll call you after I speak with the Professor." _And everyone else._

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Kurt hung up the phone to see several curious faces staring at him. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do, especially to Ororo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy busied himself in his lab in Washington D.C. He had gotten a lot of attention since the debate he had against Senator Graydon Creed a few months back. There were several people interested in his mutant studies and his verbal skills. He, in turn, loved it. He felt like he was making a difference in the world without even having to fight. Sure he missed his days as an X-man, but talking to people and informing them about mutants and their unique genes was good enough for him. He really felt educating the public was going some good.

Of course, not everyday was the best day for him. Although no one knew he was a mutant, he was known as an advocate for mutant rights. Sometimes that could be worse, being seen as a traitor instead of the notorious "other". Though the hatred and violence saddened him greatly, he refused to let it bother him. When confronted by those who knew nothing but the propaganda of suspicion and prejudice, he would simply quote the classics and make his retreat while the person stood there confused.

At least once a week, he made it a priority to call his mentor and friend, Professor Charles Xavier. He would talk about his work and Xavier would talk about the progress of the school. It didn't seem like that long ago he decided to go out on his own. Xavier really helped him get through high school and college. In some ways, the student surpassed the teacher. His mutant abilities were not noticeable but ever present. A part of him missed swinging around trees on Xavier property without anyone getting suspicious. Boy did he miss those days. I guess you could say, he was still an X-men at heart.

He shook away his memories and began concentrating on his work again. It was going to be another long afternoon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Who was that?" Ororo asked as calmly and patiently as possible.

Kurt found himself speechless. _What am I suppose to tell them? How are they going to react? I have a kid and never told anyone. Mien Gott, how could I be so stupid? They are my friends and I have lied to them._

"Something wrong Elf?" Logan caught a few of the words in the call. It was obvious something was wrong. Plus, the color had practically drained form Kurt's face. "You ain't looking too good."

Xavier studied Kurt's movements. He knew what was wrong just by listening to the conversation. It was time for Kurt to confess. "Kurt, is there something you would like to share with everyone?"

Kurt knew by the was Xavier put him in the spotlight, it was time form him to come clean. "Ja, I…uhh…" He looked at Ororo's face. Her nostrils were flaring. It was a sure sign she was pissed. Plus, the sky was starting to get black. He was in the doghouse for sure. "I…ummm…have a daughter. Her name is T.J. and she is four. On the phone was her mother, my ex…uhhh…exgirlfriend. Apparently, T.J.'s caretaker passed away this morning and my ex has no one to watch over her for the next week or so. She wants me to take T.J. here for a week."

"Umm…" Logan could barely believe his ears. "You gotta do what you gotta do." He shrugged pretty much speaking for everyone.

Kurt didn't know what else to say. He didn't care much if they understood what was going on or not. The only thing he could think of was his daughter, Talia Josephine Wagner. However, he did feel relieved after telling them. Of course, the awkward silence was making him uneasy.

"Kurt, why don't you call Wanda back." Xavier said. "Tell her we will pick up your daughter tomorrow. We'll be happy to have her stay here."

"Danke Professor." Kurt nodded and called her right back. "Wanda." He said into the phone after she answered.

"Yes Kurt." Wanda sighed as she played with her daughter's curls as she slept.

"I talked to Xavier. Talia can come here for the veek. The school starts Spring Break soon so it vill give me plenty of time to spend with her." Kurt said feeling excited about seeing his daughter again. "Ven do you vant me to come pick her up?"

"No, it will be easier for me and Pietro to bring her to you." Wanda replied. "We have to go that way to check in with Rogers."

"Alright, so vhen are you coming here?"

"Tomorrow…in the evening your time." Wanda replied. "That way I have enough time to get some of Talia's things packed and it won't interfere with your classes. Is that alright with you?"

"Ja, that's fine." Kurt sighed looking over to Ororo. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell T.J. I love her. Bye Wanda."

"Bye Kurt." Wanda hung up the phone and sighed. She took one last look as Talia sleeping peacefully in bed and walked out the room to go look for her brother.

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed. "Wanda and her brother are going to bring T.J. here tomorrow evening."

"That's good then." Xavier said." It won't interfere with classes tomorrow."

"Ja." _It's the only good news_. Kurt shrugged. His friends seemed to have enough time to gather their thoughts together on the situation.

"So you got a kid Elf." Logan propped his feet up on the coffee table and folded his hands. "Who'da thought."

"Ja." Kurt replied. "Definitely not me." He kept his eyes on Ororo wondering what she was thinking. "It vas not a planned event, but I don't regret it."

Remy laughed. "You forgot the condom didn't ya."

"Ja, amongst my sanity." Kurt replied honestly. "I vas not thinking clearly that night."

"Yeah ya was." Remy teased. "Just wit de wrong head."

Ororo steamed as she listened to everyone talk. Kurt had a child and she was pissed that he kept something like that from her. Yet, here everyone was, laughing and talking like it was no big deal. That really irked her nerves. So, she got up from the couch and held her nose high as she walked off.

"Ororo." Kurt dais the moment she got up. He knew she was not taking this well.

Ororo ignored him and headed to her room with his hot on her tail.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wanda walked out of the bedroom to go look for her brother. She had gotten her talk with Kurt over with, but she was only half done. Now, she had to face him in person. It wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"So you finally talked to him?" Pietro asked when she found him in the kitchen dishing out himself some ice cream.

"Yeah." Wanda replied as she took a seat at the table. "I told him we will drop Talia off to him tomorrow evening his time since we are heading back to the states anyway to talk to Rogers."

"Alright." Pietro sat across from her and began eating his ice cream. "Are you OK?" He asked seeing the glum look on her face.

"Nothing, it's just…" Wanda sighed and ran her fingers through her curly hair. "I don't want to have to face him."

"Wanda, you're not going to be alone." Pietro reminded her. "Remember, I'm coming with you."

"I know, but it's not that." Wanda explained. "I mean, what if Kurt has found someone. I don't know if I can deal with that."

"So you want him to be completely miserable just because you feel that way?" Pietro said to her. Wanda didn't comment, but their twin connection told him he was right on the money. "Wanda, that's horrible. I can't believe you would even wish that upon someone."

"Well why not?" Wanda snapped at him. "He has every right to suffer like I do. It isn't fair when everyone else in this world gets a happy and perfect little life while I'm stuck in the hell hole we call reality."

"Wanda, no one's life is perfect." Pietro replied. "Trust me. I know. I'm here with you"

"Well, it's still not fair."

Pietro shrugged. It was true, but there was no point dwelling on it. "Why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested her. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Wanda got up. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ororo, it's not like that." Kurt pleaded after her. "Let me explain."

"What for Kurt?" Ororo said as she stormed down the hallway. "It's quite obvious that you can't trust me."

"I do trust you." Kurt answered. "With all my heart, but…"

"But what?" Ororo turned on her heel in the doorway of her room. "What? She demanded.

"This is different." Kurt said. "You have to understand."

"Understand." Ororo replied. "Kurt we are getting married in a few months. When were you going to tell me something like this?"

"I don't know." Kurt answered. "I vanted to tell you so many times, but Ororo you have to understand…"

"Yeah, well I understand perfectly." Ororo said staring at him.

"You do." Kurt went to hug her but she pushed him away. "Ororo."

"Just leave me Kurt." Ororo said pushing him away.

"NO! Ororo please." He pleaded getting to his knees. "Please. Ve can get through this. Just please, don't push me away. Please Liebling."

"Just…" Tears began falling from her eyes. "Just leave me alone…I…I don't want to see you right now." She said and closed the door.

"Ororo." Kurt pressed against the door. "Please Ororo. You don't understand" He began crying softly. "You don't understand."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique twirled the phone cord in her hand as she talked to Pyro. Sure she had been watching her Brotherhood the whole time, but they didn't know that. Giving them praise gave them enough ego boosts to succeed another day.

"You stirred up Graydon Creed real god Pyro." Mystique said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm more than pleased."

"I figured you would be." Pyro answered. "It's all over the news just like you planned."

"Don't get so cocky yet Pyro." Mystique fussed. "This is just one step in our plans. This is just the beginning."

"So what's the next move?"

"You boys just hang tight and wait for instructions from me." Mystique ordered. "Graydon will be tightening up his F.O.H. security so be ready."

"Yes Mystique."

Mystique hung up the phone and tapped her fingers on the edge of the recliner. It felt so good being so bad that she didn't even know what she wanted to do next. There were a lot of things on the agenda. Being patient was hard for her too.

_**BAMF**_

Mystique jumped slightly. She didn't know why, but every time he did that it freaked her out. She turned and stared coldly at the intruder. God, she hated him.

"Why such a face my mystique?" Azazel asked as he reached out to caress her cheek with his misshapen hand.

Mystique in turn slapped his hand away before he could touch her. Then, she glared at him long in hard. Being a metamorph was great, but not having the powers of those you impersonate was a set back. She wouldn't have minded shifting into Cyclops to blast him with a beam if she could do so. "Why are you here?"

"To visit you of course." Azazel replied.

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of tormenting me?" She said as she got up from her seat. She turned away from him. The mere presence of him was torture enough, but to have to look at him was just enough to want to kill herself.

"Perhaps." Azazel answered. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But you know you were one of my favorites Raven." His warm breath against her neck sent chills down her spine. "My Mystique."

Even after 34 years, he still knew how to make her weak at her knees. She leaned back into his embrace giving him access to her neck. Feeling his lips brush sweet kisses on her neck made her feel lightheaded and vulnerable. It had been a long time since she had felt like this.

"You are beautiful Raven." Azazel said in between kisses. "I hate it when you hide yourself from me." He said reminding her about the disguise of Mallory Brickman she had been in the last couple of months. "Reveal your beauty to me, my mystique." He slid his tail up her skirt. "I want the real you, my love."

Mystique snapped out of her lustful desires of him. _Love._ "I hate you!" She pulled herself free from him. "I really hate you."

Azazel didn't go after her this time. He knew better than that. 'I see that after all these years; you still harbor ill feeling towards me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Mystique said refusing to look at him. "You used me and dumped me like a cheap whore. I have every right to hate you."

"I gave you what you wanted Raven." Azazel reminded her. "You wanted a child, so I gave you one." He said wickedly. "And what do you do?" His voice began to hiss. "You toss my son to a watery grave."

"And I'd try to kill him again just to spite you." She said coldly as she turned to him.

"No you wouldn't." Azazel replied. "And you know you wouldn't."

Mystique steamed at that. He was right and she hated that fact. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill Kurt even if her life depended on his. It was just ironic that 34 years ago, she didn't feel that way. "He looks so much like you." She admitted still refusing to face him. "It sickens me."

"He has your features as well." Azazel reminded her. "Even more so than you know."

"Yet. He acts like neither of us." "Mystique said finally turning to face him.

"Yes well…" Azazel cracked his knuckles. "That can be changed."

Mystique raised an eyebrow at him trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

"As for your other son." Azazel said. "If he tries anything…"

"I'm handling Graydon." Mystique snapped. "If Kurt means so much to you, than you watch over him yourself. Surely, you can find the time between your lustful activities to do so."

"I do what I can."

"Whatever. As long as it's not with me." Mystique answered. "Now, get out my home. You have far overdone your welcome."

Azazel gave her a wicked smile and bamfed out of sight.

_**BAMF**_

**At the same time…**

Gloria Brickman unlocked the front door and walked in the house. Being the adopted daughter of a senator had its perks. She dropped her schoolbag in the kitchen and went in search of her mother to tell her she was home.

As she walked in the seemingly empty house, she could hear two voices. One she recognized as her mother, the other was new to her. It was listening to a thousand whispers and it made chills run down her spine. "Mom." Finally, she found her in the living room.

Gloria widened her eyes. There in the living room was her mother talking to someone, but she didn't see anyone there. It was really weird because she thought she had heard someone too.

She thought back on the last few months. He mother had been acting strange for a while now. She didn't seem like the same person anymore. She tried to talk to her dad about it, but he just brushed her off as a creative imagination. However, she knew something wasn't right about her mother and she sure was going to figure out some way or another what was up.

_**BAMF**_

Mystique waved her hand in front of her face. Then, she jumped when she saw Gloria standing there. What did she see? "Gloria honey." She said placing a hand over her heart. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just came in." Gloria replied. "I wanted to let you know that I'm home."

"Ok." Mallory Brickman replied. "Ummm…How about you start your homework while I get dinner started. Your father should be home in an hour."

"Alright Mom." Gloria replied and walked back to the kitchen.

Mystique let out a sigh of relief. _Boy, that was close._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt lay on his bed with his head under the pillow. Ororo wouldn't talk to him and she refused to hear what he had to say. _I should have told her_. That was the only thought going through his mind, but it was too late now. If he could turn back time, he would. Instead, he had to pay the price.

"Elf."

He could hear Logan at the door, but made no effort to reply or go get the door.

"Elf." Logan grunted on the other side of the door. "I'm coming in."

Kurt didn't care. He just let Logan along with Scott walked right on in.

"How you holding up buddy?" Logan said patting him on the back.

"Life sucks." Kurt replied still with his head under the pillow. "I want to die."

"Ain't happening with me around Elf." Logan answered and stuck an unlit cigar in the corner of his mouth. "Besides, 'Ro's gonna get over it. Just give her some time to calm down."

"Time." Kurt uncovered his head and looked at Logan with puffy eyes. "Ororo won't even speak to me."

"I know." Logan agreed. "But you gotta see things from her point of view. She has every right to be pissed."

"Ja, I know." Kurt hung his head.

"You know, all this could have been avoided if you would have told her in the first place." Scott added his two cents in.

"Thank you Scott for the enlightenment." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Cyke, no one asked for your opinion." Logan grumbled.

"Well, I think as team leader, I'm qualified to give it." Scott shot back.

Logan just ignored him and rolled his eyes as Scott continued to give his opinion.

"I mean this is a serious matter. By you having a child Kurt and not telling us could have put yourself as well as the team in danger…"

Kurt sighed and covered his head back up the pillow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clarice sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes.

"Hey princess." Victor said getting up from a chair in the corner of the room. "You still sleepy or are you hungry."

"I'm hungry."

"Alright. Let's go find you something to eat." Victor picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. It felt weird for him carrying her around. He felt like a father again. It had been a long time since he felt like that. His son, Graydon Creed, was no longer a cute innocent little boy. Now, he was a grown mutant hating man. It was quite amazing how the son of two mutant terrorists turned out to be a human and their deadliest enemy.

He put Clarice down in a chair and went in search of food. She sat up on her knees and watched.

Victor growled and cursed under his breath. _Where the hell is the food in this dump?_ He sniffed around the fridge tossing various spoiled food in the trash. He next looked in the freezer and was surprised to find two frozen pizzas. He heated the oven, threw them on a couple of pans and put them in the oven. The, he sat down at the table.

Clarice saw two other men walk in the room. She felt uncomfortable with one of them staring at her, so she crawled in Victor's lap.

Victor pet her hair and glared over at Mastermind. "You're scaring her."

"Me?" Mastermind replied. "If she's scared of anything, it should be you."

Victor growled.

"Don't start this again.' Magneto warned them. He sat down and smiled over to the girl. "What's your name child?"

Clarice blinked and clung tighter to Victor.

Victor held her protectively. "It's Clarice."

"Why hello Clarice." Magneto replied as he stared at her. "How old are you?"

Clarice once again didn't answer. She just clung on to Victor.

Victor pulled Clarice's hair out of her face. "How old are you princess?"

"This many." She replied as she showed him on her fingers.

"You're five. Wow." Victor replied. "I thought you were ten."

"No Mr. Creed." Clarice smiled. "I just five."

Victor chuckled and messed up her hair.

Magneto straightened up in his chair. "She's quite attached to you Sabretooth." He said stating the obvious.

Victor nodded. He had to agree. The girl was attached to him and he found himself getting attached to her as well. "Pizzas ready." He said hearing the oven go off.

"I've got it." Magneto replied.

Clarice stared in amazement as the oven opened by itself. On the two metal pans, the pizza's floated out and landed on the table. Next, the drawers in the kitchen popped open and pizza cutters flew out. Then, they floated over and began cutting the pizzas into even slices without anyone ever lifting a finger. "How'd you do that?" She asked with curiosity as she pointed to the pizza.

She's a very observant little thing to know it was me. "It's magic." Magneto replied knowing she wouldn't understand the concept of being a mutant. "Can you do magic Clarice?"

Clarice blinked and thought for a second. "No." She said staring at him with her bright green eyes.

"Not yet anyways." Magneto said and got up to get the plates. Clarice's appearance was definite trademark of being a mutant. In a way, he thought it was a shame he didn't know what type of powers she would have.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo lay in bed crying her eyes out. She just couldn't believe Kurt keep something like this from her. _He has a daughter. So what. Who cares? Why couldn't he be honest with me?_

She twirled her engagement ring around her finger. It took a lot for her not to throw it at him earlier. She wasn't sure what to do. She loved him still, but she was hurting.

"Stormy."

"Go away Remy and stop calling me that!!!"

"Aww Chere." Remy replied coming in through her balcony. "I just here to cheer you up."

"Well, I don't want you here so leave." Ororo snapped at him. "And for once could you use a door."

"But dat wouldn't be no fun." Remy said plopping beside her on the bed.

Ororo sighed as he made himself comfortable. "Didn't I tell you to leave."

"Maybe." Remy shrugged knowing full well she did. "But I wants ta talk ta ya."

"Remy, I'm not in the mood to hear about your love life." Ororo said to him.

"My love life?" Remy shook his head. "Non, Stormy. I'll tell ya later. Dis ain't about me." He said. "Dis be about ya and Kurt."

Ororo sighed and looked away.

"Ya know ya make ya boyfriend cry." Remy said.

"Good."

"Yous a bitch." Remy replied. "Now I know why he crying."

"Don't take his side." Ororo fussed. "He lied to me Remy. I have every right to act the way I am feeling."

"True." Remy agreed. Ororo did have every right to be mad at Kurt, but he believed that Kurt was entitled to have some secrets. "But yain't seeing things from his point of view."

"See things from his point of view." Ororo snapped at him. "And what am I suppose to see. Huh. That the man who asked me to marry him can't even tell me he has a daughter." She said and began crying again. "He has a daughter Remy and he couldn't even tell me. Why?"

"Why couldn't he?" She said crying into his arms.

Remy pet her hair as she cried against his chest. "Everybody is entitled to a few secrets Chere."

"But we are getting married." Ororo muffled. "Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Oui, but ya gots to understand Stormy, he would only keep something from you if he had a good reason." Remy reminded her. "With Kurt having a daughter, it puts her life in danger. Imagine a bad guy coming in here to hurt her just to get to him…to us." He said truthfully. "Plus, Kurt's kid be Mystique's granddaughter. Imagine what she'd do if she found out. After all, she and Kurt don't get along dat well. If I's him, I would've done the same thing.:

Ororo sniffled.

"Kurt didn't keep his daughter from ya ta hurt ya." Remy said. "He did it ta protect her."

Ororo pulled away from him and sighed. Remy was right and she knew it. "Leave me."

"Ya gonna be alright?" Remy asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I just need a few minutes alone."

"Ok." Remy got up and headed back towards the way he came.

"And Remy?"

"Yeah."

"Use the door." She ordered him and actually listened. Once he was gone, she got up and went to her bathroom. She washed her face and stared into the mirror. _It's now or never._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Graydon took a breath of relief as he closed the door of his office. Ever since lunch, he had been bombarded with news reporters. Not that he minded in any way. He loved being the center of attention.

However, every now and then, he needed some time to himself to think…to plot…to seek revenge. He plopped in his chair in front of his desk and pulled out his paperwork.

Brrriiinnnggg

Damnit. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the number that appeared on the screen. What does he want? It better not be bad news. He thought and answered. "What do you want Conrad?"

"Trask needs you down here." Conrad replied on the other end of the phone. "He said it's urgent."

"How urgent?" Graydon demanded.

"I'm not sure." Conrad replied. "He just said it was urgent and he wants to talk to you personally."

Graydon sighed. "I can't get down there until tonight. I have the media breathing down my neck about today. He will have to wait."

"Yes Creed."

Graydon hung up and tossed the cell on his desk. Trask urgently need to speak with him and that was making him slightly queasy. It was bad enough Bolivar Trask died last month. That pushed his plans back already. Now with Larry, Bolivar's son, taking over the main responsibilities, he was slightly worried. Sure the first test run went smoothly, but he didn't want to take any chances. He didn't need something bad happen again especially when he was so close. This was going to drive him crazy until he knew what it was Trask wanted to talk about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt kept his head under the pillow to avoid listening to Scott's lecture. It was working fairly well, but every now and then he could hear Scott elevate certain words to get his point across.

Logan growled. "Can it Cyke. You're using up all the air."

Scott just glared at him from beneath his sunglasses. "What I am saying is extremely important?"

"Yeah, well shut up." Logan growled. "We're supposed to be helping Elf out of his funk." He reminded him. "Come on Elf." He pulled the pillow off of his head.

Kurt didn't bother fighting him. He felt like he had no will power left.

"Look Buddy. I got you a beer." Logan said holding the bottle in front of him. "And it's a German one. Not no cheap ass American shit."

"That's your solution." Scott fussed. "A damn…" **_Pow._** He fell backwards as the pillow slammed in his face.

Kurt sat up and snatched the bottle quickly our of Logan's hand. He opened it up and began downing it until Logan stopped him.

"Take a breather Elf." Logan said seeing the half empty bottle. "Damn."

"Sorry." Kurt hung his head. "Ororo won't even talk to me." He said and fell back on the bed.

"Elf, don't start that whiny shit again." You're being too hard on yourself." Logan said trying to get Kurt to relax. "Just give her some time to calm down."

Kurt nodded. Then, he heard the doorknob turn.

_**Click**._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue stood at the pool table with Jean-Paul tried to show off Bobby. Bobby in turn, ignored him and went to go over to Rogue when she was distracted by someone else.

"Hey Sugah." She smiled when she saw Remy heading towards them. "How's Storm/"

"She so-so." Remy replied joining her side. "But she be alright. She just need to calm down some."

"Yeah. But I can't believe Kurt has a daughter." She smiled. "I'm like an aunt now."

"Yeah." Remy smiled back and tucked a lock of hair carefully behind her ear.

Rogue blushed as she pulled away.

"Where ya going, Chere?" Remy said following her.

"To play pool." She smiled. "It's my shot and J.P. scratched." She got on the opposite side of the pool table from him and lined up the ball. "You better move." She saw him smirk_. He's so hardheaded_. "Ok, I warned you."

Remy jumped back as she knocked the balls in the pocket. "Ya best watch it Chere." He shook his finger are her. "Ya might damage the goods."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Click**_

Kurt shot up and saw her standing in the doorway. Her face was stained with tears, but he thought she was still as beautiful as ever and he loved her so much. "Ororo."

Ororo stared for a second like she had forgotten what she wanted to say. She still loved him as much as ever. "Logan. Scott. Could you give us some time alone."

"Yeah sure." Logan replied smelling the salty tears beginning to form in her eyes again. "Come on One Eye."

"Ororo, I'm sorry." Kurt instantly began begging for forgiveness once Logan and Scott left the room. "I vanted to tell you so many times but I…"

"Kurt enough." Ororo fussed. "You need to hear me out." She said getting his complete attention. "I understand that you have a daughter, but I don't understand why you had to keep her from me. We are getting married in a few months. When were you planning to tell me? Our wedding day?" She said not letting him get a word in. "Kurt we have been through a lot in this relationship. I love you and I trusted you to be honest with me. Why…why couldn't you do the same?"

"Ororo, love you and I didn't mean to hurt you." Kurt explained. "I tried so many times to tell you. Vhen I first came here, I told Xavier. We concluded it would be best to keep Talia a secret until all the hype with the president died down. Then, we started dating. I vanted to tell you because I trusted you vould understand me. But I was vorried about something happening on a mission and an enemy finding out about her. Then, by the time I was ready to tell you all that stuff with Mystique happened. Mystique would flip if she knew. To make matters worse, Xavier informed me that Wanda, Talia's mother, is the daughter of Magneto and he doesn't know about Talia's existence either. With Mystique being my mother and Magneto being Wanda's father, I knew it could be disastrous if anyone knew especially them two. Magneto has periods of off and on sanity and vell you've met my Mutter. I just…I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm sorry." Ororo said feeling slightly guilty. Kurt did have just cause to withhold such a secret from her to protect his daughter from Magneto and Mystique. She sat down next to him and sighed. "I'm still mad at you thought."

"I don't blame you." Kurt replied.

"I don't want to have secrets between us." Ororo said with teary eyes. "Is this…is this the only thing?"

"Ja." Kurt answered honestly. He had told her once about Stefan's death and his relationship with Jemaine. "That is it."

Ororo sat quietly for a moment trying to figure out if he was lying to her or not. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. _I'm just going to make myself angry again if I rack my brain about it._ So, she tried a simple question to see what he would say. "So, ummm, how did you meet the Scarlet Witch?"

"Wanda?" Kurt's eyes widened. Ororo was going to get info out of him whether he wanted to expose everything or not. "Wanda and her brother were raised by gypsies, just like I was. I met her at a festival."

"Festival?"

"Ja. Margali, my foster mother, is a gypsy queen and a very powerful sorceress. No one dared question her or threatened me because they knew what she is capable of." Kurt said knowing she was wondering how he could get away with his appearance in front of so many people. "Anyways, Wanda happened to be there. Because I was uncomfortable, Stefan and I stay on the outskirts of the festival and vere drinking beers. She happened to vander over to us to get away from the crowd. I vasn't exactly in the right mind and neither vas she. One thing lead to another and we ended up becoming lovers. She traveled vith me in the circus for a few months and ended up pregnant. We tried to make things vork and for a vhile it did, but in the end we couldn't get along. I thought after Talia's birth that things vould get better, but it got vorse. Ve decided it vas best to separate. I let Wanda have custody over Talia. I got to see her vhenever I vas in town and vhen I vas off. The last time I saw Talia vas over a year ago."

Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't expecting all that. She had no reason to believe he was lying to her, especially when the tears began to roll down. "Kurt, it's alright." She said trying to comfort him.

"No, it's not." Kurt him his head. "I'm no better than Mystique."

"Kurt, you are not Mystique."

"Ja, I am." Kurt replied. "I haven't' seen my daughter in over a year. It's like I abandoned her."

"You didn't abandon her." Ororo said rubbing his back. "You had to leave Germany and you were trying to protect her." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "And you are nothing like Mystique. You are a good man Kurt and I love you for it."

Kurt looked down at her. "You still want to marry me?"

"Yes." Ororo lifted her head to meet her eyes with his. "I still want to marry you, but you need to remember that this is not going to be easy on me. What if your daughter hates me?"

"Hate you?" Kurt smiled. "She ain't going to hate you. You are a wonderful kind and loving woman Ororo. I think you two should get along fine."

"Really."

"Ja."

Ororo smiled feeling a little excited about meeting Kurt's daughter…her future stepdaughter. "So what is your daughter like?"

"Adventurous and devilishly adorable." Kurt replied. "You know just like me."

"I kind of figured that." Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"Ich liebe dich." Kurt replied and they began making up…

&

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Don't think Kurt got away that easy. Muhahahaha**

**Well, I hope I satisfied everyone with this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter out for this, so please be patient with me.**

**Prince of Thieves only has a few chapters to go. Once Prince is done, my time will be devoted entirely to Sweet Little Lies. **

**Thanks SperryDee for some rewording in Hank McCoy's brief scene.**

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next story or chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	7. Good Night for Some

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter VII: Good Night for Some

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human.**

**I am so sorry I couldn't update in so long. Like I said, Prince of Thieves is my first priority at moment. It just has a few chapters left to go. Once again, I made this chapter super-sized to make up for some of the long updates.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon stormed down to the sublevels of the F.O.H. main headquarters. It had been a long day for him. He didn't need anymore bad news. _Trask better have called me down for something good._ He thought as he past through the security scan.

"Senator Creed." Trask greeted as he past the threshold. "I'm glad you finally came."

"What's this about?" Graydon demanded.

"Umm." Trask could tell by the attitude Graydon was giving him that he should choose his words wisely. ""I have some good news and some bad news."

_Damnit._ "Start with the good news." Graydon sucked in a deep breath and ground his teeth.

"The good news is that our test run was successful the other day." Trask reminded him and then explained. "I am positive I can have the specific mutants captured and contained."

"Good. I'll have a complete list with information for you tomorrow." Graydon replied hiding the excitement in his voice. "I expect them to be obtained immediately."

"Yes, Senator Creed."

"Now what of this bad news."

"The bad news." Trask watched as Graydon narrowed his cold dark eyes on him. "Umm…I'm not sure if they will be able to track humans as well."

"Not sure." Graydon said. "What do you mean not sure?"

"I'm not sure." Trask began to sweat. "My father designed them to infiltrate mutants. I don't think they can…"

"Well you better find out."

"Yes sir."

"Good." Graydon gave him one last cold glare and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gloria Brickman walked softly along the hallway. She peeked through the cracked door of her parents' bedroom to see her mother sleeping. _Good. The coast is clear._

She made her way quietly down the rest of the hallway. At the end of the hallway, she stopped and stood in the doorframe watching her father flip through files. He was always busy working. Since he became a Senator, he had been working harder and longer hours. He always brought his work home with him. Work. Work. Work. Work. Work. That's all he seemed to do.

"Dad." Gloria said softly trying to get his attention, but not loud enough to wake her mother.

Ralph Brickman could sense that he was being watched. He turned around surprised that his daughter was up so late. "Gloria, honey. What are you doing up so late?" He said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his nightshirt. "You have school in the morning."

"I was thirsty and was on my way to get a glass of water when I saw that you were up." Gloria half lied. Her father was always up this late of night.

"OK." Ralph put back on his glasses. "Why don't you go get you that glass of water and head back to bed? I don't want your mother to have to drag you out of bed tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Gloria nodded. "Dad."

"Yes honey." Ralph smiled at her.

Gloria tucked her long black hair behind her ears. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Mom." Gloria replied. "She's been acting really weird lately…"

"Gloria, how many times do we have to have this conversation?" Ralph replied angrily. "There is nothing wrong with your mother. I don't know why you insist there is."

"But Dad, you don't understand." Gloria pleaded for him to listen. "I heard her talking to someone and there was no one even there."

"Stop it right there." Ralph fussed. "Now I'm tired of this, Gloria. I am a busy man. I work long and hard to provide for this family. If it wasn't for your mother, I wouldn't have been able to make it this far. She is a good wife and mother and I don't appreciate all these lies you are coming up with. Imagine what the _Enquirer_ or _Stars_ would do if they got a hold of some of these childish thoughts you have. My career would be ruined just because of this foolishness. Now, I don't want to hear about this again. Do you understand?" He watched as she nodded her head. "Now go get your glass of water and head back to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Yes sir." Gloria sighed as he turned around and got back to work. She fought back the tears in her eyes. He didn't believe her no matter what she said.

After she got a small glass of water and curled back under the covers, she thought about what she should do. Someone out there would believe her. She just knew it. The problem is who? She didn't want to destroy her father's career in the process. There just had to be someone out there she could trust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto typed away at the computer accessing several files from some of the disks he copied at the F.O.H. headquarters. He shook his head. He didn't like what he was seeing at all.

"What's wrong?" Sabretooth growled as he joined him in the room.

"These F.O.H. officers are certainly cleverer than we give them credit for." Magneto said scanning one the files he opened.

"How so?"

"They are building something or already have it built." Magneto said as his eyes began to widen. "It's something big too."

Sabretooth growled as he stared at the screen. He hated computers. "So what is it?"

"The description and sketches make it out to be a robot." Magneto replied. "But it says these things are 3 stories high. That's extremely big for a robot."

"A robot." Sabretooth shook his head. "A 3 stories tall robot."

"That's what this file says." Magneto looked up at his employee. "In fact, it seems like they're building more then one. Like a dozen or more."

"Please Mags." Sabretooth rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. Whatever it is, we can take it down."

"That I'm not so sure." Magneto took a deep breath. "I've been thinking it might be a good idea to recruit some members. After all, it's just the 3 of us. Plus, you and I are the only ones who can fight."

"Huh." _Damn lazy Mastermind._ Sabretooth grumbled under his breath.

"What do you think of these?" Magneto asked and handed Sabretooth some papers of possible new recruits. It was quite obvious he had been thinking about this for quite some time now.

Sabretooth flipped through the papers rather quickly shaking his head. "They're all kinda young."

"True, but no younger than Mystique's Brotherhood." Magneto replied. "Young ones are easier to recruit. They are full of energy and easy to replace. Besides, we can always do a jailbreak for Toad."

"Done."

"I was also thinking of calling up Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch."

"Those goody goody kids of yours."

"They are experienced at fighting." Magneto defended. "Besides, I believe it is your kid stirring up a lot of this mess."

_Damn Brat._ "Fine, do what's necessary." Sabretooth replied. "Just make sure whoever you recruit stays out of my way."

"As always." Magneto folded his hands. "Where's the girl?"

"Sleeping." Sabretooth replied as he headed out the door. "Kid's been through a lot of excitement today."

"Right." Magneto turned back to the screen. _Monsters. I wonder if._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo could feel the body heat of Kurt sleeping next to her. He mumbled something in German and rolled over, wrapping his strong arms around her. He could sleep, but she couldn't. Although she had forgiven him, she was still mad at him. He had betrayed her trust and he was going to have to earn some of his back. So far, after last night's performance, he earned a few points. However, there still one thing that plagued her mind.

"Kurt."

"Hmm." Kurt moaned pulling her closer.

"Kurt, are you awake?" Ororo asked. After no response, she elbowed him in the chest.

"Vah?" Still half asleep, Kurt lifted his head trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Are you awake?"

_No not really_. "Ja." Kurt answered as he lay back down. "Vat's vrong?"

Ororo turned in his arms to face him. "Do you have feelings for Wanda?"

"Vat?"

"Do you have feelings for Wanda?"

"Vat kind of question is that?"

"Doesn't matter, just answer it."

"Nein."

"Did you have feelings for her when you were together?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I…I don't know." Kurt tried to explain. "I vas caught up in the heat of the moment and I don't know what the hell I vas thinking."

"Oh." Ororo sighed. "How long were the two of you together?"

_Too long_. "One year or so." Kurt answered. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

"I was just wondering."

"Nein." Kurt knew better than that. "You think vhen I see her again that ve are going to get back together."

"Maybe." Ororo wasn't going to flat out admit she was jealous. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't believe something like that."

"Cuz Wanda's nuts." Kurt answered honestly, but when Ororo turned away from him, she knew it was not the answer she was looking for. "It's because I'm in love vith you." He said and pulled her close to him. He took her hand and felt the ring on her finger. "I want to marry you."

She turned in his arms to lay her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. He knew she was taking the news of Talia harder than she would ever admit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Raven lay on her side with her hands on her belly. She faced away from her distrusting husband. Could she really blame him? No, not at all. She knew the truth. The child growing in her belly was not of his own._

"_Are you being honest with me, Raven?" Baron Christian Wagner asked doubtfully._

"_Ja." Raven lied unable to face him. "You are the only one I love. I only want a child from you. Why do you insist this child is not yours?"_

"_I've heard rumors Raven." Christian said rocking back and forth on his feet as he looked out the window. "People say you and Herr Azazel were more than just friends."_

_Raven turned over and stared at her husband with hatred. "And you would believe these people over me…over your own wife." She snapped at him. He didn't answer her. "I guess I see how you stand with me. You don't trust me, yet you claim to love me. How can that be?"_

"_I do love you Raven." Christian said and rushed to his knees in front of her. "I do, but this…" He placed his hands on her belly. "I…" He could feel the movements coming from inside. How could he say anymore? "He's kicking."_

"_Huh, more like doing somersaults." Raven replied. "You would think I was carrying a circus performer in there."_

_Christian couldn't help but chuckle or remove his hands from her belly._

_When they settled for bed that night, Raven never knew that things would go downhill from there. That wouldn't be the last time he brought up his trust in her. That would be the last time he felt the baby kick. That would be the last time…_

_**RAVEN**_

Mallory Brickman AKA Mystique shot up in bed. Her heart raced.

"Mallory, are you alright?" Ralph asked.

Mallory placed her hand on her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "I just had a nightmare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia watched curiously as her mother began packing her clothes. "Where we going Muti?"

"I am taking you to see you Vati." Wanda answered.

"Vati." Talia's face lit up and she squeezed her Bamf doll.

"Yes, we are going to see your Vati."

Talia bounced up and down and ran out of the room to find her Uncle Pietro to tell him the news. "Unca Pietro." She said bouncing up and down. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What? What?" Pietro replied seeing the bright smile on her face.

"I go see my Vati!"

"You are."

"Yahuh." Talia beamed. "Muti say so."

"Wow." God, Wanda must hate this. Pietro thought to himself. "I bet you're going to have lots of fun when you see your Vati."

"Yahuh." Talia nodded. "Lots of fun."

Pietro smiled as Talia ran off. She was so excited knowing that she was going to see her daddy again. He couldn't help but envy Kurt. After all with his divorce to his ex, Pietro hadn't seen his daughter for a while too. But, he knew he should be thinking of himself. He had this feeling Wanda was not too thrilled with Talia visiting Kurt for a week. He wondered if she just wanted Talia all to herself for her sanity or to hurt Kurt. Either way, Wanda was not taking it all too well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she fumbled for her keys, she looked up at the note on her door. _Ms. Lorna Dane…Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah…You have ten days to pay your rent…Blah Blah…evict you…Blah. _She sighed. _Not again_.

Finally getting the door unlocked, Lorna opened it up and closed it behind her. "Finally home." She flipped on the light switch and nothing happened. "Great. Just great. Can anything else bad happen." She said to herself out loud as she tried to make her way to the kitchen to find a flashlight or a pack of matches.

"Damnit." Of course with her luck, she had to trip in the way there. "I had to open my big mouth." She said as she felt the bruise forming on her knee.

After she found a pack of matches and lit every candle she could find, she made her way to the bathroom. She placed a few candles around the sink and stared at the reflection in the mirror. "Why does my life suck?"

She ran her hands through her brown hair and sighed. Then, she pulled off the wig and shook out her naturally green hair. "Much better." She put the wig in the closet and pulled out a towel. It was so much easier to wear a wig than to dye her hair every other week. Plus, it was cheaper.

She felt her greasy hair. "Should I wash it?" No power meant no cold water. She couldn't afford to get sick, especially when she needed to pay rent and a light bill. So, she pulled up her hair in a ponytail and just settled for a quick rinse in the shower.

After her shower, she collapsed on her bed staring up at the ceiling. "How did my life get this way?" She took out her earrings and floated them over onto her nightstand. She looked over to the clock thankful it rain on batteries. 2:33 am. "Well at least I will be able to sleep late." She thought out loud as she curled up under the covers. "I just wish this rut I'm in would end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth opened the door of his room to check on Clarice. She was sleeping in his bed, but not peacefully. He walked softly over to her to see what was going on.

Clarice tossed and turned in the bed. "No." She said out of fear. "No." Her little pink face beaded with sweat.

Victor growled lowly under his breath. He knew what was up. She was having a nightmare. He knew all too well what that was like.

He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her wet purple locks away from her face gently with his claws. "S'alright Princess."

Clarice woke up in a fit of tears. "Monsters." She cried and crawled up on his lap. "Monsters coming to get me." She cried clinging tightly to him.

"I ain't gonna let the monsters get you, Princess." Sabretooth said instinctively rocking the child in his arms. "I'm gonna protect you Princess."

He could smell the salty tears that rolled down her checks. He could feel the trembling in her little body. The only way he knew she had fallen back to sleep was when her sniffling stopped.

Sabretooth lay on the bed with a sleeping Clarice on his chest. Up and down she went as he breathed in and out. The more protective he got of Clarice, the angrier he got at Graydon.

Graydon was nothing like the cute little Clarice that was sleeping on his chest. In fact, to him, Graydon was nothing but a disappointment. Shit. A waste of a perfectly good sperm. _Damn Raven. Why the hell did she have to be so gorgeous?_

Clarice was a cutie. He never wanted anymore kids after Graydon. He made sure Raven took care of that problem just in case. If anything happened after they separated, it was surely an accident and he would deny and paternatage to such. But now that Clarice was here, she was starting to feel differently. In a way, it scared him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He leaned against the wall in the shadows of the room with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He was tempted to light the end of it to satisfy his nicotine craving, but she'd kill him for smoking in her room. Besides, he didn't need her waking up and seeing him drool. He was quite content watching her sleep.

In her emerald green nightgown, Rogue lay peacefully sprawled half under her covers. Her long auburn hair white her white streak curled around the pillow she cuddled against. Her skin was creamy white. Whenever she slept was the only time she allows bare skin to be exposed_. Talk about a temptation of the flesh._ He'd do anything to have a chance to act upon the thoughts running through his head.

He walked over to her side of her bed. _She's so beautiful. Way too good for a thief like me. _He looked at the white rose in his hand. _To a new beginning._ He traced its soft petals down her arm causing her to moan and cuddle her pillow tighter_. Wonder if she's thinking of me?_ He smirked and laid the rose on her nightstand.

"Je t'aime"

Rogue woke up and looked around her room. There was no one else there besides her roommate Jean-Paul sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room. She sat up as she felt her body chill. She turned to see the window open with the curtain blowing from a gentle breeze_. I don't remember leaving a window open._

She got up and walked over to the window and shut it. She turned back around and that's when she saw it. A single white rose. "Remy." She turned back to the window and opened. She stuck her head out and looked along the side of mansion. _Was that a trench coat? _

Rogue smiled and closed the window. She climbed back in bed and curled under the covers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott sat down in the Control Room. He wiped the sweat off his brow from his early morning training. Not that he needed to train this early in the morning. It was 4:00am but he didn't really care. This was just a way for him to escape.

He had thought returning to the mansion would be good for him. Alex had told him that he needed to move on. Jean was dead and wasn't coming back. He needed to learn how to accept that, but so far it was not the case.

The mansion as a whole changed. There were so many new students. Logan and Kurt were part of the staff. Gambit was a substitute. But what really topped it all off was the fact that Ororo was team leader. That was his job. He was the leader of the X-men. He thought that coming back to the mansion would be a relief to the team, but with Ororo in the lead she wasn't so sure what to think. Was she actually capable of leading the team? Shit, Ororo panics if she steps in the elevator.

"Hey." He heard a familiar voice say. "What are you doing up?"

Scott turned to see Ororo standing in the doorway in full uniform. "I could ask you the same thing."

Ororo smiled and joined him in on of the Chairs. "Can't sleep." She admitted honestly. "I just needed to clear my head."

"Same here." Scott replied and returned his attention to the Control board. _Now what Danger Room Sequence should I do next?_

"So how does it feel to be back?" Ororo asked.

"Alright." Scott admitted. "This place has changed a lot." _Not sure if I like it._

Ororo nodded. It was true. The mansion changed a lot and so did its inhabitants, both physically and spiritually. "Yes it has. For the better, I hope."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Ororo studied him for a moment wandering what he meant by that.

"You up for a round in the Danger Room." Scott asked as he adjusted the controls.

Ororo remained silent for a second. Then, she reluctantly agreed. "Yeah. I'm up for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda carefully strapped her daughter in the seat of the Avengers jet. It was going to be a half day flight to New York and she wasn't sure Talia was ready for the trip. So far, it wasn't starting out well.

"No." Talia hugged her Bamf doll. "Mine."

"Come on T.J." Wanda said. "Give me the doll."

"No."

"We are not taking that nasty thing with us." Wanda said. "Now give me."

"No." Talia hollered when her mother took the doll from her. "I WANT IT. GIVE ME BACK."

Wanda stared at the doll as her daughter hollered. She hated that thing. Ever since Kurt gave her it, Talia never let it go. She couldn't stand it. She knew how bad her daughter wanted it back, but she didn't want to give it to her even if it meant to get her to stop crying. Was she actually enjoying the fact it made Talia so upset? Or was it her own revenge on Kurt by making her daughter suffer?

"_Wanda what's she screaming about?"_ Pietro asked seeing and hearing his niece full of sniffles and tears.

'She wants the stupid doll.' Wanda replied snapping back to reality.

"_Then give her the doll." _

"No." Wanda replied. "She don't need the damn doll. She's going to see her Dad."

"_So."_

"So, she doesn't need it."

"_Why?"_

"It's disgusting." Wanda replied. "Look how filthy this thing it."

"_It's her doll."_ Pietro answered. _"and she doesn't care. Just give the thing back to her."_

"I'm not…"

Pietro snatched the doll from her hand and gave it to his niece. _"Here you go Sweetheart."_

Talia stopped crying and hugged it. 'Mine."

Wanda gave her twin brother a cold glare.

"_What?"_ He shrugged. _"It's just a doll Wanda. Really, what's your problem?"_

"Nothing." Wanda snapped as she made her way to the front of the jet. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"_You sure?"_ Pietro followed her.

"I SAID I'M FINE." Wanda yelled causing the lights in the jet to flicker and the controls to go haywire.

"_Alright."_ Pietro put up his hands in defense. _"Alright."_

Wanda calmed herself down and everything went back to normal. "Let's go." She said as if nothing happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I hope I satisfied everyone with this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter out for this, so please be patient with me.**

**Prince of Thieves only has two chapters to go. Once Prince is done, my time will be devoted entirely to Sweet Little Lies. **

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next story or chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	8. The Arrival

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter VIII: The Arrival

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. **

**Also, T.J. (Talia Josephine) cannot speak English. I am typing her speech in English until she arrives at the mansion. Then, it will be in German. As she stays at the mansion, she will learn English.**

**I am so sorry I couldn't update in so long. Prince of Thieves is done now so I will make updates quicker. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tick

Tick

Tick

Kurt looked away from the clock. _Could the day go by any slower?_ Not that he wanted to face his ex again, but he just wished it was over already.

He had to wonder what Ororo was thinking about all this. She seemed alright last night, but she wasn't by his side when he woke up. It was driving him crazy. Of course, she had every right to be angry at him still. He just wished he would have been honest with her in the first place. This all could have been avoided if he would have just told her to truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wanda, you think you can handle the jet while I check something in the back." Pietro asked as he unbuckled his belt.

"I can handle it." Wanda replied annoyed that he would ask such a thing. "I do know how to fly, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Pietro got up and headed towards the back to find Talia sniffling and hugging her Bamf doll. "Hey Sweetheart. You OK."

"Muti mean." Talia said as she tightened her grip on her doll. She wasn't going to let her mother take it from her again.

Pietro stooped down. "Your Muti doesn't mean to be mean Talia."

"Yes she does. She always mean to T.J." Talia reminded him. "Muti don't love me like she don't love Vati."

"Talia, your Muti loves you." Pietro said tucking a lock of her ebony hair behind her ear. _How do I explain this_? "It's just that your Muti is sick and sometimes she does things she doesn't mean to do."

"Like hurt T.J." She sniffled.

"Yeah, like hurt T.J." Pietro replied. "But your Muti loves you OK. She loves you very much. You understand."

Talia wiped her nose on her sleeve and nodded.

"Alright. Why don't you take a nap and before you know it, we will be at your Vati's. Ok." Pietro smiled.

"Ok." Talia said and snuggled with her Bamf doll.

"That's a good girl." Pietro stood back up and headed to the cockpit to rejoin Wanda.

"What were you doing?" Wanda questioned as he sat back down.

"Checking on my niece." Pietro answered. "You upset her earlier you know."

"I did." Wanda turned away from him. She felt so guilty.

"Yeah, you did."

"I didn't mean to." She sighed and leaned back into the seat.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Pietro asked his twin. "Whatever is bothering you, I am here for you. You can tell me."

"It's just…" Wanda took a deep breath. _He wouldn't understand. I know he is my brother…my best friend…but…_ The lights and the controls went haywire.

Pietro braced himself as he tried to regain control. The lights flashed and the gears were moving by themselves. He couldn't figure out if it was Wanda's doing or some unseen force. _Father._ Then, it just stopped and everything went back to normal again.

Wanda looked directly at him as if things had been fine all along. "It's just nothing. I'm fine."

Alls Pietro could do was stare. _I'm not so sure about that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Chere." Remy said taking one of her gloved hands and kissing it. "Ya look beautiful."

Rogue blushed. "I thought I was beautiful last night." She said hinting to him that she knew he was watching her as she slept.

Remy smirked. "You always beautiful Chere."

"Uh huh." Rogue smiled and walked with him down the hallway to her class. "So where you taking me Saturday?"

"Good question."

"You mean to tell me you don't know where you're taking me." Rogue placed her hands on her hips as they stopped at her desk. "How am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"I know where's I taking ya." He smirked. "I really like dat Taco Bell suggestion Jubilee gave me dat time we was playing basketball. Ya remember dat day Chere?"

"Yeah." Rogue smiled. "That was the only time I had been asked out by someone throwing an exploding basketball at me."

Remy laughed lightly. He remembered that day real well.

"And you better not be taking me to Taco Bell or I'll be throwing you a wall."

"Aw Chere." Remy took her hands off her hips and kissed them. "Ya know I would neva do dat." He gazed seductively into her emerald eyes. "Gonna take ya some place nice. Real nice."

"Yeah."

"Oui." Remy kissed her hands again. "And ya git ta see what a real gentleman be like."

Rogue's face turned beat red. So red, that it earned her a few giggled from her friends.

"And how about ya wear something ta match dem pretty eyes of yas." Remy carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "D'accord Chere."

"Alright."

"See ya later Chere." Remy kissed her hand again.

"See you later Remy." Rogue answered mesmerized by him.

Remy turned away and smiled to himself as he walked out the room. Rogue had this powerful hold over him that he could not describe. It drove him crazy. He loved it.

"Aren't you a little too old to be hitting on the students." Scott said with arms folded as Remy walked out of Ororo's classroom with a big grin on his face.

Remy's mood changed at that remark. _And to think my day started out real good._ "Don't ya have something better ta do dan ta aggravate de shit out of me." He said folding his arms to impersonate Scott's posture.

Scott sighed and unfolded his arms. "Look. I don't have time to waste arguing with you. Professor Xavier wants us to move the X-jet and mini jets so Pietro and Wanda can land when they bring Kurt's daughter. Do you think you are capable of handling those orders?"

"I can follow orders." Remy glared. He walked past Scott bumping into him along the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna rushed inside her work. She couldn't believe her luck. That's what she gets for putting her faith in the subway.

"Ms. Dane, you're late…again." Her manager fussed.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Thomas." Lorna replied as she put on her apron. "It won't happen again."

"That's right. It won't." He threatened. "If you're late one more time, you're fired."

"Yes, Mr. Thomas." Lorna nodded as he walked off. She quickly checked her wig to make sure her green locks hadn't slipped out and headed to work.

'Girl, I'm so glad you're here." Her coworker TyKeesha said as she handed her a book to take orders. "Zenobia and I have been swamped."

"I bet." Lorna agreed as she looked around the busy restaurant. _Here goes nothing._

She took a deep breath and headed to her first table. "Hi. My name is Lorna and I will be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off by getting you something to drink?"

"It's about time." The customer snapped. "And we will each have an apple martini. Hopefully it won't take another 15 minutes to do.'

"Yes sir." Lorna smiled to stay calm. "I'll be back with your apple martinis in a couple of minutes."

She waked over to the bar. "Hey Markus."

"What you need beautiful?" Markus asked as he leaned on the counter.

"I need two apple martinis for the bitchy couple in booth thirteen." Lorna smiled mischievously back.

"You want me to spit in their drinks, don't you?" He said as he prepared the drinks.

"I said nothing of such." Lorna answered. "Besides, would you actually think I'd let you take that privilege away from me."

"Nope." Markus agreed and handed her the two martinis. "Come back and visit me."

"Oh, you know I will." Lorna replied as she headed back to the table with the two drinks. "Here you are sir. Have you two decided on anything to eat yet or do you need a few more minutes to decide."

"No, we are ready to order."

"Yes Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here." Scott handed Remy the keys to the mini jets.

"What dese fa?" Remy asked.

"It's for the mini jets." Scott said. "You do know how to fly don't you."

"Oui, I know how ta fly." Remy rolled his crimson eyes. "But why would I need keys? It's just so much easier fa me ta hotwire dem."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Boy ain't ya pathetic." Remy wanted to laugh. "I only hotwire blue sports cars." He said getting Scott freaked out about his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News reporter Tish Tilby smiled over at her interviewee. "So, Dr. McCoy as a leader in the support for the Mutant's Rights Act, do you plan to debate with Senator Graydon Creed again."

"If requested, I will indeed debate with Senator Creed again." Hank replied. "However, it is not something I wanted to do on a regular basis."

"Why do you say that?"

"Perhaps I am afraid of him." Hank answered honestly. "I have never met anyone so passionate about anti-mutant propaganda. He's a very strong willed individual. He does a lot of research to support his opinions and proposals. He is also very competitive and shows no mercy, which makes him a phenomenal speaker."

"So in a way, you admire Graydon Creed."

"I don't admire him." Hank replied. "More like his persistence."

"I see."

"So Ms. Tilby is that all the questions you have for me off the record." Hank smiled.

"Umm…" Tish thought for a moment. Throughout their entire conversation, she had not once written anything down or recorded it. Had it been that obvious that she had lured him into an interview just to have lunch with him. "I'm sorry, I…" She didn't know exactly what to say to him. "Dr. McCoy, I…"

He chuckled. "Please call me Hank." He said flashing her a grin. "And I do find your company pleasant to be around."

"Was it that pathetically obvious." Tish blushed in embarrassment.

"Only after the third interview in as many days." Hank replied. "But I did not find it pathetic. It is quite flattering."

"So Dr….Hank, would you like me to interview you on a more personal level." Tish asked bravely.

"Of course. How about a candlelit evening Friday Night." Hank suggested.

"Sounds great." Tish replied. "See you then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everywhere Sabretooth went, Clarice seemed to follow. Not that he minded or anything, but it was not something he was used to. He didn't remember Graydon doing that.

When he sat down on the piece of shit that used to be a couch, Clarice was quick to climb up on his lap. "Whatcha want Princess?"

"Mr. Creed, are you going to watch T.V.?" Clarice asked and blinked her pretty green eyes.

"Yeah."

"Whatcha gonna watch?"

"I don't know Princess." Sabretooth answered as he flipped through channels. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Ain't there anything good on?"

Clarice bounced up and down when she saw one of her favorite shows.

"What Princess?" Sabretooth asked. "You saw something you want to watch."

"Yeah." Clarice bounced up and down as he handed her the remote. She flipped back and found her show.

_Why that? _Sabretooth thought as he listened to the singing. _Anything but that? Why? Why? Why Barney?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt plopped down on the couch and sighed. T.J. would be arriving at the mansion any minute now. He was nervous and excited at the some time.

He couldn't wait to see T.J. again. He wanted to introduce her to everyone in the mansion, especially Ororo. There was so much he wanted to do with her…and Ororo. For once, he was going to be able to do something as a family. A father, a mother, and a child. He was scared.

"Hey." Ororo said and sat down next to him. "Are you alright. You look a little on edge."

"I'm as good as I can be." Kurt replied honestly. "I haven't seen my daughter in over a year. Vat if I can't recognize her. Vat if she doesn't recognize me?" He sighed and hung his head. "I should have been a father to her all this time. I shouldn't have stayed."

"Kurt." Ororo didn't know whether or not to feel sorry for him or to be disgusted with him. She raised her hand and played with the curls in his hair. "Are you saying you regret joining the X-men…regret meeting me?"

Kurt was silent for a moment as he thought about the words that came out of her mouth. Did he regret joining the X-men? Here, he was fighting for a better future for his daughter. Here, he was missing out on her now. Here, he was teaching children. Here, he was neglecting the lessons he need to pass on to his daughter. Here, he finally found out the true meaning of happiness. Here, he had been missing out on the greatest joy that had come into his life.

_They are landing._

Kurt stood up and dusted his pants off. He looked at Ororo who was silent and motionless. "Professor says they are landing."

"I heard him." Ororo said slowly standing up. "We better get moving before you miss something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda steamed as Pietro sped out of the jet to greet Professor Xavier. She hated when he did that. _He's such a show off._ Meanwhile, she was left behind to wake up a cranky T.J. "Talia, baby wake up."

Talia rubbed her eyes with one hand and held her Bamf doll tight. "Muti."

"Wake up baby." Wanda unbuckled her. "Let's go. Come on. Let's see Vati."

"Vati." Talia's face brightened. "Where's Vati?"

"We gotta go find him." Wanda replied as she picked her up. "He's outside with Uncle Pietro."

"Vati." Talia said and leaned on her mother's shoulder ready to fall asleep again.

XXX

Kurt paced around waiting for Wanda to bring Talia down from the jet. Ororo, on the other hand, had her arms folded. It was not going to be pretty.

Kurt looked up to see Wanda descending down the ramp of the jet. She was mesmerizing to sad the least. The way that crimson skirt hung loosely on her hips….the way that bodice pushed up her breasts…the way her curly auburn hair flowed in the wind…the way her jewelry jingled when she walked. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Hey homme." Remy said. "Ya slept wit dis chick."

"Ja."

"I want details Elf." Logan nudged him.

"Ahem." Ororo cleared her throat giving Remy and Logan both warning glares. She noticed the way they were staring at her, especially Kurt. She knew who Wanda was. At one time, Wanda had been part of Magneto's Brotherhood. Now, she was part of a group called the Avengers. Wanda's priorities might have changed, but her looks didn't. Wanda was the drop dead gorgeous Scarlet Witch and that scared Ororo even more than her wild powers.

"Hallo Wanda." Kurt said as she stopped swinging her hips in front of him.

"Hallo Kurt." Wanda turned her attention to her daughter. "Talia Aussehen. Ihr Vati ist hier." _Talia look. Your daddy is here._

"Vati." Talia turned to face Kurt. She smiled and reached for him.

Ororo's troubles seemed to fly out the window the moment she saw Talia. She was the spitting image of Kurt. She had deep blue skin. Her ebony hair was long with baby soft curls in it. Her eyes were honey colored and brightened up at the sight of her father. She was just the cutest little girl she had ever seen.

"T.J." Kurt took her in his arms and hugged and kissed her. "Ich habe Sie deshalb viel verpasst." _I have missed you so much._ He said as his eyes watered.

"Vati." Talia smiled as she stared at her father's face. She leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. The, she hugged him again.

Kurt could see Ororo's softened expressions as he held T.J. He smiled and walked over to her. "T.J. Dies ist Frau Ororo." _This is Ms. Ororo_.

Ororo nodded and smiled. "Hey sweetie. What's your name?"

"Was ist Ihr Name?" _What's your name?_ Kurt translated. "Sie werden ihr Ihren Namen nicht erzählen." _You're not going to tell her your name._

T.J. stared at Ororo for a second. She wasn't sure what to think of her. "Talia Josephine Wagner." She replied and squeezed her daddy tight.

"Nice to meet you Talia." Ororo smiled. "And that's a very pretty name."

Wanda rolled her eyes as Kurt introduced T.J. to everyone. It was madness to her. "This is all too sweet and everything but could we get this mushy crap over with so I can be on my way."

Kurt put Talia down. "Nice to see you're in a good mood Wanda. And here I thought you had permanent PMS."

Wanda glared at him. "Don't push it Kurt." She threatened him. "You are lucky I even brought her here."

"Oh, I'm lucky." Kurt snapped back. "She's my daughter Wanda. I have every right to see her."

"Uh huh. That's why you haven't seen her in over a year." Wanda knew it was a low blow, but she couldn't hold her tongue.

Talia looked up at her parents. They always seemed to yell at each other. She wasn't sure of what they were saying, but she knew they were mad.

Kurt's blood boiled. If he wasn't such a gentlemen, he would have smacked her across the face. He opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped by Xavier who had wheeled his way in between them. "Perhaps, we should continue this discussion in my office."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I hope I satisfied everyone with this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I should have the next chapter out by next weekend.**

**For the German, I used an online translation site. If they are wrong, I'm sorry. I tried my best.**

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	9. Could We Act Like Adults Please?

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter IX: Could We Act Like Adults Please?

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. **

**Also, T.J. (Talia Josephine) cannot speak English. I am typing her speech in English until she arrives at the mansion. Then, it will be in German. As she stays at the mansion, she will learn English.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talia, stay here with your Unca Wolvie, Tante Rogue, Herr Remy, and Herr Scott while me and Muti go talk."

"Ok." Talia nodded and watched them leave her. She stared at her new aunts and uncles. She wasn't sure with to make of them. They weren't the same people she met at the circus.

The man her daddy said was her Unca Wolvie was strange. She thought he was hairy like a gorilla. He was shorter than everyone else and was cranky. Perhaps, he needed a nap. She always took naps when she was cranky. Bova made her.

Then, there was her Tante Rogue. She seemed nice and pretty. Her hair looked like a skunk, but she smelled good. She was weird to her. She didn't hug her like everyone else had. Maybe, she didn't like her. She wasn't sure, but she didn't seem to like people to touch her.

Then, there was Herr Remy. He was a giant, even taller than her daddy. He was nice and talked funny, but his eyes were scary. They were red. Her mommy's favorite color. He also liked to pick on her Tante Rogue and make her mad at him.

Herr Scott walked away before she could really see what he was like. He wore funny sunglasses and was tall like Herr Remy. But, Herr Remy showed him the bad finger and that's why he left.

"So, how old you be petite?" Remy asked her.

Talia wasn't sure what to say. He talked funny to her.

"Huh petite." Remy asked again. "You know how old ya be?" When she was silent again, he leaned back and whispered to Rogue. "I be t'inkin' de petite be dumb."

Rogue gave him an annoyed look. "That's mean."

"Nu ah." Remy replied. "It be de truth. Why ya t'ink de petite don't talk den?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Maybe she's just afraid of you." She said and turned to Talia. "Hi T.J."

"Hi."

"See." Rogue poked Remy in the chest and returned her attention back to Talia. "How old are you?"

Talia thought for a moment. Tante Rogue talked funny too. She didn't know what to say, so she repeated. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen." Talia repeated.

Rogue sat back. "Not one word swamp rat."

"Didn't say a t'ing Chere." Remy replied.

Logan had been watching them the whole time. There was something wrong with Talia, but she was not dumb. Her little mind was taking in everything they were saying and studying them. There was something else. "T.J."

Talia turned and faced her Unca Wolvie. "Ja."

"Wie alt Sie sind?" _How old are you?_ He asked.

Talia's face lit up. She knew what he was saying. "Viereinhalb." _Four and a half_. She replied and showed him on her fingers: three on one hand and one on the other.

"Wow. Sie sind vier" _"Wow. You're four."_ Logan replied. ""Ich bin alt" _I'm old._

"Wie viele." _How many?_

"Älter als Ihr Vati." _Older than your Daddy._

"Vati." Talia was surprised. Her Unca Wolvie was older than her daddy. "Mein Vati arbeitet im Zirkus." _My Daddy works in the circus._

"Er macht." He does.

"Ja." Talia nodded. "Mein Vati ist the Inkable Nightcaller."

Logan busted up laughing. He was going to have to pick on Kurt later about that one. "Sie sagen nicht." _You don't say._

"Ja, er ist der Stern" _Ja, he's the star._ Talia replied. "Er springt und klapst. Dann geht er BAMF. Und alle Leute klatschen." _He jump and flip. Then, he go BAMF. And all the people clap."_

"Really."

"Ja." Talia nodded. ""Vati et, den mich ihn sehe. Und er geht BAMF" _Daddy et me see him. And he go BAMF." _ She jumped up in exclamation. "BAMF! BAMF!"

Logan chuckled. Talia was just too cute for words. She crawled up in his lap and showed him her doll.

"Ya understood dat homme." Remy cocked an eyebrow.

'Yeah." Logan shrugged. "So."

"Since when do you know German?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. I just know a little." Logan replied and looked at their disbelieving faces. "What? I just do. And so should you Rogue. I know you are one of Elf's top students in his German class, plus you had to have picked up a few things from Mystique."

"Yeah, but you spoke flawless." Rogue pointed out. "Like you had spoken German your whole life."

"That's crazy." Logan answered, but even he wasn't so sure about that as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In Xavier's office…**

Wanda glanced over to see Ororo take her place next to Kurt. She wondered why she did that. Sure she had Pietro beside her for support, but didn't need any. Or did he?"

Ororo sat to the right of Kurt and grabbed his hand. she squeezed it lightly and that's when Wanda sa it. A ring. A beautiful diamond ring was on her wedding finger. Wanda wanted to hurl.

The ring sparkled and reminded her of what she would never have. It seemed like she would never be happy, but Kurt would be. Out with the Scarlet Witch…In with the Weather Witch. She couldn't help but envy Ororo.

Pietro noticed the way Wanda was fidgeting. He knew she was the ring. How couldn't she. The thing was like a rock. He knew Wanda had to be dying inside.

But hey? What was she to expect. Kurt and she weren't together. They had no plans to get back together. He couldn't see what the big deal was. Kurt obviously moved on and so should she.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth walked into Magneto's office. He felt like his head was about to explode.

"What's wrong?" Magneto looked up from his work.

"My head is killing me."

"I told you to leave Mastermind alone." Magneto fussed.

"It's not that." Sabretooth explained. "The kid is wired."

Magneto gave him a look. "Well what did you expect. She's what? about five. Of course, she's wired."

"No, it's not that." Sabretooth grumbled. "See won't stop singing that Barney song over and over and over and over…"

"You didn't kill her did you?" Magneto asked knowing how little patience Sabretooth had.

"No." Sabretooth replied. "I left her on the couch and deck Mastermind. Then, I came in here."

Magneto sighed. Well at least the kid is alright. "There should be a bottle of Advil in on of the bathrooms."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sabretooth grumbled. "Now I know why I agreed to dumping Graydon into a boarding school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier looked over a few papers Wanda had given him. One was a birth certificate. The other was an agreement Kurt and Wanda signed about custody of Talia. Neither were official documents, but given the circumstances they were pretty good. "Has Talia shown any sign of mutant powers?"

"None that I am aware of." Wanda replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, as you know this is a school for gifted youngsters – mutants." Xavier reminded her. "I do like to know what we are in store for."

"Well you don't have to worry." Wanda said sarcastically. "My daughter will not be enrolling in this school."

"That's not your call Wanda." Kurt said. "After all, she is my daughter too and I have a right to make decisions that affects her upbringing."

"Oh please." Wanda rolled her eyes. "The only decisions you have made in the past year is not to see your daughter. So, when you start being a father, then you can make decisions."

"You're an intolerable woman, you know that."

"And you're a washed up circus freak."

"Real mature." Kurt replied. "Let's just resort to calling each other names."

"Whatever suits you best."

"You know this is why we are not together." Kurt said.

"Really." Wanda acted surprised. "And after all this time I thought it was your inability to perform – in bed."

"My performance was fine." Kurt answered back. "It was the fact that you were a crazy bitch."

"I AM **_NOT_** CRAZY."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone could hear the argument between Kurt and Wanda, but no one was expecting the events that came with it.

The lights around the mansion began flickering. The alarms echoes throughout the hallways.

There were only a select few who knew what the Scarlet Witch was capable of: Scott, Ororo, Professor X, Kurt, and Pietro. They didn't panic, but everyone else did.

"What de fucks going on?" Remy jumped up with his cards in hand.

"Logan." Rogue looked towards him as he sniffed the air and listened for an intruder. "Who's here? Se asked expecting him to say Magneto.

"I don't know." He looked around the room seeing a few of the lights explode. "Watch her. I'm going to make sure the mansion is secure."

"Nein." Talia pulled his arms as she got up. Somehow she knew they were confused.

"It's alright Elfkin." Logan assured her. "Sie werden hier mit bleiben Tante Rogue and Herr Remy." Yo_u're going to stay here with_ _Tante Rogue and Herr Remy._

'Nein." Talia said again. "Muti wahnsinnig." _Mommy mad._

"Muti wahnsinnig." Logan repeated and watched her nod. "Dies ist Ihr Muti." _This is your Muti_.

Talia nodded again.

Logan thought for a moment as everything started to return back to normal. Talia's parents were both mutants. There was no telling what she would be capable of when her powers surfaced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I AM NOT CRAZY." Wanda hollered. "Don't ever call me crazy Kurt, ever."

"Wanda calm down." Pietro said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I am not crazy."

"Yeah Wanda." Kurt pointed out the things that were destroyed in the office. "You're not crazy."

"Kurt." Ororo tried to calm him.

"That's enough all of you." Xavier fussed especially at Kurt who knew better.

"I'm so sorry Professor." Pietro apologized on behalf of a cooling down Wanda. "I don't want to cause any problems." He turned and glared at his twin. "It won't happen again. Will it Wanda?"

"No." Wanda gave him a look. Pietro was always the one to keep her in check, but sometimes she just wanted to smack him.

"It's alright Pietro. I know there was no harm intended." Xavier replied. "However, the matter of Talia is. She is a 3rd generation mutant."

"3rd generation?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Kurt, both you and Wanda are mutants." Xavier said although they were fully aware of that. "And so are your parents."

"Magneto doesn't know about T.J." Wanda said. "I never told him and I'd like to keep it that way. But, Margali was not a mutant."

"Margali was just my foster mother." Kurt reminded her. "My biological mother is Mystique."

"The blue bitch." Wanda replied. However, the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Kurt and Mystique's appearances were uncanny. "Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree."

"Don't even go there Wanda." Kurt replied. "You have no room to talk with Magneto being your…"

"Ahem."

"Sorry Professor."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying." Xavier continued. "Talia is a 3rd generation mutant. She can manifest any or your powers, her grandparents, and even some of her own."

"But she's too young to have her powers."

"True." Professor Xavier agreed. "But she is a signature mutant and there is no telling what Magneto or Mystique will do once they find out about her."

Kurt slumped in his chair. Talia was not something he wanted Mystique to find out about. She didn't see to care about him, so why would his daughter mean anything to her. But, even he knew, Talia could become a perfect member of the Brotherhood just as well as being and X-men.

Wanda played with a curl. She had no plans to tell Magneto about his granddaughter. She didn't want her to become a prisoner of the Brotherhood like she had. Besides, after what happened with her twin sons, he probably wouldn't believe her anyways.

Xavier knew the fear each of them faces. "I didn't mean to frighten either of you." He knew eventually Magneto and Mystique were going to find out about Talia, but that was something Kurt and Wanda were going to have to deal with when that day comes. "But despite your anger towards each other, you have to let go and worry about your daughter."

"we know." Kurt replied for the two of them. "perhaps we could act a little more like adults."

"I'll try to be much calmer." Wanda agreed.

"Good." Xavier smiled. "How long do you plan for Talia to stay here."

"About a week." Wanda said calmly. "I'll pick her up next Tuesday afternoon. By then, I should have a new caretaker for her."

"That's fine." Xavier answered. "Spring Breaks starts up next week. As for tomorrow and Friday, I will arrange for someone to watch over her while Kurt is teaching his classes. Is that alright with you Kurt?"

"That's fine." Kurt nodded. _Scott should have fun with this._

"Now then. How about we talk about Talia's learning skills."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright petite." Remy said. "How many fingers am I holding up/"

"Vier." _Four_ Talia replied.

"Na ah petite." Remy said. "In English, like Logan teach ya."

Talia bit down on her lip and swung her legs back and forth. "Four."

"That's right."

Talia giggled. She liked this game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talia seems to be a very bright young lady." Xavier said. "Especially for her age."

"Yes, well she's like a parrot." Wanda said. 'Bova worked mostly with her. I've been trying to teach her some English, but she only knows a few phrases. I haven't had too much time to teach her more. Plus, after a while, she gets fidgety."

"Understandable for a four year old." Xavier nodded. "But it's good for her to start at such a young age. Perhaps, during this week, we can help teach her some if that's alright with you Wanda." He asked not wanting to offend her.

'That would be nice." Wanda replied shocking Kurt. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your work here."

'it won't." Xavier replied. "Why don't you take a look out the door/"

They all got up and opened the door to see the scene in front of them.

"Alright petite." Remy said. "How many dis time?"

"Seven."

"Yeah petite." Remy smiled.

Talia jumped up and down. Then, she saw her parents and ran over to them. "I count Muti. In Engwish."

"Really."

"Ja. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Talia exclaimed then had to tell her dad. "Vati, I count. In Engwish."

"You show me."

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

"Very good." Kurt smiled.

Talia's face lit up. Both her Muti and Vati were proud of her. "I count more." She rushed back over and jumped on Logan's lap ready for Remy to show her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon flipped through his private folders. He was more than just a senator. He was a leader…a leader guiding his followers into a world were mutants didn't belong.

He was a founder of the Friends of Humanity. Being a senator was his secret identity. All heroes had a secret identity.

He paused when one thing in particular caught his eyes. He picked it up and stared at it. It was a picture…a picture of a perfect family…a mother, a father, and a son.

"Perfect my ass."

Graydon knew that was a load of bullshit. The only thing perfect about the family was the son. The son was the only normal one…the real one…the human one.

"I'm not like them. I'm normal."

Disgusted, he crumpled the photo in his hand.

"I'm not like them. I'm normal."

He tossed the photo in the trash and closed the folder.

"I'm not like them. I'm normal."

Graydon turned and looked out the window. The photo was still their in the trash. He may have gotten rid of the photo, but he could get rid of the image in his head…the image of his mother, his father, and - their son.

"I'm not like them. I'm normal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Baby." Wanda said kissing and hugging Talia. "Ich werde sein hinter, Sie in einer Woche zu erhalten," "_I'll be back to get you in a week._

"Bye." Talia replied. "Miss you Muti."

Ich werde Sie auch verpassen "_I'll miss you too Baby_." Wanda replied keeping her tears in check. "Sie sind gut für Ihren Vati_" You be good for your Daddy."_

"Ich bin gut" I be good. Talia smiled.

Wanda looked at Kurt. "If anything happens to her, I swear Kurt I will hunt you down and…"

"Wanda." Pietro stopped his sister before she said anything she would regret.

"Just call me if you need me." Wanda said instead.

"I'm going to take good care of her Wanda." Kurt assured her.

"You better." Wanda said, then she turned to Xavier. "Sorry for the problems early Professor."

"It's alright." Xavier said extending his hand for a shake. "Have a safe trip Wanda, Pietro."

"Thanks Professor." Pietro said shaking his hand. "Well we better get. Reed is waiting for us to check in. See you in a week."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**F.O.H. headquarters**

"Creed."

"Creed."

"Creed."

"Creed."

Graydon heard his supporters cheering him as he took the podium for a speech. There was nothing he loved more than being the center of attention.

"Welcome my fellow Friends of Humanity." Graydon said looking around the room. "We are entering a dawn of a new era. Each day more and more mutants are disrupting our way of life. They are trying to take over everything humanity stands for. It's time to make a stand."

Graydon signaled to a screen behind him revealing his plans.

"It's time to fight back…"

"Yeah."

"It's time to take back what's rightfully ours…"

"Yeah."

"It is time for humanity to rule." Graydon raised his hands and his eyes widen. "I give you Humanities Independence Day."

"yeah."

"Creed."

"Creed."

"Creed."

Graydon smiled as he looked over the room. Then, he explained in detail what they were looking at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda sighed as she and Pietro started the Avengers jet. Out of the window, could see Talia waving to her. She forced a smile and waved back.

She hated doing this to her. She didn't want to leave her baby. Although she fought continuously with Kurt, she knew he would take good care of her.

_I'm not gonna cry._

_I can't cry._

_I'm strong._

_I'm not going to cry._

"Wanda, are you alright?" Pietro asked placing his hand on her shoulder. He knew what it was like to say goodbye to his daughter every time he visited with her. It was hard. He knew Wanda was having the same problems.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wanda said. "I'm going to see her in a week."

"Yeah, you are." Pietro agreed. "And it's going to fly by fast. You'll see."

"I hope you're right."

"You know I'm right." Pietro replied. "Just relax. Everything is going to be alright. Kurt does know how to take care of her."

"I know. I know." Wanda rolled her eyes. "I said nothing about him being a bad father."

Pietro stared at her and gave her a look that read Yeah Right."

"What?"

"I didn't say a thing."

"You didn't need to." Wanda replied. "And I wasn't that bad."

"I didn't say a thing." He repeated. "Not a thing."

Brrrriiinnnngggg

Pietro turned his attention to his communicator. He looked at the number flashing.

"If that's Reed, tell him to take a chill pill. We are on our way." Wanda said and turned to her twin wondering why he hadn't answered it yet. It just kept ringing. "What?"

"You're not going to believe this."

"What." Wanda raised an eyebrow_. On my God. Please tell me T.J. is alright. I just left her five minutes ago._ "Who is it? Pietro?"

_Really want to know_. Pietro looked her dead in the eye. "It's father."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another chapter complete. It's time to get this story rolling.**

**For the German, I used an online translation site. If they are wrong, I'm sorry. I tried my best.**

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	10. Elfkin

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter X: Elfkin

By: Michelle

**I'm sorry everyone for such a long wait. I just moved and settled down in my new place. I'll try to update faster.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. **

**I'm only going to type English for Talia if she is speaking one on one with Kurt or Logan. Other than that, she is will speak German to everyone else until she learns some English. I'm just too lazy to translate all the time.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda wasn't sure what to think as the phone continued to ring. Their father, Magneto, rarely called them. Pietro kept more in contact with him than she did. She figured it was just out of respect Magneto being their father and all. As adults, they didn't agree with his methods, but they did care about him. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Yeah." Pietro took a deep breath. "Hello Father."

"Hello Pietro. Is your sister there with you?"

"Yeah, Wanda's here too."

"Good. What have the two of you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much." Pietro turned to Wanda. "Just running a few errands before we met up at the Avengers headquarters."

"Ah. Still fighting the good fight…"

"Father…"

"I'm sorry. I have not place to judge you. After all, I'm just your father…"

"Father." Pietro interrupted him again. "The reason you called."

"Alright, I won't lecture anymore. Although…"

"Father."

"Son, let me speak." Fussed Magneto on the other line. "The reason I called you is because the war has begun."

Wanda watched as Pietro rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. She knew what it meant. It was that whole bullshit about a war brewing between mutants and humans. They had heard this all before.

"War is upon us Pietro. I need you and Wanda by my side."

"Father, you know Wanda and I's feelings about rejoining the Brotherhood."

"I'm not asking you to rejoin the Brotherhood. I'm asking you to stand by my side as Son and Daughter."

"Father."

"War is upon us Pietro. I've lived through a Holocaust. I don't want you, Wanda, or my granddaughter Luna to suffer the same. Think about it."

"Yes Father."

"Now, I have to go. Think about what I told you. I will contact you in a few days. Bye."

"Bye," Pietro slowly hung up the phone.

"You sounded like a mindless zombie talking to him. Father. Father. Yes Father." Wanda teased. "What the hell did he want anyway besides his mutant/human war bullshit?"

"Sort of. He wants us stand beside him as Son and Daughter in the war against humanity."

"Come again."

"He wants us to rejoin the Brotherhood and fight by his side." Pietro said simply.

"You didn't agree, did you?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything. Pietro replied. 'He wants me to think about it and of course discuss it with you."

"Well you can't possibly be thinking…" Wanda watched as he looked away. "Pietro."

"Wanda, he's our father despite his motives." Pietro defended. "Besides, I think he does know how we feel. He would only ask us if he was desperate. Who knows? Maybe he is right. Maybe we are at war."

Wanda looked away. Pietro was right. Magneto wouldn't ask them to join unless it was something serious. For some reason, she didn't want to find out what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt held Talia in his arms and let her wave until Wanda and Pietro disappeared from sight. Then, they headed back inside.

"Hey Elfkin." Logan said.

"Elfkin." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Logan's nickname. Of course, Logan pretty much had a nickname for everybody so it didn't surprise him.

"Yeah. Kin of Elf." Logan replied. "Elfkin."

"She looks so much like you Kurt." Ororo agreed. "The only thing that's different is that you have a tail."

"T.J. has a tail." Kurt said. "But it's not like mine. It's retractable."

"Retractable."

"Ja." Kurt replied but he could tell they were still confused. "Watch. T.J., where's your tail?"

"Tail." Talia replied and thought for a moment. "Tail sleeping."

"Tail sleeping." Kurt smiled. He remembered giving the same excuses to Margali. It had a mind of its own. His tail always did the bad stuff, never him. His tail was his friend just like Talia's tail was her friend. He always talked to his tail. "We'll tell tail to wake up and say hi to everybody."

"Ok, I wake up tail." Talia wiggled in her father's arms to signal she wanted down. She stood still for a moment and thought about it. A few seconds later, her tail made itself known under her skirt. Just like Kurt's, it was long dark with a spaded tip. "Tail say Hi."

Everyone laughed and smiled at her and her tail. She was just too cute for words.

"I don't know where she got a feature like that from?" Kurt said still curious himself. _Although, I swear her mother must have one under that skirt of hers._ "I wish I had that. It would definitely make it easier to walk around without knocking things over or going out in public."

"Maybe she got it from Mystique." Ororo suggested. "It could be like a shape shifting type of power."

"Nah." Logan shook his head. "Mystique don't have a tail."

"You don't know that Logan." Ororo replied. "Mystique is pretty slick at hiding things, especially when it comes to her appearance."

"Trust me." Logan argued back. "She don't have a tail."

Kurt listened to the argument between Logan and Ororo as he watched Talia talk to her tail. He couldn't help but wonder if her retractable tail was a feature of another relative…like his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto hung up the phone and drummed his fingers on his desk. He stared at the computer screen. He knew something had to be done and quick. He was going to need all the help he could get.

Sabretooth burst through the door like Kramer in Seinfeld interrupting his thoughts.

"What now Sabretooth/"

'You want me to bust out Toad." Sabretooth replied. "So someone has to watch Clarice while I'm gone. Besides, I have a few errands to run afterwards."

Clarice came in wearing one of Sabretooth's T-shirts. It was so big on her that it looked like a nightgown.

"Clarice, you stay here with Mags." Sabretooth ordered her. "I'll be back in a little while and maybe I'll bring you some presents. So be good."

Clarice looked up at him and blinked her pretty green eyes. "Yes Mr. Creed."

"Good." He ruffled her hair, and then looked over to Magneto. "Keep her away from him."

"Of course." Magneto replied. He got out the program he was in and pulled up some games. "Come here Clarice. Look, I have a game you can play."

Clarice thought about it for a second. Then, she ran over and climbed in his lap.

Clarice giggled and bounced around as she played the game. Magneto couldn't help but sigh. He didn't have much experience with children. Anya died when she was still young. He didn't meet Pietro and Wanda until they were teenagers. And as for Lorna, he just found out about her.

He only had one grandchild. Luna was Pietro's four year old daughter. He maybe saw her a handful of times. Pietro sent him as many pictures as possible. As far as Wanda was concerned, she was hopeless at having any real children. He doubted after what happen with her imaginary twin sons that she would ever have another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique, disguised as Mallory Brickman, busied herself in the utility room washing clothes as Gloria did her homework and Ralph took a shower. The time alone gave her the opportunity to plan her next strike. However, her activities and thoughts were interrupted by an uninvited guest.

_**BAMF**_

She jumped at the sound and placed her hand on her heart. She should have been used to it by now. He was always popping in when he was uninvited. She glared at him coldly with all her hatred. "Are you reduced to stalking me now?"

"I do not stalk you my dear." Azazel replied perched up on the dryer. "I just merely visit you."

"I think you have the two terms confused." Mystique replied as she slammed down the fabric softener. "So why are you here? I'm talking care of Graydon. You don't need to worry."

"Worry." Azazel replied. "I have ever right to worry." He said as his tail popped the fabric softener off the washing machine spilling it all over the floor where it landed.

"Mystique glared at him. "Will you put that thing away?" She fussed as she began cleaning up the mess. "I'm handling Graydon."

Azazel straightened up his back and retracted his tail. "Then, were you aware of the F.O.H. meeting your son had tonight?"

"Meeting?" Mystique paused. She stood up and glared at him as if it was his fault she didn't know. "What meeting?"

"I thought you were taking care of Graydon." Azazel tested.

"I am." Mystique steamed. She hated it when he was right. She pushed past him and headed towards the front door.

Azazel followed after her. "Raven." He called softly trying not to let anyone else hear him, but it was obvious Mystique didn't care.

Mystique flung open the front door and metamorphed into a raven. Then, she flew off into the dark cloudy night.

Azazel closed the door behind him and stared as she flew off. Pissing Mystique off was one way to keep her wrapped around his finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evan Daniels stared at his Aunt Ororo and future Uncle Kurt give all their attention to Talia. Come to think of it, all the students and teachers seemed to be fussing all over her too. However, he wasn't that trilled at all.

Kurt and Ororo did stuff with him all the time, but since Talia arrived earlier, he didn't seem to exist. Usually at supper time, he would join them at the grown ups table, but not today. Talia sat in his spot. His Aunt Ororo would play a game with him and his friends, but not today. She and Mr. Logan were talking about Talia's tail. Then, Kurt always told them bedtime stories, but not tonight. He had to take care of Talia. It just wasn't fair at all, he thought as he folded his arms.

"I'm going to get her ready for bed." Kurt said to Ororo ask Talia walked around in a circle around his legs.

"You need any help?" Ororo offered.

"I think I got it." Kurt replied as he stopped Talia. "Danke."

"Alright." Ororo replied with a little disappointment in her voice. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Nacht Liebling." Kurt smiled.

Ororo stooped down to get on the same level as Talia. "Gute Nacht Talia."

Talia hid behind her father's legs. She wasn't sure what to make of Fraulein Ororo just yet, but something told her that she and her Vati were close friends. She followed him wherever he went and kissed him on the lips.

Ororo smiled and looked up at Kurt for help.

"T.J." Kurt looked down at her. "Sind Sie gehend nicht, Frau Ororo gute Nacht zu erzählen." _Aren't you going to tell Ms. Ororo Good night?_

Talia looked up at her Vati, then at Ororo. She peeked out real quick, and then hid again. "Nacht."

Ororo half smiled at the reply and stood up. She knew getting Talia to bond with her was not going to be the easiest thing to do. "Good night Kurt."

"Ororo." Kurt stopped himself from going after her and looked down at his daughter. It was obvious Talia didn't understand he and Ororo's relationship and he wasn't so sure how he was going to explain it to her either. "Kommen Sie auf. Lassen Sie uns lassen Sie waschen auf für Bett." _Come on. Let's get you washed up for bed._

Ororo walked passed the younger kids' room making Evan feel even more invisible.

"Auntie O." He said getting her attention.

Ororo turned and faced him. "Oh Evan, I didn't even realize you were standing there." She said. "What do you want?"

"Can you come tuck us into bed?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Ororo turned out the lights and left the room. Evan rolled on his back and folded his arms. Talia wasn't going to take his Auntie Ororo and Uncle Kurt away from him. He wasn't going to let her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon shook the rain off his umbrella and walked inside his building.

"Good evening Senator Creed." The door man greeted. "That's some nasty weather we got out there."

"You're telling me." Graydon replied as she ran his fingers through his golden locks. "The weatherman needs to learn how to do his damn job."

"Exactly." The doorman agreed. "That's the only job you can be 90 wrong and not get fired. I wish my job was that simple."

"Mine too." Graydon nodded as he pressed the button for the elevator. "You have a good night Bernie."

"You too Senator."

In front of his suite door, Graydon pulled out his keys. He couldn't wait to get inside and talk a nice shower and head for bed. He was sure glad to be back home.

When he went to open the door, it got stuck. _What the hell?_ He pushed and pushed until he finally got the door wide enough for slip inside.

The room had a dark and eerie feeling to it. He went to flip on the lights, but as the flip was switched the light quickly flicked, then blew. Once again he was alone in the dark.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out his light and used it to guide his way over to the fridge. He looked on the top and grabbed the flashlight, quickly exchanging it to get a better look at the room.

He shone the flashlight around the room. Papers were all over the place and the furniture was thrown around. _Who the hell did this?_ Then, he saw the claw marks. _Sabretooth_.

"Caw. Caw."

Graydon turned and shown the flashlight on the table. It was the only thing right side up. In the middle of it, sat a raven . He didn't know what to think of next.

"Caw. Caw." The raven glared at him with golden eyes. "Nevermore."

Graydon froze. It wasn't Sabretooth. It was someone worse.

"Nevermore."

He stepped back. _Where's my gun when I need it?_

"Nevermore." The rave transformed into the slick seductress he learned to hate.

Graydon bolted to the door, but tripped on his on tattered contents. He hit the ground hard, but ignored the pain. He rolled over to see a figure standing over him with glowing eyes. "Mystique."

"Mystique?" She shook her finger at him. "Now Son. Is that anyway to speak to your Mutter?"

"You're not my Mutter."

"The 38 hours of labor told me otherwise."

"You're nothing 2 me."

"Sorry you feel that way Son." She replied. "But I don't give a damn about what you think about me. Now…GET UP."

Graydon slid back and stood up keeping his guard. "What do you want?"

Mystique was silent at first. Just staring at Graydon scared him and she knew it. "Don't play dumb with me Son?"

"I'm not…" Graydon straightened his suit and eyed her hard. "I'm not afraid of you." He said as convincingly as possible.

She wanted to laugh. "You're just like your father." She commented. "You're as brave as you are stupid."

"I'm nothing like my father." Graydon snapped back. "Or you for that matter."

"That's where you are wrong." Mystique eyed him. "You have that same aggressive nature as Sabretooth. As well as, he hatred that drives him to kill."

Graydon breathed deeply. He hated being compared to his father_. I'm not like him. I'm normal._

"And as for me, well you give a new meaning to the word cunning." Mystique stepped towards him. "Like that meeting you had tonight."

"How'd…"

"I have my ways."

Graydon looked away for a second. Then, he turned back to her. _If she knew, she would have already kill me. _ "You don't know my plans." He smiled. "You're completely clueless, aren't you? So you came to threaten me."

Mystique glared at him steaming.

"You can't stand it can you Mutter?" Graydon smiled. "You can't figure me out and its driving you crazy."

"I will find your plans."

"But, it will be too late." Graydon smiled. "I know how to get under your skin. I will be the victor this go around."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Mystique warned him. "I don't like to play games and I always win."

"Not this time."

Mystique snacked him across the face leaving him to feel his throbbing cheek. "We'll see." She said and climbed out on the window ledge. "And don't ever sass me again. Next time, it just might be a bullet that hits you."

She jumped out the window and metamorphed into a raven. Then, she flew off into the night.

Graydon scrambled out of his suite and phone the police. "Hello 911. I've just been robbed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alarms sounded throughout the cell block. He could hear footsteps running in his direction. No one had expected him. He loved it.

He stopped in front of the cell he was looking for. "Toad." He growled to the figure in the corner.

Toad looked up to see his old coworker on the other side of the bars. "Sabretooth." He said tilting his head. "Long time no see."

"Likewise."

"What brings you here?" Toad asked as he hopped over to the bars.

"Magneto requests your services." Sabretooth growled.

"The last time I worked for Magneto Storm electrocuted me and I was arrested for terrorism." Toad reminded him. "And I have been stuck here for nearly two years. Why wait until now to bust me out."

"A war is upon us." Sabretooth replied. "Magneto wants the Brotherhood to reunite. It is the only war to defeat the growing threats of the Friends of Humanity."

"And what about the X-men?"

"The X-men aren't too important right now." Sabretooth replied. "Unless they get in out way again."

"So what's in it for me?"

"Your freedom."

"**There's the mutant."**

"**Shoot."**

Sabretooth growled and attacked the men who dared face him. Their lifeless bodies fell left and right until no one was left standing. He turned back to Toad. "You can either come now or not in that cell. It's your choice."

"Fine. Release me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been looking all over for you." Ralph Brickman said as his wife walked through the front door. "I was fixing to call the police I was so worried?"

"I just went out for a nighttime jog." Mallory replied. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know. I know." Ralph replied. "I just wish you would tell me when you run off like that. It's dangerous for you to be alone. I just want you to be safe."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Honey, I know." Ralph wrapped his arms around her. "But you are not the type of woman who can fight off an attacker. You've only taken a handful of martial arts classes. Besides, you're way too sweet. I can't even see you hurt a fly."

Mallory steamed. "You don't know me very well." She said as she pulled away from him. _Just wait until I squash you like a bug._

XXXXXXXXX

"Gute Nacte T.J." Kurt said as he tucked her in.

"I'm not sleepy." Talia pushed off her covers. "I want to play a game."

"Nein, it's time for bed." Kurt answered and tucked her back in.

"Nein." Talia fussed and crawled out from under the covers. "I want to play."

"Now is not the time to play." Kurt fussed back. "It is time to go to sleep."

"I sleep already."

"Ja, but now its time to sleep again." Kurt said. "Now, come back in bed." _Damn Wanda for letting her sleep the whole way here._

Talia stood on the opposite side of the bed clutching her Bamf doll. "I show you trick, Vati."

"T.J."

"But I want to show you."

"Fine, but afterwards, you need to go to bed."

"O'tay." Talia replied innocently. "See. See." She got down on her knees, tucked her head down, and rolled. Then, she jumped up and looked at her Vati for praise."

"Brava." Kurt clapped at her perfect tumbleset. "That's very good. Now time for bed, you Lil' **Nocturne**."

"Nein, I show you again."

"T.J., get in bed."

"Nein, I want to show you again."

"T.J., in bed NOW."

"Nein."

"**Talia.**

**Josephine**

**Wagner."**

Talia pouted her lip.

Kurt gave her a stern look. "NOW."

Talia climbed in the bed and cried. "You no love me no more."

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Talia, I love you, but its time for bed. I have to work tomorrow."

"You always got work." Talia replied rubbing her snotty nose on her arm.

"Ja, I know." Kurt hung his head. He felt so guilty. _Does T.J. think I don't want to spend time with her? _"I only have to work for a little while, then I will spend the rest of the day with you."

"You will."

"Ja, I will." Kurt kissed her on her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"O'Tay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toad reported directly to Magneto's office upon his arrival. He stared at the older man sitting behind the desk. "Sabretooth said you requested my services again."

"Indeed I do." Magneto replied and moved the chair with his Magnetism. "Please, take a seat."

There was hesitation in Toad's step, but he accepted Magneto's hospitality. It was time for the long drawn out talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later…

Talia sat up in bed and looked around the room. She could hear her father snoring loudly on the pallet he set up on the floor. She wasn't sleepy at all and was wired to play.

She swung her legs over the bed and slipped to the floor. Quietly, she made her way to the door. She took one glace at her father and turned the doorknob.

_Click_

Kurt shot up and mumbled. His golden eyes were barely slits. Then, he laid flat on his stomach pulling the pillow over his head.

_That was close._ Talia waited a few seconds and tried again. She succeeded and slipped out into the hallway only to get caught.

"Hi Unca Wolvie." She smiled innocently she said to the feral Logan.

"Hey Elfkin." Logan replied. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm not sleepy." Talia explained.

"Where's your Vati?"

"Sleeping."

"Doesn't surprise me." Logan replied. "But shouldn't you be sleeping too."

"Nein." Talia shook her head. "What you doing?"

"I'm going to the Danger Room."

"Why?"

"Because I need to go fight."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stressed and need to release some steam."

"Why?"

"You just full of questions, aren't you."

"Ja."

"Alright Elfkin. Come with me." Logan said picking her up. "I'm going to show you what I do."

"O'Tay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt rolled over on his back. His body dripped the sweat.

_Lights around him flickered. There across the room stood a figure._

_He walked closer to it, not really knowing why. His gut told him to run the other way. It told him that something was wrong. Yet, he continued on like a moth to a flame._

_There was a man there. Yes. A man. He could see the image clear now. The man was tall with broad shoulders. He stared at him with his black soulless eyes. He recognized the man well. _

_He paused in his steps as the man raised a gun. _

"_It doesn't have to be this way, brother."_

"_DON'T EVER CALL ME BROTHER."_

_BANG_

Kurt shot up in bed grabbing his chest. There was no bullet wound. There was no man in the room. It was all just a dream.

He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and sighed. He tossed off the sheets and got out of bed

In the bathroom, Kurt studied himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. He felt like shit. What's wrong with me? He thought and washed his face. It made him feel a lot better, but not by much.

He shut the light off and walked back in the bedroom. His golden eyes cut through the darkens in the room. That's when he noticed something missing.

"T.J."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto leaned back in his chair. His discussion with Toad had been interesting, but not as significant as the topic that was going on now. "Are you sure you were hearing them correctly?"

"Positive." Toad replied. "The F.O.H have build some sort of new weapons in their main headquarters. There was a meeting about it tonight."

"Tonight." Damn. Magneto clenched his fist. "Do you know anything else?"

"That's all I know." Toad answered. "It's all been pretty hush hush."

"Whatever they are up to, they sure as hell don't want anyone to know about it." Magneto sighed. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"What are you planning?"

"I…" Magneto paused. He could hear a high pitched scream coming form Sabretooth's room where Clarice was sleeping.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

Magneto rushed past Toad into the room to find Clarice screaming to the top of her lungs. "What's wrong?" He asked picking her up.

"Monsters. Monsters." Clarice cried. "They hurt my Mommy, Daddy, and baby brother. Then, they take me away. They try to take me away again."

"There is no one here to get you."

"Monsters coming to get me." Clarice cried. "I want Mr. Creed. I want Mr. Creed."

"Well that's a first." Toad said. "Someone actually wants to be around Sabretooth."

"Where the hell is he." Magneto demanded looking at Toad for the answers.

"MR. CREED."

"Sabretooth drooped me off." Toad replied. "He said he had a few errands to run."

"I WANT MR. CREED."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Elfkin." Logan said as he put her down in a chair in the Control Room. "You stay here and watch me down there."

"I watch you down there." Talia repeated and looked down into the Danger Room. Then, she turned to see Logan adjusting the controls. "What's that?"

"It makes the Danger room work." Logan explained as he pressed several buttons to program his routine.

"Can I do one?" Talia asked eying up all the blinking lights and buttons on the panel.

"Nope?"

"Why?"

"Cuz it's not for little kids to play with."

"But I's a big girl."

"I'm sure you are Elfkin." Logan replied. "But you're not bigger than me, so you can't touch it."

"My Vati bigger that you."

"Yep, he sure is. Me and him come in here all the time." Logan explained. "But you're not bigger than me, so you can't touch. Understand."

"Ja."

"Now stay here and don't touch anything." Logan ordered.

"Ja Herr."

Talia watched out the Control Room window to see the Danger Room change and her Unca Wolvie start fighting. It was entertaining for the first ten seconds, but then her curious nature took over.

She looked to see where her Unca Wolvie was, and then she looked at the control panel. All the buttons were so tempting. There were so many of them. No one would notice if she touched one. Right? Right?

She glanced back out the window down at her Unca Wolvie. He was occupied. Perfect. She slipped off the chair and rushed over to the control panel. She quickly pushed a button and ran back in the chair.

Logan was in the middle of a fight with a bunch of F.O.H. officers when out of nowhere Sabretooth and Juggernaut joined the mix.

"What the?" Logan raised an eyebrow. _I don't remember setting this up._

"Hey Runt. It's time for payback."

"Where's Charles Xavier? Where's my no good stepbrother?"

Logan glanced at Talia sitting innocently in the chair. _Yep. She's Elf's kid alright_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth closed the door to Magneto's compound. He paused and listened. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear Clarice's cries. He dropped everything in his arms and tore through the compound like a hell hound.

As he turned the corner to his room, he hollered out. 'What did yawl do to her?"

"Nothing." Magneto replied. 'I put her to sleep, and then she woke up two hours later crying. She's been calling for you since then."

Clarice ran over to Sabretooth and clung to his leg. "Mr. Creed." She whispered in-between sniffles. "Mr. Creed."

"I'm here princess." He said picking her up. "It's alright now. I'm here."

"Where have you been?" Magneto demanded. "You should have been here earlier when Toad arrived."

"I told you. I had other stuff to do." Sabretooth growled. He glared at Magneto daring him to ask anymore questions. When he remained silent, he turned his attention back to Clarice. "You feel better Princess."

Clarice nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go see what I got you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a handful you know that Elfkin." Logan said out of breath. Talia, in turn, gave him her cutest innocent smile ever. "You're just lucky you're so cute. It's keeping me from staying mad at you."

Talia smiled and looked at one of the cuts on his arm. "You gots bo-bos."

"Yep."

"I kiss." Talia ran over to him. "Make all better."

Logan couldn't help but crack a smile as Talia kissed a small cut on his arm. Thanks to his healing factor, that cut plus several others healed up instantly.

"See, all better." Talia beamed.

Logan chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, you got the magic touch Elfkin."

BAMF

"T.J. there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Kurt said as he appeared in the control room.

"Hi Vati." Talia said. "Me and Unca Wolvie play Danger Room."

"What?" Kurt looked over at Logan demanding an explanation.

"Relax Elf." Logan replied as they headed back to the teacher's dorms. "Everything was fine. She stayed in the control room the entire time." _She only tried to kill me but I'm used to that by now._

"She messed with some of the buttons, didn't she?" Kurt answered. He knew his daughter far to well for her stay still for more than five minutes.

Logan shrugged. "Maybe a few. She's sneaky that's for sure."

Kurt chuckled. "Never underestimate a four year old Logan. They can be even more dangerous that the Brotherhood."

"Especially if its your four year old."

Kurt smiled. "Especially my four year old."

"She's going to give you some grays Elf." Logan said.

Kurt sighed. "I know."

"You sound thrilled."

Kurt laughed lightly. "I can't even imagine her being a teenager."

"That's one reason I'm glad I don't have kids." Logan replied. "There all cute an innocent in the beginning, then they start to talk back and think they are the adults. You see how some of the kids act around here."

"I know. I'm enjoying her innocent days while I can." Kurt replied. Then, he thought for a moment about what Logan had said. "You don't want children."

"Nah."

"Not even one."

"Elf, they would have to strap me down, draw DNA, and clone me before I have any kid." Logan replied. "Right now, I'm content playing dad to some of the kids here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Another chapter complete. It's time to get this story rolling. I'm sorry everyone for such a long wait. I just moved and settled down in my new place. Now that I'm set up, I can update faster.**

**For the German, I used an online translation site. If they are wrong, I'm sorry. I tried my best.**

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me pumped to write more. **

**Michelle**


	11. Something to Talk About

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XI: Something to Talk About

By: Michelle

**I'm sorry everyone for such a long wait. try to update faster.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. **

**I'm only going to type English for Talia if she is speaking one on one with Kurt or Logan. Other than that, she is will speak German to everyone else until she learns some English. I'm just too lazy to translate all the time.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt walked into Xavier's office with T.J. in his arms. He didn't want to be there. The meeting took precious minutes away from his sleep. T.J. was intolerable last night after they departed Logan. But, he concluded that if he couldn't sleep than neither could she. In the meantime, he cursed Wanda under his breathe for letting T.J. sleep on the way there.

"You look awful Kurt." Ororo said as he sat down next to her.

"Danke Liebling for pointing that out." Kurt snapped although it wasn't intended. "I'm sorry. I just had a ruff night."

"I can imagine." Ororo replied and caressed his cheek. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No, I didn't have another nightmare." Kurt lied. "T.J. was up most of the night so she kept me up."

"Oh." Ororo turned her attention to the lil' nocturne in his arms. "Good Morning T.J."

Talia looked up at her for a second then laid her head back down. She let out a cranky groan and looked the other way. She was sleeping and didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

Ororo looked at Kurt for help. So far, Talia was not adjusting to her well.

"She's moody." Kurt stated the obvious. "Her mother let her sleep the whole way here, so now her time is messed up. This morning, she threw a fit when I work her up. Then, she fought with me when getting her dressed. So, I gave her a spanking. And, now she's cranky because I won't let her go to back to sleep. "

"So I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda stared off into space as she stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. It was just another day for her. Another day of being alone. Another day for being trapped in this nightmare that was reality.

She applied pressured as she felt a headache come on. She hadn't felt one this bad in a while. Then, she became calm.

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "You seem distant my love." He said as he kissed along her neck.

"Hmm…I'm tired." Wanda replied as she leaned back into his embrace. She giggled softly as his kisses tickled her neck. "Vision."

"I'm sorry." He apologized playfully. "But I hadn't seen you in weeks. I'm lost without you."

"And I without you." Wanda answered and kissed him on the check. "But it will have to wait until tonight."

"Tonight." He whined. "That is like a lifetime without you."

"So impatient." She teased and turned in his arms to face him. "Tell you what. You go to that meeting while I take the boys to the park. I'll talk to Pietro and get him to baby-sit for us tonight. Then, we can't have dinner together."

"Sounds like a plan." He replied and gave her a few soft kisses on the lips.

"And…"

"There's an and…"

Wanda smiled and traced her finger down his chest. "And maybe we can have a little dessert…before and after." She looked up at him and bit down on her lower lip as she eyed him seductively. Then, she slipped out of his embrace swinging her hips as she left the room.

XXX

Rogers let out an impatient sigh. "Quicksilver, would you go retrieve your sister from her beauty rest so she can grace us with her presence and finally start this meeting."

"Of course." Pietro stood up and sped off to Wanda's room. As he stood at the door, he got the feeling something was terribly wrong. "Wanda," He called for her as he slowly opened the door.

XXX

Wanda smiled proudly at her two sons, William and Thomas. The two seven years could stop her heart on how handsome they looked so neat and clean. As a mother, she knew it wasn't going to last long. Boys will be boys. Once they got to the playground they were sure going to take on a whole new image: messy.

"Are you boys ready to go?" Wanda asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well get your shoes on." Wanda ordered. "We are going to leave in a minute. Mama just needs to get her jewelry on and we are ready to go."

'**Wanda."**

Wanda turned her head the moment she heard her name. She smiled. "Come on boys. It seems as though your Uncle Pietro came to visit."

"Wanda." Pietro looked around. Everything was so neat and tidy. He knew his twin better than that. She was the messy one. It looked like a perfect little housewife lived her. It was definitely out of perspective. That worried him. "Wanda."

"I'm right here Pietro." Wanda answered as he entered the room. She embraced him and smiled. "I was just about to take William and Thomas to the park. Why don't you join us?"

"What?" _ Did I hear correctly?_

"To the park silly. Oh that reminds me." Wanda said as she put on a pair of gold hoop earrings. "Could you watch the boys tonight? I want to have a private evening with Vision."

_Oh shit._ _It's happening again._ "Wanda, you need to stop this." Pietro demanded.

She gave him a puzzled look. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"This." He fussed as he pointed all over the room.

She didn't want to listen to this_. No it's not true. This is real._ So rather than face reality, she turned from it. "You're insane."

"No Wanda." Pietro grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "You need to stop this. It's not healthy."

"Let go of me Pietro." Wanda fought trying to get free from his grip.

"You need to stop this." Pietro held her firmly. "You're only hurting yourself."

"You're the only one who's hurting me." She struggled. "Let me go."

"Wanda, stop this."

"Pietro let me go."

"Wanda."

"Pietro." Wanda felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and she collapsed.

Pietro caught her in his arms. "Wanda."

It took a few seconds to respond, but when she did it felt like she woke up into a bad dream. Alls she could do with stare weakly up to her brother. "Pietro."

"I'm here Wanda."

Wanda looked around her. The perfect little world she had created with gone. There was no Vision. There were no William and Thomas. There was just her in her poor pathetic misery. The thought alone brought her to tears. "I'm so sorry Pietro."

"It's alright Wanda." Pietro comforted her. "Everything is going to be alright." He picked her up into his arms and brought her to her bed "Why don't you get some rest. I'll tell Rogers you are not feeling well."

"But I need to go to that meeting." Wanda wiped the tears form her eyes. "My duty is to serve the Avengers cause, not to burden them with my problems.

"You'll give them more problems if you are not well." Pietro reminded her. "You need to get your rest."

"Yeah." Wanda nodded as he began to leave. "Pietro."

He stopped and turned. "Yeah."

"I miss T.J."

"I know." Pietro sighed. He knew exactly what it was like to miss his child. It hurt so much he just wanted to wish it all away. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue giggled as Jean-Paul teased her about her happy mood. She couldn't help it though. Seeing a white rose on her nightstand every morning made her feel good for the rest of the day.

"So," Jean-Paul nudged her. "Are you excited about Saturday night?"

"Yeah." Rogue tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Alls you can say is yeah." Jean-Paul said as they closed the door to their dorm room and began heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast. 'I'd be hysterical from now until then."

"It's really not a big deal." Rogue replied. "It's just a date. Besides, I don't want to get my hopes up and have something bad happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Jean-Paul replied.

Rogue sighed. "I thought that last time…and the time before that."

"It sounds like you want something bad to happen."

"I don't…I…" Rogue took a deep breath. "I just…I don't know."

"Well, you're going to have to make up your mind sometime." Jean-Paul informed her. "After all, there are several other single people out there waiting to make their move if you don't."

"I know." Rogue nodded. What she couldn't understand was why Remy wanted her when he could have any other girl in the mansion. _Why me? Why the one girl he couldn't touch?_

Bobby listened to their conversation as they walked by. _So Rogue has her doubts about the Cajun. Well I'll just have to keep her doubting and make my move._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh come on homme." Remy fussed. "Why ain't I allowed ta go ta de meeting."

"Because it's private." Logan argued as he pushed Remy out the room. "Now stay here and wait."

"Yawl gonna talk 'bout me, ain't ya." Remy folded his arms. "I ain't don nufin bad lately."

Logan raised an eyebrow. _Yeah right._

"Alright. So, I stole Stormy's Victoria Secret catalog and a few of ya beers." Remy admitted. "But dats it. I've bin good ot'er dan dat."

"Then stay good out here." Logan said and shut the door. Then, he opened it. "And if you pick this lock, I'm slicing your fingers off." He threatened with his claws. Then, he closed the door again.

He turned and faced the rest of the staff. "You better start flappin' your lips Chuck before he's crawling through air vents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're going to have to make up your mind." Jean-Paul fused at her. "I mean, have you seen his ass. What is not to like?"

"Yeah, I've seen his ass." Rogue replied. "What can I say? He's got tight spicy Cajun buns."

"Ok, so what's the problem?" He demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with him." Rogue answered.

"It's your powers, isn't it?" Jean-Paul stated the obvious.

Rogue couldn't answer nor did she want to. It was always hard to admit the truth. _The Truth Hurts_. It was always so much easier to cover it up with **Sweet Little Lies**.

Jean-Paul sighed. "You know, just because your powers suck, doesn't mean your life has to too. I mean you should be able to do everything everybody else does." He informed her. "So you can't touch him. No doubt about that. You have to look at the bright side of things for a change. You can always molest him with your eyes. It's Remy for crying out loud."

"Thank you for the enlightenment J.P."

"Well, come on Rogue." Jean-Paul fussed. "How many times you think he is going to throw himself to you before he goes after someone else? Do you honestly want to let him go? He's perfect. He worships the ground you walk on. He's got the body of a Greek god. He spoils you with white roses every morning. Shit, I wish a man would do that for me. You know how unlikely it is to have another man obsess over you like that."

"Hey Rogue."

"Oh." Rogue's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to pop out of nowhere like that. "Hey Bobby."

Jean-Paul blushed. "Hi Bobby."

"Uh, hey J.P." Bobby cringed and returned his focus on his prize. "Um, Rogue. Can I talk to you privately?"

"Yeah, sure." Rogue said with a puzzled look as she walked up further with Bobby. "So, what's up?"

"Not much. Just looking forward to Spring Break starting." He replied. "The teachers have been drilling us hard lately. You know. Right after Spring Break is over; we have only three weeks until graduation."

"Yeah, it's coming up so fast." Rogue agreed. "The year just flew right by."

"I know." Bobby stopped in his pace. "And it seems like yesterday when I first saw you come here with Cyclops and Storm."

Rogue paused in her step. She wasn't sure with to think about that comment. It was true though. It seemed like it was yesterday when she and Logan were introduced to Xavier's school. That was the day she learned what a place like home felt like. That was the day Logan stabbed her in the chest. But most importantly, that was the day she met Bobby Drake.

"I still remember that day Rogue. You know, when I showed you around school." Bobby reminded her. "You freaked out when I tried to pull a leaf out your hair."

Rogue couldn't help but smile. "I remember that day."

"We both grew a lot since then." Bobby said. "We grew stronger."

"I suppose." Rogue replied. _And for some, more ways than others._

"I was wondering Rogue." Bobby began shyly. "If you would like to go out this Saturday night. You know. Just for old time's sake."

"Bobby, I can't." Rogue replied. "I have other plans."

"Well cancel them." Bobby suggested. "And we'll go out and have fun."

"I can't Bobby." Rogue answered and turned away from him. "I have a date…with Remy."

"Oh, I see." Bobby replied disappointedly. "So you're still trying to get with him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Wake up Rogue. When are you going to realize what a loser he is?" Bobby exclaimed.

"He's not a loser." Rogue defended.

"He's Gambit. He doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is Rogue." Bobby answered. "What do you think he does when he and Logan go to Harry's? Do you actually think he sits alone at the bar and has a few drinks?"

"I don't have to listen to this." Rogue said and went to walk off when she felt his hand grab her arm.

"Because you don't want to hear the truth. You're blind to it."

"I'm not blind. And, if I was, I would trust him to guide me, not you." Rogue removed his hand from her arm and walked off.

"What happened?" Jean-Paul asked as she met back up with him. _Did he mention me?_

"Nothing." Rogue steamed. "Let's get some breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"You can't be serious Professor." Scott argued. "Gambit. Teach T.J. He isn't qualified, nor is he responsible."

"I don't think that is your call to make." Xavier pointed out. "It's Kurt's."

Kurt leaned back in his seat and glanced at a cranky T.J. sitting next to him. He knew how much of a handful she was. "This isn't going to be like substituting for him." He reminded them. "It's going to be more like babysitting. As of this moment, T.J. is the youngest mutant to be at the school."

"And I agree." Xavier replied. He couldn't really argue with that. "All of the students enrolled here are eight and older. They are a lot more mature than Talia Josephine is and they understand the rules. However, we have briefly discussed offering Remy a permanent teaching position here. This would be a good test for us to see if he is ready for this proposal."

"Professor Xavier makes a good point Kurt." Ororo took his hand. "And Remy is good with the children."

"I know." Kurt ran his free hand through his hair, and then looked at Xavier. "Why can't Scott watch her or substitute for my classes. Why Remy? I don't want this to be an experiment."

"I agree." Xavier said understanding Kurt's concern. "However, Remy is out only option unless you prefer one of the students. Scott will be substituting Logan's classes."

"I am."

Logan folded his arms. He didn't like the idea of Scott taking over his classes for two days, but he wasn't left with any other option.

"Yes Scott, you are taking over Logan's P.E. and Shop classes for the next two days." Xavier repeated. "Logan is going on assignment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy glared at the door of Xavier's office. It was driving him crazy not knowing what they were talking about. He was part of the staff. Right? Ok, maintenance and substitute. But still, she was allowed at other meetings that involved the school. Why should this one be any different?

He looked at the door again. The lock would be so easy for him to pick too. _Damn Logan and his claws._

He looked up at the ceiling. The air conditioning vent looked so promising and led right over Xavier's desk. It would be perfect, but Logan's keen hearing and sense of smell would blow his cover. _Damn Logan's animal like instincts._

Remy folded his arms. There's got to be a way to get close enough to hear without getting caught by Logan. Then, a sinister smile spread across his face. _Its slick…It's sneaky…It's perfect._ He thought as she climbed out a window. _I'm so clever I amaze myself._ He thought as he began scaling the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"What do you mean assignment?" Ororo demanded as she looked from Logan to Xavier. "What happened?"

"Sabretooth went of a crime spree last night." Xavier explained. "First, he broke Toad out of jail. I have no doubt in my mind that Magneto put him up to this in order to rebuild the Brotherhood. Then, Sabretooth broke into several shopping centers stealing various girls clothing and toys."

"Sabretooth stole children's clothes and toys." Kurt repeated. _Oh shit. He knows. Wait. Why would he care? T.J. is not his granddaughter. Besides, he wouldn't be that kindhearted or generous. _ "Why?"

"I honestly don't know why. This is extremely out of character, especially for Sabretooth." Xavier admitted. "But apparently, that was not all he did last night. He also attacked Graydon Creed."

"Sabretooth would never attack Graydon." Logan replied. "He'd kill him. But, Mystique would."

Kurt leaned back and sighed. _Why can't I have a normal family?_

"That's the main reason I'm going." Logan grumbled. "I'm stuck being Graydon's fucking babysitter so he's mom won't kill him."

"Logan, your language." Xavier gestured towards Talia who was trying to figure out what everyone was talking about.

"Sorry." Logan grumbled. "But if Graydon wouldn't start this sh…mess, he wouldn't have his life on the line."

"What did Graydon have to say about this?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, as of yet." Xavier answered. "He was quite shaken up and refused to comment to the reporters this morning. However, I have no doubts that he is currently configuring in his mind what he wants to say."

Ororo got up and walked around. "And we all know what that means. He's going to push even further with his anti-mutant sentiments."

"Or worse." Xavier added. "He could retaliate."

Ororo paused and took a deep breath. She looked around at everyone else. They had to be thinking the same thing she was. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Right now, nothing." Xavier replied. "I don't want us to add to his fury."

"He's already furious." Kurt added. "His family is nothing but mutants. We're a plague to him."

"Be that as it may, he is also in need of protection." Xavier replied. "Graydon is starting another civil war. His death would mean glory to mutants and martyrdom to his cause."

"I'm telling you." Logan added. "We need to let the little shit fight his own battles."

"I agree." Ororo said.

"Well I don't." Scott answered.

Ororo turned to Scott. "Graydon is bringing this on himself. Why should we fight for him? He'd rather kill us than receive our help. Besides, he seems to know what his actions cause."

"But still." Scott argued. "Like Professor said, Graydon's death would be martyrdom. It will only increase his followers to fight."

"And what would our deaths be?" Ororo argued back. "One mutant dies and all the rest go into hiding. What does this accomplish?"

"Mutant survival." Scott continued. "We joined the X-men to protect those in need, both mutant and human alike."

"I don't need to be lectured about why I joined the X-men, Scott." Ororo snapped back. "I already know."

XXXXXXXX

Rogue sat at the table picking at her breakfast. Jean-Paul sat across from her aggravating the living daylights out of her. It was taking a lot for her not to suck the life out of him…literally.

"So, did Bobby ask about me?" Jean-Paul asked getting his hopes all up.

Rogue fiddled with her food on her plate. "No." She replied softly.

Jean-Paul sighed and looked over to Bobby who was sitting with Sam (Cannonball). _How can I get him to notice me?_

**At Bobby's table…**

Bobby picked at his food. _Why won't Rogue listen to reason? Doesn't she get it? Remy is no good for her._

"Iceman." Sam said getting his attention. "Don't look know, but J.P. keeps staring over here at you."

Bobby cringed. "You're joking right." Please be joking. Please be joking.

"Nope." Sam replied. "He's looking over here. Wait, he knows I see him. He's turned away blushing."

"Don't make me puke."

Sam laughed. "I think it's funny."

"Well I don't." Bobby replied. "Why can't he crush on someone else, like Remy?"

"Because he grabbed your butt and not Remy's."

"Ha-ha." Bobby remarked. "Very funny. I still think he did it on purpose."

"You know. J.P. is close to Rogue." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah so." Bobby replied.

"Yeha well maybe you should use that to your advantage." Sam suggested. "You know to get back with Rogue."

"So you think I should hang out with J.P. to hang around Rogue." Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sam shrugged.

"That's cold man." Bobby replied honestly. "But I like it." He looked over to Jean-Paul and Rogue. "I'm gonna do it."

XXXXXXX

"Scott, I think you are missing the point." Ororo argued.

"I'm not missing the point." Scott replied. "I just don't think you are thinking of the consequences."

"Ahem." Xavier cleared his throat getting the attention of his two leading X-men. "We will discuss this matter later in the War Room. Now, is not the time or the place?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"On to our main concern for this morning. Logan, could you get Remy in so he can actually hear our conversation?" Xavier ordered.

"No prob Chuck." Logan replied. He walked over to the window by Xavier's desk and opened it. He looked out to see Remy hanging on the outside wall.

"Hey homme." Remy smirked innocently.

Logan looked at him for a moment shaking his head. Then, he grabbed him by the shirt. "Get your ass in here." He fussed as he dragged him trough the window into the office hitting the floor with a thud.

All eyes were on Remy. By appearance alone, he didn't look like teaching material. He wore a torn sleeveless shirt, a pair of baggie blue jeans with holes in them, and an old pair of sneakers. Adorning his body were a flaming card tattoo on one arm, a barbed wire tattoo on the other, three piercing in each ear, and a tongue ring. His hair was in a short ponytail with a bandanna on his head. To his knowledge, he was just a maintenance man today.

Still on the floor, Remy looked up at Xavier sitting with his hands folded in his lap. "I was…umm…cleaning de windows outside." He said trying to charm his way out of trouble.

'I'm sure." Xavier replied, not once buying his excuse. "Remy, please take a seat. We have an important matter to discuss."

Remy got up off the floor and took a seat next to Ororo. "If this is about the Pay Per View porno movie on the cable bill, I don't know anything about it."

_Goddess Remy. Try to make yourself look responsible_. Ororo thought as she turned and gave him a glare.

"Quoi?" Remy replied. "It was Logan."

Ororo folded her arms. _This is not helping._

"Ok so I watched a part of it." Remy answered honestly. "But Logan purchased it. Quoi? Ok I watched all of it, but I'm only human."

Scott shook his head. "I can't believe you are even considering this Professor."

"Quoi?" Remy looked around at them. He could feel their dread, but didn't know what they were dreading. "Considering what?"

"Whether or not you can be responsible enough to watch Talia while Kurt teaches his class." Ororo answered.

"Watch petite." Remy wanted to laugh. _Is this what they were dreading_? "I can do dat. I mean how hard can it be."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "You underestimate the energy of a four year old."

"I can handle it." Remy answered. "Me and petite will get along fine. Ain't dat right petite?" He leaned over Ororo and tickled T.J.

Talia giggled and cuddled to her father.

Remy smiled. "I can handle babysitting."

"Remy, this isn't just babysitting." Xavier informed him. "We need you to be her preschool teacher for today and tomorrow. She needs to be taught some English. I have also created a set schedule of classes she has to attend with you." He handed Remy a sheet of paper. "Do you think you are up to this?"

Remy was nearly speechless. He had subbed a few times, but it never required him to do anything more than sit on his ass and make sure the students did their work and behaved. He looked over the schedule. It was fairly simple.

8:00 Art in Kurt's class

9:00 Remy's time

10:00 Remy's time

11:00 P.E. with Scott

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Nap Time

2:00 Remy's time

3:00 Charlotte's Web video with Xavier

"As you can see, some of the time you will be with her his Jamie, Rahne, and Evan's class." Xavier said. "There, you will assist us in working with her. Under your time, you will be sole responsible for her instruction." He paused and studied Remy. "Do you think you can handle this/"

Remy raised his mental shields. _I see what they are doing_. He thought as he looked around at everyone. _They are testing me. But why? What are they up to? Hmm. Let's see._

He concentrated hard, lowering his shields enough to tap in their feelings. _Stormy trust me. Kurt's not so sure. He worried. Probably worried about T.J. He don't seem to be feeling too well either. T.J. is curious to what's happening. That little mind of hers is running even though she is tired. Hmm…Scott don't trust me at all. Of course, he don't like me to begin with. Like I give a fuck. Logan is cranky and not wanting to do something. Professor, he…_

_Remy_

_Damnit. _Remy raised his shields up. Then, he looked Xavier in the eye. "I can handle. Ya'll can trust me."

"Alright." Xavier nodded. "You have our complete trust in you. Kurt, do you have anything you want to add."

"Ja, actually I do have a few things." Kurt looked over to Remy. "Rule # 1: If you do anything at all to endanger the life of my daughter I will…

"I know, kick my ass." Remy finished for him.

Kurt sighed and glared at him hard. "Rule # 2: Watch that mouth of yours. I don't need her picking up any fowl language while here. Understand."

"D'accord." Remy raised his hands in defense. "Anything else while you are in a threatening mood."

"Nein." Kurt relaxed. "You come to me if she gives you any problems."

"Yes sir." Remy saluted him. "Relax home. I got everything covered."

Kurt chuckled. "We'll see."

XXXXX

Lorna rolled over in bed taking a look at her alarm clock. _Damn, its only 7:03_ She was tired, but couldn't get much more than a wink of sleep during the night. All of her problems kept her mind racing.

She kicked all of her covers off. She was so hot without the electricity to turn on the AC. She sat up and pulled her green hair into a loose ponytail to get it off of her neck. She lay back down again to try to get some sleep.

A half hour later, she decided to us reinforcements. So, she got up, went to the bathroom, and scrambled through her medicine cabinet. _This should do the trick_. She thought as she pulled out a pack of Benadryl. Sure she wasn't sick, but she knew those pills could knock anyone out.

Lorna yawned and looked at the back. _Four should do the trick_. So, she got a glass of water and took four pills. Then, she climbed back into bed.

XXXX

Scott and Logan remained behind in Xavier's office as everyone else cleared the room.

"I think you're making a mistake Professor." Scott said.

Xavier didn't need to read his mind to figure out why. "Scott, I believe Remy is quite capable of taking care or T.J."

"Have a little faith in the Cajun." Logan defended. "He's actually good with the kids. He and T.J. seem to get along fine."

"They have the same IQ level." Scott said. "Of course they get along."

Logan shook his head. _Once an ass always an ass._

"He'll be fine Scott." Xavier added. "But I do believe this will be quite an adventure for him."

Logan chuckled. "I want details when I get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12: Adventures in Babysitting (sinister laugh)**

**Another chapter complete. It's time to get this story rolling. I'm sorry everyone for such a long wait. **

**For the German, I used an online translation site. If they are wrong, I'm sorry. I tried my best.**

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me pumped to write more. **

**Michelle**


	12. Adventures in Babysitting

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XII: Adventures in Babysitting

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry everyone for such a long wait. try to update faster.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. **

**I'm only going to type English for Talia if she is speaking one on one with Kurt or Logan. Other than that, she is will speak German to everyone else until she learns some English. I'm just too lazy to translate all the time.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt held Talia on one hip and held Ororo's hand as they walked down the hallway towards their classrooms. "Are you alright Liebe?"

"I'm sigh alright." Ororo answered.

"You sound about as alright as I feel." Kurt replied. "Vat's bothering you?"

"I'm just aggravated. That's all."

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt, it wasn't anything you did." Ororo answered. "It's just…"

"Just vat." Kurt said as they stopped in front of her classroom.

Ororo sighed and looked him in the eye. "Scott."

"Vat about Scott?"

"Back there, in the office. It was like he was challenging me." Ororo replied. "I mean who does he think he is."

"The leader of the X-men."

"Then, what have I been doing these past few months?"

"Leading the X-men." Kurt answered.

"Exactly." Ororo folded her arms and turned away. _Why do I think my position will be taken from me? _

Kurt put Talia down. He waked over to Ororo and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ororo, I think you are getting vorked up over nothing."

Talia tilted her head looking at them. Her Vati was so different with Ororo. He and her Mutti always fought. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Kurt turned Ororo around to face him. "Ororo, everything is going to be alright." He comforted her. "Scott has been avay for a vhile. He seems to look out of place. He's just trying to feel important."

Ororo nodded her head softly. "I guess you're right." She couldn't deny it. She would feel lost if she had left the school for any length of time. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind with school ending in a less than two months and a wedding to plan."

"You do." Kurt replied. "Just relax. Everything is going to come alright. You'll see."

"I hope so." Ororo smiled. "Well, you better head to class before Jamie starts eating paste."

"Ja." Kurt kissed her on the cheek. "See you at lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Professor wants you to be T.J.'s teacher today and tomorrow." Rogue said to Remy as he placed her books on her desk. She was just as shocked at the decision just as everyone else was. She knew there was nothing Remy couldn't handle, but teaching was another story. It just didn't seem like his style.

"Oui." Remy replied. "What's de matter Chere? Ya think I can't handle it."

"I didn't say that."

"But ya was thinking it." Remy answered. "But its all good. Guess I's just gotta prove ta ya dat ya man can do anything. Show ya what kinda man I really am."

"Oh really."

"Yah really." Remy smirked. "Ya willin ta bet me."

"No." Rogue turned away. "I know better than that."

Remy's smirk shifted downward. He could feel it. Something was wrong. "Ya alright Chere."

Rogue shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ya sure." Remy walked up beside her and took her hand. He faced her, but she stared forward. "Ya know I'm here fa ya wheneva ya need anything."

"Yeah I know." Rogue felt his hand squeeze hers. She turned to face him staring into his burning red eyes_. Is he telling the truth? _She questioned herself, but she could already feel the answer. There was something about Remy that radiated comfort, caring, and trust. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Understandable. Ya nervous about Saturday night." Remy answered. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Don't be. Everything's gonna turn out alright. Ya see. Now, I best be getting before Kurt starts flippin. See ya afta classes Chere."

"See you after classes." Rogue blushed as he kissed her hand again. "Don't let T.J. beat you up too bad."

Remy smirked hiding his laughter. "I won't. She's four. How bad can she be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What you did last night was out of line?" Magneto fussed at Sabretooth while Clarice played with a doll in the corner. "It's all over the news."

"For starters, you were the one who told me to break out Toad." Sabretooth growled back. "Besides, we needed something for the kid to play with and we had no clothes."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about attacking Senator Creed." Magneto argued. "We are not ready for that part of the plan."

"Must you remind us everyday? And I didn't attack Graydon." Sabretooth replied. "You know me better than to allow him live. And I know Raven enough to guess she did it to get at me."

Magneto couldn't argue there. Mystique would stoop that low.

"Now, I have some business to attend to." Sabretooth picked up Clarice and went to head out the door, but it slammed shut. He put Clarice back down and turned slowly to face his boss. "What now Mags. I'm not in the mood."

"We have something important to discuss." Magneto turned his attention to Clarice. He opened the door for her. "Clarice, why don't you go show Mr. Toad your doll while me and Mr. Creed have a talk."

Clarice looked up at Sabretooth with bright green eyes looking for approval.

"Go ahead Princess." Sabretooth said softly. "Me and Mags have to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt folded his arms and tapped his foot on the floor. "You're late."

"Quoi?" Remy looked at the clock. "Oh wow, by one minute."

"That's no the point." Kurt tried to explain. "I trust you with my daughter's life today."

Remy patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Relax homme. I got dis."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed Remy over to T.J. "I've already explained to her what is going on today."

"Yu-huh." Remy nodded and stooped down beside her. "Hey petite. Whatcha drawin?"

Talia stopped coloring and looked at him. She wasn't sure what he said, but she remember her Vati telling her that Remy was going to play school with her today and that she was to listen and learn. She handed him a marker in attempts to talk. "Farbe."

"Marker." Remy looked at the color of it. "Orange."

"Orange." Talia repeated. Then, she picked up another. "Was dies ist?"

"Red."

"Red."

Kurt watched the two of them interact. Talia seemed to be enjoying her session with Remy. She was so curious that she wanted to know everything. He couldn't help but wonder who was doing the teaching. Remy or Talia?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth plopped down in the chair in front of Magneto's desk and growled. "What now?"

"You've become quite attached to young Clarice." Magneto said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, so." Sabretooth growled in response.

"You're starting to worry me." Magneto admitted. "You are the most valuable member of the Brotherhood. I don't need your focus distorted because of her."

"You worry too much." Sabretooth replied. He got up and headed towards the door. He had heard enough.

"You can't keep her."

Sabretooth paused in his steps and clenched his fist. Then, he let a low growl escape his lips.

Magneto waited for him to turn and snap back at him. He never did. Instead, he took a deep breath and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You let me know if she does anything bad." Kurt lectured.

"I got it." Remy replied. "How many times do yawl got ta lecture me? I understood de first time."

Kurt sighed. "Just watch her closely."

While Kurt and Remy continued to talk, Talia snooped around Kurt's classroom. Looking on the shelves that housed the kids' art supplied, she pulled out the box with markers in it that Kurt had put away. She opened the box and pulled a few out. One by one, she said their colors. "Red, Blue, green, orange, purple…" And one by one she slipped them in the pocket of her skirt.

"Homme, relax.' Remy said. "I'll have no problems watching her."

"Vhere are you taking her to teach her?"

"The X-jet?"

"Vat?"

"De rec room. Where else I be taking her?" Remy answered. "Seriously Kurt, ya need ta take a chill pill and get some sleep. Ya really don't be looking so good."

"I've had a rough few nights." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. "Vhy am I telling you this?"

Remy shrugged. "Don't know and don't care. I gots a job ta do. Come on petite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarice spun around making the green dress Sabretooth put on her fan out.

Sabretooth watched her. He seemed to spin with her. She was making him dizzy. "Clarice, Princess don't do that."

Clarice stopped and hopped over to him with a belt and choker in her hand. "Put on me Mr. Creed." She said handing him the red belt and choker with silver beads on it.

"Alright." He replied and put them on her. "There you go. Now go play."

Clarice bounced off and went to play with her dolls.

Sabretooth pinched between his brows as Magneto's words echoed in his head. _You can't keep her. _He growled under his breath.

In the past few days, he had become quite fond of Clarice. She was just too cute. He couldn't just let her go. _What the hell does Magneto know? I can keep the kid. After all, I found her and it doesn't seem like she has any family left. Who the hell thinks they can stop me anyways?_

He got up and walked over to her. Clarice looked up at him as if he was a giant. "You hungry Princess."

"Yes." Clarice replied and grabbed onto his legs. "Barbie's hungry too."

"Barbie is."

"Yahuh." Clarice took his hand. "We go eat now."

"Yeah, we go eat now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Check it out petite." Remy said as he put down a game in front of Talia. "It's Chutes N Ladders."

"Chutes N Ladders?" Talia didn't understand. "Was das ist?"

"It's a game." Remy explained. "To learn how to count."

"Count in English." Talia replied. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Remy laughed. "Dat's right petite."

"Was das ist?" Talia pointed to the board.

'Dat's a ladder and dat's a chute." Remy explained as he pointed to each. "You go up the ladder and down de chute."

"Up, down."

"Yep."

**Ten minutes later…**

"Your turn petite." Remy said and looked up at her. His mouth hit the floor. _Oh no she ain't. I ain't seeing dis. I ain't seeing dis. _ "Ya digging fa gold petite?"

Talia sat there for the longest time digging in her nose. Then, she pulled her finger out with a green glob on it. She looked at it and stuck it in her mouth.

Remy shook with disgust. _She did not just eat it_. He looked at her chewing away. _Oh damn she did. _ "Petite dat's nasty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean-Paul looked down at his paper. He hated when Ms. Ororo gave pop quizzes especially when it was close to holidays. He sighed and looked around.

In the corner of his eye, he caught Bobby staring at him. Then, he waved. He looked to his left and then to his right. He was confused. Bobby couldn't have been waving at Kitty. She was Piotr's girlfriend. Bobby also couldn't have been waving at Tabitha. She was too crazy to date.

Jean-Paul pointed to himself. _Me?_ He looked over to Bobby who smiled. Then, he blushed and looked back down at his paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I win." Remy smirked as he placed his game piece on the 100 square. It never failed. He always won every game he played.

Talia pouted her lip. "Nein."

"Yeah, I win." Remy answered. "See I made it to the top."

"Nein." Talia cried and mumbled in German. "Nr.nr.. ich gewinne. Ich gewinne."

Remy's eyes widened as her crying got louder. She was so upset that she kept gasping for breath. He didn't know what else to do, so he grabbed her game piece and put it on the 100 square. "Look petite, you win."

Talia's crying stopped instantly and she wiped her eyes with her hand. "Ich gewinne."

"Yeah." Remy nodded. "Whatever that means."

"I win." Talia sniffled.

"Yeah, you win." Remy let out a deep breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue, Tabitha, and Jean-Paul all rolled their eyes as Scott fussed about the way the class was acting.

"Doesn't Logan teach you anything in this class." Scott griped.

"Who Wolvie?" Tabitha answered him. "As long as we all dress out and participate we get A's."

"Oh great." Scott shook his head in disgust. _I guess this what I get for leaving. Professor puts a complete moron in charge of my class_. "Well, for the next few days, we are doing something different. Everybody line up, we are going to do some drills."

"Drills." Rogue gave him a look.

"Yes, drills." Scott reaffirmed. "Now get into a line."

"You must be crazy." Tabitha said as she and the rest of the teen students began walking the other way. "Let's go play some football."

"Hey, I'm in charge here." Scott yelled at the class.

"Not no more you ain't." Tabitha replied. "Come on. Girls against guys tackle style. Who's up for a game?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia rubbed her eyes. She was tired again. All the learning was wearing her out. She wanted to go to sleep like she planned before her Unca Wolvie pulled Herr Remy in the window. Now Herr Remy was making her play Candyland . She didn't want to play anymore games. She was tired of school.

"Alright petite." Remy said pointing to the deck of cards. "Your turn."

Talia picked up the entire deck.

"One card petite." Remy reminded her.

Talia looked down at the stack of cards in her hand. She didn't want to play anymore. She wanted to go to sleep. "Nein." She fussed and threw the cards.

Cards scattered all over the floor. "Petite, ya gonna clean dis up." He said looking at the mess.

"Nein." Talia picked up her blue game piece and threw it at him.

"Hey." Remy caught the piece before it hit him in the face. "Someone sounds crabby. Come on petite, let's play. It's fun."

"Nein." Talia kicked the game board. "No play no more. Want Vati."

"Vati is working."

"Nein."

"Yeah."

"Nein." Talia threw herself down on the ground and started kicking and screaming.

Remy's eyes widened. _Oh shit. What de hell do I do_. "Calm down petite." He said trying to get her to stop.

Talia's face turned purple and she began to run as she continued her temper tantrum.

Remy picked her up, but couldn't get her to stop. Instead, she took out her crankiness on him by kicking him. "Come on petite. STOP."

Talia struggled to get away but he was too strong for her. So slowly, she started to calm down.

"Dat's right Petite." Remy said. "See how much better it be when ya calm down."

Talia sniffled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Somehow she could feel him in her head and she didn't like it.

Remy charmed Talia until she calmed down completely. Then, he felt mental shields rise. _How in the hell?_

Talia looked at him. Nein. She mentally protected. Then, she bit him in the shoulder and wouldn't let go.

Remy's eyes widened. "Ow. Ow. OWWWWW."

Talia bit down harder as he hollered louder.

"OWWWWW MON DIEU!" Remy hollered. He could feel her teeth sink in deeper. He didn't know any other way to stop her from biting him. _It's not like I can throw the kid off me._ So, he grabbed her hand and bit her back lightly.

Talia let him go and started screaming her lungs out.

Remy put her down and looked at his shoulder. Talia had gotten him good. There were two red fang marks in his shoulder. "Damn petite. Got me good." He said to himself out loud. "Kurt's gonna hear about dis. Ya bad petite. I'm gonna have ta tell ya Vati " He looked around the room noticing it had gotten rather quiet. "Petite. Petite."

Talia was nowhere to be seen.

"Petite." Remy said again. He looked all over the rec room. "Dis ain't funny petite. Where ya at?" But Talia was nowhere in sight. "OH FUCK."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry if the room is a tad mess. I've spent so much time at the lab recently that I have let things go."

"Don't worry about it. I've spent some time in a fair share of dumps. It ain't going to bother me none. Besides, I don't plan to be here most of the time anyway.." Logan said as Dr. Henry McCoy led him to a spare bedroom in his apartment. "Hey Thanks."

"No problem." Hank replied. "I'm always willing to help out a fellow X-man."

"You mean babysitter." Logan grunted as he dropped his bag in the corner.

"Yes." Hank took off his glasses and cleaned them on a handkerchief. "Just be thankful Senator Creed is potty trained."

"Shit, no kidding." Logan agreed. "If I had my way, I would let the highway wipe his ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo stacked some graded papers on the end of her desk. She still had a handful left to grade, but she decided she needed a break. Wasn't the purpose of having an off period to be off.

She got up and left her classroom. The hallways were quiet with all the students in their respective classrooms. She had wished it was always this quiet. It was kind of hard with nearly 100 residents inhabiting the mansion.

"Talia."

Ororo turned around to find Remy wandering the hallways alone.

"Talia."

"Remy, what are you doing."

Remy looked at her. He didn't realize she was up and about. "Hey Stormy."

"Don't call me that." She warned. "What are you doing? You are supposed to be outside doing P.E. with Scott."

"Ummm…."

Ororo knew he too well. She could tell when he was lying. "Where's Talia?"

Remy smirked. "Dat's a funny story."

"Remy, where is she?" Ororo demanded.

"I don't know." He shrugged innocently. "Do you?"

"Umm, no. I'm not the one who is supposed to be watching her." Ororo got an attitude. "Damnit Remy. I can't believe you lost her."

"I didn't mean to lose her." Remy replied. "I turn away for one second. Den, boom. She's gone."

"I can't believe this." Ororo fussed as she helped him look. "You were given one simple teaching assignment and you screw it up."

"It ain't my fault." Remy answered. "Dat petite's bad."

"I seriously doubt that."

'Look." Remy showed her his shoulder. "She bit me. See. Look at de bruise. It's a wonder she didn't draw blood. Plus, she kicked me. Yelled and screamed de whole time. Trust me, she's one bad Petite."

"You've gone up against Magneto, Sabretooth, and the Juggernaut." Ororo said. "And you are telling me a four year old beat you up."

"Shut up." Remy folded his arms.

Ororo shook her head. "I don't know what you're going to tell Kurt. He's going to kill you if he finds out."

"I was hoping you would flash him with your titties and lure him up to bed until I find her." Remy suggested.

"That's not funny." Ororo replied. "I'm serious."

"We don't have to tell him." Remy said. "We can find her before lunch and he won't even have to know."

"You better hope we do." Ororo answered. "Because I'm not saving your butt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon's head pounded as he sat in front of a desk at the police station. He was tired of talking to incompetent police officers and FBI agents. If anything was going to be done right, he knew he was going to have to take care of it himself.

"Senator Creed, is there anything else you can tell us about last night?"

Graydon looked up at the officer. "No." _Jackass._ "I told you everything I know." _Fucking three times already._ "I just want to go home and get some rest."

"I understand Sir, but it's more complicated than that." The officer said. "The FBI is still at your condo gathering evidence. Do you have any family you can stay with?"

"My family is dead." Graydon replied with a dark cold glare. _Well, they will be soon_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Ororo sighed as she leaned on the railing to the balcony. "I can't believe this."

"We gonna find her." Remy replied.

"Yeah, and we're basing this on the fact that we've searched the entire mansion and still can't find her." Ororo said sarcastically. "It's not even halfway through the day and she's gone."

"Will ya relax." Remy said.

"Relax. Relax." Ororo steamed. "You lost my boyfriend's daughter and you want me to relax." She grabbed her head and took deep breaths. _We can find her. We can find her_. "If I was four, where would I be?"

"The ceiling." Remy stared wide eyed.

"Remy, you're not helping."

"No, the ceiling." Remy pointed to Talia hanging on the ceiling.

"What?" Ororo dropped her hands and turned around. "Oh Goddess." She covered her mouth with her hands and muffled. "Oh my goddess."

"You founded me." Talia giggled from her spot.

"Petite." Remy called out to her. "Don't move. I get you down."

Remy climbed on the railing of the balcony and crouched. He took a leap of faith onto the chandelier. He sighed in relief when he made it. "Hold on Petite. Remy almost dere." He said hanging on for dear life.

Talia looked at him and crawled along the ceiling away from him. "Herr Remy silly."

"Hey, come back here." Remy hollered. "Damnit." He cursed. "Now how in the hell do I get down from here." He turned his position back to the balcony. He knew he could make it.

Ororo ran down the stairs and followed Talia. She was in shock and never been more afraid in her life.

Remy went to swing to make his jump, but the chandelier dropped two feet. "Shit." He looked up to see the wires coming from the ceiling. _This ain't good_. The chandelier dropped again. _Oh fuck_. "Ummm, Stormy. A little help."

Ororo turned to see the chandelier hanging by just a few wires and Remy hanging on for dear life. _Oh goddess_. She turned back to Talia who was just making her way around the ceiling. _Damnit._

"Stormy, dis century." Remy hollered.

Ororo took one last glance at Talia who was moving along the ceiling like it was second nature. "Ok, I'm coming."

SNAP

Remy heard the wires snap. As he descended to the ground, he felt a gust of wind push him towards the stairwell. He grabbed on the railing and hung on as the chandelier crashed to the ground. "That was close."

SNAP

The wood on the railing snapped and Remy fell to the ground. As he hit the ground with a loud THUD, he was thankful he only fell 8 feet. "Ow."

"Remy, are you alright." Ororo asked as she ran beside him.

:Oui" Remy laid there. "De ground broke my fall."

'ok, you're fine." Ororo replied. "I'm going to get Talia." She said and rushed off.

"Right behind you." Remy said not moving.

Kurt and Xavier looked around as they came down the hallway to find a smashed chandelier in the middle of the foyer. Everyone had heard it fall but they weren't sure why until they found Remy slowly getting up off the ground.

"Remy, what happened in here?" Xavier demanded.

"Umm…"

Kurt looked around see Talia nowhere in sight. "Vere's T.J.?"

Remy pointed up.

Kurt looked up to see Talia crawling around the ceiling and Ororo flying around trying to get her down. "TALIA JOSEPHINE WAGNER."

Talia looked down to see her Vati staring at her. She knew he only called her by her full name when he was really mad and boy was he mad.

BAMF

"Hi Vati." Talia said as she gripped her. "I play hide and seek."

"You know better than to climb on the ceiling." Kurt fussed as he clung there. He looked at Ororo and saw the worry in her eyes.

BAMF

Kurt put Talia down and spanked her on the butt. "Don't do that again." He fussed, then turned to Remy. "And you owe me an explanation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean-Paul balanced his tray in one hand while trying to grab something to drink.

"I got it." Bobby said and held his tray.

Jean-Paul's mouth nearly dropped. "Ok." He said shyly and blushed as he grabbed his drink.

"What table are you sitting at?" Bobby asked.

"The one with Rogue and Tabby." He replied and began heading that way. He was nearly in shock with Bobby walking with him to the table. _Maybe I should grab more guys butt more often. _

'here you go." Bobby said as he put Jean-Paul's tray down. Rogue and Tabby looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I'll see you later J.P."

'Yeah, later." Jean-Paul quickly sat down as Bobby headed off. He was so in shock he couldn't even look at his friends. _There's a later_.

"What's up with Drake?" Tabby asked as she stared down Jean-Paul.

Jean-Paul shrugged. "I don't know. I think he likes me."

"What?" Rogue couldn't believe her ears. _There is no way_. She looked over to Bobby who joined Sam at another table. _Something can't be right here._

'I think he does." Jean-Paul blushed. 'I kept catching him glancing at me all day. And sometimes, he'd even wave."

"Awesome." Tabby smiled. "And all this because you grabbed his ass."

"I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Ya didn't tell me ya kid was bad." Remy said to Kurt as they talked during lunch.

"I never said she vasn't." Kurt replied. "And all children are mischievous."

"But not all of dem climb on de ceiling." Remy reminded him. "Dat ya should have told me."

"I vasn't expecting her to do something like that." Kurt answered and looked down at Talia. She pouted and leaned her head on him. "Apparently she is cranky, tired and vants to get her vay_." Kind of like her mother_. Then, he looked up at Remy again. "How bad did she bite you?"

"I don't know." Remy replied. "Do I need a tetanus shot? She was like a vampire."

""You'll live." Kurt replied.

"yeah, dat's comforting." Remy sighed.

Kurt looked down at Talia falling asleep next to him. "After a nap, she should be better. She just didn't get much sleep last night that's vhy she's been in and out of fits today."

"Ya better right." Remy said as he finished off his plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard about what happened." Senator Brickman said to Graydon once he arrived at the police station. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Graydon replied.

"I have a spare bedroom available in my home." Senator Brickman said. "You are welcome to stay with my family until you can go back to your place."

"Are you sure/" Graydon replied. "I don't want to impose on you and your family."

"I'm positive." Brickman replied. "Plus Mallory insists."

"She does." Graydon raised and eyebrow. _That's weird_.

"Yes." Brickman answered. "It was her idea. After all, she knows what it is like to encounter that mutant terrorist Sabretooth."

"Yes, How could I forget." Graydon thought for a moment. _What a strange coincidence_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy carried Talia on his hip. She laid her head on his shoulder sleeping. As he laid her on the couch, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she was as she snuggled with her BAMF doll. _Thank God for nap time. Why couldn't she be like this all day?_

As Talia slept on the couch, Remy looked for something on TV. Finally finding something, he leaned back and relaxed. After a few moments, he fell asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Clarice lay across Sabretooth's chest with her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered and her tiny body jumped.

'Why you suppose she does that?" Toad asked being curious.

Sabretooth tucked her hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but notice how hot and sweaty she was. "She's having a nightmare. Get Mags in here."

Toad tilted his head for one last look, then hopped off.

"Calm down Princess." Sabretooth tried to comfort her with his deep growling voice.

"This better be good." Magneto griped as he entered the room. He was surprise to find no one killing each other. "What do you want? I have a lot of work to do."

"Look at her."

Magneto placed his hand on Clarice's back and felt her warm body jump. "Nightmares. This kid saw something traumatic."

"Her parents." Sabretooth remember her saying. "Something happened to them. They are dead or something."

"I can find out." Mastermind suggested.

"No." Sabretooth growled defensively. "Not you."

Magneto thought for a moment. "I know only one person who can help her."

"No…never." Sabretooth growled as he got up. "I'll never go to him for help…ever."

"You may not have a choice."

'No one's entering her head." Sabretooth growled.

"I know your fears Sabretooth." Magneto argued. "But I can't help her. If this worsens, she could develop her powers prematurely. Too much of an overload at her age could kill her."

Sabretooth growled under his breath. He hated when Magneto was right. "Fine, if she doesn't get better in the next few days, we will go to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia sat up and yawned. She looked around ready to play again. She turned to find Remy sitting on the opposite end of the couch asleep with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Herr Remy." She said climbing on his lap. "Get up."

Remy moaned as his head rolled to the side. He could sleep through a bomb.

Talia pouted her lip. She wanted to play. She slipped off his lap and thought about what she could do. She noticed the tattoo on his arm and touched it. "Colors. Red. Black." Then, she had an idea.

She pulled out the markers in her skirt pockets. She was going to give Herr Remy some more tattoos like her Vati has.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda stared aimlessly out the window. It was such a beautiful day outside, but she could never enjoy it. She just didn't understand it. Why couldn't she be happy like everyone else?

"Wanda." Pietro paused in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Wanda replied still staring aimlessly.

"That's good." Pietro answered and walked up beside her. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it."

"Yeah." Wanda turned away. She couldn't look at it anymore. "It's gorgeous."

"So, how about you get dress and we'll go for a walk." Pietro suggested.

"I don't want to."

"Oh come one Wanda." Pietro pleaded. "It'll be good for you to be out in the fresh air."

"I said I don't want to." Wanda plopped herself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Pietro sighed_. Why does she have to be like this?_ "You can't stay cooped up in here forever."

"Yes, I can."

"Get up." Pietro fussed as she pulled her up by the arm.

"Why can't you ever leave me alone?"

"Because I am your older brother and I can't stand around and let you do this to yourself." Pietro argued.

"Oh wow. So you are two whole minutes older than me. Big deal." Wanda pulled out of his grip. "And when I say I'm not going, **I'm not going**."

"Ok fine." Pietro nodded and pulled out his cell. "Apparently you don't need me. I guess I'll call father and see what kind of help he needs."

"What." Wanda spared coldly at him. "You can't be serious."

'"I am." He began dialing.

"Fine." Wanda steamed and grabbed a pair of clothes. "I'll go, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

Pietro sighed. _Always a ray of sunshine_. He thought to himself as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy moaned as he woke up. He wasn't expecting to find Talia sitting on his lap. 'Hey petite."

"Hi." Talia said and held up a marker. "I color."

"You color." Remy thought for a moment. _Color what?_ Then, he looked down at his shirt. _Shit._ "Man petite. Why ya gots ta do dis ta my shirt."

"Color."

"Yeah, I know." He picked her off him and sat her down on the couch. "Don't move." He ordered and went to clean off his shirt.

Once in the bathroom, he left the door open so he could glance back at Talia. He grabbed a towel out of one of the draws and wet the end of it. Then, he tried to wipe it out. _Damn kid. _ He thought to himself as the task was more difficult then what he planned. _I can't believe this._ Frustrated, he tossed the rag aside and looked up in the mirror. His eyes widened.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Remy looked at himself in the mirror. Talia had drawn all over his arms, neck, and face. "Holy shit. Shit. Shit." He ran over to Talia and took one of the markers from. "Dis better be washable, cuz ya in big trouble petite."

"I blue."

"Yeah, but I'm not." Remy replied. "Yes, washable. Don't move an inch." _Kurt is getting his ass kicked for this one. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BrrrraaaauuuuuuttttttBrrrraaaauuuuuuttttttBrrrraaaauuuuuuttttttBrrrraaaauuuuuutttttt BrrrraaaauuuuuuttttttBrrrraaaauuuuuuttttttBrrrraaaauuuuuuttttttBrrrraaaauuuuuutttttt

Lorna slammed her hand on her alarm clock. She didn't want to get up. She felt like she was in the hangover from hell.

She peeked at the silent alarm clock. _2:15. Just five more minutes. **2:15**_. Her eyes shot open. "Oh God I gotta be at work for 2:30"

Lorna scrabbled out of bed and grabbed the first pair of clothes out of her closet. Then, she ran to the bathroom, twisted up her green locks, and covered them with a brown wig.

Then, she ran to the kitchen, grabbed her purse, and hurried out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy scrubbed his arms, face, and neck to remove Talia's creative drawings. _I ain't having kids. Gonna get a vasectomy. Den I can have all the sex I want and don't have to worry about no petites. _He turned around to see Talia sitting innocently on the couch. "you're bad Petite. Bad."

_Nope. No kids. Kurt is definitely going to hear it. I'm gonna have ta warn Stormy. I ain't being no uncle._ He glanced at her innocence. _She's lucky she so damn cute. I can't believe she drew all over me with some damn Crayola marker. How in the hell she got markers anyways. _

Talia smiled at him. "Colors."

_Why does she have to be so damn cute? I'd bet Rogue and I'd have some cute kids. Ok so maybe I'll have one kid. Two at the most. But that's it. No more. _Remy thought to himself as he grabbed for more soap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna ran down the street bumping into people along the way. "Excuse me. Sorry. Oops."

She headed down the stairs to the subway only to find the subway rushing off before she got there. "Damnit." She looked at her watch. _2:23_. "Oh shit." She cursed and decided she was going to have to run to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy entered Xavier's office for the last class with Talia holding his hand. He face, arms, and neck were red from scrubbing. Xavier noticed it instantly.

"What happened?" Xavier asked giving Remy room to explain himself.

"I don't want to be talking about it." He replied. "And don't even think about reading my mind."

"Alright, I won't push the matter any further." Xavier turned his attention over to Talia. "How was your day Talia Josephine?"

"Good." Talia replied. "I color Herr Remy."

"Oh really." Xavier glanced up at Remy.

Remy folded his arms. "Dat's cheating Prof."

Xavier chucked. "Talia why don't you take a seat with Evan and I'll start the movie."

"O'Tay." Talia ran over to where Evan was sitting and climbed in a seat next to him. "Hi."

"Hi." Evan gave her a look.

"I play game today. Chutes N Ladders. I count. I win." Talia told him.

"So." Evan scooted his chair over.

Talia tilted her head wondering why he did that. Then, she scooted her chair over to him again. "I color Herr Remy."

Evan got up and moved to another chair.

Talia didn't understand why he did that. All she wanted to do was be his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Girl, where ya bin?" TyKeesha asked as Lorna hurried to put on her apron.

"I over slept my alarm." Lorna explained.

"Overslept." TyKeesha raised an eyebrow. "It's 2:45 in de aftanoon. How in earth ya done overslept?"

"Let's just say I had a ruff night."

"Girl, you don't look so good." TyKeesha said as she examined her coworker. "Ya lips be green."

Lorna pulled out her compact. She touched them. They were green, bright green. They matched her hair she kept hidden under her wig. _What's wrong with me?_

Zenobia swung the doors open causing Lorna to turn. "Mr. Thomas is looking all over for you."

"He is." Lorna wanted to scream_. Oh great._

"Yeah, and he's extremely pissed."

"MS. DANE."

Lorna cringed at the sound of his voice. She hated when her boss referred to her as such.

"So nice of you to join us **Ms. Dane**." Mr. Thomas said as he broke up their unit.

"It's Lorna." She corrected him.

"Oh really." He answered as he stopped a foot from her. "Because I was under the impression that you thought you were above me. Do you know what time it is **Ms. Dane**?"

"2:45."

"Exactly. And what time where you scheduled to start your shift?"

"2:30."

"And **Ms. Dane**, how many minutes difference is that?" Mr. Thomas asked as he circled around her.

"15."

"That's right." Mr. Thomas nodded. "15 minutes late."

"Sir my alarm clock didn't go off, and then I didn't get to the subway in time…" Lorna tried to explain, but it was obvious he wasn't listening.

"I'm tired of your excuses **Ms. Dane**." Mr. Thomas said as he stopped in front of her. He rocked back and forth on his heels. "You're fired. Remove your apron and remove yourself from my restaurant. You can collect your paycheck next week when payroll goes out."

"But sir." Lorna pleaded. "I need this job. Please give me one more chance. I promise it won't happen again."

"You had enough changes."

"But Sir. Please."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me properly. YOU'RE FIRED."

Those words echoed through her head as everything bubbled to the surface and outward. "NO!"

The next few moments were a blur…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto cursed under his breath as he tried to put together everything he was seeing and reading from the disk. There were so many files to be opened still, but so far nothing seemed to make sense. The only thing he knew was that the F.O.H. was building something. Robots…Secret weapons…he wasn't sure.

Then, he felt it.

He paused.

It was strong.

Somewhere, there was an overwhelming electromagnetic surge. He could feel it in his veins.

"Lorna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything's pretty quiet here Chuck." Logan said over the communicator. "Graydon is heading to the Brickman's to stay the night. I'm going to check on his apartment tonight and then go watch the Brickman's. I don't think Mystique would attempt to attack him in the daylight again. He has too many cameras following him at the moment."

"Good. I want you to report to me in the morning of your findings." Xavier replied.

"No prob." Logan replied. "Oh, one more thing. Hank told me he's heard rumors about Graydon planning some speech once he's settled."

Xavier sighed. "Anti-mutant targeting."

"Yep."

"Keep an eye on him Logan." Xavier warned. "I don't think he's safe just yet."

'Yeah well, if a bullet flies his way, I'm not jumping in front of it to safe his ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Another chapter complete. It's time to get this story rolling. I'm sorry everyone for such a long wait. **

**One of Talia's mutant powers is telepathy. This is how she blocked Remy's empathy.**

**Lorna Dane was born with lime green hair. In the comics, they said she died it brown when she was younger to cover it up. For my story, she wears a brown wig because she is too poor to afford to keep buying hair dye. She also was adopted. Her adopted parents are deceased. My next chapter will focus on her because she will be a key player in the future. She has a very important connection with several characters.**

**Wanda's episode last chapter was inspired by _The House of M_ storyline that is currently going on in the comics.**

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me pumped to write more. **

**Michelle**


	13. Polaris and the Beast

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XIII: Polaris and the Beast

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry everyone for such a long wait. It hasn't been easy writing for me because I've had a lot of things on my mind. What little I wrote (besides scenes from this chapter) scares me. Hurricane Katrina fucked up a lot of things for my family. I'm from the New Orleans area. While I lucked out living in Covington (45 minutes from the French Quarter), living in Arabi ( 5 minutes from the French Quarter) my Mom, Grandma, and aunts lost everything. It was a hard blow to us all and it feels like we are in an episode of the Twilight Zone. **

**I had worked on this chapter for a good while now and am finally glad I could share it with everyone. It was really hard for me not to post like I wanted to. It's time for some normalcy. I missed you guys.**

**_This chapter is dedicated to all those who suffered the wrath of Katrina and to all those who donated to its relief efforts. To a Bigger and Better New Orleans and Gulf Coast! We can move on._**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU'RE FIRED."

"NO!" Lorna threw out her hands in front of her. A magnetic force field surrounded her like a bubble. It grew outward paralyzing and warping anything in its path.

For Lorna, everything was a blur. She wasn't really sure what had happened until it was too late.

Her heart raced as she looked down at her hands. She knew she had magnetic powers, but she didn't know how catastrophic they were until she took a look around.

Around the room, pipes in the walls were torn out spraying water all over. All the stoves and ovens warped into shapes she couldn't even describe.

Mr. Thomas, who once was screaming inches from her face, now lay unconscious across the room. He had flown into one of the stoves twenty feet away from her.

TyKeesha and Zenobia faced a similar fate. They had been thrown back into one of the cabinets. Her heart ached. They were her best friends and coworkers, but she had hurt them.

_What did I do?_ Lorna backed up. _Oh god, what did I do?_ She turned and ran out into the restaurant where she saw similar destruction. Her mentality was strained. She wasn't sure what to make of herself.

Once out the front door, she could hear the police flying up the street. She knew she had to get out of there and took off down the street as fast as she could. Instantly, she slammed into a woman whose ring got caught on her wig.

"What is your problem/" The woman fussed as she pulled her hand back. She tugged so hard that Lorna's wig pulled off her head revealing her natural wavy green hair. "Aaahhh! Mutie."

Fingers pointed around her. Her world was spinning.

"Mutie."

"That girl destroyed the restaurant up the street."

"No more mutants."

"Get out of our city you freak."

_You freak._

_You freak._

_You freak._

Their cries echoed in her head. She ran out into the middle of the street turning to see a car headed straight for her with no way to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat outside by the pool smoking his cigarette. Ok, his third cigarette. But who was counting after a day of babysitting T.J. Talk about stress. He didn't think he would be playing teacher for the day.

He turned his head to see Rogue walking over to him as he took a drag. She was troubled. He could feel her emotions. Something was upsetting her.

He charged his cigarette until it disintegrated in his hand. Then, he walked over to meet her. "Hey Chere. Whatcha doing out here. Ain't ya got homework ta do?"

"I do." Rogue answered softly.

"So, why ain't ya doin' it?" Remy smirked. "Or ya just be missin' me dat much?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Rogue said managing to crack a smile. "You get on my nerves Swamprat."

Remy laughed. "Come on chere. Ya know dat makes me so irresistibly charming." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"You stink." Rogue said. "Like nasty cigarettes and sweat."

Remy let her go and placed his hands over his heart. "Ya wound me Chere." He teased. "Ya man's had a long day and ya tell him he dun stink."

"I'm sorry." Rogue hugged him carefully. "How was your day with T.J.?"

"Let's put it dis way." Remy said. "We ain't havin' kids for a while."

"Oh." Rogue sighed. _Kids. He wants kids…with me. _She looked at her gloved hands. _With a girl he can't ever touch._

"Rogue…I didn't mean…to upset ya." Remy said pulling her closer to him. "ya know dat right?"

"yeah." Rogue replied and nodded against his chest.

Remy traced his hand slowly up and down her spine. "Something else be wrong." He said feeling her relax in his embrace. "Talk ta me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna turned to see a car heading straight for her. Her body froze as she stared at it. She could see the car slowing down, but she knew it was going to be too late. The driver panicked to stop in time, but she could see it in their eyes that there was nothing more that could be done. She threw her hands forward and held her breath.

The car flew upward and over her. The people all around her saw it and panicked.

Lorna couldn't believe what she was doing. One minute the car was heading towards her, the next minute it was flying over her. It was the most amazing thing she had felt in her life.

She had control and she loved it. She felt so powerful her face lit up.

She carefully rest the car down behind her. she smiled in the joy of her accomplishment. No one had been hurt.

Unfortunately, the people witnessing the event didn't see things the way she did. They were even more hysterical than before. Their anger turned to madness.

Lorna's smiled turned to a frown. It was back to running again. Their negativity charged her powers as she fled to her apartment. Once she was there, she hoped everything that had happened was one big nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talk to me."

Rogue was silent. She was content just standing there with his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Rogue." Remy said. He lifted her chin to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

Rogue looked back down and replied. "It's Bobby."

"Bobby." Remy steamed. "Gonna kill him. What'd he done ta ya?"

"Nothing." Rogue half lied. Other than the incident this morning, Bobby had left her alone all day. Remy didn't need to hear about that conversation. However, Bobby had his sights set on Jean-Paul all day. This was uneasy with her.

"Whatcha mean nothin'?" Remy pulled her back from him to look into her eyes. "Rogue, if he did something ta ya, I wants ta know."

"He didn't do anything to me." Rogue said and looked down. "But he's been flirting with J.P. today."

"Oh." Remy scratched his head in confusion. "So what? I always know he be gay. He wears SpongeBob boxer shorts."

"Bobby's not gay. Trust me." Rogue said. "He's homophobic and he can't stand J.P."

"So, why would he be hittin' on him?"

Rogue shrugged. "I don't know."

"Den don't worry 'bout it." Remy replied. "It only be making ya upset which be what he trying ta do."

"I know." Rogue nodded. "But J.P. is my friend. Bobby shouldn't tantalize him like that. I don't like it."

_She's jealous_. Remy smiled. "Tell ya what. Ya stop worrying 'bout J.P. I'll watch him and if Bobby do something ta hurt him, I'll take care of it."

"You'd do that."

"Yeah." Remy reached out and carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll do dat."

Rogue smiled. She felt a little better. "Merci."

"Come on, let's head back ta de mansion." Remy said taking her hand. "We play a game a pool."

"Alright, after I do my homework." Rogue said as they walked hand in hand back to the mansion. "Will you help me?"

"Yeah." Remy squeezed her hand. _I'd do anything for you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank rummaged through his desk looking for some of his notes. He hated when his lab assistant straightened up for him. Why couldn't they just leave his notes where he left them?

BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

"Dr. Henry McCoy." He answered his cell. He was expecting some random company offering his jobs for his expertise, but that wasn't the case. He was not expecting this.

"What? She's just a teen. She's confused. Yeah, I know it's obvious that she's a mutant but that doesn't mean she's dangerous.

No, I don't think the national guard should be called in. Why? Because she's a kid.

Look, you can't just go in there and shoot her. she has the same rights as everyone else in this country.

Fine, then I'll come there and talk to her. Yes, I'm serious. I don't think violence is a solution. I'll talk to her and get her to calm down.

I can do this. If not, you can do what is necessary to calm her as long as she is not harmed. We don't need another mutant blow up in the media at this time. I can calm her down.

I can help her. Let me do this. Let me at least try.

Ok. Ok. I'll be there in an hour. I'll helicopter in and I'll be there. Don't harm her. I'll be there.

Bye."

Hank took a deep breath as he hung up the phone. _I can do this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Xavier wheeled around the mansion checking up on his residents. Most of the students were either in the rec room or doing their homework in the study room. There wasn't anything unusual going on. It was just another typical day at the x-mansion. He was definitely going to miss those that were leaving to go home for Spring Break.

_Why is this happening to me? _

He paused and looked around the room. He heard the cry loud and clear.

_I didn't mean to do it._

It was so strong. He had never felt something like this before, especially without the aide of Cerebro.

_Please God let this nightmare end_.

Xavier wheeled his way over to the television. "Scott."

Scott turned form the program he was watching to see his mentor staring hypnotized. "Is there something wrong Professor?"

"Turn on CNN Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia held Kurt's hand as she bounced up and down. Everywhere she and her Vati went, Fräulein Ororo seemed to follow. She didn't like that one bit.

"So Talia." Ororo said trying to make a conversation. "What did you learn with Remy today?"

Talia put he head down and ignored her. She knew enough of what Fräulein Ororo said to answer her, but she had no plans to.

Ororo gave Kurt a look. This was frustrating for her. she was trying to talk to her future stepdaughter, but so far she wasn't getting anywhere. Talia just would not accept her.

Kurt knew that look all to well. Ororo was upset. Sooner of later, she was going to bitch about it to him. The weather wasn't going to be pretty either. He wanted to avoid upsetting her at all costs. "T.J., Fräulein Ororo asked you about your day."

Talia looked up at his demanding face. Then, she turned away from him.

"T.J., aren't you going to answer her." Kurt replied to her silence. "You're being rude."

Talia gave him a pout face, and then looked at Fräulein Ororo. "I color."

Kurt smiled at Ororo hoping she would be satisfied with her reply.

Ororo sighed. So maybe I can make progress. "What did you color?"

"I color for Vati and Unca Wolvie and Professor and Tante Rogue and Unca Pietro."

"That's a lot of pictures." Ororo replied. "Did you color one for me?"

"Nein." Talia answered. "I color for Muti."

Kurt cringed when he heard the response.

Ororo sighed. _So much for progress. _Then, she turned to Kurt. "I'm going to go and water my garden. I'll see you at dinner."

"Ororo, I'm sorry." Kurt apologized.

"Kurt, just forget about it." Ororo said as she walked off. "Just forget about it."

Kurt looked down at Talia whose bright golden eyes glowed adoringly at him. "You just got your Vati in some big trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This is John Roberts reporting live for CNN where just recently a restaurant in downtown New York has experienced uncanny amounts of mutant activity was displayed." The reporter said. "Behind me is Raptor's Steak-n-Grill where and employee took out 3 co-workers and several restaurant attendees. Police have yet to verify exactly what happened inside or the condition of the victims. There have been several eyewitnesses stating that a young woman is responsible. There also has been signs of magnetic turbulence in the area following the event. Some are nicknaming the woman Magneto the Second from the destruction of metal that you can see behind me."_

"Professor." Scott said as he looked at the signs and lamppost bent out of position.

Xavier raised his hand to signal silence as he continued to listen to the reporter.

"_We are now going live to Megan Thomas who is reporting live form outside the apartment complex where the mutant seems to have settled. Megan."_

"_Thank you John."_

"What's going on?" Ororo asked as she looked at the hypnotized two studying the TV. _So much for my garden_. She looked at the news and was shocked at what she was seeing. In the background of the reporter, cars pushed outward from a building by an unseen force. "Oh Goddess."

"This is Megan Thomas reporting live from 9th Street apartment complex where the mutant said to have settled. As you can see in the background, there currently is mutant activity occurring. Police have tried entering the building as well as the landlord, but before they get close enough to go in they are thrown back by a magnetic force. The mutant is said to be a 19 female Caucasian by the name of Lorna Dane."

"I'll get the jet ready." Ororo said and turned to rush off.

"No." Xavier fussed. "Not this time."

"But Professor." Ororo argued. "She's in trouble and needs our help."

"I understand what you are saying Ororo." Xavier replied. "But it is not our place. Not at this time anyways."

"Professor."

"It's alright Ororo." Xavier said. "Lorna Dane's father is going for her."

"_Over to my right, Dr. Henry McCoy, mutant activist and scientist, just landed in a helicopter. Excuse me, Dr. McCoy."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy shuffled his cards as Rogue did her Algebra homework. He could stare at her for hours. Just watching her work. She was so eager. So determined.

"Will you stop?" Rogue said about his endless shuffling. "You're distracting me."

"I's distracting ya." Remy replied and dealt himself a game of solitaire. "I can't help it I look dis good."

Rogue smiled and shook her head. _Ororo is right. He does have a big ego_. "I meant about the cards." She said. "Can't you stay still for five minutes?"

"Don't know. Depends." Remy looked up from his game and gave her an innocent smirk. "What I be stayin' still fa."

Rogue blushed and looked down at her work to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Ya didn't answer me." Remy said and leaned across the table.

Rogue looked up meeting his ruby eyes instantly. She didn't realize how close he had gotten to her. "Umm…" She managed to reply. Her lips parted and her heart began to race.

Remy smirked. 'I think I can handle dat." He said and leaned further in. He was so close to her at that moment that he could already taste her lips.

SMACK

The door flung open sending Remy back in his seat. Rogue bit down on her lips seeing Bobby enter the room.

Bobby glared over at Remy who equally returned the gesture.

_Damn Iceboy._ Remy's eyes brightened. _Ruined the whole moment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank headed towards the apartment complex rolling up his sleeves and talking to several police officers and FBI agents. He knew the moment he arrived there the press would be on his heels. He had no time for small talk. He had a job to do.

"Dr. McCoy." Reporter Megan Thomas hunted him down and shoved her mike in his face. "Dr. McCoy, a few words."

Hank stopped. "I regret to decline but I have more important business at the moment to attend to." He said and headed off again.

"Dr. McCoy." Megan persisted and followed him. "What are you going to do once you approach the young woman?"

"The simplest form of interaction."

"Meaning."

"Talk." Hank replied and headed in the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna sat in the middle of her living room rocking back and forth. She was afraid. She couldn't make sense of what was happening to her.

Around her, three metal bowling ball spheres rolled in a perfect circle around her. The more she rocked, the faster they went.

Hank turned the doorknob slowly and cracked the door. "Lorna." He said softly trying not to scare her.

Lorna looked up at the sound of her name. She could see the door cracked open and concentrated on who was on the other side. She couldn't feel any metal on them except for a zipper. That didn't mean the person was unarmed.

"Lorna." Hank called again and let go of the doorknob.

Lorna raised her hand and moved it to the side causing the door to open. She observed the man standing there. He didn't look like an officer or an agent. He looked like a teacher.

'Lorna." Hank took a step into the room. Behind Lorna, the blinds rose up.

"GO." Lorna tilted her head. "AWAY." She said as the spheres lifted around her in defense.

"Lorna." Hank said not taking a step farther. "My name is Dr. Henry McCoy. I'm here to help you."

Lorna glared hard. "What makes you think you can help me?"

"I know what you are going through." Hank replied.

Lorna took another look at him. Dr. McCoy appeared to be nothing like her. He was a normal well-educated and well-respected man. He wasn't a mutant like her. she couldn't trust him. "Liar." She said and shot two of the spheres at him.

Hank caught both spheres in his hands. He felt the force she had put in them, but it wasn't as strong as Magneto's. Her power level was a walk in the park compared to Magneto's.

To prove to her that there was more to him than meets the eye, he grasped on the spheres firmer causing his hands to imprint them. Then, he tossed them aside like they weighed nothing at all. "Are you done now?" He said stepping farther in the room. "Perhaps now we can talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sabretooth come in here." Toad yelled from his position on the couch.

"What?" Sabretooth growled with Clarice in tow.

"Check this out." Toad pointed to the TV. "Some chick went psycho in New York. They're calling her Magneto the Second."

Sabretooth observed the scene. Magneto had rushed off in a hurry earlier and didn't say a word to what he was up to. Now, he knew why. "Well. Well. Well. Looks like we're getting a new roommate."

"A girl." Toad replied. "Doesn't Magneto know this it the Brotherhood? After all, he formed it."

"Mystique and the Scarlet Witch were both members."

"Yeah, but Mystique is whatever she wants to be so she don't count." Toad said. "And the Scarlet Witch…sigh…Wanda was my goddess. I'd walk through fire for her."

"And she'd deck you for it." Sabretooth reminded him.

"But still." Toad said dreaming about Wanda. "It would be one way for her to touch me."

Sabretooth rolled his eyes. "Come Clarice." He said turning to the five years old holding his hand. "Let's get you something to eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna looked at what was left of the two spheres. Then, she turned to Dr. McCoy. "How'd you do that?"

Hank took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Maybe you have misjudged me." He put back on his glasses and took a few steps forward. "Like the people outside have misjudged you."

Lorna thought for a moment. "You are homo superior."

"I'm impressed." Hank replied. "Many do not address us using the scientific term."

"Yeah…but I don't get it." Lorna said twirling a lock of her green hair. "If you are homo superior, how come you don't show it?"

"My abilities are strength, agility, and intelligence." Hank replied. "My nickname…and codename is Beast."

"Beast?" Lorna let go of her curled hair. "You don't look like a Beast to me."

"So what did you expect me to be? Some sort of hairy blue monster." Hank said earning a smile from her.

'No." Lorna shrugged. "I just thought."

"You just thought all homo superiors possessed genetic traits that identified them." Hank replied. "For example, your green hair."

"Yeah." Lorna tugged on the curl. "I've had it for as long as I can remember. I used to dye it to feel normal."

"You are normal, Lorna." Hank assured her. "You just have something special inside you that makes you unique."

"I don't want to be special. I don't want to be unique." Lorna holler causing the metal objects in her room to shake. "I want to be able to pay my bills on time. I want to be able to go to college and work on my geophysics degree. I want to find a great guy and get married and have children." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "Is that so much to ask?"

"No, it isn't." Hank replied. "The road to acceptance and respect is a long one."

"Well that's comforting."

"I was picked on a lot in school because I was different. My large hands and feet contributed to my nickname Beast." Hank explained and looked down at his hands. "I had one friend by the named of Jennifer Nyles. She was the only one who saw the real Henry McCoy. I became a star football player in my senior year and wanted to study science, particularly biochemistry. That's when I met Xavier."

"Who?"

"Professor Charles Xavier." Hank replied. "He saved me from making a mistake I would regret. He took me under his tutelage where I got my doctorate and learned more about my abilities."

"Well, if you haven't noticed. I'm not as lucky as you are." Lorna said thinking about her life. "Nothing good happens to me."

"You've met me, haven't you?" Hank reminded her. "Professor Xavier has expanded his teachings to more than just a handful. His school currently houses over 50 students, 4 head teachers, and several searching for new beginnings. He has already begun arranging the new school year by bringing in more teachers, classes, students and expanding to offering more college level courses to meet the needs of his new grads."

_This is too good to be true_. Lorna thought to herself. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch at Xavier's." Hank said, but hated to continue. "However, because of the events that took place today, I'm not sure what will happen. You will have to turn yourself in and cooperate with authorities. It may take a few days, but I can arrange for you to be placed under house arrest at Xavier's. I know it's not going to be enjoyable for you to lose your freedom, but this is all I can do for you. You know your other option."

Lorna knew it well. She hung her head and allowed the tears to fall again. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't mean to do this. I couldn't control it."

"I know but they won't understand that." Hank replied. He felt so bad for her. she was just a kid compared to him. He knew by just examining her apartment briefly, that the last months were rough on her. "Lorna, let me help you." He said and extended his hand.

Lorna sniffled and looked at his hand. She bit down on her lip. Could he help her? she looked up at him with teary eyes. He had a positive energy around him, unlike the people outside.

_Take my hand Lorna_. Hank smiled. _Let me help you._

_I hope I don't regret this_. Lorna reached out for his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya know Chere." Remy said looking at her frantically working on a problem. "I can go steal ya all de answers from de Prof's teacher's book."

Rogue giggled. "That's not necessary. I'm perfectly capable of working out the problems on my own."

"D'accord." Remy replied. "If ya want ta do it de hard way."

Rogue shook her head. "You know if you want me to finish quicker, you could help me."

"Why? If I be ya, I'd not even do it." Remy replied. "Algebra is useless."

"Algebra is not useless."

"Yeah it be." Remy said. "Ya actually think people workin' at McD's be goin' 2 Big Macs times de square root of 4 fries plus 2 cokes equals 2 extra value meals." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You're crazy, you know that."

"Maybe." Remy smirked. _You have that affect on me_. "But I love…making you smile."

Rogue blushed again and looked down at her work.

Remy got up and went to her side, sitting next to her. "So what ones ya be needing help on?"

Rogue looked back up with his with flushed cheeks still. Then, she tucked her hair behind her ears and pointed down to her homework. "These two."

On the other side of the study, Bobby steamed at the sight. He used to be the one helping Rogue with her homework. _Damn Gambit_. He was green with envy. He just couldn't understand what Rogue saw in the Cajun thief. She never let him get that close to her.

Everything turned topsy turvy for him when Gambit arrived. Rogue blamed him, but he couldn't have been the cause of all their problems. It wasn't his entire fault anyway. It just happened. He couldn't control it. There was no way to stop it. It just…it just…did.

"Now how'd you get that answer?" Rogue demanded.

"Cuz, I'm de man."

"Stop being a smart ass."

"But I dought ya like my ass." Remy teased.

Bobby rolled his eyes. _Can I puke now? What the fuck does she see in him? He has to be charming her._

"What's that on your neck?" rogue asked as she moved his hair to see.

"Nufin." Remy smirked. _Her touch is so tender_. "Ya tickling me."

"What is that? A new tattoo." Rogue asked as she leaned for a closer look. _That's too messy to be a tattoo. _"Is that marker?"

"Non."

"It is." Rogue smiled. "How'd you get marker there?"

"Ya supposed ta be don' homework Chere." Remy replied trying to avoid answering.

"What happened?" Rogues emerald's glittered at him. "Tell me."

_How could I resist those eyes of hers_? Remy put down the pencil in his hand. "Ya promise not ta laugh if I tell ya."

"Yes." Rogue's smile lit up her face. "Promise."

"D'accord." Remy replied. "I fell asleep on de couch durin' T.J.'s nap and den she woke up and drew all ova me wit a marker."

"Are you serious?" Rogue's mouth dropped and she began laughing.

'It's not that funny."

Rogue laughed so hard she began snorting.

Remy couldn't help but laugh at her. After thinking about it, it was hilarious. "Ok maybe it be funny, but dat petite's bad."

_Could that be anymore disgusting?_ Bobby muttered under his breath.

Remy grabbed a hold of Rogue and began ticking her. Neither of them could stop laughing.

_I had to ask_. Bobby steamed.

"That's not fair." Rogue managed to say in between giggles. "You cheat."

"Who moi?" Remy smirked.

Rogue squirmed around his tickling and fell to the floor. "My butt."

Remy followed in suit landing face first on her stomach. He looked up from his position not planning to move at all. "Oh de pain."

"Hush, Cajun, an' get up!"

Remy refused to move. "Mus' be paralyzed."

"Convenient position." Rogue bit down on her lip.

"AHEM."

Remy and Rogue quickly turned to see a frosty Iceman staring at them.

Remy sat up and glared at him hard. _That's the second time Iceboy fucked things up. He's just looking for me to kick his ass._

Rogue looked from Bobby's icy glare to Remy's burning stare. She didn't need a fight. Not today. Not now. "Remy." She said softly grabbing his hand.

Remy turned his attention back to her. How could he not? "Yeah Chere."

""Let's finish and go play some pool."

"D'accord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier's eyes widened at the scene unfolding on TV. "Eric."

Cars flew around the people on the streets like planes. They ran in every which way in fear as a metal sphere landed in the center of the commotion.

There was a hiss and all the cars crashed down to the ground. Those still in the area watched as the sphere opened to reveal its maker.

Magneto stepped out and flung his cape back. He looked around at all who feared him. It's what made him superior. "Homo sapiens." He said and shook his head.

He raised his hand and 3 sheets of metal moved in from of him, each elevating to a different height. As he took steps up, the sheets moved forward creating a stairway just for him.

Once he reached the same level as Lorna's apartment. He stretched out his hand. He could feel her presence. Then, he pulled his had back ripping the metal out of the side of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna reached out for Hank's had. _Boy, he is right. He does have big hands_. She looked up at him and smiled. Here goes nothing.

Hank smiled back. Finally, after so many years, he was happy again. He felt like an X-men again. _Why do I feel like this?_ He took a deep breath. He could almost feel her slender fingers.

Lorna pulled back her hand quickly. She could feel it. Something was going on outside. She turned her head towards the windows.

_What happened?_ Hank couldn't understand it. He was so close. He looked towards the winded and his eyes widened. _My stars and garters._

Lorna scrambled back and screamed. The walls cracked and with windows shattered. Hank knew good and well who was on the other sided. The wall fell leaving a large hole in the side of the building. As the smoke cleared, Lorna felt a strong connection to the figure becoming visible.

Using one of the sheets, Magneto glided his way into the room. He looked from Lorna to Hank. "Good evening Dr. McCoy. So nice to see you again."

"Magneto." Hank's mouth dropped. It had been so long. "What are you doing here?"

"It's funny you should ask that question." Magneto answered as he walked towards Lorna. "Why hello my dear?"

"Hi…" Lorna looked up at him without fear. There was something about him that pulled her in his direction. Something familiar. "Do I know you?"

"More than you know."

Hank placed himself between them. "Stay away from her Magneto. You have no business here."

"I have family business." Magneto replied. "Now move out of my way."

"If you want to get to her, you're going to have to go through me." Hank got in a fighting position.

Magneto just looked at him. "Fine. Have it your way." Then, he waved his hand. Pipes tore out of the walls and caught Hank off guard. They quickly pinned him against the wall in a criss-cross.

Lorna turned to Hank seeing the X holding him back. She wasn't sure what to make of everything, but it was obvious who had the upper hand in the matter. She turned to Magneto for answers. "I thought I was the only one who could do stuff like that."

"You thought wrong." Magneto answered studying her. "I can teach you more…more than any school could."

"Don't listen to him Lorna." Hank yelled. "He lies."

"Funny you should say that, Dr. McCoy." Magneto replied. "For someone who champions mutant rights, you sure hide the fact you are a mutant."

"I don't hide anything."

"Oh really. Tell me Dr. McCoy. When have you ever exposed yourself to the world?"

Lorna looked over a Hank. Was it true?

Hank couldn't reply. He couldn't even look them in the eye. No one knew for a fact that he himself was a mutant. Most just thought he was their biggest fan.

"Telling lies I see." Magneto said. "Sweet little lies. So tell me Dr. McCoy. What would happen to Lorna if she turned herself into the authorities?"

"Her sentence would lessen. And I could arrange for her to be placed under house arrest at Xavier's."

"Could." Magneto challenged. "Not a very strong word. What do you think Lorna?"

"I…" Lorna was confused.

"Well I will tell you, my dear." Magneto said. "You'd face the similar fate I receive. Being locked in a plastic prison. Doesn't sound too appetizing does it?"

"Lorna, I wouldn't let that happen to you." Hank pleaded.

"and neither would I." Magneto stood before her. "Who do you think would tell you the truth? Dr. McCoy or me…your father."

"Father." Lorna's head spun. Everything had happened so fast. She trusted Hank, but Magneto was… "Father."

"Yes, my Polaris." Magneto extended his hand. "Who better to help you than me?"

Lorna looked at his hand. she could feel it in her bones. He was her father. She glanced over at Hank, then back at Magneto. Then, she took his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit: Oh, th' pain. His head is resting on her, ahem, chestoral area.  
Rogue: Hush, Cajun, an' get up!  
Gambit: Mus' be paralyzed.  
Rogue: Convenient position.  
Uncanny X-Men #367

**Thank you God. It's complete. **

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me pumped to write more. **

**Michelle**


	14. And the tension rises…

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XIV: **And the tension rises…**

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna walked by Magneto's side as if she had known him her whole life. As she stood at the edge of the building, she looked down the people below. They all were either running in fear or taking pictures and video of her.

Magneto turned to her. "Watch this." He lifted his arms up in the air and the cars rose up. "Now you try."

Lorna thought for a moment. Then, she focused. She waved her hand and the cars flipped around. "Wow."

"Pretty soon, you will be able to more than just that." Magneto said taking her hand. With his other hand, he moved the sphere from the ground up to where they were standing. "Come."

Lorna paused and looked over her shoulder to see Hank. His eyes pleaded for her not to go, but as much as she wanted to take up his offer, it was Magneto she was drawn to. Magneto had her powers and claimed he was her father. If this was true, who better to be with than her own family? Lord knows she hadn't had that in a long time.

"Come Lorna." Magneto said again snapping her attention back to him. "There is much to discuss." Then, he turned to Hank. "Good day, Dr. McCoy. Til we meet again. Give my regards to Charles."

Hank could do nothing but stare. _I'm such a failure._ He watched the sphere enclose around them and fly off. _I could have helped her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon Creed glared at the TV. He just loved the news headline.

**Mutant terrorist outwits mutant activist**

How appropriate was that? Dr. McCoy may have defeated him in that debate six months ago, but now he had him right where he wanted him.

In her disguise of the lovely Mallory Brickman, Mystique glanced at him from the kitchen. As his mother, she knew how to read his looks well. _He thinks too much. That's got to stop._ She thought to herself and went back cooking. _Graydon's gonna make a move. I've got to call Pyro and tell him to get the numbskulls ready_. She chopped the squash on the counter hard. _I need to get him where it hurts_.

"How's dinner coming?" Ralph asked joining her in the kitchen.

Mallory gasped. He had caught her off guard or perhaps in deep thought. The knife sliced through her thumb deep allowing a crimson river to stream out.

"Mallory, I'm sorry." Ralph said and grabbed a towel. He dampened it and rushed over to help her.

Graydon glanced over to the kitchen to see the scene. Immediately he got up to look and help.

"I've got it." Mallory fussed at them. "I'm fine." She said taking the cool damp cloth out of her husband's hand.

"Honey, let me see." Ralph said insisting to help.

Mallory held her hand away from him. "Ralph, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

"You sure."

"I'm sure." Mallory replied. "I'm just going to go in the bathroom and wrap it up. Could you clean this up for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mallory held her hand tightly against her chest all the way to the bathroom. Then, at the sink, she dropped the towel to look at the cut.

In the other room, Gloria sat at her desk doing homework. She saw her mother pass by her doorway in the corner of her eyes. She placed down her pencil to see what was up.

She peered in the crack of the doorway to see her mother unwrap her hand. Her mother had nearly sliced her thumb off. She cringed at the thought, but that wasn't what scared her. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

Mystique looked at her thumb. Slowly but surely, her body began to heal itself. Her thumb was perfectly fine. The event was nothing more than a memory. She smiled.

Gloria backed up and took off running into her room. Once inside, she slammed the door behind her and leaned back on it. She could hardly breathe.

She knew what she saw. Something was not right with her mother. No normal person could heal themselves. She wasn't sure what to do. No one would believe her. Not even her father. There had to be someone out there she could trust.

Mystique had heard the door slam and looked out the door to the bathroom. Seeing no one, she turned back to her hand and began bandaging her thumb. She may have healed, but they didn't need to know that. Especially Graydon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

**Hours later…**

Hank plopped down on his couch and loosened his tie. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. It was to no surprise that he and Magneto the Second were the main headline_. Like I need to hear much more. It was bad enough getting attacked by the paparazzi. Do I really have to be reminded of my failure?_

He turned off the TV and tossed the remote on the coffee table. He couldn't believe this had happened to him. He was so close to helping Lorna, but she turned the other way. Now he had to deal with a press conference and a talk with a fueled Graydon Creed. _Like I need that._

Hank wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do in life. As smart as he was, he couldn't find anything that made him completely happy. He thought he would have figured it out by now.

He got up and walked over to his computer. He sat down at the desk and turned on the computer hoping that tooling would clear his mind. As he waited for his computer to load, the picture on his desk caught his eye.

Hank picked up the picture. He recognized it well. There he was dressed in his X-men uniform. _God it feels like yesterday_. He thought at he studied the picture. He was nearly 20 when it was taken and now…Now he was…He wasn't sure what he was. He took his fist and smashed the glass on the frame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy gazed over at Rogue arranging the balls on the pool table as he sharpened the pool stick. _She so pretty and smart and fun. What she see in a thief like me? _

Rogue lifted the triangle and said. "Do you want to break or should I?"

'Huh?" Remy snapped from his daydreaming.

"Are you going to break or should I?" Rogue said trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I'll break." Remy replied. "Where's the cue ball?"

"On the table." Rogue said. "Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine." Remy answered and lined up the cue ball. He leaned over the table to eye up the shot, but he found himself focused on something else.

Rogue walked along side the pool table and took a second pool stick off the wall. She sat down on the stool across the table from Remy as she sharpened the pool stick waiting for him to make his shot.

Remy felt his heart racing. He could barely make sense of what was going on. _Why does she have this affect on me?_ He thought taking a deep breath. _Focus. Focus. Focus_. He made the shot, sending the cue ball flying off the table and rolling across the floor. _What the hell just happened? _

Rogue looked at the ball rolling across the floor and turned back to him giggling. "What was that?"

"I meant ta do dat." Remy replied trying to save face.

"Sure you did."

"Umm. You lost a ball." Jean-Paul said as he came over with the cue ball in hand.

"Yeah. Yeah." Remy said taking it from him. _I can't believe I missed that shot. I never miss like that._

"Can I play?' Jean-Paul asked.

"Uh yeah." Rogue looked over to Remy for approval. "But our teams will be uneven. You can play winner."

"Winner." Jean-Paul looked over at Remy. He won every game they played against him. "OK."

"Oh come on Chere." Remy smirked. "I can take ya'll both on."

"With that lovely shot you just made." Rogue said teasing him.

"Oui." Remy smirked.

Rogue giggled. "We shall see."

"You challenging me Chere."

"Maybe."

"I like a challenge."

Jean-Paul's eyes widened. _Super Romy flirtation alert._ "Umm…maybe I just ought to let you two play alone."

"No J.P." Rogue dragged him back over. "Come play with us. It'll be fun."

"Nah." Jean-Paul replied. "You two look like you need alone time. Besides, the teams will be uneven like you said."

"So, come on." Rogue said. "You'll play winner."

"No, I'm good." Jean-Paul said. "I'll go find a teammate and play you two next game."

"Don't worry about it J.P."

"Yeah, I'll be your teammate."

Remy, Rogue, and Jean-Paul turned to see Bobby walking over to them.

Remy steamed. _Where de hell he come from?_ He glared the younger man down as he came over to the pool table. He didn't like it one bit. _He up to something_.

Rogue looked at the way Remy and Bobby exchanged glares. _No fighting_. She went over to Remy side taking his hand to signal him to calm down.

Jean-Paul stood there speechless. _Bobby wants to be my teammate. This is like a dream come true. Maybe he really does like me. Oh my God. What if I do or say something stupid? What do I do? What do I do?_

Bobby looked around at them. "Are we playing a game or what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon sat on the bed in the guest room at the Brickman's home. He wanted to be home in his condo in his own bed, but knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He knew his mother was near but wasn't sure where.

He lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The fan spun around and around, making him dizzy or sleepy. He wasn't too sure, but before long he was in another world.

_Graydon woke up to the arguments of his parents. They were at it again. It was no surprise. _

_He got up and walked to their room standing in the doorway. He could see them in the bathroom._

_Raven looked at herself in the mirror watching a bruise disappear from her cheek. Victor came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. _

"_I'm sorry Ray." He said tracing kisses down her neck. _

"_You are always sorry." Raven answered. "Yet you never change."_

"_I'm trying."_

"_It's not good enough."_

"_Nothing I ever do is ever good enough." Victor growled pulling away from her. "You're so damn hard to please it's driving me insane."_

"_Mutter,"_

_Victor turned in the direction of the voice and growled. His black eyes reflected the image before him. "I'll teach you to interfere."_

"_Mutter, help me."_

"Graydon."

Graydon shot up in bed to see Mallory standing there. He placed his hand on his head and dragged his fingers through his hair. It was only a dream.

"Graydon." Mallory said. "Your cell phone has been ringing continuously."

"It has."

"Yes." Mallory said handing it to him. "I found it on the couch. It must have popped out of your pocket when you and Ralph were watching the news."

"Yeah, must have." Graydon replied as he took the cell phone from her hand. There was something about the way she looked at him that disturbed him. "Thanks."

"Good night.'

"Night." Graydon flipped opened the cell and looked at the missed calls. "Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Magneto's intentions are Professor?" Scott asked as he, Ororo, and Kurt with T.J gathered in his office.

"I'm not sure." Xavier said honestly. "Both Magneto and Mystique have been actively building their Brotherhoods lately. They both believe a war is coming."

Ororo sighed. "If they start fighting each other, they would only hurt furthering their goals of mutant superiority."

"This girl had Magneto's powers." Kurt said repeating some of the news he had heard earlier. "How is that possible?"

"I think it would be best if Talia left the room for me to answer that question." _Kitty, come to my office._ Xavier looked at their anxious faces around the room. They needed to know.

"Like hey Professor." Kitty peeked in the door. "You needed me for something."

"Yes, please take Talia and watch over her while we have a meeting." Xavier said.

"Like Ok."

"Talia, go with Ms. Kitty." Kurt said to her. "And behave."

"I be good." Talia bounced out the door with Kitty.

Xavier waited for the door to close. He looked around to see his X-men wondering why it was so important for Talia to leave the room.

"Professor, what's going on?" Ororo asked raising her eyebrow.

"Lorna Dane, the young woman who has Magneto's powers, is his daughter." Xavier said.

Scott was amazed as was the others. "How many kids does Magneto have?"

"Four."

"Four?" Kurt's eyes widened. "No wonder you wanted T.J. out the room."

"Yes." Xavier nodded. "Pietro and Wanda know nothing about Lorna, nor does she know about them."

"What about his fourth kid?" Storm asked.

"Anya…Anya was his oldest daughter." Xavier explained. "She died in a fire when she was two. Eric was restrained from getting to her. When he finally got free, it was too late. His powers fully manifested and he went into a rage to avenge her. His wife, Magda, was horrified and ran off. At the time, neither of them knew she was carrying twins. Magneto hated humanity ever since."

The room was silent. Scott, Ororo, and Kurt didn't know what to say. They all thought they knew what drove Magneto's hatred for humanity, but they were all wrong. Magneto would have lead a peaceful life if only he was allowed to save his daughter.

"I needed Magneto to reach Lorna, so his hatred wouldn't be fueled." Xavier said. "It was up to Lorna on which side she chose and at this time, it is best for him to help her."

"yes Professor." Ororo nodded.

"Do not be discouraged by her decision Ororo." Xavier said. "After all, Both Wanda and Pietro were both part of the Brotherhood. Now, they side with the Avengers."

"But they still have terrorist tendencies." Ororo reminded him. "And they have sided with Magneto on several occasions since."

"Be that as it may, they make their own decisions." Xavier said. "And we must remember, no bond is more powerful than blood."

Kurt sighed. He wished he could say the same.

XXXXXXXX

"This is all your fault." Wanda fussed at Pietro after the Avengers informed them of their father's activities. "If we would have been here, we could have down something. But no. You have to drag me around and try to cheer me up."

"I didn't know something like this would happen." Pietro replied. "You know how unpredictable Father is."

"Yeah, I know." Wanda shook her head and folded her arms. "But we could have done something."

"And what are we supposed to do when he pulls stunts like this?" Pietro asked. "Wanda, you know he doesn't listen to a word anyone says to him…especially us. Remember, we are _just_ kids."

"And we don't know anything." Wanda mocked her father. "What do you think he wants with the girl?"

Pietro shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I don't even want to know." Wanda replied.

"She's got his powers." Pietro said.

"So." Wanda replied. "A lot of mutants do, but they are not as advanced."

"True." Pietro looked over to her. "But if he starts training her."

"Relax Pietro." Wanda said. "I'm sure it's going to be a while before he teaches her to rip down bridges."

"I know that."

"My concern is our intentions." Wanda sighed. "If he is rebuilding the Brotherhood, he's getting ready for a fight."

"He is our Father, Wanda." Pietro sighed.

They both know what was at stake.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna sat in a chair in front of Magneto's desk. His place had an odd feeling to it. She wasn't sure if it was all the metal surrounding her or the strange group of mutants she met. _And I thought I was a freak_. Everything seemed negatively charge…it empowered her.

She looked up at Magneto sitting on the other side of the desk. He sat quietly with his hands folded as if he was trying to read her mind. Then, he asked the one question that would override all the sweet little lies she was told. "What did your aunt and uncle tell you about your parents?"

Lorna thought for a moment. Her aunt and uncle had dropped the bomb on her that they weren't her real parents about a year ago. She sighed and hung her head. "They said my parents died in a plane crash when I was a baby. It was some kind of freak malfunction."

_He stared at the plane gliding smoothly in the clear sky. He could see her in the window laughing and holding hands with her husband. She turned briefly and glanced out the window seeing him amongst the clouds. Her smile faded as he outstretched his arm._

"So, you lived." Lorna said raising an eyebrow. "But the plane was nearly destroyed in the crash. There were no survivors."

'I was never on the plane." Magneto said clearing up her confusion. "We never were married."

_He kissed her on the neck causing her body to go numb in his arms. "So where is your husband, Mr. Perfect?"_

"_Out of town." She replied as he traced along her collarbone. "Another stupid business meeting…gasp…Oh God Eric."_

"You had an affair with my mom." Lorna replied nearly speechless. Now the dad she thought she had had wasn't even her dad at all. "Why?..." Her head spun. "Why didn't you stay with my mom after I was born?"

"That's a complicated explanation."

"_You are an insensitive self-centered asshole Eric." She hollered at him. "I can't believe I was so foolish to fall for you." She said and walked away._

_He grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. "Don't walk away from me."_

"_I'll walk away as I please." She said and pulled from his grasp. _

"_Then watch your step." He glared at her. "No one walks away from me without regretting it."_

_She shook her head at him. 'Goodbye Eric."_

_She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed her hand on her belly. She hoped he would never know._

"We had relationship problems." Magneto said. "And I never found out about you until after your birth."

"Oh." Lorna sighed. "Then why didn't you come for me after my mom died."

"It wasn't time and you needed a stable environment to grow up in and that was something I couldn't give you." Magneto replied. "You aunt and uncle were good people and couldn't have a child of their own, so everything worked out."

"For you." Lorna slumped in her chair. "Where were you when my powers manifested?"

"Watching from a distance." Magneto said. "If there was a problem, I bailed you out."

_She swerved all over the road. She hit the brakes trying to stop but her tires skid from under her. She could see the tree before her and she cried._

_The car stopped suddenly and her heart raced. The door popped off and her belt unbuckled. She scrambled out the car crying._

_Another car pulled on the side of the road. The driver got out and ran over to her. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah." She cried looking at the front of the car. The car had come to a stop an inch before slamming into the tree._

"I was there for you Lorna, even though you may not have realized it." Magneto said. "I was there for all of you."

Lorna looked him dead in the eye trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Why don't you get settled for the night?" Magneto said glancing away from her and standing up. "Come, I'll show you to your room. And later, I will retrieve a few of your things from your apartment."

"Yeah." Lorna said softly and followed him out the door.

XXXXXXXX

"How has Hank been handling what happened?" Scott asked

"Hank said he is fine, just disappointed in himself." Xavier replied. "He ate two boxes of Twinkies."

"That's Hank for you." Ororo said. "But seriously, how is he."

"He's nervous." Xavier said. "Senator Creed and he are going to meet on it tomorrow."

"Graydon is going to try and humiliate him." Kurt stated the obvious. "He's found a weakness in Dr. McCoy and is going to strike him while his moral is weak."

"You are right Kurt." Xavier agreed. "But Hank is strong. I am confident in him. I think he is going to do well tomorrow."

"I hope you are right Professor." Kurt replied. _But I know my brother…sort of._

"How has Logan been progressing?" Ororo asked.

"He has been following Senator Creed closely." Xavier said. "Sen. Creed is staying as a guest of the Brickman's. Logan plans to go in his apartment tonight to see what he can find."

XXXXXXXX

"Talia is so cute, ain't she Pete." Kitty said holding his arm and looking up at him.

"Da." Piotr replied.

"Like totally." Talia giggled.

Kitty laughed. "Where'd she like learn that from/"

Piotr smiled. "From you."

"I don't like talk like that." Kitty scold him."

"Da you do." Piotr nodded.

"Like totally." Talia said.

"See." Piotr pointed out. "She agrees with me."

"Like totally."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue watched as Bobby flirted with Jean-Paul. It was driving her crazy.

"Chere."

She stared hypnotized and steaming. She wanted nothing more than to smash a wall down…or two…ok ten.

"Chere."

She couldn't understand what about Bobby's flirtation with Jean-Paul was getting her so hyped up. _I want him to be over me. Does he think this is a game/_

"Rogue." Remy touched her arm. "It's your shot."

"Oh." She answered looking up at him.

"You alright Chere." Remy asked her reaching out to touch a loose lock of her hair."

"Yeah." Rogue pulled back from him. "I'm…I'm fine."

Disappointed, Remy lowered his hand. "Ya sure."

"Yeah." Rogue nodded taking the pool stick from him. "I'm fine."

"They set up ball 7."

'Ok." Rogue leaned across the table eyeing down the cue ball. She looked up seeing Bobby teasing Jean-Paul. _Back off_. She hit the cue ball slamming it into ball 7 clearing it hard in the pocket.

Bobby looked at her.

"Ooops." Rogue replied and Remy smirked behind her. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Bobby looked down at the pool table. She had dented the pocket with her shot. _I'm getting to her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you are." Magneto said opening the door to her temporary room. His arm was extended exposing his markings.

Lorna couldn't help but stare at the set of numbers. It was obvious she didn't know anything about her father.

Magneto dropped his arm to his side. "I hope you find your quarters suitable."

Lorna looked around at the red room…the sheets, the floor, and the walls. All red. "I think it needs a little more red."

Magneto smiled. "Your…" he stopped himself. He couldn't tell her about Wanda or Pietro yet. Maybe in a few days, but not now. "The Scarlet Witch loved the color red."

"No kidding." Lorna replied.

"I'll have your own room set up tomorrow." Magneto replied. "This is just for tonight."

"Fine." Lorna answered. "I'll try not to go insane by then."

Magneto nodded and closed the door.

Lorna plopped down on the bed and lay back staring up at the red ceiling. _God, this Scarlet Witch was psycho. Must be bad genes. Must suck to be related to her. _She wasn't sure what to make of Magneto...her father or…the truth.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Lorna moan from her relaxed position.

"Good evening love." Toad said hopping into the room.

Lorna propped herself up on her elbows. "What do you want?"

"I've come to keep you company." Toad replied eying her up.

"That's really not necessary." Lorna said feeling nauseous by his presence.

"You sure love." Toad said. "I think we'd make beautiful music together."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Come on love." Toad smiled. How about it?"

"No thanks."

"Then, how about a kiss?"

'I wouldn't kiss you even if you could turn into a prince."

"I have the body of a Greek god." Toad said flexing his muscles.

"Yeah." Lorna agree. "Hephaestus."

"That's harsh love."

"Yeah, well life sucks." Lorna replied "Get used to rejection."

"Now, now. I think we got started off on the wrong foot here." Toad said refusing to back down. "I bet you we have lots in common once we get to know each other."

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on love." Toad pleaded. "We got lots in common. We're both mutants."

"So what's your power?" Lorna asked. "The ability to make a woman puke."

"That was mean."

"What part of NO don't you understand?"

"Are we playing the question game now?"

Lorna sighed and lay back down. _Maybe, if I ignore him, he will go away._

"What kind of panties are you wearing?"

The door flew open and Toad flung out but his belt buckle. He slammed into the wall seeing stars. "She wants me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going out for a jog." Mallory said to her husband. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Mallory." Ralph went after her.

Mallory refused to look back at him. "I told you Ralph. I'll be fine. I know how to handle myself."

"That's not the point." Ralph grabbed her hand. "I worry about you…ever since…"

"I'm Ok." Mallory turned to him. "I'm not the same woman I once was."

"I know." Ralph nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." Mallory replied and closed the door behind her. "Believe me I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia splashed around in the tub sending bubbles and water to the floor. Kurt's eyes drooped as she waited patiently for her to finish.

"Vat did you and Muti talk about?" He asked nosey about Wanda's check up call earlier in the evening.

"Muti say she miss me." Talia replied. "she not feeling well."

"Oh really." Kurt looked up. "Vat's vrong vith her."

"She got a headache."

"Oh." Kurt nodded softly. _She had another episode. Doesn't surprise me._

"Vati?"

"Ja T.J."

"Why are we blue and no one else be?" Talia asked.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say at first. It was a question he knew would eventually come up, but he wasn't prepared to answer…ever. "Vell…because…God made us special."

"Why?"

Kurt sighed. "Because…God vanted us to be different."

"Why?"

"I don't know T.J." Kurt replied. "Because God likes variety."

"But I blue and you blue." Talia stated the obvious. "And we same."

"No, we're different." Kurt corrected. "I'm a boy and you're a girl."

"And you go BAMF."

"That's right." Kurt replied. "Now finish bathing."

Talia looked down at the bubbles. A lot of things didn't make sense to her and she wasn't sure if it ever would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique dug through Graydon's desk cursing under her breath. She hated having a time limit, but she couldn't avoid blowing her cover.

But she was already caught. She paused and laid down the papers in her hand. She knew that smell. Cigars. Cuban cigars.

"You're getting sloppy Ray." Logan said stepping out of the shadows.

She glared at him with her golden eyes. She would never admit he was right. "I knew you were there."

"Sure you did." Logan replied. "But I think the real question is why are you here?"

"What's the matter Logan?" Mystique asked as he walked over to her. "Are you jealous that I am my own boss? That I don't take my orders from a bald man in a wheelchair that will never to anything himself. Are you jealous that I'm not a slave? That I never was a slave."

"You are pushing your luck Darlin." Logan warned.

"Oh really." Mystique replied. "Why do you care what I think anyways? You never had before."

"You know that ain't true." Logan stood beside her. "You knew the circumstances."

"But it never stopped you that one time." Mystique reminded him.

Logan looked away. That was one memory he didn't want to be reminded of.

Mystique grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Does he know?"

"No." Logan pulled away from her. "So what are you looking for?"

Mystique didn't follow him. She made like it didn't bother her and answered him. "Graydon's planning something."

"No kidding."

"The other day, I came across some check stubs totaling over 3 million dollars." Mystique informed him.

"3 million dollars." Logan grunted. "Must be nice to be rich. Who were they to?"

"Trask Enterprises." Mystique replied. "I don't know what it is for."

"We need to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya gonna miss me Chere." Remy asked as they stood in front of the doorway to her room.

"Maybe." Rogue teased.

"Maybe?" Remy smirked. "Ya just gonna let me hang like dat."

"Yep." Rogue smiled.

"I'll see ya tomorrow though." Remy said.

"No."

"No." Remy frowned. "Why not?"

"Cuz I'm going shopping." Rogue replied. "With my friends."

"Wit de girls. Ya'll gonna talk about all us guys' butts again, Huh?"

"No." Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, ya is." Remy smirked. "Ya gonna tell me if I'm still number one."

Rogue giggled. "I'll have to think about that."

"Ya do dat." Remy took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Sleep tight Chere."

Remy blushed. "Good night Remy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how are they?" Mystique asked.

"How are who?" Wolverine asked with his half a cigar hanging from his lips.

"Rogue and Kurt." Mystique answered. "How are they?"

"Don't know." Wolverine replied. "Why don't you call them up one day and ask them?"

Mystique shook her head. "I can't."

"What's stopping you?" Wolverine demanded. "If you are so intent on knowing how they are, what is stopping you from asking them yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"No, I wouldn't." Wolverine slammed a draw to the desk closed. "Because everything is about you."

Mystique didn't argue against him and she didn't know why. She just stood still holding back all her anger, all her sadness, all her hatred, and all her love.

Wolverine knew by her silence, he shouldn't have opened his mouth and put his two cents in. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Ray look…"

"I gotta go."

He didn't stop her. He just watched as she flew away into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy stood in the shadows watching every more Bobby made. Each second seemed like an hour to him. He wasn't going to stand for Bobby hurting Rogue this way…or Jean-Paul for that matter. Bobby was going to get what was coming to him and he was going to give it to him.

He waited as Bobby made his way up the hallway towards him. His sunglasses hid his rubies burning bright. He slipped out his bo staff quickly and in front of Bobby.

Bobby tripped slamming flat on the ground. He got up and scanned the area around him. The air got cooler as his body temperature began to drop.

"Ya havin' problems, Iceboy." Remy said coming out of the shadows.

Bobby glared at him hard. "My only problem is you."

"Funny, mine's you." Remy replied circling around him. "Ya bin up ta no good lately. It's really gittin ta Rogue and I don't like ta see her hurtin. Ya'd be wise to back off before ya make me angry."

"Why? You going to turn into the Hulk." Bobby rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

Remy smirked, grabbed him, and slammed him against the wall faster than he could blink. "Ya should be."

"Is there a problem, Gambit?" Scott asked seeing Remy pinning Bobby by the wall by the neck.

_Lucky bastard._ Remy let go of Bobby and turned to Scott. "Nope, no problem at all. Me and Iceboy were just havin a lil talk."

"Oh really." Scott said not trusting a word he said.

"Really." Remy replied. "Well, I'm gonna git. See ya around Cyke." He said and turned to Bobby speaking loud enough for only him to hear. "I'd watch ya back if I wa ya. Ya ain't be knowin what kinda card I be pullin out my sleeve. Sleep tight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And the tension rises…So true**

**I will be posting my one shot X-men comic fanfic, _Mommy, No Cry No More_ on Friday. It's a short story I wrote for class and I want to share it with everybody. It's told from Talia's point of view. **

**X3 Announcement Trailer is out. Yahoo!**

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me pumped to write more. **

**Michelle**


	15. Chapter 15

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XV: Untitled

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**Sorry, I don't know much about chess.**

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. Well…for these next few chapters anyways. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya gonna be good fa me today, tight Petite." Remy smiled at her.

"Ja." Talia replied lifted up her dress.

"T.J." Kurt fussed.

Talia smiled biting down on her lip as she lowered her dress. "I be good."

"You had better be." Kurt warned her. "I want to hear that you were good_ all _day."

"I be good all day." Talia grinned and her cheeks dimpled.

"That's my Nocturne." Kurt said picking her up. "Now, give Vati a kiss."

Talia kissed him quickly on his cheek and squirmed to get out of his arms. "I go now."

Kurt watched as she ran off to take Remy's hand. He knew then that T.J. was growing up…and he was missing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna walked in Magneto's office to find him sitting in the corner alone with a chess table. She stopped and wondered if she should leave. _Maybe now is a bad time._

"Ah, Lorna." Magneto said looking up from the setting up the board. "Please take a seat."

Lorna stood still for a moment, and then she dragged her feet over to join him. She sat down, staring at the board.

"I trust your night was comfortable." Magneto said.

"Yeah." Lorna shrugged. "It was fine."

"Good." Magneto replied. "I gathered some things from your apartment.

"How?"

"I have ways." Magneto said looking up from the chess board. "Are you familiar with the game?"

"Nuh…no."

"Well don't worry." Magneto smiled. "I'm an excellent teacher."

XXXXXXXX

Talia danced in front of the TV as she watched the Labyrinth. "Dance Magic Dance."

Remy shook his head. Talia could be so cute when she wanted to be, but he knew from his previous adventure in babysitting that wasn't the case.

"Dance Magic Dance." Talia giggled and turned to Remy. "You no sing."

"Non, petite. I ain't singing."

"You 'posed to." Talia said.

"Na ah."

"Ya huh." Talia crawled up on the couch next to him. "If I be bad, will Goblin King get me?"

"Yep."

"But I be good, so no come."

"If ya good." Remy said. "But if ya bad, he's coming."

"He send monsters." Talia asked.

"Yep."

"I be good." Talia said. "No monster get me."

"Alright petite." Remy said tired of hearing singing puppets. "Ya wanna watch something else."

"Nein."

"Ya wanna go outside."

"Nein." Talia pointed to the TV. "Labyrinth."

"Oh come on, Petite." Remy whined. "Herr Remy don't wanna watch David Bowie in spandex no more."

"David Bowie in spandex."

"Do you have to repeat everything I say?"

"Ja."

"Come on petite, let's go outside." He said turning off the TV.

"Nein."

"Come on petite." Remy said picking her up. "I'm gonna show you something cool."

"Nein."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Nein."

Remy walked up the stairs and over to the window. He pulled back and curtain and Talia looked the other why. "What's that down dere?"

"I no look." Talia said with her nose in the air.

"Oh well." Remy shrugged. "I guess if ya don't be wanting to play in the labyrinth."

"Labyrinth." Talia looked towards the window.

"Yep." Remy pointed to the hedge maze. "It's the Labyrinth. Ya wanna go."

"What about Goblin King?" Talia asked.

Remy smirked. "I'll protect you."

"You be Hoggle and I be Sarah." Talia informed him.

"Now why I gots ta be de ugly troll."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his elbow on the table, Magneto leaned on his hand staring at the board. "You trapped my queen."

"Yeah right. Only because you let me." Lorna rolled her eyes.

"I'm never do anything by choice." Magneto replied.

"Then who forces you to." Lorna raised an eyebrow.

Magneto was silent for a second. He studied the determination in her face. Lorna was smart compared to the rest of the Brotherhood. She asked questions and demanded them to be answered. She was a strong one. "Humanity."

"Humanity?"

"Humanity forces me to stand up for the mutant race." Magneto replied. "Without me, we would be leaderless."

"Oh." Lorna sighed. "Well what about that Charles Xavier guy Dr. McCoy was talking about. I heard about him a few times on TV."

"Charles is overrated." Magneto replied about his friend. "He is helpless in battle. He has everyone do his work for him."

"Well, isn't that what those losers in there are for?" Lorna reminded him of Toad, Mastermind, and Sabretooth.

Magneto made a move and removed one of Lorna's pawns from the board. He held the pawn in his hand in front of her. "They serve their purpose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank stood at the podium and looked at the people gathered around. He had been in this position before, when the Truth Hurts. People never bothered him much though. He was a real talker. However, the person to the left of him bothered him.

Senator Graydon Creed's sinister smile was enough to make the whole world go mad. Yet, he had a way to seducing people to his cause as if he was the anti-Christ. Of course, being the son of Mystique and Sabretooth ranked up there.

"Good morning gentlemen."

Hank turned his attention to the crowd and the speaker. "Good morning Dr. Cooper, friends."

"Good Morning." Graydon's smile left his face as he turned to Hank. "It's going to be a great morning for humanity."

Hank ignore the comment and took off his glasses to clean them.

""Let's begin gentlemen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna studied the chess board carefully. After several games, she felt like she had played her entire life. Now, she knew what move to make. She placed her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand. Then she smiled. "Checkmate."

"After eleven games? Most impressive Polaris." Magneto said sitting back. "Your natural aptitude for strategy astounds me."

"Yeah well." Lorna said setting up a new game. "I'm a quick learner."

"That's good."

"So are we going to play another game?" Lorna asked.

"No, you've learned enough to complete your lesson." Magneto replied as he got up.

"What lesson?" Lorna asked as she got up to follow him.

"Strategy."

"Strategy?"

"Yes, strategy." Magneto explained. "Every move you make is purely strategic. Every move effects you next move, like your powers."

"So, there is a strategy to using my powers." Lorna replied.

"Yes."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Show you how to play a real game?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mutants are an ongoing threat to a peaceful way of life." Graydon said. "The past few days demonstrates the importance of the Mutant Registration Act."

"Registration for what Senator Creed." Hank asked. "For protection or persecution."

"Protection." Graydon glared at him. "To protect humanity."

"And once a mutant is registered, Senator Creed, what then?" Hank glared back. "What will happen to this list? Will it be used for the good of humanity or will it be exploited to every anti-mutant terrorist group in the country."

"The only terrorists this country has consists of mutants." Graydon argued. "Or haven't you learned anything the past few days."

"I've learned to tell the difference between good…and **evil**." Hank replied. "What have you leaned?"

"That mutants are a threat…"

"Besides that Senator Creed." Hank challenged. "I thought a man of your stature could tell me more than the things said earlier. If I wanted to hear you repeat yourself, I'd go home and press stop, rewind, and play on my VCR."

Graydon's nostrils flared. He was getting tired of Dr. McCoy's remarks…he was getting tired of being made a fool of. "Dr. McCoy, you and I both know mutants are growing in number everyday."

"That I do."

"And everyday, the crime in our nation soars and amazingly mutants are the center of all of it."

"That's a rather racial remark, don't you think Senator Creed." Hank pointed out. "Especially since mutants are a minority. Are you trying to say mutants are the only cause of the problems we face today?"

"Or is it that crime caused only by mutants gets put in the news. In fact, giving this country the wrong idea of what is really going on in the world." Hank said. "Fact is that all men whether they are black or white, short or fat, tall or skinny, mutant or human, are capable of committing crimes and performing good deeds. And so, all are given the gift of free will. Why is it that one person's bad deed affects their minority as a whole, but one person's good deed gets ignored by all."

The audience applauded Dr. McCoy and he continued.

"People should not be judged by one person's actions. People should be judged based on their own individual assets." Hank reminded. "Mutants are not evil; they are different. They should be given the same respect as others and be judged on character rather than stereotypes."

Graydon fumed as the audience cheered over Dr. McCoy's argument. No one cared that he was attacked at the café. No one cared that he was attacked at his apartment.

_No one cares about me. Alls they care about is that damn Dr. McCoy. Well that's going to change. He's been a thorn in my side for far too line. He's crossed the line and now he's going to pay for it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Concentrate. Concentrate." Magneto said as he observed Lorna trying to lift a car with her powers. It had lifted two feet but she couldn't do much more. "Concentrate."

Lorna dropped the car and huffed. "I can't do it. It's too damn heavy."

"Weight doesn't matter." Magneto fussed. "Now try again."

Lorna grind her teeth and tried again. The day before was so easy for her to toss things aside as though they were nothing. Now, it was just an effort to raise a car five inches off the ground. She withthrew her hand causing the car fell to the ground. _Who does he think I am? Luke Skywalker. _"I can't do it. I'm not feeling the force or something."

"Try again."

"I told you I can't do it." Lorna yelled frustrated with herself. "And we've been out here for a fucking hour."

"You are not concentrating hard enough." Magneto fussed. "Now try again."

_I hope that fucking car hits him_. "I already told you. I CAN'T DO IT." Lorna hollered and extended her hand. The car flew over to Magneto who stopped it with his own magnetic powers before it crushed him.

Magneto held the car firmly in his fields. He could feel the force Lorna had on the car. She was strong, but needed to control the fuel for her powers and not the powered themselves. He flung the car aside and looked at her. "Perhaps we need to work on your anger management first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How vas T.J. today?" Kurt asked Remy as he picked up Talia.

"She be alright." Remy shrugged. "But she be sneaky. I almost lost her in de hedge maze."

"Oh really." Kurt smiled and turned to his daughter. "You vere good today."

"Ja." Talia beamed. "I be good."

"That's my girl." Kurt smiled. "And guess vat?"

"Vat?"

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Vat?" Talia bounced around in his arms. "Vat?"

"Vati doesn't have work for a while." Kurt replied. "So he gets to spend lots of time with you."

"You do!"

"Ja, I do." Kurt smiled. Talia was ecstatic. It was amazing to see her little face shine over something so simple as being off for Spring Break. It was the start of a very fun filled week. "So vat do you vant to do first."

"I vanna play Danger Room like Unca Wolvie."

Kurt chuckled. _Remind me to kick Logan's ass for that_. "We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon stormed into a F.O.H. facility. Once again, Dr. McCoy made him look like a fool to everybody. He couldn't allow that to happen again.

"Senator." One of his F.O.H. officers said as he followed him down the hallway. "McCoy is just one man. Don't let him bother you."

"Easy for you to say." Graydon replied.

"Everyone listens to Dr. McCoy and agrees with what he says."

Graydon steamed. "Thanks for reminding me."

"But Senator, be that as it may, no one acts with him."

Graydon paused in his step.

"They are just bystanders in a car wreck, always wanting to help out but never offering a hand."

"But he threatens our cause just by his mere existence." Graydon turned on his heel and faced him. "I can't have him in my way or planting thoughts in other people's heads."

"Then, what are we to do about him."

"Take care of him." Graydon gave him a smirk and pulled out a cigarette. "If he wants to die supporting mutants, then lets give him his wish."

"Yes. Senator."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe the Prof is letting us shopping without chaperones." Tabitha said as Jubilee drove them, Rogue, Jean-Paul and Kitty all to the mall.

"I can't believe you stayed out of detention today." Rogue replied.

"I know." Tabitha agreed. "I can't wait to tell my mom."

Rogue shook her head. _Tabby's nuts._

"Like do you have like anything in mind you like want to get?" Kitty asked.

"Not really." Rogue replied. "I wanna see what they got."

"She's been like this all week." Jean-Paul informed them.

"Like what?"

"Confused." Jean-Paul said. "She doesn't know what she wants."

Jubilee's mouth dropped. "How do you not know what you want?"

"I know what I want." Rogue replied in her defense, but the others weren't buying it. "Ok. Maybe I don't. But I do know this."

"What?"

"I really like him." Rogue gazed out the window.

"DUH."

Rogue blushed.

"Well like I totally know what I want." Kitty said.

Rogue turned around. "What?"

"I was like thinking after Spring Break for like our four month anniversary." Kitty twirled her hair. "I was like thinking of having sex with Piotr."

Jubilee swerved. "Are you serious?"

"Like yeah."

"Kitty."

"What?" Kitty replied. "We've been going out for like four months. And we've been knowing each other like since we came to Xavier's."

"But still, that's not very long." Rogue reminded her.

"Does it really matter?" Jean-Paul added. "Piotr is hot. I'd do him."

"Yeah." Tabitha agreed. "And I bet he gets really hard when he steels up."

Kitty giggled. "Tabby."

"What?" Tabitha replied. "My loss, your gain."

"I think it's too quick." Jubilee replied.

"Me too." Rogue agreed.

"Oh come on Rogue." Kitty answered. "I bet if you could touch them, you would have already slept with Bobby and Remy."

Rogue turned around and remained silent. _If I could…_

"Rogue." Kitty cursed herself for saying. "Like I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah." Rogue sighed.

"I really love him." Kitty said in her defense. "I want to be with him like forever."

'I know." Rogue sniffled. "I know what you mean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy walked in the exercise room to find Piotr adjusting weights for him to bench press. "Where ya shadow be?"

Piotr looked up. "Shopping."

"You seem relieved." Remy replied.

"Can you spot me?" Piotr said avoiding the question.

"Oui." Remy studied him carefully. He know something was up. He could sense it. "So what be bothering ya homme?"

"Nothing." Piotr said raising the weight.

Remy smirked. "Yeah right. Don't make me charm it out ya."

Piotr looked up at him and his eyes glowed. He knew Remy was going to get it out of him one way or the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_How are you doing Logan?"_

"Alright so far." Logan replied on his communicator. "Creed's at some F.O.H. rally center. I'm fixing to go and pay him a visit."

"_Don't start anything Logan."_

"You're taking the fun out of this Chuck."

"_Sorry to spoil your plans."_ Xavier replied. _"Any signs of Mystique?"_

"…_sigh_…Yeah."

"_Is there something wrong Logan?"_

"…No." Logan sighed again. "But she tipped me off about some check stubs totaling three million dollars. Apparently there were more too. Have you ever heard of Trask Enterprises?"

"_Yes, but not much_." Xavier replied. _"A few months back, Bolivar Trask, the president of Trask Enterprises, died when creating a new defense system."_

"What kind of defense system"

"_I'm not sure. And I'm not comfortable knowing Senator Creed is funding them."_

"No shit." Logan replied. "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."

"_Keep me posted Logan."_

"Believe me." Logan answered. "You know I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are ya serious?"

"Dah." Piotr replied holding the weights above him.

Remy smirked and shook his head. "Ya be knowing Logan and Kurt gonna kick ya ass if ya break Kitty's heart like dat. Hell. Dey probably let the Juggernaut or something beat the shit out ya and drink beers as dey watch de show."

"I know." Piotr replied. "But I think I need time on my own. We're about to graduate and go to different schools."

"So." Remy shrugged.

"So what if Kitty isn't the one." Piotr replied. "And what if I meet someone that is my perfect match, but I can't go out with her because I'm still attached to Kitty." He hung his head. "I don't want to hurt her, but I want some time to see what else is out there."

"I be understanding Whatcha mean." Remy sighed. His head began spinning. He knew exactly what Piotr meant. He clenched his left fist remembering the ring still hiding under his cut-off gloves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so going to like miss him." Kitty said as they all walked around the mall. "I've like never been like a week away from him before. I'm go like stir crazy."

"Damn Kitty." Jubilee replied. "Enough with Colossus already. It's Rogue's big date we're interested in."

"It's not that big a deal." Rogue replied.

Jean-Paul threw his hands up in the air. "Will someone smack her already?'

Smack

"Own." Rogue rubbed the back of her head. "Damn Tabby, that hurt."

"What?" Tabitha replied. "He said smack you."

"That didn't mean do it." Rogue replied.

Tabitha just shrugged it off.

"Hey ya'll." Jubilee said. "There's a hot group of guys checking us out."

"Where?"

"Over there."

They all turned.

"Don't all look at once, damn?" Jubilee said turning away blushing.

"Oyo, and they are cute too." Jean-Paul added.

"They are." Tabitha agreed.

"They're alright." Rogue shrugged.

"Because they're not Remy." They all teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alls I can say is ya brave." Remy said.

"I know." Piotr replied. "It's driving me insane. I don't know what to do." He looked up to Remy.

"Oh hell no." Remy turned away. "Don't look at me for advice. I ain't gonna…"

"_I can't believe J.P. is falling for that bullshit you're telling him. He actually thins you like him."_

Remy paused and turned back to Piotr to see if he heard it too. "Did ya?"

"Dah." Piotr sat up. "Sounded like Sam."

"_J.P. isn't that bright to begin with."_

"And Iceboy." Remy steamed.

"_And it's driving Rogue insane. You should have seen how jealous she was when we were playing pool last night."_

Remy ground his teeth and his nostrils flared.

"_Pretty soon she is going to beg to take me back. And Gambit needs to go back to the swamp he was raised in. He's nothing but gutter trash."_

Piotr backed up. _Oh shit._

"_He's only good at picking locks and breaking hearts. I'm just trying to save Rogue the heartache."_ Bobby said turning the corner.

Remy stood there with ruby eyes blazing. "and who gonna save ya from gittin ya ass kicked by me." He said and cracked his knuckles.

Bobby rolled his eyes. 'I'd like to see you try."

"Mighty big gamble ta take fa a loser." Remy replied. "Cuz de cards aren't in ya favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood in the back alley of the F.O.H. rally center. _There has got to be a way in that dump without tearing to shreds._ He heard someone coming and ducked behind a dumpster. He watched and waited as a man with two F.O.H. officers snuck him in the back door. _That's weird._

After the door closed behind them, he stood up. _This is going to be fun._ He tore his shirt and rubbed dirt on his jeans. _If you can beat em, join em._ He thought as he slammed himself against the dumpster causing him to bust his lip and bruise his body. Then, he ruffled his hair and shouted down the alley. "**Yeah, you take that you lousy mutants**."

Several F.O.H. members came out the back door to see what all the commotion was about. But more importantly, that particular man.

"Fucking muties." Logan grunted.

"Hey, you alright man?" One of the F.O.H. members asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You shoulda seen what I did to them." Logan replied. "It's getting ridiculous with all them damn mutants running around like savages. Someone's gotta do something about them."

The man smiled at him. "Then, you stumbled in the right place." He said and extended his hand. "My name's Armond Gaudier. I'm a special friend of the leader of the Friends of Humanity."

"And what's the Friends of Humanity." Logan asked playing dumb.

"They are a group that specialize in ridding the world of the mutant problem."

"Sounds like my kind of place." Logan replied as they took him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I get to beat people up next chapter! LOL. Yes, I am evil. My next two chapters have fight scenes in them. **

**Lies 16 has the boys fighting. Oh what fun. Plus, more… What about Hank's date? Logan…behave…around the F.O.H? The girls talk about the guys…x-men and Brotherhood? Wanda slowly losing control? **

**Yes, I love to tease. Hopefully, I'll be able to type all of this from my notebook in a week to get it posted quick. **

**Lies 17…Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? …gonna get their ass kicked?**

**Magneto and Polaris' chess game is quoted from and based on Ultimate X-men 62, 63, and 64. Magneto's training of Polaris in the junk yard lifting a car is based on _Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back _where Yoda is trying to get Luke to lift his jet out of the swamps**

**In the comics, Piotr broke up with Kitty. Logan and Kurt took him out to the bar to kick his ass, but Juggernaut showed up. They stood around and watched as Juggernaut beat him up.**

**Logan beating himself up to get into the FOH facility was based on an episode in the 90s X-men cartoon.**

**Anyways, I'll see everyone next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me pumped to write more. **

**Michelle**


	16. Cards and Ice

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XVI: Cards and Ice

By: Michelle

Strong language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

**Bobby can completely solidify his body in ice now in my fanfic. It was something he learned in between my fanfic storylines.**

**At this point, Hank McCoy AKA Beast is not blue and furry yet. He is still a normal looking human. Well…for this chapter anyways. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you were to sleep with a member of the Brotherhood, who would it be?" Tabitha asked as Rogue tried on a dress.

"What kind of question is that?" Rogue replied coming out the dressing room in a red poofy dress.

"Just answer it." Tabitha replied.

"Magneto." Rogue answered and stood in the mirror. "Oh hell no. I look like Winona Ryder in Betelgeuse."

Jean-Paul laughed. "You look like a fire ball."

"Thanks." Rogue walked back in the dressing room. "Who the hell picked this out anyways?"

"I did." Jubilee replied. "I just can't believe you put it on."

"Magneto." Tabitha was shocked. "Are you serious? He's ancient."

"He's kinda cute for an old guy." Rogue replied. "Besides, he was probably really hot when he was younger. You saw Quicksilver. Right."

"Yeah so." Tabitha shrugged. "What about him?"

"Well he's Magneto's son." Rogue informed them.

"Like that's right." Kitty added. "I like read that on Professor Xavier's database of mutants."

"Yep." Rogue answered. "So imagine what Magneto looked like at Pietro's age."

Jean-Paul fanned himself with his hand "Imagining."

"Yeah oK." Tabitha replied. "So what about you Kitty?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish Tilby lowered her wine glass and smiled. "So Dr. Mc…I mean Hank, where did you grow up?"

"I'm from Dunfee, Illinois." Hank replied. "Why the interest?"

"No reason in particular." Trish flirted. "I just wanted to know more about the man I'm having dinner with."

"Oh." Hank took a deep breath. _Wow_. "Um…ask me anything."

"So, where did you go to college?" Trish asked.

Hank smiled. _Always a fun question._ "Xavier's."

"Xavier University." Trish tilted her head. "Cincinnati or New Orleans."

"New York." Hank ran his fingers through his hair. He could see the confused look on her face. "I went to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester County."

"That's a…" Trish's mouth gaped. She didn't know whether to smile or just sit there with her mouth hanging open. "I would have never have…not in a million years."

Hank smiled and took a sip of wine. "I was lucky to be able to hide it so well."

"Yes, you are." Trish replied curious to know more. "So what Kind of stuff can you do? You know, besides shoving Senator Creed's own foot in his mouth."

Hank chuckled. "I'm acrobatic and have super strength." He shrugged. "It's nothing too spectacular like being a hairy blue monster or anything."

"Oh really." Trish smiled. "Because even then, I think you would still be a sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy charged a card in his hand. "Let's see what ya got Iceboy."

"Anytime." Bobby answered icing up the air.

Remy threw a card at him then quickly slammed him against the wall. Bobby's cold exterior sent shivers through his body.

Bobby held his composure chilling the air around them. His body temperature dropped making him literally an Iceman.

Bobby was so cold, Remy had to let go of him. "Ya gittin it now." He said pulling out his Bo staff and smacking Bobby across the face with it.

Bobby stepped back from the blow and touched his cracked face. _Damn. Oh well. Nothing a little moisture can't fix._

Remy spun the Bo staff around challenging Bobby to make the next move. It charged a bright pink in his hand knowing anything it touched could explode.

Bobby extended his hand and sent a stream of frost in Remy's direction.

**Meanwhile…**

"Gambit's going down now." Sam said to Piotr.

"Yeah right." Piotr replied. "Remy's going to kick his ass. And to be honest with you Bobby deserves everything that's coming to him. What he's doing to J.P. is wrong?"

"Don't go all soft on me Colossus." Sam replied. "J.P. freaks you out."

"So that's no the point." Piotr replied. "Bobby shouldn't be toying with him to get at Rogue."

"Well none of this would be happening if Gambit wouldn't have stole Rogue away from Bobby." Sam informed him.

"Don't believe everything Bobby tells you." Piotr warned him. "Rogue decided to call it off with Bobby officially when she found out Bobby kissed Kitty when they were still dating."

"That wasn't planned." Sam defended him. "It just happened. And if you're only defending Gambit because of your girlfriend, then you're messed up."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Holy crap_. Logan thought as he looked around. _Didn't think they were this big. _"This is a nice place you got here. Not bad for a couple of hundred of people."

"Hundreds." Armond wanted to laugh. "More like thousands. This is just an officer meeting center."

"Oh really." _Damn._ Logan nodded.

"Yes." Armond said proudly. "So Mr…"

"Howlett...James Howlett."

"So James, tell me about yourself."

"I'm a miner from Canada." Logan replied. "I got hurt real bad a couple of years back. Had to replace most of my body with metal rods. Sued them real good too. Ever since, been traveling all over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy slammed his Bo staff in Bobby's stomach. When the Bo hit the ice, it blew a hole right through him.

Bobby looked at his stomach. "Shit." _That's gonna take a while to fix._

"I always could see right through ya." Remy said looking to the other side.

"Stop quoting _Death Becomes Her_." Bobby yelled.

Remy spun his bo staff around and took another swing at Bobby.

Bobby extended his hands and jumped on an ice slide and slid out the door into the rec room.

"Don't ya be wussin' out on me." Remy hollered and ran after him. "Ya nufin but a piece a…" Before he could finish, his feet slipped out from under him and he fell flat on his back onto a slick patch of ice. His bo staff flew across the room hitting the couch, blowing it into pieces.

"And I though you said you had better aim than Bullseye." Bobby said as he stopped his slide right over Remy.

Remy steamed. "Ya askin' fa it now."

"Gotta catch me first." Bobby challenged and slid off.

"Dat's ya problem Iceboy." Remy said as eh carefully stood up. "Ya always be runnin' like a baby from ya problems. Dat's why Rogue didn't want ya no more. She don't want no baby Drake, she wants a man."

"Since when are you a man?" Bobby asked as he slid around the room. "Last time I checked, you were a player."

'Ya don't be knowing me like ya think ya do." Remy replied slipping cards out of his pockets. "And I'm through playin's games wit ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda sat alone on her bed thinking about everything and anything she needed to do. She needed to find a caretaker for Talia, but didn't do anything so far to accomplish this.

_Knock Knock_

Wanda turned her head towards the door. "Come in."

She heard the doorknob turn and the door creak as it opened. She turned away. Footsteps alone let her know that she hadn't imagined someone there. Then, she heard a soft knock on her doorframe. "Hey."

Wanda looked up not expecting him to be her visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just seeing how you were." He replied. "After all, you are still my wife."

"Vision, I don't need you to worry about me." Wanda snapped at him not really sure why. Their relationship went sour after the mishap with William and Thomas, but her love affair with Kurt and Talia's birth flushed any hopes of being together to death do they part right down the toilet.

'How could I forget/" Vision folded his arms. "So where is your guardian?"

"Pietro's talking with Crystal about having Luna visit him for a few days." Wanda replied. "Hopefully, he hasn't started streaming and through the phone against the wall yet."

"Well, psychotic outburst do run in the family." Vision answered.

Wanda turned away from him and sighed.

Vision walked up behind her and pulled her hair from her ear so he could whisper in it. "I'm sorry."

Wanda pulled away from him and got up to look out the window. She couldn't face him. Not now.

"You slept with him again didn't you?"

"What?" Wanda turned angrily at him.

'When you saw him, didn't you?"

"You know what; you have really lost your mind." Wanda fussed. _And they call me the crazy one. _

"I tried to give you everything I could." Vision replied. "I wanted children too, but that wasn't something I could give you."

"I know that." Wanda folded her arms. "I try to make everyone happy Vision, but it always blows up in my face. Then, I'm the bad guy."

"I didn't need you to create a fantasy world for me." Vision reminded her. "We could have adopted. There where other options besides messing with reality."

"I can't take back what I did." Wanda replied with tears in her eyes. "And it hurts me just as much as everyone else." _Why does everyone act like I'm going to kill them one day?_

Vision shook his head. "You know Wanda. It doesn't always have to be about you."

_One day it will be_. Wanda glared at him "Why are you here?"

"To check up on you." Vision replied. "I may not be like others, but I do have some feelings. I still do care about you."

"That's nice." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"What have you been doing up here all this time?" Vision asked. "Ever since you came back from Europe, you've spent 90 of your time looked in here."

"I'm trying to figure out how to get a new trustworthy mutant friendly caretaker for Talia." Wanda replied. "Not that you would care or anything."

Vision cringed. He didn't like Talia, but could never tell Wanda the real reason why. Talia was real, something that her boys weren't. That's what Wanda believed anyway, but that wasn't the entire picture. Talia was the child of another man. A man, who for some time, Wanda found comfort in. He couldn't stand Kurt; therefore, he couldn't tolerate Talia. Kurt had been there for her when he had pushed her away. For a time, Kurt replaced him as lover, friend, and companion. "Oh."

"And for your information, I didn't sleep with him." Wanda said. "And if I did, it really isn't any of your business."

"I think it is my business." Vision replied. "We're still married. That means you're still my wife."

"We're separated." Wanda reminded him. "And I'm your estranged wife."

"It doesn't matter." Vision answered. "We're still married by law."

"Then, sign the divorce papers." Wanda steamed. "Or do I have to send you a third copy."

"I don't want to end this Wanda." Vision's voice softened. "I want to forgive you. I want to go back to the beginning before the twins. I want us to be a family again."

Wanda turned from him. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. She wanted all those things too but at what cost. "If you want me back, then you are going to have to take all of me. All of my good. All of my bad. All that goes with me." She said and turned allowing him to see the tears streak down her face.

Vision sucked in a deep breath. "No, I can't do that."

"Then, get out." Wanda steamed as the room began to shake. "GET OUT."

"Fine." Vision turned and guided himself out the door.

Wanda heard the door slam and her heart shatter to pieces. She threw herself on the bed and cried. Slowly, she felt herself slip away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you serious?" Tabitha replied. "Avalanche."

"Like yeah." Kitty answered. "He is like cute."

"Yeah, if you like things rocking." Tabitha teased.

Kitty's mouth dropped. "You like think so dirty."

"Thanks." Tabitha smiled. "So what about you J.P."

"Do I have to answer this?" Jean-Paul replied.

"Yes."

"Ok…Pyro."

"No way." Jubilee chimed in. "You would do Pyro."

Jean-Paul blushed. "He can light my fire any day."

"See I ain't the only one thinking dirty." Tabitha replied.

"Hey guys, what do yawl think of this one." Rogue asked coming out in an orange slim fitting dress.

"Are you trying to blind him?" Jubilee replied. "Can you be anymore brighter?"

"No more than your jacket." Rogue commented about Jubilee's bright yellow jacket she had to wear everywhere.

"Hey, I like my jacket."

Rogue looked in the mirror. "This ain't that bad."

"If he likes tangerines." J.P. replied.

Rogue sighed. "With red I looked like a fireball, with orange I look like a tangerine. If I try something on yellow I'm going to look like a stick of butter. Blue will make me look like a smurf. This is driving me crazy."

"Then wear a normal color." Jubilee suggested.

"I don't want to look normal." Rogue replied. "I want to look fun and beautiful and…and sexy."

"Then, like why don't you wear white." Kitty replied. "It's like elegant and pure."

"And makes you look like a virgin bride." Tabitha added.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded. "I want to date him, not scare him to death."

"Rogue there is a dress out there for you." Jean-Paul said. "How about we check out some more stores?"

"Ok." Rogue nodded and went back into the dressing room to change.

"Ok Tabby, what about you?" Jubilee said to her. "Who would you sleep with in the Brotherhood?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danger Room Sequence #50891 Easy Mode Safety control on."

Talia giggles as the Danger Room changed from the dull boring metal prison into a pirate ship. She liked this game.

"Alright T.J." Kurt said as he handed her a wooden sword. "Are you ready to play pirates with a big kid?"

Talia smiled. "Vati silly."

"Arrgg."

Talia giggled and jumped up and down.

"Nein, don't do that." Kurt fussed worried about the wooden sword in her hand. "You are going to hurt yourself with the sword if you do that."

"But I gots to fight pirates." Talia said swinging the sword around.

Kurt chuckled. "Come here. You can't fight doing that. Let Vati show you how to fence like he and Unca Wolvie do."

"Unca Wolvie play pirates too." Talia smiled. "Show me. Show me."

"Ok, look. Hold your sword like this." Kurt instructed. "You see."

"Ja."

"Now when Vati moves, you move too." Kurt said. "Like this."

"I try. I try." Talia said insisting to do things on her own.

"Ok." Kurt said and got in position. "Vati is going to go slow for you. Ok. Follow him."

Talia nodded. "Go."

"Up." Kurt instructed and their swords hit. : And step back and go down."

Talia jumped back and swung.

"T.J., no jumping." Kurt fussed. "You have to go slow."

"I am."

"Don't get smart with me." Kurt fussed. "Let's go again. Now up and to the side."

Talia stepped to the left and swung hitting her father in the foot.

Kurt winced in pain. _I feel really stupid right now._ He felt his foot throbbing. _I need to learn how to wear shoes. _

"Vati got a bo-bo." Talia said look at her father inspecting his foot. She walked over and kissed him on the toe. "Vati feel better now."

"Much better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo pulled her hair to the side and leaned over in her garden to pluck weeds. Although she enjoyed the quiet time to herself, she couldn't help but feel all alone.

She understood why Kurt wanted time alone with Talia, but she couldn't help but feel left out. For the past few days, she felt like she was being pushed away. And not by Talia either. Kurt was doing his fair share of neglecting her as well.

Ororo pulled out a weed and stumbled back falling on her butt. It was bad enough she was feeling the pressure of the wedding coming up. She didn't need this added stress.

She stood back up and dusted herself off. She needed to relax. She needed to stay calm

She was an X-men field leader. She could handle this. Everything was going to be alright.

So, Talia hated her. No big deal. She just needed to try harder to bond with her and not get so upset when Talia shuts her out. After all, Talia didn't know her yet and seemed confused about the new environment she was in. Yeah, that's it. She was confused. Talia was having a hard time adjusting to the change too. So, it's no big deal.

Kurt on the other hand upset her more than anything. She didn't want to break up his time with his daughter. She just wanted to share it with them. She wanted to be a part of them…part of a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam put up his fists. "You're going down now."

Piotr stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right." He said and blocked Sam's punches. "You really need to pay attention to Logan's training." He said and grabbed Sam's shirt tossing him to the ground.

Sam stood up and his legs burned. His body fire rocketed soaring him into Piotr grabbing hold of him flying towards the wall.

Piotr's feet left the ground and he instantly turned himself into steel seconds before Sam batter rammed him through the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott walked in Xavier's office to find him working on files.

"What's wrong Scott?" Xavier asked know full well what was up.

"Nothing." Scott lied and took a seat. He looked at Xavier's raised brow. There was no hiding anything from him. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Xavier stacked the files neatly on the end of the desk. "Scott is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Scott was silent for a moment. "No."

Xavier nodded understanding he wasn't ready. "I never got to ask you about your trip. How is Alex?"

Scott smiled feeling more relaxed. "He's still the same old typical annoying little brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three fiery cards flew out of Remy's hands as Bobby slid around the room.

**KABOOM**

Bobby laughed. "Missed me." He teased as the card exploded behind him.

**KABOOM**

"You really suck at this, you know." Bobby said as a card hit behind him again.

**KABOOM**

The final card hit directly under Bobby's feet sending him flying through the air. He hit the wall with a thud and looked up to see an angry Remy heading towards him.

"Looks like de card landed in ma fava." Remy said as he grabbed Bobby up by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

**KABAM**

Remy and Bobby both looked to see Sam burst through the room with Piotr as his battering ram.

_Now's my move_. Bobby took a swing with his free hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan looked around the facility. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw Graydon enter the room. Shit. He can't see me. He'll blow my cover. "You mind if I use your restroom." He said turning to Armond. "I need to…take a shit."

"It's down the hall to the right." Armond replied backing off.

"Thanks man."

Logan walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He looked around checking the stalls to see if anyone else was in there. Then, he locked the door.

"Hey Chuck. I'm in."

"_How are things down there Logan?"_

"Unbelievable." Logan replied. "This is just an officer meeting center. Apparently there is some big rally center hidden somewhere else."

_Sigh._

"You there Chuck."

"_I'm here." Sigh. "I just have a bad feeling about all of this."_

"Damnit Chuck. Why you gotta say stuff like that. You know every time you do something bad happens."

"_I wish that wasn't case." Sigh. "Find out what you can Logan."_

"Don't worry. I pan to have fun. Logan out." _He looked over into the mirror to see his healed face. Damn healing factor._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Tabby." Jubilee said as they all walked around the mall for another shop. "You have to play your own stupid question game. Now who would you sleep with from the Brotherhood?"

"You really want to know." Tabitha teased.

"Yeah." Kitty chimed in. "Like totally."

"Blob."

"Eww." Jean-Paul shook. "That is so gross. Why?"

""Because." Tabitha replied. "It would be awesome. I could ride the wave in."

"Gross."

"Yeah, if you can find it."

"I'm kidding." Tabitha laughed. "I'm not that sick. I think I'm gonna have to go Rogue's way. Have Magneto as my sugar daddy."

"Ha-ha." Rogue replied and paused.

Jean-Paul ran in back of her. "Why'd we stop?"

"Look at that dress." Rogue said gazing into the window. "It's so pretty."

"Girl, you gotta try that on." Jubilee said admiring the dress.

"Yeah." Tabitha agreed. "Remy would so want to dry hump you if you wore that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does Logan have to say?" Scott asked.

"He's inside and F.O.H. officer meeting center."

Scott raised and eyebrow. "How many people did he kill to get in there?"

"None." Xavier thought for a moment. "Scott…"

"You want me to get into uniform."

"No." Xavier replied. "There's a fight in the rec room."

Scott nodded and rushed out the door.

_Kurt. Ororo. Fight in the rec room_. Xavier mentally called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy could feel Bobby's anger in his head. he grabbed His fist before it hit him and spun him around pinning him face first against the wall again. "Dat be one stupid move."

"Go…to...hell." Bobby steamed.

Remy smirked and leaned forward. "Bin dere, dun dat."

Bobby struggled to get free.

"Ya call dat a fight." Remy said holding onto him firmly.

Bobby pulled fiercely and his arm cracked and broke off. He got free and looked at his nub. "Damnit."

"What de fuck?" Remy looked at the arm of ice in his hand.

"Give me my arm back." Bobby demanded.

"No prob." Remy swung it hitting Bobby across the face.

Bobby lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

Remy stared down at him and smirked. He raised the arm ready to strike when a beam hit him in the stomach knocking him across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Well." Rogue stepped shyly out of the dressing room. "What do yawl think?"

"OH like you so totally got to get that." Kitty said.

Rogue walked in front of the mirrors. She was shocked by the reflection that stared back at her.

"Do you like it?" Tabitha asked wondering what was up with Rogue's endless stare.

Rogue smiled. "Yeah."

"Told you we would find a dress."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan kept his head down as he walked back in the main hall. "Hey."

"Welcome back." Armond replied. "Hey wasn't your busted lip on the other side."

Logan thought for a moment. "No. Why?"

Armond backed off. "You know how to fight."

"More than you know." Logan replied. "What's it to you?"

"Come on." Armond said. "Our leader has a special mission for us tonight."

"Special mission?"

"Yeah, it's sort of the perks of this organization." Armond replied leading him into the weapons room.

Logan examined the weapons. It was nothing like he had even seen before. "This is some nice shit."

"Of course. They are some of my special designs." Armond replied. "Take your pick. We're all going to have fun tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a wonderful time Hank." Trish said as she and Hank walked to her door.

"So did I." Hank replied as they stopped in front of the door. "We should do this again sometime."

"We should." Trish smiled. "Umm…would, would you like to come in."

Hank's eyes widened. "I would love to, but being the gentleman that I am. I must decline."

"Oh." Trish replied. "I didn't mean to make it sound like…like…"

"I know." Hank leaned forward and kissed Trish on the cheek. He lingered there and whispered. "Maybe next time though."

Trish blushed as he pulled back. "Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright boys, break it up."

Kurt pushed Sam and Piotr apart. "Back off each other."

Ororo grabbed Remy's arm as he moved towards Bobby again. "Don't even."

Remy looked at her hand on his arm. "Let me go Stormy."

"Calm down."

Remy glared at her. She tilted her head and her eyes pearled over daring him to make a move. In the distance, he could heard the thunder roll. He pulled from her grasp and put his hands up signaling he was going to calm down.

"What's the meaning of this?" Scott demanded with on hand on his visor ready to blast any of them if they started again.

"I don't know." Bobby said innocently holding his detached arm. "I was just minding my own business when out of nowhere this nut chase attacks me."

"Dat be a fucking lie." Remy said heading towards him. _You know exactly why I attacked you._

Storm stood in front of him holding him back as he began hollering in French.

Scott looked over to them. "I guess that answers my question."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Remy yelled turning his anger towards Scott. "And mind ya own fucking business."

'I think this is plenty of my business." Scott replied. "And it's obvious where the fight originated from."

"Know Whatcha be talkin' 'bout befa ya open dat hole in ya face." Remy replied. "And I'll kick ya fucking ass too if ya challenge me again."

"Hey. Hey." Ororo fussed. "Calm down. Calm down."

"Non, I ain't calmin down." Remy hollered. "Ever since he come here he bin up my ass."

"Ok. Ok." Ororo placed a hand on his chest.

"No, It ain't ok." Remy replied. "Tell dickless here tag it off my case."

"The name is Cyclops." Scott warned. "Don't ever call me dickless again."

"Can't help it." Remy replied. "I call em like I see em."

Scott glared at him through his visor.

Remy whipped out a handful of cards. "Ya think ya can take me."

"Calm down Remy." Ororo said. "And Scott leave him alone."

"I don't know why you are even defending him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your big date?"

Hank blushed as he walked in the lab to find his colleague getting ready to leave. "It was great."

"That's it." His colleague picked. "Man, I thought you would have something more juicier than that."

Hank chuckled as he put on his lab coat. 'I had a wonderful evening and we are going out again next week."

"Awesome." His colleague patted him on the back. "I want details from this date."

"Oh…Oh I will."

His colleague laughed. "Well I gotta get man. You know my wife. You staying here late."

"Yeah, I have some samples to test." Hank replied. "I'm gonna stay just a few hours so I won't get too behind on my work."

"Oh, I know what you mean." His colleague teased. "Gotta get some time clear to really mix some chemicals…yeah."

"See you tomorrow." Hank laughed as his colleague danced out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan felt like his world was spinning. He was at war again. Why? What? War? Hadn't he done this before?

The F.O.H. slipped through the streets. They looked like everyday people wondering around. No one knew who they really were.

Logan heard a gun cock.

_His claws extended._

"_What are you hearing Wolverine?" Maverick asked as they snuck through the woods. _

"_Someone's near." Wolverine growled. "A woman…she lies."_

"_I smell her too." Sabretooth grumbled intoxicated by her smell. _

_She stepped out behind a tree dragging her hand along the bark. "Hello boys."_

"_Don't make another move." Wolverine glared as his claws reflected her image. "These things aren't made for making cole slaw."_

"_So what are they used for." She smiled. "I like a man well extended."_

_Wolverine glared at her. He wasn't sure what to make of her. She was not what she seemed._

"_My name is Leni…Leni Zauber." She replied. "And who might you boys be."_

"_Maverick."_

"_Wolverine."_

"_Sabretooth." He replied eyeing her up. "But since we are on a first name basis, you can call me Creed…Victor Creed."_

"_So Victor." She seduced him and tried her best to seduce Wolverine. "Are you feeling victorious?"_

_Sabretooth growled under his breath. 'I do now."_

_**BANG**_

Logan snapped back to reality see the F.O.H. shot a door open. Where am I? He looked around. He was in front of a lab building…Brand Corporation. Oh shit.

He lingered back as the F.O.H. closed in on the building. He press the button on his communicator watch. "Chuck, I need a team…NOW."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier rolled in the room to see his X-men fighting among each other. "Would anyone mind telling me the meaning of all of this?"

They were all silent refusing to answer him.

"I do not have time for childish antics." Xavier said folding his arms. "As teachers, senior students, and adults I expect more of you than I do of others."

"Yes Professor." Ororo nodded. "It seems that all of us are having a problem with getting along with each other." She said and glanced over to Scott. "And excepting each other."

"I agree." Xavier said. "Anyone else."

"Remy started it." Bobby added.

"I ain't start nufin." Remy hollered coming towards him again. "Why don't ya tell everyone Whatcha bin doing lately."

Bobby attached his arm back on. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ya firkin liar."

"Enough." Xavier fussed and stared waiting for them all to back down. "I will not tolerate any fighting in my institution. This is a school not a battlefield. Take a look around you. Remy, Bobby, Sam, and Piotr…you four will rebuild what you have destroyed."

Sam sighed in relief. _Yes that's it_.

"Sam and Piotr, you both have 3 days suspension." Xavier said. "It will start once you return to school since you both are going home for Spring Break. You will be responsible for making up all work you miss these days."

Piotr's body went back to normal. "My mother is not going to be happy."

"No she is not." Xavier agreed. "Bobby go jump in the swimming to fix yourself up. Then, join me in my office so we can discuss your suspension."

Bobby cringed. Damnit.

"Scott, Ororo, and Kurt round up the children and make sure they are starting to settle down for the night."

"Yes Sir."

"Dude what happened here?" Jubilee asked as she and the girls walked in the room.

"The boys were fighting."

"Like totally." Kitty replied looking at the mess.

Rogue noticed all the cards and ice around the room. _They were fighting over me._

"Cool." Tabby replied. "Who one?"

"Go to bed girls." Ororo ordered. "You can gossip about it tomorrow."

"bummer."

Remy felt her burning stare. Rogue was upset with him. He could feel it in his head. Why did she make him feel so guilty?

"Remy." Xavier said snapping the Cajun's attention to him. "I want you in my office."

Remy sighed. "Fine."

Xavier turned his wheelchair to escort him to his office when Logan's voice blasted over the communicator.

"_Chuck, I need a team…NOW."_

Xavier paused and Remy, Ororo, Kurt, and Scott all stopped what they were doing to turn his way. "What's the problem Logan?"

"_The F.O.H are on an attack mission." _

"Who dey attacking?" Remy asked.

"_Hank…They're gonna attack Hank."_

"You don't have to tell us twice." Scott said as the four of them made a run for the War Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In the comics, Rogue fell in love with Magneto. But, he wouldn't give up his ways so she didn't pursue the relationship. **

**James Howlett is Logan/Wolverine's real name.**

**Leni Zauber is one of Mystique's disguises.**

**Armond Guardier is Graydon Creed's weapon specialist.**

**Dr. Henry McCoy worked at Brand Corporation in the comics. He got a job there after he left the X-men to live a normal life outside of Xavier's. **

**Iceman can solidify his entire body into ice. If he gets hurt in his ice form like having an arm break off or a hole blown in his stomach, he can heal himself with water or moisture in the air.**

**Wanda is married to Vision, one of her Avengers teammates. Vision is not like a normal man. In fact, he's not even a man at all. Vision is an artificial man…made of plastic pretty much. Pietro, of course, never approved of Wanda's feelings for Vision. However, it didn't stop Wanda from marrying him. After Pietro and his wife Crystal had a daughter, Wanda soon became magically pregnant despite what her husband was. Wanda gave birth to twin boys, William and Thomas. But…they only existed around Wanda. **

**In my story, Wanda and Vision shortly separated shortly after she hallucinated the twins. She wanted to get back to her gypsy roots and ran into Nightcrawler. Being fairly out of it, they hooked up and she got pregnant with Talia. This was something Vision could not deal with when he found out. In my story, he can't stand Kurt and refuses to have anything to do with Talia.**

Thanks for the reviews everyone. See you next chapter…

Michelle


	17. Divided We Fall

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XVII: Divided We Fall

By: Michelle

Strong language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You said you have no more work." Talia fussed at her father. "You promised."

"I know T.J." Kurt replied and he bamfed into his uniform. 'But your Unca Wolvie is in trouble and I need to go help him."

"You never want to spend time with me." Talia cried.

"T.J. that's not true." Kurt sighed. "I want to spend plenty of time with you."

"But you gots to work." Talia fussed.

"Ja." Kurt answered. "But I'm going to be back soon."

"You always say that." Talia replied. "Like Mutti does. Then, you never see me for the longestest times cuz yawl don't love me. You never love me." She cried and ran off.

"T.J." Kurt's eyes watered and he punched the wall. "Damnit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor is downloading the coordinates to Hank's lab as well as the tracking for Wolverine's communicator." Storm said as they prepped the jet for take off.

"Has Wolverine transmitted any more information?" Cyclops said powering the jet.

"Not much. He's trying to keep a low profile." Storm replied earning a look from Cyclops. "You have no idea how much it's killing him." She said and buckled in. "He says there are at least fifty F.O.H. members."

"At least." Cyclops buckled in. "That's a lot."

"It is." Storm replied. "I guess Graydon Creed is taking no chances of the mission to be a failure. He gave out the order himself."

Cyclops looked at the coordinates. "Is everyone ready?"

"Nah, dickless." Gambit replied from his seat in the back. "Nightcrawler ain't made it in yet."

Cyclops rolled his eyes under his visor. "We are going out on a mission and he's taking his sweet time."

"He's making sure his daughter is alright before he leaves." Storm informed him.

"Fine." Cyclops replied. "But do you actually think Wolverine is going to give a damn about that when he is taking on a mob alone."

"Oh come on. Ya know he likes it dat way." Gambit added.

"That's not the point and when I want to hear your input I'll ask you." Cyclops answered.

Remy smirked and flipped him off.

"I saw that."

BAMF

"Thank you for finally joining us Nightcrawler." Cyclops said as the basketball court opened up.

"Sorry." Nightcrawler said climbing in his seat. "T.J. ran off. Somewhere in the mansion. I had to send Kitty to find her."

"That's no excuse." Cyclops replied. "Honestly Storm, how do you even keep the team organized?"

Storm turned to him. "I manage just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get rested. We start bright and early tomorrow."

Lorna plopped across the bed in her new room. Her body ached physically and mentally. _My father is a slave driver._ She thought as she refused to move.

"Hello my love." Toad uninvitedly hopped into her room. "I've missed you all day."

"What a shame." Lorna moved too tired to throw him out. "Go away."

"I won't bother you." Toad replied. "I'm just here to keep you company. I could always give you a back massage if you'd like."

"Don't even think about it."

"Now how are we supposed to get closer together if you won't let me near you?"

Lorna whined. "God, you're like the freak who hits on every woman in the bar and can't take no for an answer."

"So you want to go out tonight." Toad answered.

"NO." Lorna closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. _I just want to be left alone. What part of that don't you understand?_ Her eyes fluttered open and a magnetic blast shot outward from her causing Toad to fly across the room and Magneto's compound to shake.

She sat up and looked at Toad's unconscious body on the floor. _Oh shit_. She got up and poked him with her foot. "Toad." _You are as annoying as hell, but please don't be dead._

"What happened?" Magneto demanded as he came in the room.

'I...I don't know." Lorna replied. "He was aggravating me and I wanted him to go away. It was an accident."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BANG

Hank looked up from his research. He heard a gun shot. He knew he did. "Is someone there?" _Stupid move. This isn't a horror movie Hank._ He told himself.

Bang

Hank turned and paused seeing them enter the room. The F.O.H. surrounded him with guns loaded, but he wasn't afraid. He knew this would happen one day. He just didn't think it would be this soon. "Good evening gentlemen. This is private property. Would you escort yourselves out the door before I have to do it for you?"

"As you can see McCoy, you are in no position to threaten." Armond said cocking his gun. "Our leader has run out of patience dealing with you and your mouth."

"Oh really." Hank chuckled as he rolled up the sleeves of his lab coat. "So who might I ask gave you your orders?"

"You know him well enough."

"Senator Creed." Hank nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. He never seemed like the person who was man enough to do things himself. And I'm assuming he's the leader of the Friends of Humanity as well."

"Of course." Armond replied. "But little good that does you now."

Hank chuckled and slipped off his shoes. "Are you sure about that."

"Positive." Armond answered and pulled the trigger.

BANG

Hank leapt up and the bullet missed him. He landed on his feet on the lab table and stared at the F.O.H. He placed one hand on the table and the other rose up.

Armond's eyes widened. "You're a mutie."

"Of course." Hank replied. "But little good that does you now."

Armond waved his hand signaling his men to come in further.

Hank's eyes darted around the room. _They've got to be kidding right._ He wanted to laugh.

"Open fire."

Hank bounced and rolled all around the room. Bullets whizzed past him and he tried not to laugh. He missed this part of being an X-man.

Armond raised his hand. "Seize fire."

Hank balanced himself on one hand on his lab table. "Problems."

"Not for long." Armond signaled for a few of his men to fall back.

He felt it. That feeling that swells up in you stomach letting you know that something is wrong. Hank felt it and slowly rest his feet on the table.

Armond glared at him. He knew he had the upper hand in this.

Hank's eyes widened as the F.O.H. returned to the room. _Looks like play time is over_. He thought as he scanned over the weapon they brought in. He couldn't even recognize what it was nor had an idea of what it could so. "Oh shit."

"Not so brave now are you McCoy." Armond said as he placed his hand on the barrel. "It's one of my special designs." He said sliding his hand on it. "Can shoot fleas off a dog's back. Built in silencer. 1 million rounds per minute."

_Damn._ Hank slowly backed up. He only heard of rumors of this type of gun on CNN. Face to face with one was enough proof to clear that up.

Armond glance to the officer operating the gun. "Fire at will."

BANG

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talia, where are you?" Kitty called looking all over the mansion.

Talia sniffled and huddled under her Vati's bed with her Bamf doll. She was so confused. Every time she got to spend time with her Mutti and Vati, they had to go away. She didn't want them to leave her anymore.

"Talia." Kitty lifted the sheet and looked under Kurt's bed to find a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at her. "Like there you are."

"Nein." Talia cried and crawled further back under the bed where Kitty couldn't reach her.

"Like hey." Kitty said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Verlassen Sie mich allein". _Leave me alone_. Talia replied.

"Ummm like Ok." Kitty replied not sure of what she said. ""Talia why don't you come out. Everyone misses you. They want to play."

"Nein." Talia replied. "Ich will mein Mutti". _I want my Mutti._

"Mutti. You're Mommy." Kitty said. "Like what about your Daddy…I mean Vati."

"Vati." Talia cried. " Ich will meinen Vati auch." _I want my Daddy too._

"Come here Talia." Kitty said and phased through the bed picking her up. "It's OK. You're Vati is going to be back soon."

Talia held onto her tight crying her little eyes out until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The F.O.H. officer dropped to the ground. _What happened_? Armond looked around to see him holding a gun aimed at him. "You're out of bounds James."

"You have no idea." Logan said coming to stand in front of Hank. "And I prefer to be called Wolverine."

"Fine."

BANG

Wolverine fell to the ground. Hank looked down to see his body already starting to heal.

"Any more traitors." Armond dared any one to step forward.

"Umm…"

Armond turned to see Wolverine get back up again. The bullet that hit him in the chest popped out and fell to the ground. "Shit."

"You fucked with the wrong guy Bub." Wolverine said extending his claws.

"Fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Storm, you and Gambit secure the perimeter." Cyclops ordered. "Nightcrawler and I will go inside retrieve Beast and Wolverine."

"Negative." Storm disagreed with his order. "You and Gambit secure the perimeter. Nightcrawler and I will go inside."

"I think you and Gambit would be more effective as a team." Cyclops replied. "And should remain outside."

"The lab is full of chemicals." Storm reminded him. "If you miscalculate a blast, you could blow the building sky high."

"And a lightening bolt in a room full static charge could fry everyone in it." Cyclops reminded her. "This isn't the Danger Room."

""Don't tell me how to run my team." Storm replied. "Nightcrawler, come with me. Nightcrawler." She and Cyclops looked around. "Damnit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I be thinking dey gonna be pissed." Gambit said as he and Nightcrawler raced towards the main lab.

"Oh vell." Nightcrawler replied. "They are just going to have to deal vith it."

"Whoa." Gambit skid to a halt running into a dozen F.O.H. officers. "How ya doin'?" He said and held out a card. "Yawl want ta play a game of cards."

Click. Click. Click

The F.O.H. aimed their guns.

"They act like they have never seen a blue demon before." Nightcrawler said.

Gambit snickered. "Nah, dat ain't it. Dey just jealous cuz we got bigger dicks."

BANG

BMAF

KABOOM

BAMF

Nightcrawler bamfed behind the men. "I'm right here."

One of the officers turned and Nightcrawler's tail wrapped around his leg, then flung him across the hall into three officers running to help. Nightcrawler watched as they all slammed to the ground. "Strike."

BANG

Nightcrawler flew back against the wall feeling his chest burn. He looked down as the hole were the bullet hit. _Vielen Dank Gott. I love X-men body armor_. He glanced up at the F.O.H. officer who shot him and flashed his razor teeth. "That vas stupid."

BAMF

KABOOM

"Yawl just keep getting bad hands dontcha." Gambit said shuffling his deck as he looked at three fallen men. "How 'bout we play a new game? 52 pick up?"

Gambit's eyes burned bright red as he charged the deck. One by one the cards flew out of his hand exploding on the slightest touch. "Don't yawl run now. De funs just startin'."

BAMF

Nightcrawler dropped the F.O.H. officer from the ceiling. Then, he bamfed and grabbed another before they could shoot. "Problems."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It was an accident." Lorna said as Magneto placed two fingers on the side of Toad's neck. "I didn't…"

"He's fine." Magneto assured her. "He's just knocked out." He turned to Sabretooth who came to figure out what was going on. "Get him out of here."

Sabretooth grumbled and did as ordered.

"Are you alright?" Magneto asked seeing his daughter shake.

"Why am I like this?" Lorna cried. "Why did you have to give me your powers?"

"You should be grateful." Magneto replied. "Not all children get the traits of their parents."

"Was my mother a mutant?" Lorna asked hanging her head.

"No." Magneto answered. "She was human like your aunt and uncle."

"So everything came from you." Lorna said looking up. "I didn't ask for this."

"Neither did I." Magneto turned and stared out her window. "Did I tell you about the first time I found out about my powers?"

Lorna sniffled. "No."

"It was the year 1941…I was 12 years old." Magneto turned back to her. "My parents and I were forced by German soldiers into a concentration camp because we were different."

Lorna wiped her eyes.

"Then, they ripped my parents away from me." Magneto said. "I wanted to rip the gate the gate off the hinges. The more I thought about it the more the gate pulled towards me. German soldiers tried to pull me back but when they didn't succeed they slammed a gun in the back of my head. That was the last time I saw them."

Lorna sat on the edge of her bed staring at his arms. "That's what those numbers are."

Magneto raised his head and stayed silent.

"You were in the Holocaust." Lorna said. "You're Jewish."

"Very good." Magneto replied and walked over to her. "Because of our faith, my family and friends had to suffer. We were different and that was not acceptable. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Things haven't changed much since then." Magneto said. "We are mutants and we are being persecuted because we have a gene that makes us different. One gene."

Lorna thought for a moment. Magneto was right.

"But this time it is different." Magneto said. "We were afraid to fight back then, but not now. Not this time. I refuse to let my children suffer at the hands of humanity." He turned and walked out the door.

Lorna just stared trying to figure things out for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you lost the team." Cyclops fussed as he and Storm ran down the hallway.

"Me." Storm replied. "I didn't lose the team. If you hadn't been arguing with me none of this would have happened."

"Then stop trying to run my team." Cyclops answered.

"Your team." Storm couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean my team. You left remember."

"It was only temporary." Cyclops replied. "You knew once I was back I was going to resume leadership."

"Yeah Scott." Storm answered. "If you were gone a few weeks, not an entire school year. What else was I supposed to do. You never came back."

"Well I'm back now."

"Well maybe it's a little too late." Storm said and stopped running.

Cyclops stared her down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just shut up and blast those guys." Storm pointed down the hallway. "We'll finish this discussion later."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"J.P., I'm fine." Bobby said as his body started to come back to normal.

"Are you sure?" Jean-Paul said inspecting him over. "Because I could go get you some more water if you need it."

"I said I'm fine."

_Knock Knock_

_What now?_ "Come in."

"Hey Bobby." Rogue said as she entered the room. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Bobby smiled.

"Alone." Rogue suggested seeing Jean-Paul in the room.

"No problem." Bobby answered. "J.P., go get me some water. I'm thirsty after all."

"Um…OK." Jean-Paul replied not sure of what was really going on. "I'll be back in a second."

"Yeah whatever." Bobby ignored him and focused all his attention on Rogue. _She wants me back. I know it. I can see it in her eyes. Now she knows what an ass Gambit is_. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked coming towards her.

Rogue placed her hand on his chest to keep him from coming any closer to her. "I want you to stop this."

"What are you talking about/"

"What you are doing to J.P. Fighting with Remy. Thinking you can win me back." Rogue answered. "Stop it. Just leave me alone."

'Oh come on Rogue." Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't honestly think Gambit is good for you."

"That's not for you to decide Bobby. I make my choices." Rogue began hollering. "We are over. Why can't you get that through you icy thick skull. O-VER." She walked out the door slamming it behind her ripping it halfway off the hinges. Then, she stormed down the hallway with her head held high.

Bobby just stood there staring at the door barely hanging on the hinges. He waited for her to come back. To say she was sorry. To say she made a mistake. To say she loved him. But she never came.

Jean-Paul peeked through the door. "I…I brought you some water." He said holding a bottle in his hand.

"Just get." Bobby turned away and wiped away an icy tear rolling down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice shot." Wolverine said to Hank as he bounced around the room.

"Thanks." Hank replied humming an officer across the room. "Go down."

Wolverine and Hank both ducked as bullets rained over them. Lab tables and chemicals blew to pieces.

Wolverine growled. "We gotta take out the gun."

"I agree." Hank glanced around. "I don't think my lab can take much more of this."

BAMF

"Wolverine, you're having fun vithout me." Nightcrawler said as he appeared by them.

"You know me Elf." Wolverine replied. "What took yawl so long."

"Long story."

"So where is everyone else?" Wolverine demanded.

"Gambit is…."

KABOOM

They all looked up to see three F.O.H. officers fly over them and into a pile of butchered lab tables.

"…Somevhere over there." Nightcrawler replied. "And as for Storm and Cyclops, I'm not sure."

"Great." Wolverine growled as bullets flew over them.

Hank ducked lower on the ground. "I'd hate to break up this lovely reunion, but I believe gentlemen we have a gun to take out before it takes out us."

"Damn." Wolverine grunted. "Elf, you think you can take it."

"Ja."

BAMF

Nightcrawler grabbed the F.O.H. officer firing the gun and flung him aside. His tail swing around him as he observed the gun.

"Back off Mutie." Armond said and pulled the trigger.

BANG

Nightcrawler jumped three feet in the air as a surge of pain ran from his tail to his spine. He was hit and it hurt him bad. _My tail_. He fell to the ground.

Armond took aim at the injured mutant. "Go to hell Freak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piotr sat quietly at the table sketching away on his pad. He knew he was supposed to be cleaning up the mansion, but couldn't get motivated to do it.

His mind raced. His parents were going to be mad. He was supposed to be the good role model for his sister. For his little Illyana.

"Hey Pete." Kitty said as she came in the kitchen holding Talia. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied and closed his pad.

"Like o.K." Kitty replied and sat next to him.

Piotr looked up at Kitty seeing Talia clinging tight to her. "She looks comfortable."

"Yeah, but like I'm not." Kitty adjusted Talia in her arms. "She's like heavy and totally won't let go of me."

"My sister gets like that when I am home." Piotr replied. "She never wants to let me go."

""Are you excited about seeing her again."

"Dah." Piotr nodded. "I can't wait. Professor Xavier has also approved for her to start school here next year. He wants me to give my parents some paperwork for her enrollment.'

"That's like so cool." Kitty beamed. "We are like going to be one big happy family."

"Dah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank rushed Armond and grabbed his hand with the gun. "I thought I told you to leave."

BANG

BANG

"I have a job to do Mutie and I'm not leaving until I'm finished." Armond slammed his elbow into Hank's chest and broke free from his grasp. He aimed his gun. "Looks like we're back where we started."

"Not quite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elf, you alright." Wolverine rushed to his side with bloody claws.

"Nein." Nightcrawler replied. Mein Gott. "I feel like I can't move."

"Shit."

"Incoming, get down hommes." Gambit hollered running their way with bullets following him. He slid across the floor hitting the wall.

"Damnit Cajun." Wolverine grumbled as the attacked the F.O.H. "Why the fuck you led them this way?"

"I dought ya be missing out on all de fun I be havin." Gambit replied as he jumped up and joined the fight again.

Wolverine slit one officer across the neck. "Where's Storm and Cyclops?'

"Fighting." Gambit replied.

"Who?"

"Each other." Gambit replied.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG

Gambit fell to the ground. Wolverine charged the officer who shot him and sliced off his hands. Then, he turned. "You alright."

"Yeah." Gambit sat up touching the bullet holes in his suit. "But I think dey knew my ex-wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank did a hand spring and slammed Armond in the chest. He fell backwards landing in front of a shelf of chemicals.

Armond slowly got up. He stared behind Hank seeing a bunch of his officers come up behind him. "You are going to pay for that freak."

"Put it on my bill." Hank replied.

Armond glanced to his officers to make a move. Hank noticed it too late and they slammed him. Armond ducked down causing Hank to trip and hit the shelf of chemicals.

Hank hit the shelf and fell to the ground. Damn. He looked up, but before he was able to scramble out of the way the shelf fell on top of him. The chemicals smashed all over and around him.

"Nice work." Armond said pulling out another good. "Let's see you try to get out of this one."

ZAPT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening Graydon." Mallory said as he came home to the Brickmans. "We missed you at dinner."

"I'm sorry." Graydon apologized. "I thought Ralph told you I wasn't going to be in until late."

"He did." Mallory answered. "I made meatloaf. I kept a plate on the side for you in the fridge if you are hungry."

"Thank you." Graydon said and went ahead and got his plate. Once it was heated and he began eating, he looked over to Mallory. "This is great. You don't know how hard it is for me to have a nice meal every night."

"I can imagine." Mallory replied as she joined him at the table with a bowl of ice cream. "You boys work continuously. Who has time to eat/"

Graydon chuckled. "I'm surprise I do. Ralph doesn't know how lucky he is to have a woman like you."

"You have know idea."

Graydon looked up from his plate slightly dazed. "What do you mean?"

"Ralph wouldn't survive without me." Mallory replied and noticed the look he was giving her. He was suspicious. She had to be careful. "I swear sometimes he'd walk out the door with no pants if I wasn't here."

Graydon smiled. 'Yeah."

"Are you alright Graydon." Mallory asked seeing him sway.

'Yeah." Graydon replied getting up. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"That's alright." Mallory replied. "You had a hard day. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Yeah." Graydon said and turned to head towards the guest room. "I'll do that."

"Let me help you.." Mallory offered and propped him up leading him to his room. "You know you really need to get rested. You don't look so good."

"Yeah…I…" Graydon saw the room spin as she opened the door. "I…" he fell on the bed.

Mystique smiled. "Now lets see what you were up to tonight son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Armond's gun flew out of his hand. He pulled it to his chest feeling it burn. What the fuck? Then, he and his officers looked around the room as the lights blinked and the thunder roll.

Storm descended from the ceiling into the middle of the room with her eyes pearled over. Laser blasts from above took out anyone surrounding her.

Armond backed up. He could feel the wind intensifying in the room.

Storm raised her arms in the air and looked up. The wind roared.

"Retreat." Armond said to his men. _Graydon is not going to like this, but I lost enough as it is. Besides, McCoy is now out of the picture_. "RETREAT."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irene lay in bed and pulled the covers around her tight. She wasn't cold. Not at all. She just couldn't sleep.

_She aimed the gun. "The battle lines have been drawn." BANG "You were on the wrong side."_

"_Ya…ya dun dressed up like dat fa me?" He asked speechless as she joined him at the bottom of the stairs. _

_She blushed. "Who'd else you'd think I'd look this good for."_

"_She's confused." She said to him. "Talia needs a full time parent."_

"_Does he know?" _

_He sighed. "No I hadn't told him."_

"_You need to tell him." He answered. "You would feel much better if you did."_

"_How you tell your best friend something like that?"_

"_You're hiding something from me." She said staring him down. "I know it."_

"_You said I can tell you anything right."_

_He smiled innocently. "Of course, I'm here to help."_

Irene flew up in her bed. She may have been blind, but she knew what she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The X-men watched as the F.O.H. rushed out of the building.

"They will be back for more reinforcements."

"Then, we'll be ready for them."

"Call a retreat." Wolverine demanded as he stood before his leaders. "Because if you don't I will."

Storm and Cyclops stared at each other. Neither of them were willing to call the retreat nor admit the problems the team was having.

"Call a retreat."

Nightcrawler rolled on his side. My tail. Damn.

"Now."

Gambit pulled the shelf of Hank. "Yawl, Dr. McCoy here be turning blue."

"Professor, we're retreating." There was a long sigh in the communicator. "Prepare the med lab. We have an X-man down and three injured."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AHHH. Chapter 17 done…**

**Irene's visions are meant to be confusing. They are future lines in this fanfic.**

**I got this off of CNN's website: BRISBANE, Australia (CNN) --** **Imagine a gun that fires a million rounds a minute -- enough to shred a target in a blink of an eye, or throw up a defensive wall against an incoming missile.** This is Metal Storm, a weapons system that forsakes old-style mechanics for the speed of electronics

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. See you next chapter…**

**Michelle**


	18. Fallen

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XVIII: Fallen

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An awkward silence fell over the X-jet. Everyone knew it, but didn't want to say it. _We got our asses kicked._

X

"How you doing Elf?" Logan asked as Kurt sat up.

"I've been better." Nightcrawler looked at his spaded tail. It had the bullet still lodged in it. "I'm getting my tail body armor for our next fight."

"It hurt that bad, Eh?"

"Ja. I could feel it in my neck." Nightcrawler said rubbing the back of his neck. "Like electricity shot through me." He sighed thinking about Talia. "It was scary."

XX

"Dr. McCoy." Remy said to the unconscious Hank. "Can ya hear me?"

Hank lay still. The only movements he had were from his breathing.

"Professor, I think he hit his head hard." Remy said into the communicator. "It's like he in a coma or something."

"How about his vital signs?"

Remy looked at each of the machines hooked to Hank. "Dey say he fine. Pulse rate is normal and he be breathing normal." Remy answered. "But he's blue. _Pause_. Professor, he don't look right."

Remy lowered his communicator and stared at Hank. His ears where pointed at the tip and his nails were claws. He backed up slightly as the shirt Hank was wearing started to split. _Mon Dieu homme. What be happening to you?_

XXX

Storm focused on the sky ahead of her clearing the way for a safe flight back to the mansion. _This never would have happened if he allowed me to do my job._

Cyclops stared forward as well, thinking about how he was going to regain control of the team. _This never would have happened if she allowed me to do my job._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Rogue asked as she joined the other in the med lab.

"Prof says the team is injured." Tabby replied. "He's got the guys with him to help the others when they land the jet."

"Are you serous?" Rogue said not believing her ears.

'Yeah." Jubilee replied. "He wants Tabby to play doctor."

"Operation. I'm the doctor for you." Tabitha goofed around. "Is it safe!"

Rogue sucked in a deep breath. _Please let him be alright_.

The doors of the med lab flew open and the X-men rushed Hank in the room to begin working.

Rogue turned to see Remy dragging his feet down the hallway. On his chest plate, she could see the bullets still lodged there. "Oh my God." She rushed over to him. "You were shot."

"Not bad Chere." Remy replied. "I be alright. It's just eight bullets." He said. He hated med labs. Bad experiences in them.

"Come on." Rogue took his hand. "I need to take a look at you."

"Chere, I be fine." Remy replied, but he was a sucker for her pouty lip. "D'accord, I'll get checked out. But only fa ya Chere."

X

"How many Twinkies has Hank been eating lately?" Scott said as he and the other guys lifted Hank from the stretcher to a bed. "He didn't seem to weigh this much when we boarded the jet."

"Cajun said he's getting worse Chuck." Logan said as he climbed up on the table to let Xavier do his work and for his own body to heal. "He said his shirt tore apart on the way here and the rest of his clothes look pretty damn tight."

"I see." Xavier replied. "Bobby, go pull me up Hank's records. They are under the codename Beast."

"Yes sir."

"I think he's increasing in mass." Xavier said from simple observations.

"Meaning?"

"Weight Logan." Scott said. "He's increasing in weight."

"Ok." Logan replied not liking Scott's attitude, but he ignored it. "Then what about his ears and hands."

"I see that." Xavier replied and lifted Hank's gums to see fanged teeth. "What happened in the lab?"

"What didn't happen?" Logan answered. "We lost."

"He wasn't talking about that." Scott corrected. "He was talking about Hank." Then, he said to Xavier. "A shelf of chemicals fell on him. Most of them broke and were on him. We cleaned him up in the jet before take off."

Xavier nodded. "I need to run a few tests."

XX

"You and Remy shouldn't have rushed off like that." Ororo fussed at Kurt as she prepared to pull the bullet out of his tail. "We are a team. We're supposed to stick together."

"That's right. Team." Kurt grind his teeth as Ororo pulled the bullet out. "But you and Scott vere too busy fighting amongst yourselves to vorry about that."

"I lead this team, not him." Ororo said as she began cleaning the wound.

"I know." Kurt gripped the end of the table as the alcohol burned his wound. "But it vas neither the time nor the place."

Ororo couldn't answer to that. He was right, but she wasn't going to admit it. She sighed and began wrapping his tail.

"If Scott wants to lead, then let him." Kurt suggested.

"What?" Ororo pulled his bandage tight.

"Ow." Kurt stared at her. She was mad and he knew it.

"I'm not giving up leadership." Ororo said and stormed out of the med lab.

"Vhy not." Kurt followed after her. "Ve're getting married in a few months. Maybe I don't vant you to fight anymore."

"What?" Ororo couldn't believe what he was saying. He wanted her to quit the team. "No…that's insane."

"Is it?" Kurt replied. "I thought ve vere going to start a family."

"We were." Ororo replied. "But lately, I haven't been part of the picture."

"You have been." Kurt answered.

"No I haven't." Ororo turned away. "Not since Talia came."

Kurt shook his head. "You know this has been hard on me."

"I know it has." Ororo replied turning back to him. "I understand you need to get close to your daughter, but don't exclude me. It's like I don't exist and that hurts."

"I can't choose between you and her." Kurt answered.

"I'm not asking you to." Ororo replied and walked off.

XXX

Remy hopped up on the examining table. "Do ya want me ta git in one of dose paper nightgowns." He said seductively.

"No Sugah." Rogue replied putting alcohol on a cotton ball. "I can see your bulge quite alright through your X-suit."

"Oh really Chere." Remy smirked as he look off his trench coat. "Ya checkin' me out." He reached out and carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll let ya do a full examination if ya want."

Rogue blushed and began cleaning a brushed mark from a grazed bullet on his arm. _I would mind that._ She sighed. _Stupid powers_. She placed down the cotton ball and retrieve a prier.

"So ya mad at me still." Remy said noting her silence as she popped the bullets out of his chest plate.

Rogue dropped one bullet into the table. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cuz I beat up ya ex-boyfriend." Remy replied.

"Oh." Rogue popped another out. "I wasn't mad. He kinda deserved it."

"Heh." Remy leaned back on his hands. "If ya only knew Chere."

Rogue paused and looked up to him. "I didn't ask for you to fight him."

"I know Chere." Remy placed his two gloved fingers on her cheek, and then traced his way down her jaw. "But sometimes, ya gotta let ya man stand up and fight fa ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Katzchen." Kurt said as he saw his daughter sleeping on her. "Vhere vas she?"

"Like under your bed." Kitty replied as Kurt took Talia from her arms. "She was like totally upset."

"She vas." Kurt pulled Talia's sweaty hair from her face.

"Yeah." Kitty answered. "She kept like saying stuff in German."

"Like vhat?"

"Like stuff like Mutti and Vati."

Kurt sighed. "Mommy and Daddy." He took a deep breath. "Danke Katzchen. I better get her to bed now."

Kurt walked down the hallway trying to figure out what to do with his life. So far, everything was going down hill. Talia needed him, but he could never seem to be there like he wanted. Ororo was mad at him and he couldn't blame her for it.

_I'm turning into my mother. _

He rubbed Talia's back doubting his abilities of being a father. Every time he tried to be better, he kept moving further away from her.

_I am my mother._

Kurt laid Talia in his bed causing her to stir.

"Vati." Talia's sleepy eyes looked up to him. She reached out trying to hold him again.

"I'm here T.J." Kurt said tucking her into the bed. "I'm not going anyvhere."

"Don't leave me again." Talia pleaded with her sleepy eyes. "No more."

"I von't." Kurt sighed and stayed by her side until she closed her eyes again. "I'll try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy.'

"Mommy."

Wanda opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Mommy."

"Mommy."

Wanda got up and turned on the light switch. She was alone. She knew she was. _Just go back to bed Wanda. It's just your imagination. _

She took ad deep breath and got herself something to drink. Then, she headed to the bathroom to wash her face and clear her head.

"Mommy."

"Mommy."

Wanda looked in the mirror seeing herself and her twin sons staring back at her. "William. Thomas." She reached out for them walking forward. _I need to touch them. I need to hold them in my arms. _

She hand touched the mirror. That's when she knew everything was a lying. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _Why is this happening to me?_

"Mommy."

"Mommy."

Wanda backed up. "This is not happening to me." She extended her hand forward with her fingers spread wide out. The mirror shattered into thousands of pieces.

She backed up out of the bathroom and the door flung shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo twisted her hair up and clasped it with clip. Then, she put up her X-suit back in its case. When she turned to leave, she ran smack into Scott holding his X-suit.

"Not much for direction." Scott said as he went to put up his suit.

"I have two eyes Scott." Ororo replied. "I can see clearly were I am going."

"Could have fooled me." Scott answered. "I thought your head was cloudy."

"Only when I'm fixing to rain on your parade." Ororo answered.

Scott shook his head and turned. "So you admit you are trying to steal my leadership from me."

"I don't need to take something that is already in my possession." Ororo replied. "And I am leader Scott. Get used to it."

"I'm not following your orders."

"Oh really." Ororo folded her arms and held her ground. "Then, you can be off the team. I don't need you on it to survive."

"That's because you can't fight your own battles."

"Excuse me."

"Just because you were a goddess in Africa, doesn't mean everyone should bow down and worship you here." Scott replied. "I can take you down instantly."

"So what's stopping you?" Ororo demanded. "Are you afraid that a woman might beat your ass?"

"You don't scare me Storm." Scott folded his arms.

"Then down threaten me." Ororo replied. "And I could take you down without my powers if needs be."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

"Fine." Scott replied. "Tomorrow night we'll battle it out in the Danger Room. Winner takes leadership."

"Fine." Ororo answered. "Better start learning how to accept my orders. By tomorrow night, you'll be taking them permanently."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry this Chapter was so short. The next one is longer. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. See you next chapter…**

**Michelle**


	19. Chapter 19

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XIX:

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank sat up pinching his brow. _Damn, my head hurts_. He opened his eyes and stared at his hand. _Oh...oh...what is that?_ He turned his hand over and looked at it. His heart raced.

"Hank."

Hank looked up to see Xavier. _What's going on?_ He looked around the room. He wasn't in his lab and he wasn't at home, but he was someplace familiar. "What am I doing at the Institute/"

"You were attacked last night by the Friends of Humanity." Xavier explained.

"I know…I…" Hank looked down at his hands again. "What happened to me?"

"In a fight, you were thrown into a shelf of chemicals." Xavier explained. "Hank…it was permanent."

"What was permanent?"

"Hank…"

Hank looked down at his body. He was covered entirely in blue hair. His hands and feet had claws on them. _I don't believe this_. He hopped off the examining table and ran past Xavier into a bathroom. He stared at the reflection in the mirror. He was a Beast.

"No.'

Hank ripped the sink out of the floor and slammed it into the mirror. Then, he ripped the toilet out of the floor causing water to spray all around.

"Hank, it is going to be alright." Xavier assured him as he curled up in a corner letting the water drench him.

"How can you say that?" Hank hollered. "Look at me."

"I know…"

"I should have kept my mouth shut." Hank said as he hung his head. "Then none of this would have happened."

"True." Xavier replied. "But I have never been more proud of you for standing up for what you believe."

"Just leave me be." Hank cried. "Just leave me be."

Xavier wheeled away wondering if Hanks would ever be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue stretched out her arms. Today was going to be a good day. She lay back on her pillows and turned her head seeing three white roses and an envelope on her nightstand.

She smiled and picked up the envelope opening it.

_Rogue_

_Meet me at the foot of the staircase at six o'clock. From there, I will escort you to an enchanted evening you will not forget. _

_I look forward to my night with you._

_Aimer toujours_

_Remy_

Rogue pulled the note tight against her chest. She could feel the butterflies already in her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is Hank?' Ororo asked the top question on everyone's mind.

"He could be better." Xavier replied honestly. "He refuses to come out of the med lab."

"Is there anyway to change him back?" Scott asked.

"None that I know of." Xavier answered. "He was dosed with several chemicals. It is nearly impossible to trace which ones that could have triggered his dormant genes. The change is permanent."

"He's not accepting this vell." Kurt added. "It should be expected. He's not the man he used to be."

"He's still the man he once was Elf." Logan said. "He's even more. His appearance has changed, not his soul."

"I agree Logan." Xavier nodded. "But it is not easy to except. When a person is told they are going to die, they do not want to accept it. It takes time. I have tried talking to him about it, but I can only do so much."

"Of course you can't." Kurt replied. He glanced over to Talia's hand holding his. "He's a mutant…and can't hide that fact."

"He shouldn't have to hide." Logan answered.

"You say that so easily Logan." Kurt looked around the room. "How many of you have ever lived in fear."

"We do that everyday." Scott replied. "That comes with being a mutant whether we like it or not."

"It's not something you can control." Ororo added. "Fear is in all of us."

Kurt shook his head. "None of you know how hard it is not to be accepted. To be feared. To live in fear."

"Elf…"

"All of you are able to valk down the street with no vorries." Kurt said. "On sunny days, no one cares about your glasses Scott. Or you Ororo, vho is to think that you don't already have gray hair. Or Professor, you are disabled but no one would expect you to be one of the most powerful mutants on earth." He remembered the image inducer on his wrist. "How do you think I feel vhen I have to vear a disguise to leave the mansion?"

"You can walk down the street Elf." Logan replied. "You choice to hide."

"I hide to protect myself." Kurt replied. "And I hate it. And now my daughter is going to have to go through the same things I have."

"You were never afraid in the circus." Logan answered. "You allowed yourself to accept the fact you would always be different."

"I was sheltered." Kurt answered.

"That's right you were. And you feared." Logan stood in his face. "Fear is in your mind Elf. It's in Hank's too. But you shouldn't let you stop living your life." He grabbed Kurt's free hand and lifted it to see the image inducer. "And you should get rid of this piece of shit."

Kurt snatched his hand away.

"You know I'm right." Logan replied and turned walking away. "I'll be in the Danger Room. Don't anyone aggravate me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pete." Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Like this totally sucks you like have to leave before me. I wanted you to meet my mom like when she comes to pick me up."

"Dah." Piotr said as she finished packing his bags.

"You sound tired." Kitty said leaning her head against his back.

"I am." Piotr answered. "Me, Remy, Sam, and Bobby cleaned up our mess from the fight."

"And yawl like didn't kill each other again."

"No, it was weird." Piotr explained. "No one said anything to anybody. It was dead silent, but you should have seen the looks Bobby and Remy was exchanging."

"Oh." Kitty replied. "So like what was the fight about."

"Nothing." Piotr asked turning around to face.

Kitty pulled back and placed her hands on her hips. She didn't believe him not for one second. "Come on, tell me."

"I can't." Piotr replied. "It's a private issue."

"Ok." Kitty wrapped her arms around him again. She leaned her head against his chest. "I love you. Do you love me?"

_Oh damn_. Piotr looked down at her. _Why does she have to make this complicated? _

Kitty giggled. "Your heart is beating really fast." _He loves me. Big chicken is afraid to say it._

"Dah."

Kitty pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know. It's our four month anniversary this week."

"I know."

"It sucks that we can't be together." Kitty replied with her best pouting face.

Piotr forced a smile. "Dah, it does."

"We still like have an hour or so before you leave for the airport." Kitty said tracing her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. "I was thinking maybe like we can spend some personal time together.'

"Sounds fun." _Oh damn_. Piotr said taking her hands. "How about we take a walk and feed the ducks at the pond."

Kitty giggled and didn't move as he tried to head towards the door. "No silly. I was thinking something that would bring us closer together."

_Oh damn_. Piotr looked from her to the door, then back to her again. "Like what."

"Like maybe it's time to take our relationship to another level." Kitty suggested.

"We're on the second floor." Piotr gulped.

Kitty giggled. "You're being really goofy today. It's cute."

"Uhhuh."

"I love you." Kitty wrapped her arms around him and got up on her tip toes to kiss him. Then, she whispered in his ear. "I'm ready. I want to make love to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon lifted his head up staring around at the blurry vision surrounding him. What happened? He sat up placing his hand on his forehead. God my head hurts.

His cell phone screamed sending his head pounding. He fumbled around the room cursing under his breath until he could it. "What?"

"_There was a problem."_

"What kind of problem?" Graydon asked as he looked down at his watch. _11:15 am What happened last night?_

"_We were attacked last night."_

"Attacked." Graydon threw his watch on the nightstand. "how did that happened?"

"_I don't know. These mutants knew we were coming."_

Graydon groaned. "How?"

"_They seemed to know him."_

_He's a mutant. I should have known._ "Were you able to complete to job?" Graydon asked as he stood up. Getting rid Dr. McCoy was the only thing that mattered to him. When he heard nothing, he began to steam. "Did you complete the job?"

"_I can't be positive."_

"**You can't be positive."** Graydon yelled into the phone. **"You better find out quick."**

"_Yes Senator."_

"Armond, I'm not playing around." Graydon warned. "There is no room for mistakes."

"_Yes Senator. And what about the plans for tonight."_

"Meet me at this address…"

In the other room, Mystique listened to her earpiece. I _love Forge's inventions_. She smiled and wrote down the address.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…No one is certain of the activities that occurred last night at Brand Corporation, but police have launched an ongoing investigation of the destruction of the building and for missing Scientist and Mutant Activist Dr. Henry McCoy." Trish Tilby said as professional as possible. "More of this story as it develops. This is Trish Tilby. See you at five o'clock."

"That's a wrap."

Trish nodded and handed her crew member he microphone. She looked around the lab where her date worked. No one knew where Hank was and some believed he was responsible for what had happened. She knew better.

"Excuse me Ma'am."

"Oh sorry." Trish said to one of the police officers who pasted her. She stared at the ground seeing a red material on the ground.

With her reporter instincts at their peak, she walked over to it and stooped down. F.O.H. "Officer."

The police officer hurried to her wondering what was wrong.

"Here on the floor." Trish pointed down to the red patch with golden yellow F.O.H. letters staring up at them. "That's a symbol of the Friends of Humanity."

"I know what it is Ma'am." The officer snapped. "And you shouldn't be here right now. Your report is over."

Trish sighed angrily. "Good day."

She made her way down the hallway steaming. She knew what she saw. She knew the F.O.H. were not the innocent group they claimed to be. Wherever they were, Hank was with them. Possibly prisoner.

Trish paused and backed up seeing Hank's private office. She looked down the hallway. _All clear._ She slipped in the room and softly closed the door behind her.

She looked around at all of Hank's things. He was so neat and organized and brilliant. Around the walls held his numerous diplomas and science awards. _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Maybe they can help find Hank._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy smirked as he stared into the glass cases at the jewelry shop deciding to pick out something for Rogue. He didn't know what had gotten into him when they first met, but he swore she had some sort of power over him.

He was doing all sorts of crazy things too. Like, paying for things. He was a thief. If he wanted something, he took it. Paying was never an option, unless of course it was a stolen credit card. But, not this time. He had money given to him by Storm from his private bank account. Even she was wondering what had gotten into him.

"Do you need any help, Sir?"

"Na, not at de moment." Remy replied gazing into the cases. "I just looking fa something that catches my eye."

"Well are you looking for anything in particular? Like a necklace, bracelet, earrings, a ring. I can at least point you in the right direction."

Remy thought for a moment. "I ain't sure."

"Who's it for? What's the occasion? Maybe I can help you out from there."

"It's for my…girlfriend." Remy proudly replied. "It's our one month anniversary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see what Bobby did this morning?" Jean-Paul said to Rogue. "I've never had anyone carry my breakfast to the table for me. It was so sweet."

"He only did it because you tripped over your feet and dropped your first tray." Rogue replied.

"I know." Jean-Paul said dazed. "But it was great. I just might have to drop my tray at lunch."

"O.K." Rogue ignored his drooling. Bobby was the least of her concerns. It was killing her from not telling Jean-Paul the truth. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Bobby was up all night cleaning up after that fight." Jean-Paul informed her. "He is icy hot when he sleeps."

_Can I puke now_? "Yeah sure. Whatever you say?" Rogue replied.

"Remy was out of line attacking him like that." Jean-Paul said . "All he was doing is talking to Sam when Remy went all psycho on him. Honestly Rogue. If you and Remy are going to date, you need to do some heavy duty training."

"What?" Rogue said not believing her ears.

"You heard me." Jean-Paul replied. "You need to train him."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's Bobby who needs the training."

"My man knows how to act."

"Oh Please." Rogue shook her head. "Bobby's so immature it's pathetic."

"Well maybe…"

"Rogue. J.P." Kitty phased through the room crying.

Rogue forgot about her argument with Jean-Paul and went to comfort their friend. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

"It's…horrible." Kitty sobbed. "Piotr…"

"What?" Jean-Paul asked rubbing her pack. "What happened?"

Kitty sniffled. "Piotr broke up with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ororo, wait up." Kurt called after her with Talia in tow. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Ororo answered. "I have things to do."

"About us." Kurt let go of Talia's hand and took hers. "I haven't meant to neglect you lately. I'm sorry."

"I know." Ororo sighed and turned. "I understand you need time with your daughter."

"Danke." Kurt nodded. "But I've been wrong for neglecting you. I want us to be a family Ororo. You, me and T.J."

Ororo raised her hand to his cheek. "I do too."

"So you forgive me."

"For now."

"Ja." Kurt smiled. "How about I make it up to you. Why don't the three of us have a picnic lunch and take a walk out by the pond."

"sounds like a start."

"Great." Kurt turned to look for his daughter. "T.J."

Ororo looked down the hallway to see her slip into the med lab. "She went into the lab where Hank is."

Kurt and Ororo hurried towards the room. "He wouldn't hurt her would he."

"No." Ororo replied. "Hank wouldn't hurt a fly. He only fights for defense."

"T.J." Kurt pushed the door open then pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked looking up at him.

"Nothing." Kurt replied. "She's talking to him."

Ororo peeked in the door window. "And he's coming out of hiding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy looked at the locket in his hand. It was a silver heart shape with an engraved rose on it. He smiled imagining putting it around her neck. "I'll take it."

He handed it back to the woman helping him. As she retrieved the case and began ringing him up, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander. That's when he saw it. It called to him with is sparkling emerald and two diamonds on the side.

"Here you are Sir." The woman handed him the case with the locket. "How do you want to pay."

"Cash." Remy stared at the ring. He just had to have it. "Can I git dat ring dere too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kitty calm down." Rogue said trying to comfort her friend. "Tell us what happened."

"I…I…I went to tell Piotr goodbye…and…and…" Kitty sniffled.

"And what?"

"I told him I loved him." Kitty replied and sniffled. "And that I was ready…you know…ready."

"Yeah."

"And he…he…said he was too much of a gentlemen…and…and…" Kitty broke down further in tears. "And that we should just be friends…He dumped me."

"Oh Kitty." Rogue carefully hugged her. "It's going to be OK."

"No it isn't." Kitty sobbed. "I called him a Jerk and…stormed out the room." She explained. "And I ran into Mr. Logan and he found out what was wrong and started chasing Piotr around the mansion."

"Awesome."

"J.P."

"Sorry." Jean-Paul shrugged. "Piotr gets so shiny when he runs."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Then what happened."

"Mr. Scott had to like blast Mr. Logan away from him." Kitty replied. "Then, Xavier thought it was best for Piotr to leave for his flight early and now I lost him forever."

"Kitty, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, Everything is going to be alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank heard the door open and tiny footsteps on the ground. He didn't want to be bothered. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to drown in his own self pity. "Go away."

"Hi." Talia peeked around the corner of a lab table.

"I said…" Hank paused as he looked at the person before him. It was a little girl no more than five or six. Her features gave her the distinguishable mutant characteristics there she would never be able to hide. Her skin was deep blue from her toes to her pointed ears. Her long ebony hair draped down her back. Her tail slithered around behind her. But her golden eyes and sweet yet toothy smile was enough to melt his heart. "Hi."

"You're blue." Talia stated observing the obvious.

"Yes I am." Hank replied. "And so are you."

"Ja." Talia nodded. "My Vati says Gott makes people different because they're special."

"That's right." Hank agreed intrigued by the younger mutant. "God does make us special. So what is your name?"

"Talia Josephine Wagner." Talia replied. "What's yours?"

"Dr. Henry McCoy." Hank said crawling out of the corner.

"Dr. McCoy." Talia repeated his name. "Why you hide. Do you play game?"

"No." Hank sighed. "I'm just sad."

"My Mutti gets sad lots." Talia replied. "Hugs make her better."

Hank forced a smile. "Yeah…It's not that simple for me."

Talia tilted her head in confusion. He wasn't sure what he meant, but she knew he was wrong. She walked over to him and hugged him.

Hank felt her tiny arms wrap around him as much as they could. His eyes weld up with tears and placed a hand on her head.

Talia looked up at him holding him still. "All better?"

Hank wiped the tears from his eyes. How could he feel bad after looking at a sweet face like that. "Yes, much better."

"Good." Talia let him go. "I want to show you something. Watch."

"Ok."

Talia got on the ground, curled up, and rolled. Then she got up and smiled. "Ta-dah. See."

Hank chuckled. "Very good. Come." He picked her up and sat her on a lab table. "Watch what I can do."

Talia's eyes lit up as he rolled and bounced all over the room.

Hank landed on his hind legs and one hand in front. "What do you think?"

"My Vati does better." Talia said proudly. "He's the Inkable Nightcaller."

"Oh really."

"Ja, come see." Talia grabbed his large furry hand and dragged him to the door.

When Hank opened it, he wasn't expecting an audience. He hung his head in shame for his behavior. "Hello."

"That's my Vati." Talia said.

Kurt smiled seeing his daughter smile proud, but it was he who was proud of her. "Nice to formally meet you Dr. McCoy. My name is Kurt Wagner. I see you have already met T.J."

"Yes, I have." Hank nodded. "She is quite the charmer. And please, call me Hank."

"Children have a way of seeing past physical attributes." Kurt smiled thinking of his own words. "And T.J. only looks cute and innocent."

"I'm sure." Hank smiled and turned to Ororo. "Long time no see."

"Too long." Ororo gave him a hug. "Nice to have you back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remy."

Remy cringed when he tried to sneak back up to his room. He had avoided Xavier all day. He didn't need to hear his lectures. "Yeah Prof."

""Please join me in my office."

_Damn._ "Yeah yeah, I'm comin." Remy dragged his feet in the office and plopped down in one of the chairs. "Let's get dis over with."

Xavier folded his hands. "I want to talk to you about the fight last night."

"Look, it ain't all my fault." Remy explained. "If ya only knew what was goin' on."

"I know about Bobby and Jean-Paul." Xavier replied.

Remy leaned back. "Den ya know its bothering Rogue."

"yes I do."

"Den why ya be sitting back and letting dis go on." Remy demanded.

"It's not my place." Xavier replied. "Nor is it yours."

"Ya not makin no sense."

"perhaps." Xavier nodded. "But sometimes you need to let things run their course. You can not protect everyone all the time."

"He's going to hurt him." Remy replied.

"Possibly." Xavier answered. "But it's not my place to interfere. And Bobby will get his fair share of regrets."

Remy shook his head. "It ain't right."

"It's not your place to judge him." Xavier replied. "And you must remember your place here."

"And what dat be."

"You are an adult…a role model for this institute." Xavier said. "You may not be an official part of the staff yet, but you are responsible for your actions. I expect you to conduct yourself in a professional fashion."

"Why ya expectin so much from me?"

"I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?"

"I was impressed with the way you handled Talia." Xavier answered. "Watching a four year old is as devastating as fighting a war."

"Oui." Remy nodded. "But why does it matter?"

"As you know, the school will have over 50 new students this next school year."

"Yeah, so."

"I am adding new classes for the upcoming year." Xavier explained. "One will be French and another is a Home Economics Culinary half semester. I would like you to teach them."

"Moi teach." Remy's eyes widened.

"Yes, you have done very well substituting when needed." Xavier replied. "Plus you are the most qualified individual for the job. You speak fluent French extremely well and you have a Culinary Arts degree."

"I don't know Prof." Remy ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe ya should have Stormy teach them."

"She is the one who suggested this to me." Xavier replied. "She is very confident in you. Plus, I had been thinking long about this and I think you are ready to handle this type of responsibility."

"I don't know." Remy shrugged. "Dis be a lot fa me ta think about."

"I understand." Xavier nodded. "I need an answer by the end of this school year."

"Yes sir." Remy nodded and got up.

"One more thing."

"Yeah."

"I understand that you and Rogue are going out tonight."

"Oui." Remy nodded. "We are."

"I'm not thrilled about the idea of you dating any of the students. I was hoping you would have waited until Rogue graduated in a month before you pursued a relationship." Xavier replied. "But she is 18 and I can't stop her."

"I know."

"I already have one heartbroken person in the mansion." Xavier explained. "I don't want any others."

"Prof, I ain't trying ta hurt her." Remy assured him.

"I know." Xavier replied. "But I'm not just talking about hers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia tossed some stale bread to the ducks at the pond. With each piece, she kept inching further and further away from her father.

She threw the last piece and looked down in the bag. _No more_. she turned back to see her father getting closer to Ororo.

"She's a cutie." Ororo said leaning into Kurt's arms.

Kurt smiled. "Ja, she gets all her traits from me."

"You're being arrogant." Ororo said. "Isn't that a sin."

"Ja." Kurt kissed along her neck. "You may have to punish me for being a bad boy later."

"Kurt Wagner." Ororo giggled. "Such naughty thoughts."

"I know." Kurt replied. "There is plenty where that came from."

"Oh really."

"Ja really." Kurt slid his hand up Ororo's shirt.

"Vati!"

Kurt retrieved his hand and looked up to see Talia standing there. "Ja T.J."

"No more." Talia replied shaking the bag. Crumbs flew out landing on Ororo.

Ororo dusted herself off. "Talia." She smiled and grabbed a few slices of bread out of the fresh bag they had made their picnic lunch with. "How about you feed the ducks these?"

Talia stared at her. "Nein."

"T.J." Kurt gave her a look. "Be polite."

"Danke." Talia replied and snatched the bread out her hand.

"Go feed the ducks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda stared at her brother with envy as he came to visit her. he was so happy he was whistling. "What are you in such a good mood for? Did you get laid last night or something?"

"Nope, even better." Pietro smiled as he sat down on the bed by her. "Crystal is letting me have Luna for a few days. I get to pick her up next Tuesday night after we get T.J."

"That's nice." Wanda forced a smile.

"I have her for a few days." Pietro smiled. "We can take the kids over to Bova's and stay there."

"Sounds good."

"Oh." Pietro handed her a large brown envelope. "This was on your door."

"It was." Wanda took it and opened it up. She pulled out a thick packet of papers. "Oh…" Her eyes watered as she read over the contents.

"Wanda, what's wrong."

"Vision…" Wanda lowered the papers. "He signed the divorce papers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duckie come here." Talia said sticking the piece of bread out. The duck moved forward after the piece. She stepped back some afraid it would bite her and the duck followed her.

She tossed the piece to the duck and looked back at her father. He wasn't paying attention to her, but to Ororo.

"Come duckie." Talia said getting the duck to follow her. "Come see."

She walked closer to them. With each step, more ducks began to follow wanting the bread.

Talia crushed the slice of bread in her hand. "Go get." She threw the pieces over around her father and Ororo causing the ducks to flock over to them.

Quack Quack

"Oh goddess." Ororo jumped up. "What got into them?"

Kurt stared over at Talia giggling. "I have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He stood up at the front of the alter watching her walk down the aisle with her father. Bella was beautiful, literally taking his breath away. _

_She took his hand and left the safety of her father to join him. He looked her over. White was definitely not her color, nor had it been since they were fifteen. She smiled sending him into the twilight zone._

_He was marrying her, but not by choice. He had always known he would marry Bella, but he didn't want it to be like this. He was only eighteen and trapped in a world that he didn't want to be a part of anymore. He just wanted to be free. _

_He slid her ring on her finger meaning every word he said. He loved her until death did they part._

_He felt her hand into his and gazed into her violet eyes as she slid his ring on her finger binding him to her forever…_

Remy took a deep breath pulling off his cutoff gloves revealing the gold band on his left ring finger.

_His head jerked as she slapped him across the face. He turned back to her knowing why she was angry. She was right. He could have taken her with him when he left. she loved him and would have followed him everywhere. It was too late now._

Remy stared at the ring wondering why he didn't just blow it off his hand years ago. He could have pawned it too. But he kept it on, not really knowing why. Guess you never do let your first love go, do you?

_He felt her in his arms. She still loved him after it all and he still loved her. But it was til death do they part right. Was her dying supposed to free him? _

_He touched her face feeling his tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't want to let her go. He loved her. How was he ever going to love again? Who would want a villain like him?_

Remy slid the ring off his finger and placed it on his nightstand.

XXX

Rogue brushed her long hair in front of the mirror. She was excited about tonight, but as the hour grew closer her stomach began to twist. She wanted everything to go right.

She held his hand tight wishing she could feel his touch for once. If she was going to die like this, she wanted to know what it was like to touch another person for the last time.

Rogue dropped the brush to the floor and just stared.

"_A prize worth winning!" _

_Remy dipped her and traced his eyes down her body. He was breathing hard and so was she, but alls she could do is scowl at him._

"_You may have lost the game, you and your furry partner…but for you, at least, there is a chance to claim somethin for the day."_

_She held her anger firm. She could have thrown him into a wall if she wanted. After all, he did throw an exploding basketball into her. But she couldn't. there was just something about him that made him so…so irresistible._

"_Champagne, candlelight, magic time Chere."_

_She stared up in his eyes and couldn't help but say yes._

Rogue took a deep breath.

"_So it's not the champagne and candlelight dinner I imaged when I asked you out…I suppose it'll have to do in a pinch."_

"_I thought you'd appreciate me makin you an ol fashion Cajun meal with muh own tow hands."_

_Remy smirked and his eyes glowed bright. "If I made a list of things to do "with your own two hands"…strirrin gumbo wouldn't be on it."_

_She sucked in a breath and dropped her plate. "Ya certainly know how to get under a girl's skin."_

"_I'm trying." Remy smirked and reached out to her, touching her bare skin with his two gloved fingers._

Rogue tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

_She stared at him as he sat alone on the rooftop. She debated going over to him and joining him. She liked him, but it wasn't the right time to tell him that._

_Bella Donna hit his heart hard. She was his first love. How was he supposed to get over that. She herself never really got over Cody. _

Rogue took a deep breath. She could do this. She knew she could. And if nothing turned out right, she knew that Remy would always be there. When you love someone, it hard to let them go…

_**Hours later…**_

"So homme. How do I look?" Remy asked Logan.

Logan looked up at him and growled. Tonight was Remy and Rogue's date. It wasn't that he didn't want it to happen, but he thought of Rogue as a daughter. He didn't want any man to break her heart.

"Well."

"If you are going to ask me it that's going to get you laid, I'm gonna slice your balls off and make them into dog tags." Logan replied.

"They'd be too heavy fa ya neck." Remy smirked. "But ya'd be blingin."

Logan growled and got up. "What was that?"

"I kiddin." Remy put his hands up in defense. "But seriously, how I look?"

Logan looked him over. He could smell his nerves. "You look good Cajun. What happened to your face?'

'I shaved." Remy smiled feeling his face. "No goatee or 5 o'clock shadow."

"You own a razor." Logan commented.

"Oui, " Remy replied. "I found it in the bathroom."

"That's a first."

"So ya gonna lecture me and beat me against the wall and stuff like that." Remy asked knowing it was a thought that crossed his mind.

Logan stared at him for the longest. "Only if you fuck this up."

"I ain't gonna…"

"I know you ain't." Logan replied. "But you answer to me if something happens to her."

"I know." Remy turned to walk out the door.

"Cajun."

"Oui."

"Show her a good time." Logan replied. "She ain't had that in a while."

Remy smiled. "I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rogue, you look gorgeous."

Rogue studied herself in the mirror. "Do you think he will think so?"

"Yeah." Tabitha replied. "He's going to get a hard on just looking at you."

Rogue turned standing up straight and sticking her chest out. "Really. You think."

"Oh please." Tabitha replied. "He's going to be bulging so much he can golf with it."

"Nice visual." Jean-Paul daydreamed.

"See." Tabitha added. "Even J.P. thinks so."

"That's not saying much." Jubilee chimed in.

Rogue let out a deep breath. "You guys are no help, you know that."

"We're just trying to cheer you up." Jubilee replied.

"I know." Rogue replied. "It's just making me more nervous."

"Rogue, there is nothing to be worried about." Tabitha assured her. "It's just a date. You've been on dates with Iceboy before. What makes this any different."

"Because it's Remy." Rogue leaned on the dresser. "I really like him. I don't want to screw this up."

"You're not going to screw this up." Jean-Paul replied. "He's crazy about you."

"Yeah." Jubilee nodded. "The man can't even think straight when he's around you."

"Girl, just take a deep breath and relax." Tabitha said and pushed her towards the door. "And we want details. Lots of details."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Auntie O." Evan ran down the hallway after his aunt.

Ororo placed her hands on her hips. "Evan, what have I told you about running in the mansion."

"Not to." Evan said as he stopped in front of her.

"Exactly." Ororo fussed. "So why were you running."

"Talia does it." Evan replied. "But you don't yell at her."

"Talia is not as old as you are." Ororo reminded him.

Evan steamed to himself. "When am I going home?"

"Tomorrow." Ororo replied. "After Kurt comes back form church, the four of us are going to go to your mom's for lunch.."

"Four."

"Yes, Talia is coming with us to eat and drop you off." Ororo answered. "Now I have things to do."

Evan folded his arms. He didn't like this idea one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy waited at the bottom of the staircase as cool, calm, and collective as he could get. Tonight was going to be a good night. No fighting. No worries. Just a good time.

He looked down at the white rose corsage he got her. He was beginning to feel like it was prom night again. Xavier's didn't have a prom due to the lack of student body like the other schools had. This would be the closest thing Rogue would have. He couldn't help but smile. _And I'm her date_.

He looked up and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

_Do you believe in heaven above  
do you believe in love  
don't tell a lie don't be false or untrue  
it all comes back to you_

open fire on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
my defences are down a kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own

if a girl walks in and carves her  
name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away  
everyday we've all been led astray  
it's hard to be lucky in love

it gets in your eyes it's making you cry  
don't know what to do  
don't know what to do  
looking for love calling heaven above

send me an angel  
send me an angel  
right now  
right now

send me an angel  
send me an angel  
right now  
right now

Rogue stood up at the top of the staircase literally taking his breath away. She smiled down at him and descended down the staircase to join him.

_empty dreams can only disappoint  
in a room behind you smile  
but don't give up, don't give up  
you can be lucky in love_

it gets in your eyes it's making you cry  
don't know what to do  
don't know what to do  
looking for love calling heaven above

send me an angel  
send me an angel  
right now  
right now

send me an angel  
send me an angel  
right now  
right now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yep. Everyone has to wait til next chapter for the date…**

**And fight…**

**Rogue's flashbacks are from X-men 4 and X-men 8**

**_Send Me an Angel_ is by _Real Life_**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. See you next chapter…**

**Michelle**


	20. Chapter 20

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XX: A Night to Remember

BY: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I will be adding new characters. I will either explain them in the story and/or put a note at the bottom about them. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy waited at the bottom of the staircase as cool, calm, and collective as he could get. Tonight was going to be a good night. No fighting. No worries. Just a good time.

He looked down at the white rose corsage he got her. He was beginning to feel like it was prom night again. Xavier's didn't have a prom due to the lack of student body like the other schools had. This would be the closest thing Rogue would have. He couldn't help but smile. _And I'm her date_.

He looked up and his jaw nearly hit the floor. She literally took his breath away.

Rogue stood up the top of the staircase seeing him with a corsage in his hand. He was so handsome in his black tux, with his hair pulled neatly in a ponytail, and a completely shaved face. She could barely recognize him. He almost looked like Scott. But she liked the scruffy unpredictable Remy best, however she could definitely get used to this.

She walked down slowly hearing her friends singing Kiss Me with each step. She glanced back up the stairs and shot them an angry look. They took the hint and backed off and she continued.

Remy's heart pounded. He never saw her more beautiful than now. She wore an emerald floor-length satin charmeuse evening gown, Deep V front and back, ruched bodice and Rhinestone brooch accent flowing into a cascade of ruffles. With it, she had matching long gloves and a sheer shawl draped over her shoulders.

He looked around him making sure it was he she was looking for. Then, He reached out for her hand as she took her last steps down the stairs.

"What's the matter Sugah?" Rogue asked as she took his hand. "Cat got your tongue."

Remy shook his head and looked her up and down. **_"Ya…ya dun dressed up like dat fa me?" _**

Rogue blushed.** _"Who'd else you'd think I'd look this good for."_**

"Um…" Remy gulped. _Oh damn._

"Whatcha waiting for Sugah." Rogue smiled. "I thought you were going to show me a good time tonight."

"Oh believe me Chere." Remy looked her over again. "I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gloria fiddled with her food at the table. Her father and mother were in the kitchen washing dishes, leaving her alone with Senator Creed.

"Are you alright Gloria?" Graydon asked still working on his plate.

Gloria continued to look down at her plate. "Yeah."

Graydon knew better than that. He took another bite of his dinner. "You know, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

"I'm not sure you'd understand." Gloria answered.

"I'm your friend Gloria." Graydon assured her. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone, not ever your parents."

"Not even my parents."

"No, not even them." Graydon replied. "I want to help you Gloria. You'd feel a lot better if you talked about it."

Gloria thought for a moment. The offer was tempting.

"Look." Graydon said getting up. "Whenever you want to talk, I'll be here to listen. OK."

Gloria looked up and nodded. "Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" Remy asked.

"Yes." Rogue replied as they walked arm in arm into the restaurant. "About three times already."

"Oh, sorry I uh…" Remy took a deep breath. "It's just that you look…beautiful. You take my breath away."

Rogue blushed and smiled. "Well, it's a special night…and I'm with a very special person."

"Ya talking about me, right?"

"Yes, I'm talking about you." Rogue replied and leaned her head on his shoulder as they stopped to greet the host.

"Bonjour." The host greeted. "Welcome to Per Se. Your name Monsieur."

"LeBeau, Remy."

"Private table for two. Right this way Monsieur. Madam."

Rogue glanced around as they ere guided to their table. "How were you able to get reservations for a place like this?"

"I've got connections." Remy replied and pulled out her chair for her. Then, he turned to the host. "Merci Beaucoup." He said and handed the host a twenty.

"Merci Monsieur. Enjoy your evening."

Rogue gazed at Remy as he sat down.

"Quoi?"

"It's nothing." _It's everything and it's perfect_. "You're just very mysterious, that's all."

"Oh Really." Remy smirked. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Rogue smiled. "It's a good thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll be back late tonight Ralph." Graydon said as he headed towards the door. "I have some paperwork to handle at my office."

"Are you going to be alright going alone?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Graydon replied.

"If you say so." Ralph replied. "Just be careful. This mutant problem is getting out of hand lately."

"Graydon smirked. "I know." He turned and walked out the door.

"Where's Graydon going?" Mallory asked as she sat down on the couch to put on her tennis shoes.

"Out to his office." Ralph replied. "He said he had some paperwork to do."

"Oh." Mallory smiled. "He's such a busy man. He should slow down before he hurts himself." Or someone hurts him.

'I know. He's a workaholic." Ralph replied. "But he's young and stubborn. You can't tell him anything. However, he is one of the hardest working people I know."

"Yes, he is." Mallory smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm going out to the gym to work out. I'll see you later tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ororo, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he watched her work diligently in her garden.

'Nothing." Ororo wiped the sweat off her brow. "Where's Talia?"

"She's with Logan drawing him pictures." Kurt replied. "And don't change the subject."

"I said nothing is wrong." Ororo insisted.

"I don't believe that. Not for a minute."

"You're paranoid."

"Oh really." Kurt answered. "So have you seen Scott lately?"

Ororo stared into her garden. "Why would I care where Scott is?"

"I don't know." Kurt said crouching down beside her. "You might need to know where his is for your fight tonight."

Ororo smirked. "Where'd you hear something like that?'

"Logan overheard the two of you arguing." Kurt replied. "He also asked me about placing a bet."

"So what did you bet?"

"A case of beer."

"So what's your point?" Ororo replied as she stood up.

"You know I don't agree with this." Kurt said standing up too.

"Kurt, I don't want to argue about this again." Ororo replied. "Excuse me."

Kurt refused to move out of her way.

"Kurt."

Kurt stepped aside letting her pass. "I think the both of you are being immature about all of this."

Ororo paused in her step. She hated when he was right.

"Scott is your friend." Kurt reminded her. "You have know each other since you vere teens. Vhy must you fight like this?"

"Because sometimes, you have to fight for what you believe in."

"And sometimes, you have to remember you are part of a team." Kurt answered. "You should be fighting by each others side, not against each other."

"Exactly." Ororo agreed. "That is why I'm ready to get this over and done with."

Kurt folded his arms. "I can't support you on this."

"I'm not asking you to." Ororo replied.

"And if you vin, vhat vill happen then." Kurt asked. "Do you think Scott is going to agree vith you leading still?"

"He'll have to live with what's fair."

"I don't think any of this is fair." Kurt answered. "The two of you are being selfish and unfair to the rest of us."

Ororo glared at him. "You know the team is important to me."

"Suddenly I'm not so sure."

Ororo turned away. "I'm going to go suit up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue looked over the menu trying to decide what she wanted. Everything looked so good, but was so expensive.

"Ya know Whatcha want to order yet Chere?" Remy asked seeing the confusion on her face.

"No, not yet." Rogue answered. "Everything sounds so good…and expensive."

"It's alright." Remy replied. "Order whatever ya want. Tonight is not about money."

"That's easy for you to say." Rogue looked back over the menu. "You have money."

Remy shrugged. "Money ain't everything."

"Everyone says that but it's never true."

"It don't buy happiness." Remy answered. "Trust me. I've been down dat road before and seen many around me go through that too. Why do you think thieves steal so much?"

Rogue studied the menu again. She glanced up to find Remy staring at her. Blushing bright red, she quickly hid behind her menu.

"Are you ready to order Monsieur? Madam."

"I'd like a bottle of your best champagne and some oysters for now." Remy said to the host. "We haven't decided on a main course as of yet."

"Oui Monsieur. I'll get this order in and be back in a few minutes."

"Merci."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has she behaved for you?" Kurt asked as he joined Logan in the Control Room above the Danger Room.

"yeah, she's been pretty good." Logan said as Talia handed him another drawing. "Ancha Elfkin."

"Ja." Talia wrapped around her father's leg and looked up to him yawning.

Kurt picked her up. : Someone's tired."

"Nein." Talia leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So what's going on?" Kurt asked looking out the window to see Storm and Cyclops enter the Danger Room.

"Not much yet." Logan replied. "Just waiting for the show to begin. Wanna beer?"

"Nein." Kurt sat down and sighed.

"She can handle herself better than you think."

"That's not it." Kurt pulled a sleepy Talia's hair out of her face.

"K." Logan leaned back in his chair and took a sip of beer. "Elf, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ja sure." Kurt replied shifting Talia on his other shoulder. "Vat about?"

"This ain't easy for me to talk to you about." Logan said getting nervous about the topic. "You see…the thing is Elf…I…"

"Is this where the party is at?" Hank said joining them in the room.

"Guten Hank." Kurt smiled.

"hey." Logan sighed.

"Someone is tired." Hank observed Talia sleeping on Kurt's shoulder.

"She wore herself out." Kurt replied. "Enjoy the peace while it last."

Hank chuckled.

"So Logan, you were saying." Kurt turned his attention back to his friend.

"Don't worry about it Elf." Logan replied. "We'll talk about it later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is this Monsieur?" The host asked showing him a bottle of Perrier Jouet.

"Oui. Merci." Remy replied. "You can just leave the bottle at the table."

"Oui Monsieur." The waiter bowed. "And here are your oysters. Have you decided on an entrée?"

"Oui." Remy smiled at Rogue and then up to the waiter. "I will have the filet minion and Mon Chere will have the Poisson Aux Crabe."

"Oui Monsieur."

Remy turned back to Rogue. "Ya trust me enough ta let me order far ya."

"Why wouldn't I?" rogue replied.

Remy shrugged fighting back bad memories. "Do ya know how ta eat oysters?"

"No." Rogue looked at the slimy gray blob in the shells.

"Dey taste better dan dey look." Remy assured her.

'it looks like a booger." Rogue answered.

Remy laughed. "Oh come on. T.J. eats them all the time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Armond showed Graydon his latest invention. "What do you think?"

Graydon looked over the high powered suit. "Is it as powerful as you say it is?"

"Even better." Armond replied. "It augments your strength, generates an electrical force field, and fires plasma discharges and magnum caliber bullets."

"Oh really." Graydon's eyes widened. _Now they will pay. They will pay for everything_. "I want it sent to the main headquarters tonight. I don't want to take any chances of this being discovered."

"Of course."

"Armond."

"Yes Senator Creed."

"Whatever happened at Brand Corporation made my organization look bad?" Graydon informed him. "Mistakes are no tolerated."

"I know Senator Creed." Armond hung his head. "It will not happen again."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to dance/" Remy asked. "We still got a few minutes before dey bring out dinner."

"I'd like that." Rogue offered her hand.

Remy took it and she stood up. Then, he led her to the dance floor.

Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands on her hips. She smiled at him. "You didn't have to do all of this, you know,"

"I know." Remy replied. "But I wanted to. How often does anyone get ta spend a nice quiet evening out."

"Slim and none." Rogue agreed. "that's the drawbacks of living at a school.'

"yeah, it is." Remy smiled. "It's definitely an adjustment."

"I've been here for over two years and I still ain't adjusted to it." Rogue replied. "That's why everyone goes on the roof to get away."

"I feel like dat's my bedroom sometimes." Remy agreed. "God knows how many times I fell asleep up dere."

Rogue giggled and leaned against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her tighter and his heart began to race. "You got quiet all of a sudden. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking a lot of things." Remy answered. "whenever I'm wit ya, I can't think straight."

Rogue looked up to him.

"I think I…" Remy leaned in lust to touch her lips.

"Monsieur. Madam." The host interrupted. "Dinner is served."

Remy half smiled at him. "merci." Then, he lead Rogue back to the table so they could eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank took a beer from Logan. "Does Xavier know about this?"

"Nope." Logan said taking another sip of his beer. "Not a damn thing."

"How did everyone hide something like this from him?" Hank asked.

"If you think of something perverted when he tries to read your mind, he backs off." Logan replied.

Hank chuckled.

Kurt sighed. "Are they killing each other yet?"

"I think they are laying down the ground rules." Logan replied looking out the window. "I don't think Storm is going to fight with her powers either."

"That's comforting." Kurt switched Talia on his other shoulder.

""She'll be fine." Logan replied. "She don't put up with bullshit."

"Sure don't." hank agreed. "Ororo's never been a slacker in that department. I believe it comes from loosing her parents at such a young age and living on the streets for so long."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "She told me about that."

"So where's Talia's mom?" hank asked.

"Working." Kurt answered. "She's an Avenger with her brother."

Hank leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his beer. "I know some of the Avengers. What's her name?"

"Wanda Maximoff." Kurt replied. "She's the..."

"Scarlet Witch."

"More like bitch."

"You're the one she had an affair with." Hank pointed out.

"Ummm…"

"Wait, affair." Logan leaned forward. "You're withholding info on me, Elf?"

"Ja, ok… I had an affair vith Wanda." Kurt answered honestly. "She had just separated form her husband when I met her."

"That sucks." Logan replied. 'You were the rebound guy."

'Ja, unfortunately I vas not avare of that at the time." Kurt replied. _I did actually care for her._

"Was she a good fuck?"

Kurt smirked to Logan. "I'm not going to answer that."

Logan chuckled. "You're bad Elf."

Hank took another sip of beer. "Do you regret it? After all, Wanda is missing a few nuts and bolts."

"Sometimes." Kurt answered feeling Talia squirm in her sleep. "Then, I remember what I gained from it."

Hank smiled at the thought of a family of his own. Seeing Kurt with Talia gave him hope that his mutation was not an issue when it came to love. "She's definitely a cutie."

Kurt smirked. "Ja, she gets all her cute and charming traits from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This will be a whole lot easier on you if you just let me take back over leadership like I should." Cyclops warned Storm.

Storm placed her hands on her hips and held her stern position. "I think you should rephrase that."

"Let's get this over with." Cyclops replied. "I can't afford to waste valuable training time."

"Fine."

"Oh and Storm."

"Yeah."

"No powers." Cyclops reminded her. "Don't forget that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue looked down at her empty plate. _Damn, I ate the whole damn thing_.

"You were hungry Chere?" Remy observed and finished off his last bite.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded wiping her mouth. "It was really good. You have good tastes."

"Ya got room for dessert?" Remy asked.

"Ummm…If I say yes, you're going to think I'm a pig."

Remy laughed. "You've seen me eat at de mansion, right?"

"yeah," Rogue replied. "You stack up your plate six inches high. Eat it all, then look for left overs."

"I ain't dat bad." Remy replied.

"Yeah, you are." Rogue answered. "You're like a garbage disposable. Why do you do that anyway?"

"I lived on de streets fa ten years." Remy replied. "When ya go wit'out food fa days at a time, ya learn not to take any opportunity fa granted. It may be ya last fa a while."

"I'm sorry." Rogue felt guilty for asking him something like that. She was on the streets for a few months and knew how hard it was. She couldn't imagine ten years.

"Nothing ta be sorry about." Remy shrugged. "Sometimes ya gotta deal it de hand life deals ya. I was lucky I ran into Jean-Luc. He adopted me and made me part of a family."

"yeah." Rogue thought about her own father. She hadn't seen him in years. He probably didn't even care when she left. "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, a lot." Remy nodded. "He wasn't de perfect role model, but he was the only Daddy I ever knew. I never felt more loved."

"I wish I had something like that." Rogue replied. "My dad could care less about me. And my mother died when I was four so I had to stay with my mean old aunt Carrie. I couldn't stand her. She was so mean to me that I just kept running away."

"Looks like we both had some rough childhoods." Remy noted. "I don't want to do dat t my kids."

"Yeah, me either.' Rogue agreed. "If I can ever have kids."

"ya'll have kids Chere." Remy reached out and took her hand. "I promise."

Rogue looked at his bare hand touching her gloved one. "Remy, I may never…"

"Yeah ya will." Remy said cutting her off. He squeezed her hand and stared in her eyes. "And I'll be dere by ya side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm dodged left, then right. Then, Cyclops's blast hit her dead on.

She got up wanting to zap him with a lightning bolt. She never realized how hard it was to be without her powers. She had become dependent on them.

Storm loved her powers too. Her winds carried her. Her lightning lit up the way. He thunder spoke to her. Her rains poured all her emotions our. she needed them like they needed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyclops couldn't believe how difficult it was to fight Storm. He had known her for years and never seen her in control. He couldn't figure out how she was remaining so calm.

He could have taken her out any time he wanted, but he was holding back. He didn't want to hurt her, but in this game she was the enemy.

He focused and took aim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piotr glanced out of the window of the plane. His mind was racing with the events of the day. He broke Kitty's heart.

He didn't mean to. She wasn't making it easy on him. Kitty said she loved him. How was he supposed to deal with that? He didn't know anything about love. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling with her.

He knew he didn't love Kitty. Love was a strong word. He cared about her though. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was too late for that now.

He couldn't get the image of her face out of his mind. The way her lip pouted. The way the tears flowed down her cheeks. How could he be so cruel?

Then, it was Logan's face. Logan wanted to kill him for sure. Thank God Cyclops was home ore he would have been returning home in a body bag.

Piotr sighed. It sucked being a teenager. Life was way too complicated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm looked down at her suit. "Damn." She had a hand size hole in it and a red mark on her stomach. She knew what she had to do.

"What's the matter Storm?" Cyclops teased as he walked forward. "Break a nail."

Storm glared at him and unhooked her cape.

"You giving up." Cyclops smiled a defeat.

"Not quite." Storm swung her cape around and under his feet.

Cyclops fell on the ground and before he could get up she jumped on his back.   
What the?"

Storm ripped off his visor and tossed it aside. "Fight me now."

Cyclops held his eyes closed and threw her off his back. That's when he realized his mistake. Now he didn't know where she was.

"Not so tough without your powers." Ororo teased as she walked in circles around him.

Cyclops listened for her, but her steps were too quiet. Then, he felt her.

Storm kicked him in the stomach sending him tumbling back. Then, she backhanded him across the face. She grabbed him by the hair. "Do you yield?"

"No." Cyclops opened his eyes.

Storm watched as the blast missed her. Then, she jerked back his head again. "I said. DO YOU YIELD?"

"**ENOUGH**."

Storm and Cyclops separated. They knew that voice and it was pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That looks good." Rogue said eyeing the dessert the waiter placed in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy." The waiter bowed and left them the check.

Remy watched her eat. He couldn't figure out why she agreed to a date with him. Or even what she even saw in him at all.

Rogue looked up and noticed that she was the only one eating the dessert. Now, she really felt like a pig. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a hog."

"It's alright." Remy smiled content with watching her the entire time. "I don't want any."

"You sure." Rogue replied. 'It's to die for."

"No, I'm sure." Remy smiled. "Enjoy it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can not believe the way all of you have acted this evening." Xavier fussed at them in the War Room. "I expected better of my X-men than to be fighting each other and drinking beer and cheering up in the Control room. Have any of you have any explanation for this?'

The room was silent. What was any of them going to say? No one was any better than the other.

"Well." Ororo took a deep breath and stepped forward. 'It was my fault Professor." Everyone's eyes turned on her. "I refused to let Scott reclaim his leadership so I challenged him to a fight for it."

Xavier folded his hands. "I see. Scott, do you have anything you would like to add."

"No Professor." Scott replied. "Storm spoke of the both of us."

Ororo glared at him.

"Alright." Xavier replied. "As for the issue of leadership, neither of you seem fit to lead at this time."

"What?" Ororo's mouth dropped.

"Professor, how will he team function?" Scott asked.

"Figure that out for yourselves." Xavier then turned to the others. "I don't want any type of alcohol in the mansion Logan. You know better than that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's pretty good at fighting." Sabretooth admitted to Magneto as they watched Lorna fight one on one with Toad.

"Yes, she is." Magneto agreed. "But I'm still short handed."

"What's the matter?" Sabretooth replied. "Your brats don't want to join."

"I haven't talked to them." Magneto answered. "But even with them, we are still severely outnumbered."

"We've dealt with less before." Sabretooth checked up on Clarice playing with her dolls in the corner.

"this isn't the same." Magneto replied. "This is something bigger. I've been looking at that disk a lot in the past few days."

"So." Sabretooth growled. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"The weapons we looked at the other day were designed by Trask Enterprises and Armond Gaudier." Magneto informed him.

"so what's that got to do with anything?" Sabretooth asked.

"Mr. Trask is a mean man." Clarice said overhearing their conversation.

"What?" magneto looked over to her. "You know a Mr. Trask."

"Yes.' Clarice said holding onto her doll staring up at him. "He talks to the monsters."

"What monsters Princess?" Sabretooth stooped down to her level. "What monsters/"

"The ones that hurt my mommy and daddy." Clarice's eyes filled with tears. "He tells them to do stuff. Bad stuffs."

Sabretooth looked up at Magneto.

"We need to bring her to…"

"No." Sabretooth growled and picked up Clarice. "No. I won't have it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt tucked Talia in bed as Ororo stood there watching. "You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset." Ororo griped. "How else do you think I would be?"

"Nothing less." Kurt turned to her. "But…"

"Don't even say it."

"Fine, I won't." He replied and followed her back to her room. "How about you let it go?"

"It's not that easy." Ororo replied. : I mean, what does Xavier expect us to do now."

"Work together. Be a team." Kurt stated the obvious. "The X-men are like a family."

"Kurt, I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

"Then maybe, that's your problem." Kurt answered. "You don't want to listen because you know it's the truth."

"Oh please Kurt."

"Nein, you listen." Kurt fussed. "This team is like a family. It falls apart when it doesn't work together and get along."

Ororo paused in front of her doorway. "This isn't just about the team, is it?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm trying Ororo. This hasn't been an easy last couple of days."

"It hasn't been easy on me either." Ororo replied. "Have you even told Talia about us?"

"Nein." Kurt replied. "I'm trying to find the right moment."

"And when will that be Kurt?" Ororo demanded. "When I'm standing up on the alter."

"Nein." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that." Ororo said and walked in her room.

Kurt stood outside her doorway as the door slammed in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked Remy as they drove passed the mansion.

"We're going to the boat house" Remy replied. "I don't want the night to end yet."

"Ok." Rogue caught him smirking out the corner of his eye.

**At the boat house...**

Remy and Rogue walked together on the dock. Rogue wrapped her shawl around her wishing it was thicker.

"Ya cold." Remy said observing her start to shake.

"A little." Rogue replied. "It got chilly."

Remy smirked and took off his jacket. "Here. Put this on." He said offering it to her.

She stood there wondering whether or not she should accept it.

"It's alright." Remy assured her as he draped it around her shoulders. "I'm actually kinda hot."

Rogue smelt the aroma of his cologne. Alls she wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her.

"Oh." Remy smiled. "Check the left inside pocket. I got ya something."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Rogue replied digging in the pocket. She pulled out a small box and stared at it.

"Ain'tcha gonna open it." Remy asked.

"yeah." Rogue sucked in a deep breath and opened the box. Inside she found a silver heart shaped locket. She pulled it out. "Remy, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this."

"I know." Remy took it and she lifted up her hair so he could put it around her neck. "I wanted to. Consider it an early graduation gift."

Rogue touched the locket as he came from around her. _Why is he doing this? Why me?_

"ya alright?" Remy asked pulling her closer. "Did ya have fun tonight/"

"Yeah, dinner was great." Rogue dropped her hand and stared into his ruby eyes. They were beautifully hypnotizing. She could stare into them forever.

"I had a nice night too." Remy admitted leaning in. "I like being wit ya."

Rogue saw his eyes close. He wanted to kiss her. She knew it. It was killing her inside that she couldn't. Before he could touch her, she placed her gloved fingers on his lips to stop him. "I can't."

"Oh." Remy backed off feeling rejected. Alls he wanted to do was get close to her. Instead, she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Rogue said knowing that she hurt him. "I care too much about you to hurt you."

"You only hurt me when you push me away." Remy replied. "Rogue."

Rogue backed up from him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This." Rogue threw her hands up in the air. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" Remy grabbed her hand.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not the type of girl you need."

"Then what type of girl do I need." Remy pulled her back to him. "What type?"

"The type you can touch." Rogue placed her gloved hand on his chest. "The type that…that can touch you back."

Remy grabbed her and moved it over his pounding heart. "I want you." He said staring into her eyes. "Ya de type dat can touch me in here."

"I…"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know." Rogue admitted hanging her head. "Love…I don't even know what it is, but I think I feel it when I'm with you."

"I don't know what it be either." Remy kissed her hand. "But I'm willing to find out wit ya. Are ya?"

Rogue looked up into his eyes. They were so sincere and comforting. "yeah." She leaned her head on his chest and felt his arms wrap around her.

Remy held her as long as she let him. He lost count of the minutes, but it didn't matter. It was like a lifetime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Armond tossed his keys on the counter of his condo. Everything he needed to do, had been done already. Graydon should be pleased everything went smoothly tonight.

He opened his bedroom door and flipped on the switch. Total darkness. "Damnit."

"Shame, shame, shame."

"Who's there?" Armond demanded and saw a pair of golden eyes in the room.

"You and Graydon have been naughty, naughty boys."

Armond back up into the hallway where there was light. "Who are you? What do you want/" He demanded pulling out his gun.

"Not so brave when you are alone."

Armond's eyes widened as a woman stepped in the hallway. She was a mutant. He was sure of it. Everything pointed to that.

Mystique laughed at him. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"you're gonna be a ghost mutie if you don't get the fuck out of here." Armond said taking aim.

"Thos are some strong words." Mystique said pulling out her gun. "But you don't scare me."

"I said GET OUT OF HERE."

"That's no way to treat a guest." Mystique replied. "Dididn't your mother teach you any manners. I know I taught my son manners."

"Your son is probably fucked up in the head." Armond replied.

"You know him well." Mystique answered. "Of course, Graydon got most of those traits from his father."

"Graydon Creed is your son." Armond couldn't belive what he was hearing.

"Of course." Mystique replied. "You mean to tell me he told nothing about me to you. Shame on him."

"What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask that."** She aimed the gun. "The battle lines have been drawn." **

_**BANG **_

"**You were on the wrong side."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for tonight." Rogue said as they stopped in front of her room.

Remy smiled. "You're welcome." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rogue blushed. "Yeah."

Remy winked at her. "Goodnight Chere."

"Night." Rogue walked in her room closing the door behind her. She leaned back against it and grabbed her locket. _I love you Remy LeBeau._

Once to his room, Remy plopped on his bed. His head was swimming. _I love you, Mon Chere._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**See I was good. Plenty of Romyness. **

**Remy and Rogue's scenes were based off of X-men 24.**

**Cyclops and Storm's fight was based off of info from Uncanny X-men 201. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. See you next chapter…**

**Michelle**


	21. Chapter 21

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXI:

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**Evan, Ororo's nephew, is Spyke. His parents, Vi and Derek, are friends of Ororo's, but she considers Vi as the sister she never had. Vi is also 6 months pregnant in this.**

**Vi and Derek know about Kurt's true appearance, but he wears the image inducer anyways because of the neighbors.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Defense Coordinator Armond Gaudier was found dead this morning in his condo in Washington. No word has been said on exactly what the cause of death was but there is speculation that foul play was involved. In other news…_

Xavier turned off the television set. "This is a very serious matter."

"How is this man connected with Senator Creed?" Scott asked.

"He's his weapons designer." Logan explained. "And Creed's right hand man."

"He also has connections to Trask Enterprises." Hank added. "He assisted designing some new weapons for the Secretary of Defense."

"What kind of weapons?" Ororo asked.

"Not sure." Hank replied. "They are top secret. I only heard rumors, but they are usually true."

"Would Creed be de one who killed dis guy?" Remy asked.

"It's possible." Rogue agreed with the thought. "Graydon seems like the type of person that wouldn't tolerate failure."

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "Besides, the F.O.H. were on the run the other night you got your asses kicked. He probably wasn't too happy."

"Creed didn't do it." Logan folded his arms. "But Mystique would."

"Are you sure/" Kurt asked hoping his mother wasn't the cause of more problems.

"Positive." Logan replied. "She's got the motive though I don't know how she know the shit she does."

"She has to be someone close to him." Xavier replied.

"Senator Creed is a social butterfly." Hank pointed out. "It could be anyone she knows."

"hank, you've been in D.C. long enough to know who's who." Scott said. 'Has there been any activity lately that would make someone a suspect."

"Senator Creed has become good friends with Senator Brickman." Hank said. "They are always going to lunch and are talking about running for the Presidency."

"President." Kurt's eyes widened. "Graydon as President."

"If Senator Creed becomes President, he is going to bring back the Mutant Registration Act." Ororo added. "With him on top, there will be no one to stop him."

"He wouldn't live that long." Logan replied. "Mystique would never allow it."

"I agree with you Logan." Xavier said. "And if Graydon gets that close to the Presidency, his assassination would being and uproar in the anti-mutant community. Especially, his Friends of Humanity."

Kurt thought for a moment. "So we have to send someone out to protect him again."

"Why should we protect him?" Remy asked. "He wouldn't do de same fa us. Why waste Our time on him?"

"He has too much support in D.C." hank reminded him. "He's like a god."

"Then, why can't we turn his followers against him/" Rogue suggested. "He's the son of two mutant terrorists. Yet, he hates mutants and if he ever had kids they were be mutants too."

"That's easier said than done, Rogue." Ororo replied. "But all in all, it's not a bad idea."

"Armond's funeral is tomorrow." Xavier informed them. "Kurt and Rogue, I want the two of you to attend and to get as close to Senator Creed as possible."

Logan grunted. "Scare him a bit."

"That should be fun." Rogue smiled with mischief.

"Just let him be aware of you." Xavier replied to Logan's suggestion. "You will need to leave tonight. Hank's place should be safe enough to stay are for the night."

"yes Professor."

"Ja Professor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon paced around the room. This is not happening. This is not happening.

"Graydon," Mallory stopped in the doorway watching him. "Are you alright? Ralph told me about your friend."

Graydon paused. "He did."

"Yes, he did." Mallory replied. "I'm sorry. It's a horrible tragedy."

Graydon nodded.

"If there is anything you need," Mallory smiled. "We are here."

"No, I'm fine." Graydon answered. 'I just need some time alone."

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stay still." Kurt fussed at Talia as he adjusted her image inducer. "Vati needs to get this right before we leave the mansion."

"Why?" Talia asked confused.

"Because we need it before we leave." Kurt explained.

"Why?"

Kurt sighed. "Because it's not safe outside for us."

"Why?"

"Talia."

Talia shut her mouth. No one ever explained anything to her because she was just a kid. She couldn't wait until she was a grown up so she could keep secrets too.

"There, all set." Kurt looked her over. It wasn't too many changes. Just enough to hide all the cute little features that made her T.J.: her blue skin, pointy ears and teeth, golden eyes, and of course her tail. "Come on, it's time to go to church."

"I don't wanna go." Talia whined. "Church is boring."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Does he know?" **Xavier said as he watched Logan pound away at a punching bag. "Logan."

"I hear ya." Logan paused breathing heavily as he stared at the punching bag. **"No I hadn't told him."**

"**You need to tell him." He answered. "You would feel much better if you did."**

"**How you tell your best friend something like that?"**

"You open your mouth and speak."

"Yeah Chuck. That's easy." Logan grumbled. "Hey Elf. Wanna beer. Oh. By the way. I fucked your Mom. Yeah Chuck real easy."

Xavier sighed as Logan focused on the punching bag again. He wheeled away leaving him to think about it.

Logan beat the punching bag until it exploded all over the floor. Out of breath and worn out, he dropped to his knees awaiting his healing factor to restore him.

_He felt the smoothness of her milky skin. She was amazing in any form she chose, but he liked this one in particular. _

"_Logan." She pressed up against him._

_He kissed her neck tickling her with his stubbly sideburns. He move her short black locks out her way and nibbled on her ear. _

"_Logan." She moved his lips to meet her own. _

"_Ray." He guided her to his room knowing he would one day regret what was going to happen. But, at that moment, he didn't care about anything other then her. Not Sabretooth's fury. Not Weapon X. Not anything. He only cared about his lust for her. _

"Logan." Ororo ran into the exercise room seeing him laying unconscious on the floor with what was left of the punching bag. "Logan." When he didn't respond, she hollered. "Hank. Scott. Get in here quick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia sat in the pew at church bored as every other four year old in there. There was absolutely nothing to do there but listen to a man talk and go up and down and up and down over and over again.

She turned around in her seat and smiled at the people behind her. "Hiya."

Kurt grabbed her and fussed. "Shh, T.J. you're in church."

"Is Gott here?" Talia asked as she turned around.

"Ja." Kurt answered. "And he is watching you."

Talia looked around. "Vhere? I no see him."

"He's everywhere." Kurt replied.

"Everywhere." Talia repeated. "But vhat does he look like?"

"He's invisible." Kurt answered. "Now be quiet."

Talia sat still of a minute. Then, she started again. "Vati?"

"Vat?"

"I gots to go potty."

Kurt sighed. "Now. Can you hold it."

"Nein." Talia said holding herself. "I gots to go bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat up finding wires hooked to him. He pulled them off and turned to find Ororo at his bedside. "What the hell am I doing in here?'

"You passed out." Ororo explained. "I found you unconscious in the exercise room about a half an hour ago."

"Oh."

"hank thinks you overwhelmed yourself so much that your healing factor couldn't keep up." Ororo added. "And Professor says you haven't slept the last few nights either."

"So "

"What's going on with you Logan?" Ororo asked as he began climbing out of the bed. "you've been acting funny lately."

"Nothing is wrong."

Ororo didn't by that one bit. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing…nothing is bothering me." Logan replied as he headed out the med lab.

"Logan, I'm your friend." Ororo hurried after him. "I want to help you."

"I don't need any help." Logan grumbled.

"Oh really." Ororo said tapping her foot.

"Yeah." Logan grunted. "Really."

"Fine." Ororo replied. "But you might want to put your clothes back on."

Logan looked down and grumbled. Then, he stormed off without a care in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I win again." Remy said proudly at his game of Blackjack.

"You cheat." Rogue argued with him. "Let me deal this time."

"Fine." Remy smirked handing her the deck.

Rogue shuffled the deck for a minute, then dealt them their hands. "Hit you."

Remy looked at his cards. "Yeah Chere. Ya can hit me. Where would ya like me ta bend ova."

Rogue blushed. "I meant the cards, snake charmer."

'Oh dat." Remy smirked. "Yeah Chere. Hit me."

Rogue flipped him over another card.

"Queen of Hearts Chere." Remy smirked. "I like it when my Queen is on my Jack." He said flipping his cards over to reveal a Jack of Hearts and four of clubs.

"You lost Swamprat." Rogue pointed out and flipped over her cards showing a ten of spade and eight of diamonds. "Quit trying to charm your way out of it."

"I ain't charming Chere." Remy replied. "I's flirtin'."

"With cheesy pick up lines like that." Rogue teased.

"Ya wound me Chere." Remy placed his hands over his heart closing his eyes. Then, he smirked opening them to see nothing he wanted to see. "Oh damn."

"What?" Rogue replied. "You just realized how stupid they were."

"Non." Remy covered his eyes. "Nakey Wolverine."

"What?" Rogue turned to see exactly that. "Oh shit."

"I think I'm blind." Remy said. "Ya help me see de light Chere."

"Now is not the time to flirt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hallo Logan." Kurt covered Talia's eyes. "Vat are you doing."

"Going to bed." Logan grumbled and stormed up the stairs.

"Vat's going on?" Kurt demanded as Ororo met him at the front door.

"Logan is in a mood." Ororo stated the obvious. "And he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Sounds normal." Kurt replied.

"No." Ororo sighed. "I don't think he is doing well. I don't want him to go into another bizerker rage."

"I'm sure he is fine. He just needs to cool down." Kurt said. "I'll try talking with him later. Are we ready to go to Vi's?"

"Yeah." Ororo answered, then hollered. "Evan, let's go."

"I'm coming." Evan replied dragging his suitcase behind him.

"I don't want to go back to church." Talia whined. "Gott's house is boring."

"Ve're not going back to church." Kurt replied as the four of them walked to the car.

"Then, vhere do ve go?" Talia asked.

"There bringing me to my Mom and Dad." Evan replied. "I get to spend a whole week with them."

"Vati?"

Kurt buckled her into a child's safety seat. "Vat T.J.?"

"Vhen is Mutti going to spend time vith us?" Talia asked.

"She's not." Kurt saw the look in Ororo's eyes. He knew his previous relationship disturbed her. "Me and your Mutti don't like doing things together, but me and Frau Ororo do."

"Oh." Talia shrunk back in her seat when she saw Ororo smile and kiss her father on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So umm Bobby, do you want to go swimming?" Jean-Paul asked stopping in his doorway. "Jubes and Tabby are going."

"I'm not in the mood." Bobby answered as he looked up from his comic book. "Besides, everyone gets mad because the pool gets cold when I get in."

"Oh." Jean-Paul sighed. "Well maybe we can go play a game of basketball. You know one on one."

"You don't know how to play basketball." Bobby replied.

"I know." Jean-Paul replied. "But you can teach me."

Bobby sighed. "I'm not in the mood for anything to do outside."

"Oh." Jean-Paul thought for a moment. "well, maybe we can play a game of air hockey or pool or something in the rec room."

"Nah." Bobby replied. "I'm not really in the mood for anything. I just want to be alone and catch up on my comics."

"Oh…Ok." Jean-Paul nodded. "Maybe we can do something later then."

"Yeah, whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, isn't she just precious." Vi said as Kurt introduced Talia to Evan's parents, Vi and Derek Daniels.

Talia hid behind her father's leg and peeked out smiling.

"Kurt, she is just adorable." Vi placed a hand on her heart. "And she's shy too. What a sweet little angel."

"Hardly." Kurt chuckled. "She's quite the little devil in her own right."

"Kurt." Vi laughed, then lead the way with her belly. "Derek is outside grilling some soy burgers. Evan, why don't you show Talia your tree house and play while we finish up dinner."

Evan looked at Talia making a face. Then, turned back to his mom. "Do I have to?"

"Evan, be polite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank stared at the phone. He wanted to call Trish so bad, but wasn't sure she would accept him.

He was still the same person inside, but his looks told him otherwise.

_Kurt landed the Scarlet Witch and now Ororo. Maybe there is hope for me. No one cared about his appearance. Maybe…_

He picked phone and dialed her number. Halfway through, he hung up.

_Who am I kidding? Maybe…it's not meant to be. I just…_

Hank looked at the piece of paper with Trish's number on it. It seemed to be lost in his hand. He sighed thinking of what he should do. But everyone knows, there is no scientific way to get around his problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is such a cutie Ororo?" Vi said as she gathered stuff for the burgers

Ororo sat down at the table and sighed. "She hates me."

"What?"

"She hates me." Ororo repeated. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Oh Ororo, you're over exaggerating." Vi replied and began toasting the buns in the oven. "She's just shy."

"She won't even look at me." Ororo replied. "She likes everyone else. Even talks to them. Hell, she loves Logan as grumpy and crabby as he gets."

Vi smiled and sat down at the table with her. "She's four. She's just probably confused at what's going on."

Ororo sighed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"you just need to give her some time." Vi said. "Try bonding with her. you know maybe do some girl stuff with her. Like stuff her mom would do."

"I don't know Vi." Ororo replied. "What if it doesn't work."

"Ororo, you need to be patient with her." Vi answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look like you have your hands full." Derek said flipping over the burgers.

"You have no idea." Kurt replied remembering church.

"She's four."

"Ja."

"I remember those days with Evan." Derek replied. "He asked so many questions."

"I know. T.J. is the same vay." Kurt agreed. "No matter what I say, T.J. has to ask why. She has to have a reason for everything."

Derek laughed. "And I bet one answer doesn't satisfy her."

"nein. Sure don't." Kurt nodded. "She just keeps asking away. Makes me want to tear my hair out sometimes. Drives me insane."

"Gotta love em though."

Kurt smiled looking over at Talia. "Ja." _Don't want to let them go_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"you can't come up here." Evan said as he climbed up in his tree house.

Talia didn't understand. "Why?"

"Because you're a girl." Evan replied. "And girls can't climb trees."

Talia thought for a moment. If she could climb walls, she was sure she could climb a tree. "I climb." She said and climbed up the tree in the tree house. "See. Girls climb."

"I said you can't come here." Evan fussed. "Now you got you cooties everywhere. I 'm going to have to decontaminate it."

"Vat's decontaminate?" Talia asked.

"It means to get rid off." Evan replied. "Now get out before you cause more damage."

"I help clean." Talia offered. "Then, no more mess."

"I don't need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are those burgers coming?" Vi asked checking up on Derek and Kurt.

"I think they're almost done." Derek replied. "Give me a few more minutes."

"I'm going to starting setting the table." Vi replied and walked back in the house.

"Do you need a hand, Derek." Kurt offered.

"Nah, I got it." Derek replied. "You know the only time this family eats health food is when Ororo comes over."

Kurt chuckled. "Ja, tell me about it. Her vegetarianism is hard to work with." He agreed. "Whenever we go out to eat, I crave steak. Then, she gets mad if I eat it. So I'm stuck eating some seafood shit."

"She got you whipped already." Derek teased. "Welcome to married life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vat are you doing?" Talia asked as Evan pulled out a sling shot.

Evan gave her a look. "Why do you have to know everything?"

"Because I wants to." Talia replied. "Grown ups don't tell me nothing."

"That's because you're aggravating." Evan replied.

Talia tilted her head. "No I not."

"Yeah, you are." Evan replied. "And why are you still here?"

"Because, I want to play."

"Well I don't want to play with you." Evan replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean-Paul sighed as he walked into the rec room.

"Hey J.P." Rogue greeted.

"Hey." Jean-Paul replied less than enthused to see her happily playing ping-pong with Remy.

Rogue signaled to Remy to stop and put down her paddle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jean-Paul replied. "I'm just bored."

"Where's Iceboy?" Remy asked earning him an elbow in the stomach from Rogue.

"He's in his room." Jean-Paul sighed. "he isn't in the mood to do anything."

"Oh." Rogue looked up to Remy smiling. "why don't you come play a game with us."

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing." Rogue said pulling him to his feet. "Besides, I need someone to help me kick Remy's ass. He keeps winning at everything."

"Ok." Jean-Paul nodded. "I'll help you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evan. Talia." Vi called. "It's lunch time."

Talia followed Evan down the tree house and to the table. Then, she took a seat next to him.

"Do you have to do everything I do?" Evan asked tired of her being around.

"I not same." Talia said folding her feet under her.

"Kurt, what kind of stuff does she like on her burgers?" Vi asked helping Talia with a plate.

"She's never had burgers before." Kurt replied. "Or at least none that I am aware of."

Vi turned to Talia smiling. "Do you like cheese?"

"What cheese?" Talia asked.

"Käse." Kurt answered. "You like cheese."

Talia nodded as studied Vi. "Why your tummy stick out?"

"Talia." Kurt fussed.

Vi laughed. "Because I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby." Talia like that thought. "What kind?"

Vi smiled touching her belly. "I'm gonna have a boy."

"I'm gonna have a little brother." Evan added. "And you're not."

"Evan."

Evan shrunk in his seat. H knew what he said was wrong, but he didn't care.

"I gots two brothers." Talia exclaimed. "But only Mutti sees them."

Concerned, Ororo grabbed Kurt's hand. Everyone in the X-mansion knew about Wanda's imaginary children, but it was apparent Wanda never let them go. This disturbed her.

Talia thought about that. Why would Frau Ororo have a baby brother or sister for her?

"Here you go sweetie." Vi said and put down the burger for her to eat.

"Danke." Talia replied. "How did a baby get in your tummy?"

"Vi smiled. "That is one your daddy will have to tell you when you are older.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish wanted to scream. The daily news that week seemed to go from bad to worse. In just a matter of days Senator Creed was attacked twice, a mutant terrorist escaped from jail, another went on a robbery spree, then a young girl warped every street she ran down, hank's work was destroyed, and a Defense Coordinator was murdered.

Her work was running her up the wall.

But, she put all of that aside. She could only think of one thing: Hank. Dr. Henry McCoy.

She looked through her things. There had to be a listing for Xavier's Institute somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evan, why don't you and Talia play in your room while us grown ups talk." Vi suggested.

Evan folded his arms and Talia followed him to his room. Her eyes lit up when she saw all the toys. "Ooo."

Evan stopped her before she could touch anything. "Don't touch that."

Talia didn't understand. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Evan snapped at her. "This is my room and I say who can play with my toys and who can't."

"But why not." Talia answered. "I just want to play."

"No one likes you." Evan replied. "so no one wants to play with you."

"Unca Wolvie and Katchen and Herr Remy and Dr. McCoy play vith me." Talia replied.

"That's only because they feel sorry for you." Evan replied. "Everyone knows your Mommy and Daddy don't love each other or you."

Talia's lip pouted and she ran out of the room crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So is Talia going to stay with you permanently at the mansion or is she going to stay with her mother?" Vi asked as they all sat around in the living room.

"Her mother is coming Tuesday night. To pick her up." Kurt replied. "Ve haven't discussed anything further than that."

"What kind of arrangement do you have?" Derek asked. "I mean, who has custody?"

"I don't know. I guess it's joint custody." Kurt replied. "Ve both kind of see her vhenever ve are off."

"When you are off?" Vi raised an eyebrow. "You mean she doesn't stay with either of you."

"Nein, neither of us." Kurt paused. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they thought that it was a shitty arrangement. Especially, for Talia. It was a wonder she didn't resent them for it. "Talia…she was living vith a friend of her mothers…Bova…but…Bova passed away….I don't know vat ve are going to do now"

Ororo rubbed Kurt's back. She could tell by they way he was speaking that this was hitting him hard.

"Vati." Talia cried as she came into the living room.

"Vhat's vrong?" Kurt asked as she climbed up in his lap.

"Evan say you and Mutti don't love me no mores." Talia cried. "And you don't want me."

"T.J, that's not true." Kurt replied. "Ve love you very much."

"Then, why you never want me." Talia sniffled. "You no see me no more."

Kurt sighed rocking her in his arms. They all heard it. He felt like such a fool. "It's alright T.J." He said as Evan parents went in the room to fuss at him. "it's alright."

Ororo stared at him holding his daughter. She could see the tears he was fighting back.

"it's alright." Kurt rocked her until she fell asleep in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique hung up clothes in the lock while the others busied themselves in the other rooms. She hated when everyone was home.

The door of the closet closed, locking her in. She pulled on the door handle trying to get out. If this was a joke, she was not amused.

BAMF

Mystique turned around slowly. She knew who it was, but didn't want to bother with him now. "Haven't you anyone else to stalk?"

Azazel smiled with his toothy grin. "You know I love you the most."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter me." She said pointing to the door. "Now, let me out."

"In a few minutes." Azazel replied. "we need to talk."

"Fine, make it brief. I have things to do."

Azazel laughed. "I like your strategy." He said coming around and whispering in her ear. "Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer."

"you forgot kill those you've loved the most." Mystique said as he faced her. she was so tempted to morph into Sabretooth or Wolverine just so she could have the pleasure of tearing him to shreds.

"Are you talking about me?" Azazel replied. "Or our son."

"Pick one."

"You know Mystique, what we had together was nothing more than a fling." Azazel replied. "The declaration of love played with your reality."

Mystique turned away from him. "So what we had meant nothing to you."

"Oh, it meant something." Azazel replied. "But you were not willing to accept it."

"Get away from me." Mystique answered. "Just why can't you leave me be."

"Take care of him." Azazel said tracing his spaded tail down her back. "Ill be watching you. Don't do anything foolish."

BAMF

Mystique leaned against the door fighting the tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry." Ororo said on the drive home.

"It vasn't your fault." Kurt replied. "Evan vas just jealous. I know it vasn't intentional."

"That's not what I mean." Ororo answered. "I'm sorry you feel so guilty."

"Guilty." Kurt shook his head. "I don't feel guilty." _I feel like a bad father._

"Why don't you just ask Wanda for custody?" Ororo replied. "How hard can that be?"

"She would never agree to it." Kurt answered. "She keeps T.J. from me to spite me."

"Talia is your daughter too." Ororo said. "And you have every right to be with her as much as Wanda. Why are you so afraid of her?"

"I'm not afraid of her." Kurt replied.

"Yes you are."

"Nein, I'm not."

"Then what's the problem." Ororo demanded.

"you don't know Wanda like I do." Kurt answered. "She's not easy to negotiate with. And nothing ever makes her happy."

'What about the happiness of her daughter?" Ororo replied. "I'm sure she'd care about that."

Kurt gave her a look. "you vould think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. Another Chapter done. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. See you next chapter…**

**Michelle**


	22. Sunday Night

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter 22: Sunday Night

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sunday night…**_

"I no vant you to go again." Talia said as her father dressed her for bed.

"I'm going to be back tomorrow evening." Kurt replied.

Talia pouted. "You always say that."

"And don't I come back."

:Ja." Talia shrunk in position. "But Bova didn't."

Kurt sat down on the bed and pulled her in his lap. "Vat did your Mutti tell you about Bova?"

"She's sleeping in a box." Talia answered. "She on vacashum."

"I see." Kurt sighed.

"Vhen is Bova coming back."

"Bova isn't coming back." Kurt replied. "She can't come back."

"Vhy." Talia asked. "Vhere did she go?"

"Bova vent to heaven."

"Heaven is vhere good people go." Talia replied. "And hell is vhere bad people go."

"That's right."

"Then vhy do you and Mutti alvays tell each other to go to hell?" Talia asked.

"Ve say that to be mean to each other." Kurt replied and watched Talia's lip puff out."

"Vhy don't you and Mutti like each other no more?" Talia rubbed her eyes.

Kurt sighed. This was a question he knew was coming but never really wanted to answer. "Ve fight a lot." He tried to explain. "Your Mutti and I don't like doing the same things. Ve got mad at each other one day and decided ve didn't want to see each other anymore."

Talia hung her head. "You and Mutti still fight."

"I know." Kurt hugged her. "Ve just still mad at each other."

"Vhen vill you not be mad no more." Talia asked.

"I don't know." Kurt replied. "Grown ups have a tendency to hold grudges."

"Vhat's a grudge?"

Kurt pulled Talia's hair out of her face." A grudge is ven a person never forgets vat other people do."

"Vat did you do to Mutti?" Talia asked wiping her eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I couldn't make your Mutti happy."

"Mutti always sad." Talia answered. "And sick."

"Ja, she is."

"Vhy?"

"I don't know." Kurt answered honestly. "Sometimes people just get sad. They can't always help it. It just happens."

"Is Mutti ever going to get better?"

"I don't know." Kurt replied. "I really don't know."

Ororo placed her hand over her heart and turned away. She didn't mean to spy on them, but couldn't help but overhear what was said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna miss ya." Remy said as he held her gloved hands.

"I ain't gonna be gone for long." Rogue replied flattered her beau couldn't be without her. "It's only for a day. I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Oui, I know." Remy answered. "But I ain't gonna have no one ta pick on."

Rogue giggled. "You poor baby."

Remy kissed the palm of each of her hands. "I can always sneak along."

"No, as tempting as it may be." Rogue replied. "I think it maybe good for me to be alone with Kurt."

"D'accord."

Rogue placed her on his cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

XXXXXXXX

"Now T.J. I want you to behave for Frau Ororo and Unca Wolvie." Kurt instructed. "I don't vant to come home and hear that you're been bad."

"I be good." Talia said giving everyone an innocent smile.

"You better." Kurt warned and turned to Logan. "Make sure she brushes her teeth before bed, takes a nap tomorrow, and…"

"Elf, I heard you the first five times." Logan interrupted. "Don't worry about it. I got this."

"I know." Kurt nodded, then whispered. "Try and see if you can get her to bond some vith Ororo."

"I'll try." Logan answered. "Come on Elfkin." He said picking her up. "Let's let your Vati have a few moments alone with 'Ro."

Ororo stood quiet with her arms folded. She was nervous knowing he was leaving her alone to bond with his daughter. She knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Kurt waited for Logan to leave with Talia before he went over to her. "You doing alright."

"I'm ok." Ororo replied looking down at her feet, shifting them back and forth.

Kurt lifted her chin. "you're going to be fine. You'll see."

"Easy for you to say." Ororo replied. "Kurt, she doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you." Kurt replied. "She hasn't properly met the kind , caring, and loving person I've come to know and love."

"Kurt…"

He silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled away, he lingered staring deep into her sapphire eyes. "You'll be fine. I trust you."

Ororo nodded and took a deep breath as he pulled away and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Lorna looked around the fridge for something to eat. _Haven't these people ever heard of food._ She said to herself. _What the hell do you eat around here besides pizza and hot dogs._

Lorna looked up seeing Sabretooth and Clarice walk into the room.

Sabretooth fixed his eyes on her even as he placed Clarice down in a chair at the table. C

"So what's for dinner?" Lorna asked joining a coloring Clarice at the table.

"Whatever Mags is picking up." Sabretooth grumbled as he pulled out a pack of ground meat.

Lorna watched as he opened it with one of his nails. "What are you making?"

"Nothing." Sabretooth pulled the raw ground meat out and took a bite.

Lorna's jaw dropped to the floor. "That's gross. It's still moo-ing."

Sabretooth smiled with hunks of meat in his teeth. "Just the way I like it."

"Ew."

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Magneto fussed as he dropped off food on the table. "It's disgusting."

Sabretooth ignored him and went into the other room to eat.

"Are you hungry Clarice?" magneto asked as he pulled food out the bags.

Clarice nodded and put down her crayons to eat.

"Alright." Lorna said digging into another bag. "Normal food."

Magneto stared at one of Clarice's drawings. "Did you draw this Clarice?"

"yeah." Clarice replied with a mouth full of food.

Magneto picked it up and studied it. He couldn't figure out what it was, but he felt like he had seen it before. "This is very pretty. My I have one. I want to hang it up in my office."

"Yeah." Clarice nodded. "I made it for you.'

Lorna looked at him trying to figure out what he was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Magneto grabbed himself some food and headed to his office.

"Ok." Lorna got back to her dinner. "This place just get weirder and weirder."

"Hello Love." Toad smiled at her as he walked in the room.

Lorna sighed and leaned back in her chair. _Spoke to soon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Elfkin." Logan said putting her in a chair. "You stay put while I make some popcorn."

"O'tay." Talia replied and stood up in her seat. "Hiya Dr. McCoy."

"Why Hello Talia Josephine." Hank replied stuffing himself with Twinkies.

"Sit down Elfkin." Logan ordered.

Talia saw the look in his eyes. He was a man who meant business. So, she sat back down.

Logan put the popcorn in the microwave and waited for the popcorn to pop. Then, he turned to see Talia eating a Twinkie with Hank. "what are you up to Elfkin?"

"Twinkie." Talia showed him. Her hands were all sticky and her face was a mess.

"I see that." Logan replied going to get a wet rag.

"Sorry." Hank apologized. "She conned me out of it."

"Yeah." Logan replied as he began cleaning her up. "she got you good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked in the rec room with Talia in one arm and a bowl of popcorn in the other. He looked around at all the students with pillows and blankets on the floor. "You got to be kidding me."

"Well, what did you expect." Bobby said from his spot on the floor. "Remy blew up the couch."

"It ain't my fault dicks run rampid in this place." Remy replied as he got comfortable in his bean bag chair.

"Ro, we still got those mushroom chair things." Logan asked putting Talia down.

"If you can find on in the closet." Ororo replied pulling out the DVD. "Get them all out if you find them."

XXXXXX

Kurt opened the door to Hank's apartment and flipped on the light.

"Funny, I thought Dr. McCoy would be neater." Rogue said looking around.

"According to Ororo, Hank lives in his lab." Kurt said as they stepped inside. "So this doesn't surprise me."

"Were you this messy when you were in the circus." Rogue asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Ja. At one point. But vhen T.J. was born, I had to change some of my bad habits."

"Her mom made you."

"Nein. Wanda's a wreck and hates to clean." Kurt explained. "I cleaned up to make it safer for a baby to live there."

"Oh." Rogue nodded. "So what happened between you and her mom?"

"Ve couldn't get along."

"Duh." Rogue answered. "Why didn't you get along?"

Kurt paused thinking of the best way to word things as he pulled out clothes to sleep in.

"Kurt."

"Wanda…she…she didn't vant me." Kurt answered.

Rogue thought for a moment. Kurt was one of the nicest guys she knew. "Why?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "She just is very unhappy. She vas hurt a lot and afraid to get her heart crushed again. I tried vhat I could to show her I vould never treat her that vay, but she just vouldn't let me in. so, we drifted apart."

"Is that why you never married each other."

"I asked her, but she said no."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Kurt said getting tired of the question and answer game. He had this enough with Talia. He didn't need it with Rogue. "I need to get ready for bed. Remember, we get up early tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia made herself comfortable in Logan's lap eating popcorn. Everyone was gathered around the TV. She loved it. She never been around a place so exciting before. She didn't want to leave.

"What we watching 'Ro?" Logan asked as the previews played on the screen.

"The Pacifier." Ororo replied. "It's a Disney movie with Vin Diesel in it."

"Damn."

"Logan." Ororo fussed. "Language."

"Pause the DVD." Logan ordered. "Everyone listen up. I don't want to here a da…rn thing about Vin Diesel or anybody's butt in this movie. That includes you three." He said pointing to Tabitha, Jubilee, and Jean-Paul. "No butt rating contest."

"With that being said." Ororo added. "No tittie rating contest. I don't care who's fake and who's not."

"What about comments about who's flat and who's not." Remy smirked.

"No."

"Damn." Remy replied. "You no fun."

"Fine." Logan replied. " You got a deal."

XXXXXXXX

Rogue stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She missed Remy. She loved waking up to find roses by her bedside.

She looked into the mirror seeing her eyes glow bright yellow. As she brushed down, her hair turned red. Panicked, she dropped the brush on the floor.

She looked down at the brush, but couldn't help but notice her nightgown. It was white with a slit up each side to her waist where a skull belt was attached. When she looked up, her face was blue and small skull was at the part of her hair.

"Kurt." She stumbled out of the bathroom screaming. "Kurt."

She cried as she ran around the apartment not finding him anywhere. _This is not supposed to be. I'm not Mystique. I'm not like my mother. I'm better than that_. "NOOOOO!"

Rogue shot up from her sleep breathing heavily and sweating. Instantly, she rushed into the bathroom checking herself out in the mirror. She was normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Elfkin." Logan said as he carried her up the stairs. "You have to brush your teeth and get to bed."

"I'm not sleepy. Talia replied struggling to keep her eyes open.

Logan chuckled and turned to Ororo who had been silent the whole time. "Do you want her to stay with me or you tonight?"

'You." Ororo replied. "She likes you. She might as well stay with you."

"Ro."

"Just let her stay with you tonight."

"I don't want to sleep." Talia interrupted. "I stay awake like the big kids do."

"Let's get your teeth brushed first." Logan said bringing her in the bathroom. " then we'll see about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt's eyes closed and before he knew it, he was in a warped reality. A place where nothing made sense, but you wouldn't mind staying there on vacation. Dreamland.

But it was funny how dreams worked out. Normally he dreamed of being a pirate. Rarely he dreamed of things that happened in the past.

_He walked up behind her and kissed up her neck. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"_

_Wanda looked away staring off into a daze. "No."_

_He chuckled. "You make me want to do many naughty things."_

"_Kurt." Wanda slipped out of his embrace. It was obvious she didn't want to be bothered with him._

_He sighed. "Vhat's vrong?" He asked keeping his distance. "Vhat did I do now?"_

"_Nothing." Wanda replied. "Just…I don't want to be bothered."_

"_Fine." He folded his arms. "How is T.J.?"_

"_Sleeping." _

"_I'm going to go check on her." He said and went into the bedroom. In her crib in the corner, Talia slept peacefully. He touched her soft ebony curls and wondered if his real parents ever did that to him when he was a baby. "My little Nocturne. Sleep tight."_

_He walked out the room to find Wanda talking to two small boys. Everything around him was different. "Wanda."_

"_Oh Kurt." Wanda smiled to him. "Hey."_

_He studied her. something was off with her, he could sense it. "Vhat's going on?"_

"_I want you to meet my two sons." Wanda said proudly._

"_Vhat?" His eyes widened._

"_My sons." Wanda said. "This is William and Thomas."_

"_Oh." he walked over to her. "How old are they." _

"_18 months." Wanda smiled. "aren't they adorable."_

"_Ja." He thought for a moment. "How did they get here?"_

"_Their father dropped them off." Wanda explained._

"_I didn't here the door." _

_Wanda's brow narrowed. "Are you doubting me?"_

"_Nein, I'm just saying I didn't hear anyone come in." He studied her again. She wasn't all there. "Wanda, what's going on?"_

"_I thought I could trust you." Wanda began hollering and the trailer began rocking. "But you're like all the rest."_

_He backed up. Around him, his trailer turned back to normal and the twins disappeared. Things flew around the room and posters ripped off the walls. "Wanda stop this."_

_BAMF_

_He grabbed her around the waist._

_BAMF_

_When they reappeared, he let her go and the trailer was calm again. _

_Wanda leaned over and wiped tears from her eyes.. She heard Talia crying in the room and rushed to her. _

_He walked over to her and Talia. "Wanda."_

"_Kurt, just…just go." Wanda said to him. "Just let me be."_

"_Fine." He hung his head and went in the bathroom. This was driving him crazy. The closer he tried to get to her, the further away she pulled from him. She was starting to lose it too. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe it was his fault. _

_It was his fault wasn't it. _

_He pulled out his knife and rolled up his right pant leg. Then, he dug symbols in his skin for all his sins. The blood rolled down and he ground his teeth in pain. This is what he gets. This is the punishment for his sins. _

Kurt sat up in his bed feeling his right leg in pain. He got up and headed to the bathroom. When he rolled up his pant leg, he found his tattoos there bleeding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. The next one should be out by Friday. **

**I've been working a lot on my comic for Marvel that's why I haven't updated. I wrote them an inquiry letter to see if they are interested in reading a sample and possible publication. I'm crossing my fingers and praying they are interested. It would be real exciting to get something published. **

**X3 is in theatres on May 26, 2006. I plan to watch it 3 times that day. I'm so excited. I've been waiting 3 years for this movie to come out. I can't wait. **

**Well, I got to get going. I'll try to update faster. Lies23 is written, but not typed. I want to get the show on the road and start torturing some characters. Did I say torture? Yes, I can be cruel. I gotta work on my hit list you know. Shit is about to hit the fans in the fanfic. I gotta get my action going and launch some major weapons. **

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Michelle**


	23. Monday – Day time

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter 23: Monday – Day time

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo walked towards the student kitchen listening to the laughter echoing from the room.

"Tickles." Talia giggled as Logan blew raspberries on her belly.

Ororo stood in the doorway watching him. The big bad Wolverine was nothing more than a teddy bear when it came to Talia. She just wished she had a camera to capture the moment and to blackmail him later.

Talia giggled and squirmed.

"I found all your tickle spots Elfkin." Logan said and blew more raspberries on her stomach.

"Sticky beard." Talia said feeling his stubbly face tickle her.

Ororo giggled lightly catching Logan's attention. She was just surprised he didn't hear her coming up the hallway.

Logan looked over to her. "How much did you see Darlin'?"

Ororo smiled. "Enough."

"You do realize now I'm going to have to kill you." Logan teased.

Ororo giggled and walked in the room. "Good morning to you too Logan." She said and took a seat at the table. "Good morning T.J."

Talia lost her cute innocent smile and refused to say a thing.

"Hey, be polite." Logan fussed catching every moment. "Remember what I talked to you about before bed last night."

Talia hung her head and said softly. "Good morning." She didn't want her Unca Wolvie to be mad at her.

Ororo forced a smile. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Swimming." Logan answered. "It's hot enough for the pool today as long as you keep it that way."

"Oh really." Ororo replied. "I think I can manage that."

"Good." Logan replied picking up Talia to change. "I'm looking forward to a game of keep away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright/" Rogue asked as Kurt winced putting pressure on his leg.

"Ja. I'm fine." Kurt lied. "I must have a Charlie horse or something."

"Alright." Rogue didn't buy it. She knew better. He had a hard night too. Not wanting to press the subject, she looked around at all the funeral guests. "There are a lot of people here."

Kurt nodded thankful of his image inducer. "Hank said Armond knew most of the Senate, House, and military."

"Yeah." Rogue thought for a moment. "It's kinda creepy if you think about it."

"How so?" Kurt asked looking around the room for Graydon.

"Well, this guy is just one man and stands against everything the X-men stand for." Rogue answered. "You do realize that over half these people think the way he did."

"Ok, so it is disturbing." Kurt agreed and someone caught his eye. "Graydon is over there."

"Where?"

"Over there." Kurt replied and began dragging her towards him. "By the Brickmans."

"I see them." Rogue replied. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Be friendly." Kurt gave her a mischievous smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan, she's in her underwear." Ororo fussed as he walked over to the pool with Talia.

Logan shrugged. "So is the Cajun." He said pointing to Remy coming over to the pool in a Speedo.

"Goddess Remy." Ororo fussed. "I keep telling you not to where that. It's inappropriate."

"Well I can't help it." Remy replied. "De family jewels just rise to the occasion when I see you."

Ororo rolled her eyes and leaned back on her folding chair.

Logan shook his head and put Talia down. "Alright Elfkin. Let's get this floaty shit on." He said and began blowing up a pair of Swimmies for her arms.

Ororo watched and smiled. "Logan, are you sure you have no experience with children."

"No, none that I remember." Logan replied.

"_Hey Graydon." Logan said as he ruffled the five year old's hair. "Where's your Mom."_

"_She's in the kitchen." Graydon replied and began following him. "Uncle Logan, are you going to come to the circus with us since my Daddy can't come?"_

"_Yeah, sure." Logan replied stepping into the kitchen. He smiled checking out Raven at the stove cooking dinner. "If it's alright with your Mom."_

_Raven turned around and smiled tucking a lock of her short ebony hair behind her ear. "I'd love to have you come with us."_

Logan shook his head. "It's probably better that I forgot anyways."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory sighed as her husband and Graydon socialized with other Senators about what a great loss Armond was to society. It made her sick to her stomach.

Then, out of blue, they caught her eye. _What are they doing here?_

Kurt and Rogue made their way towards Graydon.

_What are they up to?_

"Mom." Gloria said trying to get her attention. "How long are we supposed to stay here?"

"Don't start with your whining now." Mallory fussed at her and made her way towards her children.

Gloria folded her arms. Her mom was different. She just knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood in the shallow end of the pool watching Talia walk around the edge. "Come on Elfkin. Get in."

Talia looked at the water. The pool was a lot bigger than a bathtub and a lot scarier too. "Nein."

"Come on Elfkin." Logan said. "It's fun."

"Nein."

Logan climbed out of the pool and picked her up.

Talia began crying. "Nein. Nein. Nein. Water."

"It's not going to hurt you." Logan assured.

"Logan, she doesn't want to go in." Ororo said. "She's scared."

"Then, she's gotta overcome the fear." Logan replied as he walked down the steps of the pool with Talia.

After a few minutes of hanging on tight, Talia relaxed and stopped crying.

"See, it ain't so bad." Logan said.

"Nein."

"How about you let go of me so I can show you how to swim?"

Talia shook her head.

: Nothing is going to happen to you." Logan assured her. I'm gonna be here. Remy's floating over there and Ororo is here too."

Talia looked around.

"Let's try swimming."

"Ok." Talia wiped her snotty nose across her arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon nodded his head about the loss of Armond. This blow devastated his cause. _Maybe I should postpone my plans. Let things settle. That might be the best. Use Armond's murder as a way to recruit new members to our cause._

Then, he saw a couple coming towards him. It disturbed him. There was just something about them.

_That man walks funny. Like he is forcing a false stance. And the woman looks young enough to be his daughter. She has a bad dye job too. They made that highlight too…white._

_No. No. They wouldn't dare. I'm seeing things._

The couple stopped in front of him. The man spoke first. "I'm sorry about your loss. I understand you and Armond were good friends."

"Yes." Graydon replied. _It's not them. Can't be_. "He was a good friend to mine."

"Hi Graydon." Mallory smiled at him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Graydon replied feeling a bit awkward.

"That's good." Mallory replied. "So, who are your friends?"

"I don't know." Graydon replied honestly. "We just met."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt extended his hand. "Michael Darkholme." He smiled and turned to Rogue. "And this is my kid sister Anna Marie Raven."

Graydon's face paled as he shook Kurt's misshapen hand.

"Well Michael. It's nice to meet you." Mallory replied. "You look so much like Senator Creed. I could swear you two were brothers."

Kurt smiled. "We'll I was adopted so it's always possible."

"I doubt it." Graydon began to sweat. "I'm…I'm not feeling well…I'm going to sit down."

Rogue looked up to Kurt. "Let me handle this."

"Alright." Kurt answered. "I think I scared him enough. It's your turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Elfkin, kick." Logan said as Talia began swimming to him.

Talia giggled. She was having so much fun. No one ever paid attention to her so much in one day before.

Logan took a breath as Talia made it to him. "You ain't tired yet Elfkin."

"Nein." Talia replied full of smiles.

"Hey 'Ro why don't you come take her for a sec." Logan called to the sun bathing goddess on the lounge chair. "She's wearing us all out."

"Logan, I'm quite content where I'm at." Ororo replied.

"Content is when you take your top off on the roof." Logan said. "Get in here."

"I don't want to get my hair wet."

Logan handed Talia to Hank sitting on the pool steps. Then, he whispered to Talia. "Watch this Elfkin." He swam quietly over to the edge of the pool in front of Ororo. Then, without warning to her, he splashed her. Talia couldn't help but laugh.

"Logan." Ororo fussed as he continued to splash her. "Stop it."

"Get in here Darlin'." Logan said. "You wet now."

"And you're a dead man." Ororo said jumping in after him.

"Bring it on Darlin." Logan enticed. "That's my favorite top."

"Don't even." Ororo warned as she ruffed up the pool with her winds.

Remy looked up from his slumber on the floaty he was on.

Talia giggled as Hank held her at the steps. "Lookie."

"I see." Hank replied. "Logan is in for it."

"Ja." Talia nodded as a wave knocked her Unca Wolvie over.

Logan came up and spit water out his mouth. "You cheat Darlin."

"No one said this was a fair fight." Ororo replied and jumped him dunking under.

Logan lifted her in the air.

Ororo squealed as he threw her into the deep end. She swam up to the surface and listened to Logan laughing.

Remy smirked at her. "OOooo nice Stormy."

"What?"

"Missing something 'Ro." Logan said waving her top in the air.

Ororo looked down at her exposed chest. "Logan!"

"You want it Darlin, come get it." Logan said climbing out of the pool. Then, he took off running.

Ororo rushed after him with one arm covering her breasts.

Talia giggled and looked up to Hank. "They funny"

"Sure are." Hank laughed.

Out of breath, Ororo stopped running. _Damn Logan_.

"Nice to see how this school is run." Scott said staring at her as he held a box and the mail from the day. "I thought we were the teachers, not students."

"Oh please Scott." Ororo replied. "You were too stiff in all the wrong places to enjoy any fun."

"No, just more mature." Scott answered.

Ororo ignored him and eyed up Logan who was wondering what kept her up. Her eyes pearled over and the sky became cloudy.

Talia looked up. _Frau Ororo is like Mutti._

A lightening bolt came down from the sky striking Logan on the ass. He jumped up and looked at the hole in his swim suit. _Damn, she got me good_.

Ororo smirked to Scott as her eyes became sapphires again. "My bad. I missed you." Then, she walked over to Logan and snatched away her top. "Serves you right."

"You know you liked it." Logan replied as she retied her top.

"You'll never know." Ororo winked at him and strutted back to the pool. On the way, she glared at Scott.

Logan smirked and followed her. "I'll get you good next time."

Ororo turned her attention back to him. "You mean when you have Kurt to help you."

"I don't need help Darlin." Logan replied. "I can take you all by myself."

"Oh really." Ororo smirked. She looked over her shoulder at him, and then dove in the water. She swam up to the surface and began to tread. "You might want to change first before you come in."

"I thought you liked the view." Logan replied and turned around with his holey swim shorts to head back to the house.

Ororo smiled watching him go.

Talia wiggled away from Hank and tried as hard as she could to swim to her. "Fro Ro."

Ororo turned seeing Talia for once coming to her. "You need help." She said seeing Talia struggle.

"Ja." Talia said and felt Ororo's hands grab her tiny ones to guide her.

"You're doing good." Ororo smiled. _She's actually talking to me_. "Are you having fun out here?"

'Ja." Talia giggled. "Lot's fun. You and Unca Wolvie and Dr. McCoy and Remy all fun."

"I'm glad to hear that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory studies him. He looked Just like his father when she met him.

_He stood neat and proper in his tux holding his head high like a king. How was she to stay away from such an intriguing man? He was temptation in himself. A sin waiting to be committed. She would gladly sin for him over and over again. A small price to pay for lust and desire._

"Michael." She said smiling at him. 'I always wanted to name you that."

_She wanted to name me Michael._ Kurt didn't get it at first or at least not until he saw that golden flash in her eye. That was when his jaw dropped. He just couldn't believe it. His mother was disguised as Mallory Brickman.

"Close your mouth." Mystique fussed at him. "I know good and well Margali raised you with better manners."

Kurt obeyed her, but not for long. "Mutter…vhy didn't you just become a president's wife. This is a step down for you."

Mystique snickered. "Too easy, besides this was much more fun."

"You are treading on thin ice Mutter." Kurt warned. "One day that ice will break under your feet."

"What's the matter Son?" Mystique asked. "Are you afraid for me?"

"Nein." Kurt replied. "I'm afraid of the things you do."

"One day you will understand my reasoning of things."

"I don't think I vill ever understand you." Kurt sighed.

"I never asked you to." Mystique folded her arms. "But someday…"

"I doubt it."

Mystique held her cool. "You are still upset up me giving you up, aren't you?"

"I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me." Mystique warned. "I don't want you to be like your father."

"Father." Kurt replied. "I don't want to become like you, Mutter."

"I had no choice." Mystique explained. "It was either you or both of us."

"Yes Mystique." Kurt answered refusing to acknowledge her as his mother anymore. "And ve both know vhat your decision vas. I'm never going to do that to…"

Kurt went to walk away, but she grabbed him by the arm. "You're hiding something from me." Mystique said trying to figure out what.

'I'm hiding nothing." Kurt replied and jerked his arm away.

Mystique stared as he walked away. She wanted to go after him. She wanted to make him understand. But it was too late now. If he hated her, it was nothing but her fault. She wouldn't blame him for it either.

It seemed like an endless cycle for her family. Her parents gave her up. She gave him up. She wondered, when that time came, would he do the same to his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia held Ororo and Logan's hand swinging Back and forth. She giggled enjoying every minute of it.

Ororo looked over to Logan smiling.

Logan glanced her way smiling. Then, just like that. He turned from her gaze.

Ororo sighed wondering why.

"I hungry." Talia said stopping her swinging.

"Hungry." Logan replied. "You ain't tired yet."

"Nein." Talia yawned. "I not."

Ororo laughed softly. "We'll see about that after you eat something."

"I want candy." Talia replied. "I wike chocolate."

"Nice try Elfkin." Logan replied as they walked in the kitchen. He picked her up and sat her down in a chair. "But I ain't falling for that trick."

Talia pouted her lip. "No one ever let's me eat the big kid stuff."

Logan headed to the fridge. "Tell you what." He said opening the fridge. "If you eat your lunch, I'll let you eat some cake."

Talia smiled. "I lots hungry. I eat."

Logan dug in the fridge looking for something good to eat while Ororo made some Kool-aid. "We really need to clean out this fridge. I mean look at this stuff." He said pulling out a container. "What the hell is this?"

Ororo looked at the contents. "I think that is Remy's gumbo."

"It looks like shit."

'Logan."

"Seriously." Logan showed her again. "This morning I crapped something out that looked like this."

"That's more info than what I wanted to know." Ororo said as she stirred the Kool-aid.

Logan covered the container and tossed it back in. Then, he pulled out a small tray of sushi. He put it on the table in front of Talia. "Eat up Elfkin."

Talia looked at the strange food in front of her. She didn't know what it was, but it looked like candy to her. So, she picked up a piece and ate it. "It tastes good." She said with a mouthful and bit on another one.

Ororo placed the pitcher of Kool-aid on the table. "Logan, you can't give her your sushi."

"Why not?" Logan pointed to the table. "She's eating it. Let her go."

Ororo placed on hand on her hip.

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Why Senator Creed, you look pale." Rogue said sitting next to him. "Let me feel your head and see if you got a fever." She said pulling off a glove.

Graydon scooted over the second he saw her exposed skin. "Don't touch."

"And why not Sugah?" Rogue demanded.

"I know what you are." Graydon said. "Mutie."

"The name is Rogue." She corrected. "But you already knew that."

"Yes, sis. I did." Graydon said turning towards her. "And you are going to regret the day you messed with me."

"Are you so sure?" Rogue asked reaching out to him. Her hand was so close to his skin. She didn't need Logan's senses to tell her that Graydon feared her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo held Talia in her arms as she slept. "I think you wore her out."

"We wore her out." Logan corrected as he wiped some chocolate cake off Talia's face.

"So, no kids for you." Ororo said as she sat down on the couch.

Logan sat down next to her sipping a beer. "I ain't one of those settle down lets start a family type of guys."

"No." Ororo agreed, but she saw something in him that he failed to see. "But you could be if you found the right woman."

"Jean's gone and you're taken Darlin." Logan admitted to her. He gazed in her eyes hurting for the fact he let her go. "So what's really the point now?"

"Logan." Ororo watched his gaze turn away. He hung his head and drank his problems away. Or at least tried to, despite the healing factor keeping him from a good buzz. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Logan finished off his beer. "I never made a move. Besides, Kurt's a good guy and I know you are happy. I've learn to live and let go."

"Logan, I'll always be here for you when you need me." Ororo replied touching his cheek. "You're…you're a good man." She lowered her hand.

"Thanks Darlin'." Logan kissed her softly on the corner of the lips. The, he got up and went to clean up.

Ororo followed him with her eyes until he left. Deep down inside, there was a part of her that loved him more than anyone would ever know. But it you asked her, she would just lie. A **sweet little lie**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt pulled Rogue up by the arm. "We are leaving now."

"Huh." Rogue asked. "Why?"

"Just…just we need to go." Kurt replied dragging her off.

Graydon stared at them as they left. He didn't know whether to scream or puke. They made him sick to his stomach.

"Senator Creed." Gloria said sitting next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Graydon replied to the 12 year old as Kurt and Rogue disappeared from view. "My stomach is just upset. I don't like funerals." _Or unwanted family reunions._

"Me either." Gloria sighed. "Senator Creed. You said I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yeah Gloria." Graydon nodded turning to her. "Anything."

"And you won't tell my mom and dad."

"No, I won't tell them." Graydon assured her. "I'm your friend Gloria. You can trust me."

Gloria nodded. Her eyes puffed up. She was so afraid to say the next words out of her mouth.

"Gloria, it's alright." Graydon said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

Gloria wiped a tear from her eye. "I…I don't thing my Mom…is who she says she is."

Graydon dropped his hand from her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Like…" Gloria looked over to her Mom. "Like she's someone else."

Graydon turned to catch Mallory running her fingers through her hair. _No. She wouldn't dare, would she?_ She smiled sweetly at him, and then turned her attention elsewhere.

_She ran her fingers through her short ebony hair. She turned to him smiling sweetly. "How does Mutti look?" She asked pulling up the spaghetti strap of her short black dress. _

_Graydon smiled back. "You look pretty Mutti." He said. "Where are you going?"_

"_Out to eat." She replied coming over to him. "I want you to be good for Mrs. Massie. No mischief and no arguing with her. You are not a lawyer. You hear me."_

"_Ja Mutti." Graydon said as she kissed his forehead. "I'll be good."_

"_I thought we were going out to dinner Ray." He said as he stood in the doorway. "I wasn't expecting dessert already. Looks like I'll have my cake and eat it too."_

"_Logan." His mom fussed his uncle as she turned her attention elsewhere. "You are setting a bad example for him."_

_Logan smirked coming over to them. He took her hand and kissed it. "Darlin', I am a bad example."_

_He watched as she raised her hand to caress his stubby cheek. It was something he never saw her do to his father._

"Mallory, there you are." Ralph said taking her hand. "I've been looking all over for you."

Mallory raised her hand to caress his cheek. "You missed me."

Gloria leaned over fearing Graydon didn't believe her either. "You do believe me, right?"

"Yeah Gloria." Graydon replied as he stared at Mallory. He could feel his stomach in knot again. "I believe you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia giggled as her hair blew all around as Ororo blow dried it. After a nap and bath, she was ready to play again.

Ororo turned off the blow dryer and started brushing her soft curls. "You have such pretty hair." She said as she continued. "And curls like you Daddy gets when his hair gets long."

"Ja." Talia smiled. "Mutti too. She has lots of curls."

"Yes, she does." Ororo sighed not needing a reminder of the Scarlet Witch.

"When is Vati coming home?" Talia asked as Ororo finished brushing.

"In a little while." Ororo replied. "he's coming as soon as he's finished working."

"Oh." Talia took Ororo's left hand as she lead them out the bathroom. "Where did you get that pretty ring from?"

"Your Daddy gave it to me." Ororo replied.

"For Christmas."

"No."

"Then why."

"You will have to ask you Daddy that one."

"Mutti lets me wear her bracelets sometimes." Talia said. "I like playing with them. They jingle."

"You like spending time with your Mom." Ororo said as Talia climbed up on her bed.

"Mutti don't spend no time with me more." Talia replied. "She's always sick."

"Oh." Ororo tucked Talia's hair behind her pointy ears. Poor baby.

"Vati don't know if she's going to get better." Talia began crying. "She's really sad lots."

"I know." Ororo wiped her tears away. "It's hard for you isn't it."

Talia nodded. "I don't want Mutti to be sad no more."

"yeah." Ororo hugged her tight. "Your Mom is going to get better one day. It just takes time. Ok."

"Ok."

"How about you and me do something fun?" Ororo said pulling out some red nail polish from her nightstand.

"Like whats?"

"Did your Mom ever paint your nails before?" Ororo asked as she shook the bottle.

"Nein." Talia replied.

"Let me see your toes." Ororo said and Talia stuck out her feet. "Your Mom is going to be so happy to see this." She said as she began painting Talia's toenails. "All the big girls do this."

"I a big girl."

"Yes you are." Ororo replied. "You are a big girl for your Mom."

Talia smiled at the thought. Her Mutti would be so proud of her being a big girl.

Ororo looked at Talia's innocence. The little girl was so confused as to what was going on. She really needed to talk to Kurt. Something had to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue closed her car door as Kurt got into the driver's side. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…we just need to leave that's all." Kurt replied starting the engine.

Rogue thought for a moment. She knew only one thing could upset him like this. "You ran into Mystique didn't you?"

Kurt closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath, then opened and released. "Ja."

"Who was she?" Rogue dared to ask.

"Mallory Brickman."

"What?" Rogue's eyes widened.

"Ja." Kurt replied turning on the radio. "I have a bad feeling about this." _She's suspicious of me. I can't let her know about T.J._

"You have a bad feeling..." rogue stared out the window listening to the song playing on the radio.

Tell me lies

Tell me **Sweet Little Lies**…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah. I'm done another chappie.

X3 midnight showing here I come.

In _What if? Issue 98_, Mystique raised both Nightcrawler and Rogue. Nightcrawler lived in the attic away from the Brotherhood. His name wasn't Kurt Wagner, but Michael Darkholme. Mystique called him Michael in reference to Michael the Archangel. He was sent from heaven.

Rogue's real name is Anna Marie in the comics. She recently uses Raven as her last name probably as a reference to Mystique. and rogue's dream from last chapter was based on X-treme X-men where she dreams she turns into Mystique

Thanks for all the reviews

See you all next time

Michelle


	24. Monday Night

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter 24: Monday – Night

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't this nice?" Pietro asked Wanda as they sat together for a nice quiet dinner. "No Avenger stuff. Just a peaceful and quiet dinner."

Wanda lowered her glass of champagne. "It's alright."

"It's better than being stuck all day in your room." Pietro replied.

"Yeah but…"

"Come on Wanda." Pietro fussed. "You need to take more time out for you to relax. You are stressing yourself out too much."

"I can't help it." Wanda defended. "My life is hectic."

"Mine is too." Pietro answered. "Don't think you're the only one with problems."

Wanda turned away from him and steamed. She hated when her twin was right.

"Wanda, I worry about you." Pietro said. "I'm afraid you are just going to trap yourself in this reality world you create for yourself. Nothing is perfect."

Wanda turned back to him. "It should be."

"Wanda."

"You can't will things away." Pietro replied. "It doesn't work that way."

"One day it might." Wanda looked around her. "Imagine if there was no more…"

"Wanda." Pietro interrupted. He grabbed her hand. "Don't."

"What?" Wanda smiled. "Don't say anything we might all regret. Remember. It's a twin thing. I know you wouldn't mind. It may even be your idea."

Pietro shook his head. "I'm not Father."

Wanda smirked. "You say that, yet sometimes I wonder."

_Ring_

Pietro held a gaze on her.

_Ring_

Wanda met that gaze fighting back her powers. It would be so easy to will everything away.

_Ring_

Pietro looked down, picked up his cell phone and answered. "Hello Father."

"Hello Pietro. How is Wanda? Is she there with you?"

Pietro looked back to Wanda. "She's here."

"Good. Have you and Wanda thought about the invitation I made to you."

Wanda folded her arms.

"Father, we can't." Pietro said seeing his sister nod in agreement.

"And **why** not?"

"I'm picking up Luna tomorrow night." Pietro answered. He listened to the dead silence on the other end of the phone. He knew his father was pissed. "Father, you do realized that we…I have a family to take care of."

"So what am I to you?"

"Father…"

"Don't Father me. I need you and Wanda by my side, but apparently you two don't see it that way."

"Father, stop turning this around on us." Pietro fussed. "We're parents too and we need to be with our kids. Be by their side."

"Fine."

Pietro sighed as he lowered the phone and flipped it closed.

"He's pissed ain't he?" Wanda said.

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXX

Magneto slammed the phone down and pinched his brow. He needed them by his side. His team was just too fractured to make a stand. He knew what he had to do.

He got up and stormed through his compound. "Lorna, Toad, Mastermind, Sabretooth."

"What's going on?" Lorna asked as she met with the others around him.

Sabretooth growled as eh folded his arms. Clarice clung tightly to his leg. "Someone is pissed."

"You would be wise to keep your mouth shut." Magneto snapped at him.

"What's this about?" Toad asked.

"We need to form an alliance." Magneto informed.

"Mystique isn't just going to join back unless you give her a good enough reason." Sabretooth reminded him as he picked up Clarice. "Besides I don't want her here."

"That's not exactly your decision, is it." Magneto replied. "And I'm not talking about Mystique."

"The X-men." Toad said. "They're our enemies."

"True." Magneto agreed. "But they have numbers."

"Now you've lost your mind." Sabretooth said.

"What makes you think they would join us?" Mastermind asked.

"They face the same threat we do." Magneto replied. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Hello." Lorna jumped in the conversation. "Is anyone confused besides me?"

"I'll explain to you when I get back." Magneto answered.

"Where are you going?" Lorna asked.

Magneto smirked. "To visit an old friend."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Armond's funeral was a little more crowded than expected, but we managed to find Graydon amongst others." Kurt explained. "We toyed with his head a bit."

"Yeah." Rogue added. "Kurt told him his name was Michael Darkholme and Graydon turned white as a ghost."

Xavier folded his hands. "Any other information."

"Ja." Kurt sighed looking down at his feet. "I…I ran into Mystique."

Logan looked in his direction and tilted his head. "Who is she disguised as?"

Kurt folded his arms. "Mallory Brickman."

"Oh my stars and garters." Hank's eyes widened. "Senator Ralph Brickman's wife. Graydon is staying with them."

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer." Ororo said. _Shit._

"She's waiting for something." Scott added. "Or else, she would have taken him out already."

"She's been pushing his buttons for almost a week now." Logan reminded them. "She wants him to take the first shot."

"So Whatcha saying." Remy asked. "She be trying to start a war."

"Who says the war hasn't already begun?"

They all turned to see the unexpected standing in the threshold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout dinner, Graydon couldn't help but find himself glancing over to her_. She can't be this close to me. Can she? She would stoop that low knowing her. But why? Why didn't I see this before? How could I be that blind?_

"Senator Creed, you are rather quiet tonight." Mallory said as he cut the pork chop on her plate. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Graydon looked up catching a sinister glare from her. "It's…it's just been a long day."

"Well that's understandable." Ralph replied. "It's not always easy during the funeral. Everything is crowded. Reporters get pushy. It makes you want to go insane."

"Yeah." Graydon nodded as he stared at Mallory. "I know."

XXXXXXXX

Scott placed his hand on his visor, Logan extended his claws, Remy shuffled his cards, Kurt clenched his fists and Hank growled as Storm's lightning flashed around outside.

"Oh please." Magneto said as he stepped in the room. "Do you actually thing I would walk in here calmly if I intended to fight?"

They all refused to back down.

Scott glared at the older man. "What are you here for then?"

"I came to speak to Charles." Magneto replied. 'If that's alright with the rest of you."

"It's alright." Xavier said. "Leave the room. Erik and I have much to talk about."

"Professor." Ororo said feeling disturbed.

"Leave." Xavier ordered. "**Now**."

Ororo looked over to Scott knowing he was feeling the same way. For once, they seemed to agree on something.

No one argued. They all turned and left with Xavier's assurances echoing in their minds.

XXXXXXX

Sabretooth pushed the door into Lorna's room. "Watch Clarice. I have things to do."

Lorna looked up from the magazine she was reading. "What do I look like to you, a God damn babysitter?"

"Just do it." He growled.

"You're not my boss." Lorna replied as she started reading her magazine again. "Find someone else to watch her."

Sabretooth stormed in, ripped the magazine out of her hand, and lifted her up by the throat. "I said watch her Girlie. I don't have time for games."

"If Magneto was here…"

Sabretooth slammed her against the wall. "Daddy ain't here to protect you and I ain't afraid of him. So, it's your best bet to listen to me."

"Bite me asshole." Lorna said trying to free herself from his grip.

Sabretooth tightened his grip and pulled her forward. "It can be arranged." He said an inch from her face flashing her his teeth.

"What's going on?" Toad said as he walked in the room from hearing the commotion.

Sabretooth turned and glared at him. "Mind your business."

"Leave her alone." Toad ordered him ready to fight.

"Be smart and turn around." Sabretooth threatened. "Alls I have to do is squeeze."

Tears rolled down Lorna's cheeks as he tightened his grip.

Toad spit an wad of green slime at Sabretooth who growled in disgust.

Lorna's hands dropped to her side.

Toad shot his tongue out only to have Sabretooth grab it before it hit him.

Lorna looked over to Toad and clenched her fist. Sabretooth's dog tags tightened around his neck. "Let me go." She said to Sabretooth turning to stare into his dark eyes.

Sabretooth could smell her fear despite her attempt to be brave. "Just watch the kid." He let them go and she released her grip. Then, he stormed out the door.

Lorna dropped to her knees as Toad took a hold of her.

"You ok Love." Toad asked.

Lorna cried. She couldn't answer him. _What kind of mad man is my father to have people like this working for him? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like this." Scott said to Ororo as they stood outside the doorway.

Ororo leaned against the wall on the other side. "Neither do I."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Scott said.

"Yeah." Ororo nodded as she turned to the door. "I wonder what they are talking about."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"My forces are not stable enough for a confrontation." Magneto explained. "And Creed's army grows in number each day. A strike now while he is week will crush him."

"You are asking a lot of me Erik." Xavier replied. "And although I agree with you, I can't fight with you. You've betrayed us before."

"You are paranoid Charles." Magneto said walking over to the window. He stared out at the moon. "This time it is different."

"An alliance between us is a most cautious step." Xavier answered. "Not one to be taken so quickly."

"Ahh, yes. I see. You must consult with your X-men." Magneto replied. "If you would just lead them, you wouldn't have so many problems."

"True, but then again I'm not the one unsure of my followers." Xavier challenged.

Magneto turned from the window and over to his old friend. It took a lot for him not to fling his wheelchair across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt walked in the living room with Hank and Logan to find Talia sitting on the floor talking away with Jubilee and Tabitha. He smiled. As much of a trouble she was to put up with, she was definitely worth it.

"Vati." Talia's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey." Kurt said as he walked over. "What are you doing?"

"Drooling over Johnny Depp." Talia answered holding the Pirates of Caribbean DVD.

Kurt chuckled. It was obvious Jubilee and Tabitha taught her that. "Oh really."

"Ja." Talia replied as she stood up. "Lookie Pirates. Your favorite Vati."

"Ja it is." Kurt said picking her up.

"She wants to watch it." Jubilee said to Kurt. "But we weren't sure if she could."

"Yeah." Tabitha added. "We didn't want to be killed if we corrupted her."

"I see." Kurt said walking over to the TV. "I don't think it will be a problem."

Logan laughed as Kurt popped the DVD in the player. "Cajun owes me 100 bucks."

"Huh." Kurt said as he turned on the stereo. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew you couldn't wait longer than a week to watch that damn movie." Logan replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I've got to get ready for the summer. Pirates Two comes out." He teased along.

Logan sat down in a mushroom chair. "You up for a movie Hank. You know to get your mind off of you know who."

"No." Hank replied. "I must resign. I'm going to read."

"Sounds boring." Logan replied.

Hank smirked. "Leaves more to the imagination."

"So does the Danger Room." Logan replied. "I'm going to have to show you a special setting one day."

Kurt chuckled as he took a seat. "Playboy mansion setting Logan."

Logan turned to him. "No worse than your Pirates setting with the Keira Knightly hologram."

Kurt turned purple. "Ok you got me there."

Hank shook his head. "And to think when I helped designed the Danger Room, it's purpose was to train for battles."

"Oh it trains alright." Logan replied. "Ron Jeremy ain't got nothing on me."

Kurt busted out laughing.

"Who's Ron Jeremy/" Talia asked trying to figure out what was so funny to everyone.

"No one T.J." Kurt replied. "Look the movie is on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon slipped out the front door of the Brickman's home. He just had to get out of there. Something had to be done about her.

He climbed in the cab with his briefcase in hand.

"Where to Sir?"

Graydon looked up to the cab driver. "Hartford, Connecticut."

"That's a long ways from here." The cab driver said.

Graydon waved a handful of bills in front of him. "It shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

XXXXXXXXX

Bobby skated around the fountain he froze over. He rarely did it, but every now and then he just needed something to get his mind off everything.

He turned and skated backwards building up speed. He wished he had more room to work with. The fountain was great aside from the frozen lily pads. But, if it wasn't so draining, he would have frozen over the pond. _You gotta deal with the hand you are dealt with. Right? Rogue wants Remy_.

He jumped up spinning in the air. Then, he landed and glided on the ice. It was the perfect landing to a triple axel.

"That was cool."

The voice surprised him and he tripped over frozen lily pads. He fell busting his ass on the ice.

"I'm sorry." Jean-Paul rushed over to him to help him up. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's alright." Bobby said standing up. "I didn't realize anyone was watching me." He replied. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a few." Jean-Paul smiled. "You're good at skating."

"Yeah." Bobby looked at the big rip in his pants. "Real good."

Jean-Paul laughed. "Don't feel bad. I hit a tree once while skiing."

"That had to hurt." Bobby replied.

"You have no idea." Jean-Paul sighed. "I missing skiing. It's one of the things I'm good at. It doesn't stay winter long enough here."

"Well what about gymnastics." Bobby asked. "Isn't Nightcrawler training you?"

'Yeah." Jean-Paul shrugged. "It's alright. It's just not my passion. You know. Like skiing was."

"It must have sucked giving up all your Olympic medals." Bobby said.

Jean-Paul nodded. "Yeah, it did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sat on the edge of Remy's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. They were supposed to watch a movie together. Just him and her alone in his room. She wasn't so sure of that. She pulled up the strap to her nightgown with her gloved hand.

"You're early." Remy said coming out the bathroom in a towel.

"Umm…" Rogue was speechless and couldn't help but stare. _Why does he have to do stuff like that?_ She said tracing his muscles with her eyes. She was tempted by him, no doubt of that. _Damn powers_. "Yeah…I just…I can leave if you want."

"Non, ya fine." Remy replied dropping his towel. Then, he looked for a pair of boxers in the dresser. _Damn fine_.

Rogue gasped and turned away. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. She turned her head to take a little peek. _That won't hurt anything. Look but don't touch._

Remy smirked as he put on his Mardi Gras boxers. All of her emotions flowed freely in his head. Curiosity. Lust. Desire. Love. It was just a crime she could never feel them…physically.

"So," Rogue forced a smile seeing him dressed. _Damnit_. "What are we watching?"

"The Terminator." Remy said sitting next to her_. She had to wear that nightgown didn't she? She knows how to tease me._

"I haven't seen that in ages." Rogue replied. _He has to have his shirt off doesn't he? He knows how to tease me._

"I know." Remy smirked taking her gloved hand into his and kissing it. "But I ain't watched it wit ya."

"No." Rogue blushed as he got up to put in the tape. "So, how is this going to work?"

"Whatcha mean?" Remy smirked as he sat back down on the bed. After setting the remote, he leaned back on his bed. "I gots a double. Dere be always room fa ya Chere."

Rogue looked down upset by the comment. "That's not what I mean."

"Den Whatcha mean." Remy said wrapping a thin sheet around her. "Dis."

Rogue took a deep breath as the sheet draped over her shoulders and around her along with Remy's hands.

"Come on Chere." Remy whispered in her ear. "Ya ain't gonna hurt me."

"But." rogue turned looking into his ruby eyes. He was so close to her. So close, yet so far away.

Remy saw her emerald eyes glitter from tears she was fighting. "I trust ya, butcha gotta trust me."

Rogue nodded softly as his arms tightened around her. He leaned her back with him and she lay in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier sighed. Magneto didn't seem to want to leave until he agreed. He was desperate. "What about Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch?"

"They refuse to join my cause." Magneto hinted disappointment.

"You can't force them Erik." Xavier replied. "Nor should you sacrifice them."

"Sacrifice." Magneto answered. "What do you think war is Charles?"

"For God's sake Erik." Xavier shook his head. "They are your children. All three."

Magneto held his head high angry that his friend you could never seem to keep secrets from. "How do you know of Lorna?"

"She's got your signature." Xavier replied. "I found out about her one day while using Cerebro to look for you."

Magneto steamed turning from him and heading towards the door.

"What are you going to do Erik?"

x

Ororo looked over to Scott with her arms folded. "What do you think is going on in there?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Scott said looking towards the door to Xavier's office. "But if he doesn't leave soon, I'm blasting the door down."

X

"What are you going to do?" Xavier asked as Magneto paused in front of the door. "When the House of M crumbles and Civil War is at your feet. Are you really willing to sacrifice them?"

"You don't think I care about them." Magneto hollered and the door hinges rattled. "Everyday I worry. I fear the day Wanda loses her grips with reality. I fear the day Pietro acts upon my better judgment. I fear the day Lorna stands to take my place. You know nothing of what I go through."

"Because you are blinded by your own ambitions." Xavier replied.

Magneto turned from him and through his hand forward. The door popped off its hinges and he let himself out.

Scott and Ororo rushed to Xavier.

Xavier hung his head. "Let him go." He said and turned from them. "I need to be alone."

XXXXXXXXX

Bobby sighed feeling guilty. "So um…you wanna skate."

"Really." Jean-Paul's face lit up.

'Yeah." Bobby shrugged. "I'm no Olympic athlete, but I can show you a thing or two."

"Ok."

"Let me see your shoes." Bobby said.

Jean-Paul lifted up his feet and Bobby iced them up into skates.

"Come on." Bobby said standing up and extending his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This movie is kinda creepy." Rogue said as she watched the Terminator, with the mother's voice; hang up the phone with Sarah Connor.

Remy pulled her closer. "Ya mean de fact dat it's kinda like Logan wit all de metal and shit under de skin."

"No, I mean that it's a robot." Rogue replied. "Programmed to hunt her and kill her."

Remy laughed at the thought. "Chere, they don't make shit like dat."

"Well, how do you know?"

"Come on chere." Remy replied. "Ya actually think dey can make robots dat hunt people down."

"Why not?" Rogue asked. "Usually things that happen in the movies are close to the things that are happening in reality."

"In Back to the Future Part Two, they have flying cars and Pepsi cost 50 bucks." Remy argued. "We ain't even close to dat."

"Who says we ain't?" Rogue challenged.

"Ya like being difficult dontcha." Remy said turning on his side. He traced his finger on her gloved hand.

Rogue turned to her side to face him. "You do too."

Remy smirked. "Can't argue dere. Ya got a way of getting a rise outta me."

Rogue blushed and bit down on her lip.

Remy slipped on top of her with the sheet between them. He leaned down and kissed her.

Rogue let him in. So calm. So relaxed. She loved the way he tasted. More. she wrapped her gloved hands around his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh shit." Logan felt his body free in place.

"What?" Kurt looked over to him.

"Guess." Logan's eyes darted to the entrance of the rec room.

Kurt turned seeing Magneto storming his way into the room. He got up and followed him to the front door.

Talia followed her dad curious the old man in a cape. He looked over to her glaring at her. _Mutti_. She thought as the door popped off the hinges.

Kurt folded his arms as Magneto stepped outside.

Magneto turned to him lifting himself in the air. He glared at him hard. Something about him disturbed him. _He's hiding something. _

Talia stepped out the door and Kurt grabbed her protectively by the shoulders to keep her from going any further. "Bye." She waved to him.

Magneto looked into her eyes seeing something familiar behind the glow. Then, a metal sphere wrapped around him and he shot off into the air.

Kurt picked Talia up bringing her back inside. Talia stared out the door and up into the sky seeing if she could see the old man in the cape.

Logan growled free from Magneto's control. 'Where is he?"

"Gone." Kurt said. "But he left us a door to fix in the meantime."

XXXXXXXX

Remy didn't stop her and traced kissed along her neck. That's right Chere. Relax. She was relaxed and letting him in. Who could argue with that?

Rogue ran her gloved fingers through his hair as he traced his kisses down her neck o her chest.

Remy slid down the sheet that separated them down to her waist_. One thing at a time Remy. _ He pulled down the strap of her nightgown with one hand and grabbed one of her hands with the other. He squeezed her hand tightly and brought it to his side. Then, he went after his prize.

Rogue felt his lips touch a tender spot and panic set in. _What am I doing? I'm touching him. I could kill him. Oh my God. I don't want to hurt him. Why does he have to be so brave?_

Remy tried his best to charm her, but she was too freaked out. His lips tingled and she began to pull him in.

_He looked at the locket in his hand. It was a silver heart shape with an engraved rose on it. He smiled imagining putting it around her neck. "I'll take it."_

_He handed it back to the woman helping him. As she retrieved the case and began ringing him up, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander. That's when he saw it. It called to him with is sparkling emerald and two diamonds on the side._

_Once home, He looked at the ring again. It sparkled up at him reminding her of her eyes. One day, he was going to ask her to…_

Rogue pushed him off her before she could absorb anymore memories. Remy fell back onto the floor and her eyes filled with tears. She pulled back up her strap and looked down at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Breathing heavily, Remy looked up at her from his position on the floor. "It's…ok…I shouldna…" His head pounded. Oh damn she got me good.

Rogue pulled the draw out to his nightstand. There it was a small black box.

Remy's eyes widened. She knew. Out of all the memories she had feel it was that one.

Rogue picked up the box and opened it. There is was. A beautiful emerald with two diamonds on a silver band. Her breath stopped and the box dropped out of her hand.

"Rogue." Remy said trying to sit himself up.

Rogue shook her head the tears poured out of her eyes. Then, she got up and ran out the room.

"ROGUE!"

XXXXXXXX

She walked in her apartment and tossed her keys on the table. She could have lived without a day like today, but who said life was supposed to be fair.

"Birdy."

She jumped and turned to find him coming out the shadows from the hallway. "Sabretooth."

Sabretooth looked her up and down. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her long silvery hair. Ok, more than that. "It's been a while."

"Yes, well." Birdy said keeping her distance. "I rarely see you anymore. Unless of course, its on the news."

Sabretooth growled. "I have been busy." He said walking over to her. "I hadn't forgotten about you."

Birdy felt a claw gently lift her head up. "Oh really."

"Really."

"Birdy turned from him. "If you are here to play games, then leave."

"No games." Sabretooth replied. "I need your help."

"Doing what?"

"I found a little girl in an F.O.H. lab." Sabretooth explained. "I need a telepath to read her mind to see what happened in there. I trust only you."

Birdy turned back to him. "Me." She shook her head. "I don't know. It's a child."

"Come on."

"What will you give me?" Birdy asked. "I Expect payment."

Sabretooth pulled her into his arms. "You want a family. The girl needs a mother. You want me. A life with me."

"A life."

"You're the only one I'd let tame me." Sabretooth kissed her.

when he let her go, she ached for more. "Alright." Birdy replied. "I'll see the girl Wednesday. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Sabretooth said lifting her into his arms. "Now how about we get reacquainted."

XXXXXXXX

Kurt closed the door to his bedroom and found Ororo standing in the hall waiting for him. She was there awhile, probably as long as he was getting T.J. to bed. "How is Professor?"

"He wants time alone." Ororo replied not too happy about that. "So he keeps sending out mental assurances to all of us."

"I know." Kurt nodded. "I've gotten all of them."

Ororo looked at him. He was so tired…so drained. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"T.J. told me she had fun with you today." Kurt said digressing as long as he could.

"Yeah, we finally bonded." Ororo replied not buying into it. "What's bothering you?"

Kurt hung his head. "I never knew my parents."

"Kurt." Ororo hugged him. "You can't let that keep bothering you." She said breaking from him. "You need to move on."

"I know." Kurt replied. "That's why I made the decision that I von't turn into them." He said taking a deep breath. "I don't vant to be them."

"You're not."

"I made a decision." Kurt said. "I need you to support me on this."

"Kurt, you know I will." Ororo caressed his cheek. "I love you."

Kurt looked into her eyes. "I want to take custody of T.J."

Ororo nodded feeling the tears weld up in her eyes. "Ok…Ok.," She said and wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt held her tight. Finally, he was going to have a family.

XXXXXXXX

Pietro leaned on the door frame of Wanda's front door in the Avengers headquarters. "Admit it. You had fun."

Wanda rolled her eyes. No one but Pietro could get her out of a funk. "Ok. I had fun. But it still doesn't solve my problem."

"What problem?" Pietro said coming into the front room.

"Well, I pick up T.J. tomorrow." Wanda replied. "And I still have no caretaker for her."

"What about you?" Pietro suggested.

"me." Wanda wanted to laugh. "Pietro please."

"You're a good mother Wanda." Pietro reminded her. "Why don't you take a leave of absence? You know. Go to Bova's and be with your daughter."

"Pietro." Wanda shook her head. "What if I…?"

"You're not going to hurt her." Pietro assured her about her own crazy abilities. "And if you ever need help, I'll be there."

"I don't know."

"Wanda, you're not alone." Pietro said. "It'll be good for you and Talia needs you."

_Talia needs me._ Wanda thought for a moment. _My baby needs her mother_. "Ok." She smiled. "I'll talk to Kurt about custody when I pick her up tomorrow."

"That's my Sis." Pietro smiled. "Everything is going to be fine."

Wanda nodded. "Yeah…fine."

XXXXXXXX

Rogue stared out the window watching Bobby and Jean-Paul skate. In a way, she was jealous. It looked so nice just to be normal.

Remy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down her eyes. Rogue tried to fight them, but how could you when your boyfriend had to wear a trench coat to hug you.

"Is dis about de ring?" Remy asked gulping.

"No." Rogue shook her head. "Yes…no…maybe."

Remy looked out the window seeing Bobby and Jean-Paul skating. "It's Brokeback Fountain."

Rogue giggled and wiped her eyes.

Remy smirked turning her in his arms. "I got ya ta laugh. Dat be a good sign."

Rogue smiled up at him. "Yeah."

"Look chere." Remy took a deep breath. "I…it was…ya know…I don't know…sometimes ya make me think crazy doughts."

Rogue stared at him. He was just as afraid as she was.

"Ya got weird affect on me." Remy continued. "When I be wit ya, ya drive me crazy."

"Oh." Rogue looked down not sure what to say to that.

Remy lifted her chin up with his gloved hands. "I love that about you. Chere I…I…"

Rogue placed a gloved finger on his lips to silence him. Then, she leaned in his arms feeling them wrap tighter around her.

XXXXXXXX

Graydon stormed down the hallways of this hidden compound. It was time to put an end to this.

"Senator Creed." Larry Trask said as he burst in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Graydon fussed slamming his briefcase on nearby table. He popped open the briefcase and pulled out several files. He handed them to Larry. "You know what to do."

Larry counted the files in his hand. "There are eight here."

"Wow. You can count." Graydon replied.

"I thought there was only going to be seven." Larry argued. "I only have plans for seven."

"Then add one." Graydon snapped. "Just like I did."

Larry flipped through the last file. "This one is…young sir."

"No more than our test subject was." Graydon said looking over to his weapon. "I want a launch sequence tomorrow at 21 hundred hours."

"Sir."

"Just do it." Graydon smirked seeing his weapon's eyes light up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie.**

**Rogue's powers are in her mind. She worries about them so much that she can't control them. When Remy charmed her, she was relaxed and able to touch. When she panicked, she thought about them and they did what she feared. Kinda like when a person who continually thinks they are sick turns themselves sick in the process. **

**Birdy is an employee and lover of Sabretooth. She is a telepath able to read and project thoughts, generate psionic bolts, detect mental signatures, and project astral forms.**

**I loved the action in X3 plus a topless Angel and Wolverine. Yummy. But personally, Jean coulda vaporized Wolvie's pants. Drools. Just my opinion. No Gambit. Damn. It needed him and Nightcrawler. Drools. Nightcrawler was the reason I fell in love with the X-men universe. I missed him. **

**X3 soundtrack is awesome too. It's my new favorite writing tool.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	25. Tuesday

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXV: Tuesday

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's cooking?" Logan asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Eggs, sausages, and biscuits." Remy replied as he bounced back and forth between 2 pans and the oven.

Logan looked at the five teens waiting around at the tables. "I love the way everyone helps out around here."

"We just finished a Danger Room session." Tabitha replied.

"Yeah." Jubilee nodded. "We're tired, sweaty and hungry."

Bobby leaned back in his seat. "And you have no room to talk."

Jean-Paul sighed. "It must be nice to be able to sleep in late during Spring Break."

"Besides." Rogue added. "Remy gets too territorial in the kitchen."

"I don't." Remy defended turning from the stove.

"Yeah, you do." Rogue argued.

"Na uh."

"Ya huh." Rogue replied. "You get in a mood every time you cook."

"Dat's cuz I take pride in what I'm making.' Remy informed her. "And ya had a grease fire de last time ya tried ta help me."

"That was an accident." Rogue replied.

"Like de burnt toast before dat."

"Well, you distracted me."

"No, I didn't."

"Alright. Knock it off." Logan fussed. "You two argue like a married couple."

Remy and Rogue both glared at him. "**No we don't**."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Good morning." Hank said coming into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Eggs, sausage, and biscuits." Remy replied. "Ya want some Henri."

"I'm fine." Hank replied heading straight for the cabinets. "I just need a snack." He said pulling out a box of Twinkies. "Anybody want one."

"I do." Bobby said from his seat.

"Go long." Hank tossed the Twinkie across the room.

Bobby caught it easily. "Touchdown." He cheered sitting down again at the table. He unwrapped the Twinkie and took a bite.

Remy smirked as he served out the finished eggs and sausage. "Dat's right Iceboy. Suck out dat cream filling."

Everyone snickered as Bobby began coughing.

"Relax ya throat a bit." Remy teased. "Don't take in more dan ya can handle."

Bobby put down what was left of the Twinkie. "You're sick."

"Moi?' Remy sat down next to Rogue with his plate. "I dought dat's what dey did down dere in Brokeback."

"Shut up." Bobby steamed.

"Ooo. I struck a nerve."

"Fuck off."

"Hey." Logan hollered and stared each down. "Don't even."

"What's going on?" Scott asked coming in the kitchen.

"Nothing dat concerns ya." Remy replied.

Scott helped himself to some eggs and sausage. "Everything here concerns me."

"Non." Remy took a bite of food. "It don't. So mind ya business."

Scott plopped his plate on the table. "You know I'm getting real tired of your attitude."

"Oh poor you."

"Remy." Rogue nudged him to stop.

Remy glared at Scott. Then, turned, smiling sweetly to Rogue. "Yeah Chere."

"Wa tish." Tabitha said indicating that Rogue had Remy whipped.

"I hungry." Talia said as she, Kurt and Ororo joined in.

"Stormy, dey should have some biscuits in de oven." Remy said looking up from his plate.

"Back up Talia." Ororo said as she opened up the oven. Kurt picked up Talia and she pulled out the biscuits. "How many you want?"

"Ten." Talia answered.

"You can't eat ten." Kurt said. "You're getting two."

"Nein." Talia griped. "I hungry."

"You aren't wasting." Kurt fussed bringing her to the table. "If you eat what I give you, then you can have more it you're still hungry."

Ororo put butter and jelly on two biscuits for Talia. "Hank, that's all you are eating." She said glancing over to him.

"Yes, I'm really not that hungry." Hank replied and got up to pour him a glass of milk.

"You sure." Ororo asked bring Talia breakfast.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Logan shook his head. "He's bummed because of that reporter chick."

"She's not a chick." Hank corrected. "She's a beautiful sophisticated woman."

"Who invited him in her apartment and he turned down?" Logan added. "And now he has regrets."

Hank sighed. "So, I have regrets."

"Wait." Remy joined in. "A chick invited ya in fa sex and ya said no. Are ya dumb? Ow." He said after earning an elbow in the ribs from Rogue.

Hank rolled his eyes and grabbed another Twinkie. "It's not like that." He defended. "Ok, it is but… I…I don't know."

"Vhy don't you just call her up?" Kurt suggested as he got himself breakfast. "If she likes you for you, she will understand."

"Kurt's right." Ororo said patting Hank on the back. "She'll understand. It's what's inside that counts. That's what I love about Kurt. He's a sweetheart and so are you."

"Really." Remy teased. "I thought ya picked Kurt cuz it was either him or Logan and Logan's body hair turned ya off."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Funny." She said and went to Kurt.

Logan shook his head. "You've gotta excuse the Cajun, Hank. He was down in the swamps too long and it affected his brain."

"He's gotta brain." Bobby chimed in. "That's some high quality H2O."

Remy sneered at Bobby. "Ha-ha, ya finally got one." He replied. "Hey Iceboy, when ya freeze over does ya dick shrink from the cold."

Jean-Paul giggled earning a glare from Bobby. "Sorry."

Remy smirked. "Dat's what I thought."

"Will you guys grow up?" Rogue said.

"Men don't grow up Rogue." Ororo informed her.

Rogue smiled. "Apparently."

"Hey." Remy defended. "I'm mature. A lot more den de rest of de guys in de room."

"No you're not." Rogue teased. "You get all goofy when you get a new pack of cards."

"So." Remy replied. "Kurt freaks out every time he sees a preview for the Pirates of the Caribbean movie coming out."

"I'm not that bad." Kurt replied.

Ororo giggled. "You are."

"Hey Henri." Remy called over to him. "I know how ta cheer ya up."

"How?" Hank asked looking up from his fifth Twinkie.

"Did anyone inform ya of de new rules when staying here?" Remy asked.

Scott sighed. "There are no new rules."

"Shut up Scott. No one be talking ta ya." Remy fussed. "Did dey Henri?"

"No." Hank bit into his Twinkie. "Enlighten me."

"Rule Number One: Never go commando in ya X-suit." Remy said.

Logan smirked. "He speaks from experience Hank."

Hank chuckled.

Scott put down his fork. "Please tell me he didn't borrow any of mine before he got his own."

"Too late ta do anything 'bout dat now." Remy replied. "Ok. Rule Number Two: Never, ever touch one of Stormy's plants. Cuz when ya do, she does dis move where her head rotates and she spews bile."

"Remy, I do not." Ororo fussed at him. "Don't believe a word he says."

"Actually, I think I've seen that move." Hank replied.

"Hank." Ororo's mouth dropped open as Kurt snickered beside her.

Hank cracked a smiled. "Well…"

"And Rule Number Three."

Hank sighed. "I'm almost afraid to know."

Remy smirked. "Never under any circumstance, use de bathroom after Logan."

"I second that." Kurt replied.

Logan shook his head. "It ain't that bad. You just have to hold your nose."

"It's all that Wasabi he eats." Remy explained. 'It gives him the shits bad."

"Could we please not have conversations like this while I'm eating?" Scott asked.

"I'm just trying ta lighten de mood." Remy replied and turned to Hank. "So Henri, question fa ya. Can ya do surgeries and stuff."

"Yes, I can." Hank replied.

"Tres bien." Remy replied. "Could ya remove de stick from Scott's ass?"

Logan laughed and Scott turned and glared at him.

Hank smirked. He couldn't help but laugh inside. Scott was his friend, but as a leader he was anal.

"Ya feeling betta homme." Remy asked.

Hank nodded. "Much better. Laughter is the best medicine." He said getting up from the table.

"Why don't you call her Hank?" Ororo suggested. "She might be worried about you."

Hank sighed. "Yes, I think I might do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Ring Ring_

Mallory rolled over from her slumber.

_Ring Ring_

God damn phone. Mallory moaned.

_Ring Ring_

Mallory reached out on her nightstand for the phone knocking stuff over on her search. Once she got it, she pressed talk and sleepily spoke. "Hello."

"Raven."

Mallory sat up in bed. Very few called her by that name. She was so many people in her lifetime. "Irene." Mystique said shocked that she even knew how to contact her.

"Yes my dear." Irene answered. "It's me."

"How?" Mystique pinched her brow. "How did you know?"

"I see the future…remember." Irene replied. "I saw who you would become many years ago."

'Well…" Mystique smiled getting out of bed. "You always saw me best." She got up and wandered around the empty house. "Why did you call me?"

Irene remained silent.

"Irene." Mystique looked into the guest bedroom. "What?"

"You have caused a lot of trouble." Irene reminded her. "More than you can handle."

"Oh really." Mystique replied getting frustrated. "Because the last time I checked, I had everything under control."

"Like your son."

Mystique dug in the dressers seeing Graydon's stuff gone. "What did you see?"

"He left, didn't he." Irene replied. "I may be blind, but I saw that coming."

"Irene."

"He's coming for you…all of you." Irene warned. "Graydon and his army."

"I don't have time for games Irene." Mystique fussed. "When is he coming?"

"Tonight." Irene answered. "He comes for you. He comes for me. He comes for all of us."

Mystique shook her head in disbelief. "No, no. You see the future. How do I stop him?"

"You can't." Irene answers. "No matter what happens, he will prevail. Even in death."

Mystique lowered the phone as she heard Irene hang up. _Oh shit._

"You know what to do." He teased. "I can help you Raven. Let me."

Mystique turned to see Azazel standing there as charming as ever. He was just the way she remembered him when they first met. Who would ever see the demon that hid under the black suit and tie other than her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier looked up from his desk as Kurt entered the room. He had been waiting for him for a while now and was surprised it took him this long. "Good morning Kurt. Please take a seat."

"Guten Morgen." Kurt replied as he sat down. "You know Professor; it freaks us out vhen you do stuff like that."

"My apologies." Xavier nodded. "Sometimes, I forget my own abilities. So. What are you here for?"

"I thought you read minds." Kurt challenged.

"Self control." Xavier smiled. "Besides, what's the point of being able to speak your mind when someone does nothing but read them."

"Ja. True." Kurt took a deep breath and blurted out. 'I want to take custody of T.J."

"I support your decision and she is welcome to stay." Xavier folded his hands. "You do realize Wanda Maximoff is not going to agree."

"I know." Kurt nodded. "I'm going to talk things over with her. I want you to draw up some papers for me."

"I'll do that." Xavier sighed. "Kurt."

"I know." Kurt nodded and stood up. "Danke. I appreciate it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been?" Magneto demanded as Sabretooth strolled in.

"Out." Sabretooth growled.

"Doing what?" Magneto asked. "Or do I have to turn on the news to find out."

Sabretooth growled. Magneto was going to pester him until he got answers. "I went to see Birdy. She's coming tomorrow to see Clarice."

"To read her mind." Magneto answered.

"Yeah."

"She was screaming again last night." Magneto informed him. "She wanted you here."

Sabretooth growled. "Where is she now?"

"With Lorna." Magneto folded his arms. "And I know about what happened when I left."

Sabretooth laughed under his growls. "She tattled on me. How weak."

"Actually, she refuses to talk about it." Magneto replied. "I learned this from Toad."

"Good for you."

Magneto clenched his hand and the dog tags around Sabretooth's neck tightened. "Don't ever threaten her again."

"You should take your own advice." Sabretooth growled.

"Funny." Magneto tightened his grip. "I'm not the one who should be bargaining."

Sabretooth growled as it dug in his neck. "Fine." He left Magneto's lower over him drop. "But don't expect me to work with you much longer."

"We have a contract." Magneto reminded him as he called for Clarice.

Sabretooth picked up Clarice who had immediately clung to his leg. "Contract this." He said and flipped Magneto off. Then, he stormed down the hallway.

Magneto sighed. _Charles, I need your help_. His eyes caught her green ones filled with confusion and uncertainty. _I can't win this war alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank thought about what everyone said. If Trish truly like him, she would understand him. Yet, he was still weary of himself.

He picked up the phone and dialed her cell number. It rang and rang until finally her voicemail picked up.

He was relived to hear a recording rather than have her answer. He just couldn't deal with a one on one for what he was about to do.

_Hi. This is Trish Tilby. Sorry I can't answer the phone. Just leave me a message and I'll get back to you._

Beep

"Hi…Trish…This Hank…I…I just wanted to let you know that…that I'm alright. I'm staying with some friends and I…I'm can't see you again…I'm not the man I used to be…I…I'm sorry…I…"

Beep.

"I really liked you." Hank sighed and hung up the phone. It was time for him to move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique walked in her hideout to find Pyro, Avalanche, and Blob sleeping in front of the television. The place was trashed to say the least. _The problem with young ones is that they are lazy slobs._

She pulled out her guns from behind her back and shot the television. The noise startled the three bums.

"We're under attack." Pyro said jumping up.

"Oh please." Mystique fussed. "The three of you would all have bullets in your head if it was anyone else in here."

"We were just…umm…" Avalanche replied trying to make up a good excuse.

"Save it." Mystique answered as she stared down the three teens. "This is pathetic. Could you at least do something constructive when I'm working? This place is a pig sty."

"Don't blame it all on me." Blob replied.

"I wasn't."

"We've been waiting for you to give us orders." Pyro replied. "But we ain't heard from you in days."

"I've been busy." Mystique replied.

"Doing what?"

"Causing trouble." Mystique let out a deep breath. _A little more than I wanted to_. She turned behind her signaling him to come in. "And getting help from an old friend."

Azazel smirked as he walked by tracing his hand along her cheek. Then, he looked at the three before him. "Not bad."

"Not bad." Pyro said highly insulted. He flipped open his lighter and gathered a tennis ball size ball of fire in his hand. No suit was going to insult him like that.

Azazel straightened out his suit. "Boy don't play with fire you can't handle."

Pyro steamed and hummed the fire ball at him. Azazel's suit lit on fire and with Pyro's control it spread like lightening.

Azazel looked at his arm and held out his hand. "Nice trick."

Pyro looked at the golden glow in the man's eyes. He wasn't no ordinary person especially for someone on fire and not even feeling a thing or receiving scars.

Azazel walked towards him and the fire diminished and looked perfectly fine. Even his suit. Pyro backed up until he joined the others on the couch. "Don't test me. I have more power than you can handle."

"Who are you?" Pyro asked.

Azazel smirked and turned back towards Mystique. "I have so many names."

Mystique raised her chin high. "Yet there is only one that suits him best."

Azazel's eyes glowed brightly meeting her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Smile."

Ororo took pictures of Talia playing with Kurt. Talia was just too cute for words. She wasn't sure if she would have enough room on the memory card to take them all. It was true that a picture lasts longer. And digital cameras with printer docks worked great for mutants with extraordinary features.

"Let me see that Darlin'." Logan said taking the camera from her.

"Logan, I got it." Ororo replied reaching for the camera.

"No, go join them." Logan ordered. "Go."

Ororo smiled and went over to Kurt and Talia.

Logan watched the perfect family together capturing each moment with a click. He coulda….he coulda had this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ralph tried her cell phone again. He just couldn't figure out where his wife had gone. It scared him, to say the least.

"Dad, I'm home." Gloria said closing the door behind her.

Ralph rushed over to her. "Gloria, where is your mother." He demanded grabbing her by the arms.

"I don't know." Gloria shrugged. "She was asleep when Mindy's mom picked me up to go to the mall."

Ralph let her go and stormed throughout the house.

"Why?" Gloria asked following him. "What's wrong?"

'I can't get a hold of her." Ralph replied going into he guest room. "Or Senator Graydon Creed."

Gloria paused in the doorway of the guest room. _What have I done_?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique rolled her eyes as her cell phone went off again.

Azazel smiled and walked over to her. "Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked slyly taking it from the clip on her hip and teasing it in front of her. "It's ruining the mood."

Mystique snatched the phone from him and flipped it open. Then, she slammed it on the edge of the nightstand breaking it in half.

"Such tension, my dear." Azazel said snaking way between her legs. "I can relieve that."

Mystique felt the fire of her desire. There were so many things she wanted to do to him right now, but she had to force herself to fight his temptation. "You did Azazel, but you wouldn't be able to satisfy me. I'd have to find an alternate means to finish the job."

Azazel backed off. "You are cruel, my dear."

"Don't call me dear." Mystique fussed. "And you are only here because I am desperate for help."

"You seem to always be desperate when you need me." Azazel smirked.

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott placed a box on the table. "Hey, Kurt. This came for you and Rogue."

Kurt examined the beat up box. "Mail sucks."

"I'd say." Scott looked at the Express Sticker on the side. "It says its been mailed almost a week ago."

"Where did it come from?" Kurt looked over the address. "I don't remember ordering anything." He turned to Ororo. "Did you order anything?"

"No." Ororo said walking over with Talia. "Where's it from?"

"Mississippi." Kurt replied. "It's for Rogue too. Where is she?"

"She and Remy are coming." Ororo replied. "I'm going to go check on the digital camera and see if it is done printing the pictures."

"Ok."

"Hey." Rogue said with Remy by her side. "What's that?"

"A package for us." Kurt explained.

"For us?" Rogue looked at the address and her jaw dropped.

"Hey." Remy nudged her. "What's wrong?"

"Irene Alder." Rogue replied. "That's my foster mother. She helped Mystique raise me when my dad was gone."

"How would she know ya are here?" Remy asked. "Ya ran away from home."

"Yeah."

Kurt pulled out his knife and cut open the box. He flipped open the flaps and looked inside.

"What is it?"

"A book and a video." Kurt replied pulling them out the box. He handed Rogue the book. "This is yours and the tape is mine."

"Ok." Rogue took the book in hand and flipped through the pages disturbed by the images. 'Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda folded her skirt neatly in the suitcase. It was red, her favorite color. Of course, what other color clothing would you find in the Scarlet Witch's suitcase?

"Wanda."

She turned seeing Pietro standing in her doorway. "Hey." She smiled and pulled out a red cami from her dresser. "I'm almost packed."

"Good." Pietro smiled. "I talked to Crystal. She agreed to meet us at Bova's house in High Evolutionary."

"That's nice of her." Wanda replied grabbing a few things out the bathroom. "It saves us the trip."

"Yeah," Pietro replied. "I'm actually shocked."

"You know." Wanda said coming back into the room. "It's been ages since we had Luna and T.J. together."

"Maybe since they were babies." Pietro replied.

"T.J. will be thrilled to have someone her age to play with." Wanda said closing her suitcase. "They are going to have so much fun together."

"Are you ready?"

"Almost." Wanda smiled. "I just have to change."

"What's wrong with what you are wearing now?" Pietro said as she disappeared in the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, print me out a few of Talia." Logan said looking over the prints.

"Sure." Ororo replied setting the camera to print again. "I just have to print a few out for Wanda."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "For her Mom."

"Yeah, why not?" Ororo replied. "They came out cute. I think Wanda will like that. And they are all of just Talia. It's not easy to get pictures of her. It's not like she can take film to be developed except after Halloween."

"Mutti will like." Talia said holding up a photo.

Logan smiled at her. "Does Kurt know you are doing this?"

"No." Ororo sighed. "I'm going to send it with Talia and she is going to give it to her Mutti when she is home. Isn't that right?"

"Ja." Talia beamed. "It's a secret surprise present."

Ororo smiled. "Yes it is."

"Tell me when the pics are done." Logan replied. "I'll come get them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are going to be in the jet most of the trip?" Pietro fusses as his twin changed. "I don't think you need to impress it."

"You men know absolutely nothing about women." Wanda said coming back into the room. She wore a dark red lace up corset to support her two prized assets and allowing her midriff exposed. Her black skirt flared up as she walked and belt around her waist to jingle. He knew she loved her gold jewelry too from her three hoop earrings in each ear to her ruby studded nose ring and belly button ring and her bracelets and pendant necklace. She was trying to make a statement and doing damn well. She was one beautiful gypsy woman.

"What do you think?" Wanda asked pushing down her skirt to rest lower on her hips.

"You…you want my honest opinion." Pietro asked.

"Of course."

"If I wasn't your brother, I'd want to do you." Pietro replied.

"Pietro." Wanda was shocked by his honesty. "You perv."

"You asked for my honest opinion." Pietro reminded her. "So what are you trying to do? Tempt Kurt?"

"Ja." Wanda smiled. 'It's my look-at-me-don't-you-want-me-ha-ha-you-can't-have-me kind of look."

Pietro rolled his eyes and grabbed her bags. "You're cruel."

"Thank you." Wanda looked in the mirror and teased her curls with her fingers. "Don't think Crystal isn't going to do the same thing when you see her."

"She wouldn't stoop that low."

"She's a woman." Wanda reminded him. "Of course she would." She smiled and followed him out the door. _Kurt is going to want me back. It ain't even funny. Well, for me it will be._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Senator Creed and Mallory Brickman have both been reported missing since this morning." Trish said to her boss as she followed him through the news room. "I think there is a little more going on here then anyone is stating."

Her boss turned around and sighed. "He's a man and she is a woman. They are probably having an affair. Let SUN of the ENQUIRER pick up that. This is news. I have more important things to broadcast than the next Bill Clinton."

"There is more to Senator Creed than what everyone sees." Trish argued.

"And what's that Ms. Tilby."

'Look at this." Trish opened showed him pictures of the recent robberies that occurred.

"It's Sabretooth." Her boss said. "He's a mutant terrorist."

"Yeah, I know." Trish replied. "But look at his name. His real name." She pointed to his file. "It's Victor Creed."

"Your point Ms. Tilby." Her boss demanded.

Trish stared at him. He didn't want to listen. "Never mind." She said and went in her office. She closed the door behind her and folded her arms staring at the file on her desk. She knew what she dug up was right on the money and she wasn't going to let the story go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna watched the hundred mini spheres swirl around her. It was amazing to feel so powerful.

She fanned out her hand and they all flattened out into tiles. She smiled at her accomplishment and stepped up on one. Then, she used the others to forma spiral staircase in front of her.

Magneto watched her from a distance. Young ones were always so eager to play with their powers. He had the same problem with Pyro when he first joined. Once he outgrew the experimental stage, there seemed to be no limits to his power.

Lorna rose up with each step she took. She never was afraid of heights and sometimes she wished she knew how to fly.

She separated the tile she was one from the staircase. She jerked at the force of the movement but quickly regained her balance. She was going to have to remember her strength the next time.

She stood on it holding her balance looking around her. Then, she spotted him staring at her. In a way, she felt protected, but then again it scared her.

Since meeting him, Magneto became more and more of a mystery to her. She really couldn't bring herself to call him DAD and wasn't even sure he would ever let her. He seemed so particular in his actions.

She just couldn't understand him. Why would he need to have all these lowlifes around him? Was he that desperate for members of his so called Brotherhood? They all seemed to be terrorist than anything else. Lord knew how many times Sabretooth appeared on TV for all the shit he did.

Was war really coming? Magneto was right in a sense. Discrimination against mutants was wrong. Mutants shouldn't have to live in fear. They shouldn't have to hide. They shouldn't have to register. They should be able to live life to the fullest just like everyone else. There just had to be other ways than war to achieve this goal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue flipped through the book as she sat alone on her bed. She didn't know what hypnotized her with it, but she couldn't put it down.

"Hey Chere." Remy leaned on the doorframe. "I was wondering where ya dun run off to."

"Oh, I was just looking at this book." Rogue replied. "It's got a lot of things in it."

"What kinds of things?" Remy asked sitting down beside her.

"Like stuff that has happened." Rogue replied. "And stuff that will happen."

"Ya mean like future stuff." Remy replied.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded. "It's got X-men stuff in it."

"That don't make no sense."

"I'll show you." Rogue flipped open the book and pointed to a drawing of a young girl screaming and crying under the torch of the Statue of Liberty. In front of her was a man with claws trying to save her while another tried to stop him. "That's me and that's Logan and that's Magneto." She said. "It's the Liberty Island incident."

Remy stared at the page. It was exactly how she described it when he asked how she came to be at the mansion.

"And look." Rogue flipped a few pages. "That's Kurt when he attacked the President."

"Let me see." Remy took the journal in his hands and flipped through the pictures.

"There's one of us in there." Rogue sighed.

"Where/"

"A couple more pages and you'll see."

Remy flipped through and there they were. He was holding her limp body in his arms as the blood from a wound in her chest dripped from his hands. "Chere, dis ain't happened…" He said trying to think positive.

"Not yet."

Remy closed the book. He couldn't contemplate the thought of loosing her. _I'm not going to lose her. Stop thinking about it._ "Rogue, de future isn't written yet."

"But…"

"It's whatever ya make of it." Remy replied.

Rogue sighed. "What if it's not?"

"It is." Remy tossed the journal on her pillow. "Stop thinking about it."

Rogue nodded.

"Come on." Remy stood up and pulled her up with him. "Let's do something fun tonight."

"Like what?"

"We git everybody together and we go out after T.J leaves." Remy suggested. "We go do something all together. How's dat sound?"

"Ok." Rogue nodded and walked with him out the door. "Let's go to the Putt-Putt place."

"Ya wants ta go dere." Remy answered.

"Yeah." Rogue smiled. "It'll be fun."

"D'accord. I'll go wherever ya wants ta go." Remy said closing the door behind them leaving the journal that lay open to a picture of Graydon standing proud amongst an army of giants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt paced around his bedroom thinking about the tape in his hand. He should watch it. He knew he should, yet he felt a sense of dread. Why would anyone want to send him a tape? Why would Rogue's foster mother send him a tape? He never had any connections to her.

"Hey?" Logan said leaning in the doorframe. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kurt placed the tape on the corner of his dresser. "Sure."

"Sit down." Logan ordered.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed like a little kid listening to his father. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Logan said sitting next to him. "This isn't easy for me."

"Logan, you alright mien friend." Kurt asked staring at his pale face.

Logan sighed. "No, I'm not…I've been hiding something from you."

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused at everything that was going on.

Logan turned to Kurt staring him in the eyes. He had his mother's eyes. Bright and fierce. Calming and Lethal.

"Logan." Kurt leaned back. "You're starting to freak me out."

"You look like your mom." Logan replied and looked away.

"Huh." Kurt pinched his brow. "Vhat?...Huh?"

"Kurt, your mom and I…"

"Kurt.'

Logan and Kurt looked up to see Ororo and Talia standing in the doorway.

"Ja Ororo." Kurt said as Talia ran over and jumped in his lap.

Ororo sighed. "Wanda is here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie.**

**Next to come Lies 26: The Scarlet Bitch**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	26. The Scarlet Bitch

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXVI: The Scarlet Bitch

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**I'm early with this Chapter. I even scared myself. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan, stay with Talia." Kurt said putting Talia in his lap. "I need to talk to Wanda."

Logan sighed. "Yeah sure." He could smell the fear in him as he grabbed a set of papers off the dresser. "Do what you need to do."

"Ja." Kurt nodded and he and Ororo walked down the hallway. _Easier said than done._

"She's in the rec room." Ororo said taking his hand. "Pietro is talking old times with Hank."

Kurt sighed. "That doesn't make me feel any better. You've seen how he moves."

"I know." Ororo replied. "I'm going to be with you. Kurt, you're not alone in this."

"I know Ororo, but I need to talk to her alone." Kurt said to Ororo as they paused in the hallway.

Ororo sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Ja." Kurt nodded. "I need to do this myself." He went to step out into the rec room, but stopped himself. He turned back to Ororo. "Danke schoen."

"For what?" Ororo asked somewhat confused.

"For being here for me." Kurt replied and walked in the room clenching a set of papers tight.

XXXXXXXXX

"How you doing Elfkin?" Logan said as looked up at him with her golden eyes.

'I good. I a big girl." Talia exclaimed.

Logan smirked. "Yeah, you are. You ready to go home with your Mommy." He asked feeling his heart hurt a little.

"Nein." Talia replied. "I stay here vith Vati."

"I thought you want your Mommy."

"Mutti don't vant me." Talia replied. "She always sick. She have no time to have fun vith me. I vant to stay vith Vati and you and Frau Ro and Dr. McCoy and Herr Remy…"

Logan nodded as he listened everyone she was naming out. Who would want to leave a place like this? Even someone like him stuck around.

XXXXXXXXX

"Everyone is getting ready." Rogue said standing in Remy's doorway.

Remy looked up from tying his tennis shoes and smirked. "Alright."

"Umm." Rogue bit down on her lip and walked over to him. Then, she sat on his bed next to him. "I invited Bobby.'

"Quoi?" Remy's mouth dropped. 'Why? Ya know I don't like him and he don't like me none."

"I know." Rogue replied. "But I couldn't invite J.P. without Bobby. You two can't get along for one night."

Remy leaned back on his bed swearing in French.

"I know what that means." Rogue turned to him. "It's just for a couple of hours."

"Fine." Remy propped himself up on his elbows. "But I can't promise I won't kill him."

"I'm sorry." Rogue smiled sweetly. "What can I do to make it up to you."

Remy smirked. She had a way of charming him too. "A back massage is a start." He said and rolled over.

"I can do that.' Rogue replied and crawled over to him.

XXXXXXXXX

Wanda leaned over the pool table with her back towards him. _Damn. Why does she have to be so damn tempting?_ If they were together, he would have wrapped his arms around her waist and taken her on that pool table. _More than once._

"Wanda."

Wanda turned at the call of her name and leaned back on the pool table. She worked everything she had with that one flip of her hair. Her bare midriff. Her jewels. Her legs. Her breasts. She knew she was good. "Hello Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. "You look…" _Hot. Sexy. So damn…_ "Lovely."

Wanda smiled. "Danke Schoen." She replied looking him over herself. He was never the one to dress nice. He liked to be comfortable and relaxed when he wasn't performing or fighting. Loose pants were always easy to get off and left little to the imagination. "You look _good_ yourself."

"Hmf." Kurt took a seat over in one of the mushroom chairs left in front of the television. He looked over to her. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do." Wanda replied shaking her hips as she walked over to join him. She sat down opposite of him and crossed her legs. Then, she twirled her hair with her finger.

_Here goes nothing._ Kurt took a deep breath. Wanda uncrossed her legs and parted them. _She's not wearing any underwear._ He couldn't help but stare. "I ummm….I…"

Wanda leaned towards him teasing him with her breasts nearly popping out her top. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Wanda, I…"

Wanda reached out and touched his cheek tracing one of his tattoos with her finger. "You what?"

Kurt wanted nothing more than to grab her and never let her go. If things were different between them maybe they would have been given that chance. But life was complicated.

"Ororo." Kurt said and her hand dropped. "I'm marrying Ororo two veeks after the school lets out for the summer."

"Oh." Wanda sat back feeling her heart shatter in her chest. "Lucky her." She forced a smile. "Is…is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sort of…Ve're going to have T.J. as flower girl." Kurt explained. "I vant her vith me that veekend and I'm going to need her early to find a dress too."

"Ok." Wanda tilted her head and put on a happy face. "Sounds…OK with me. You can pick her up though. I can't always be the one running back and forth."

"Sounds fair." Kurt released a deep breath. _Now for the ultimate question_. "I need you to read these and sign them." He said handing her a set of papers.

"What's this/" Wanda asked glancing though.

"It's umm…"

Wanda's mouth dropped. _Custody papers_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique loaded bullets in her guns. Irene had called her again with another warning and she was starting to freak out. She tried her best to hide it. Her Brotherhood was too busy practicing to take notice, but he could see right through her.

"Something troubles you." Azazel said coming up behind her.

Mystique cocked her gun back. "I'm fine."

"I'm not stupid my dear." Azazel hissed in her ear.

"Oh really." Mystique turned aiming her gun below his waist. "Don't call me Dear."

Azazel put up his hands and back away. "You're feistier than I remember." He smirked looking her up and down. "It's quite a turn on."

"Don't tempt me." Mystique said keeping her aim.

"Fine." Azazel turned away. "But what's bothering you."

"None of your business." Mystique lowered her gun and grabbed the other off the counter. Then, she placed them behind her back. "I've got something to do."

"So I see." Azazel replied. "You don't dress up in black leather for no reason."

"Well, what did you expect/" Mystique asked. "A white dress."

"My dear, you are hardly the one that should be allowed to wear white." Azazel answered.

Mystique glared at him and stormed off. Before she turned the corner to leave, she pulled out her two guns and fired a shot from each at him.

Azazel jumped and stared at her. Definitely feistier than I remember.

"Don't call me dear." Mystique warned him and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda lowered the papers. "These are custody papers." She said softly.

"Ja." Kurt replied. _Good. She's taking this rather well_. "I want to take custody of T.J."

"I…wha…" Wanda could hardly breathe. She couldn't believe he was asking her this.

"Vith me, she can go to school and have a semi-normal life." Kurt explained. "I think it's what's best for her."

"Oh, what's best for her." Wanda's soft demeanor hardened. "So as her mother I'm not what's best for her."

"I didn't say that." Kurt defended.

"So what are you saying Kurt?" Wanda steamed and stood up. "That I'm a bad mother and she needs you more than she needs me."

"I think you are overreacting." Kurt replied as he stood up. "You need to understand vhere I'm coming from."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Wanda demanded. "She's my daughter and she's staying with me." She tossed the papers back at him.

"Wanda." Kurt caught the papers. "You need to calm down."

"You're not my father!" Wanda hollered. "Don't try to tell me how to live my life." She stormed off throughout the mansion. "Talia."

"Wanda." Kurt rushed after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Things have gone well with the Avengers." Pietro said to Xavier and Hank. "They…we are like family."

"That is good to hear." Xavier nodded. "It's always good to have family."

"How many weeks do you plan to take vacation?" Hank asked.

"Two." Pietro replied. "I'm spending a few days with Luna. Then, I'm helping Wanda settle in. High Evolutionary is near the European Avengers base. I'll be on call if there are any problems."

"Sound's like you have your work cut out for you." Hank replied. "You'll need a vacation from your vacation by then."

Pietro looked up as the lights began to flicker. "You have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda turned the corner into Kurt's room finding Talia with Logan and Ororo. "Talia, where is your stuff? It's time to go." She demanded and grabbed her hand.

"Nein." Talia jerked her hand away. "I no vant to go. I vant Vati."

"You're coming with me." Wanda ordered.

"Nein." Talia replied and hid behind her Unca Wolvie.

Wanda took a deep breath and glared at Logan. "Move out of my way."

"The kid doesn't want to go with you." Logan replied.

Wanda clenched her fists and pink spheres formed around them. "Don't make me have to move you."

Logan growled at her. "Don't threaten me."

"Wanda." Kurt turned the corner into his bedroom. "Ve need to talk about this."

Wanda turned her head slowly to him. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Wanda." Kurt stepped closer.

Wanda turned to Logan. "Move out my way NOW."

"No." Logan replied.

Ororo looked at Wanda and grabbed Logan's arm. "Logan move."

Logan glared at Wanda and stepped away unwillingly.

"Come with Mutti, Talia." Wanda ordered. "It's time to go home."

"Nein." Talia replied. "I vants to stay vith Vati."

"Wanda." Kurt walked over to Talia and picked her up. "She vants to stay here. Don't take her from me."

Wanda's spheres began to spark. "You turned my daughter against me."

"Oh come on Wanda." Kurt answered as Logan and Ororo joined his side. "Do you actually think I vould do something like that?"

"Yes."

"Wanda, Kurt hasn't done anything like that." Ororo tried to explain.

"Shut your mouth." Wanda turned to her. "This isn't your concern."

Ororo's eyes widened.

"Take her." Kurt said handing Talia to Logan. Then, he turned back to Wanda. "Don't talk to her that way."

Ororo sighed. "Wanda, all I'm saying is…"

"Ororo."

"Look." Wanda said. "Do you have any kids?"

"No, I…"

"Then what makes you think you can talk to me about anything that involves my daughter?" Wanda demanded.

"I wasn't trying to tell you how to raise your daughter." Ororo explained. "All I'm saying is…"

"Ororo please let me handle this." Kurt said pulling her back. "Wanda, I don't vant to fight you on this. I vant full custody of my daughter. I'm entitled to that right."

"And what am I entitled to Kurt?" Wanda demanded as the room began to shake. "Huh? Answer me that?"

"You can see her vhenever you vant." Kurt assured her. "But I am taking custody."

"She's my daughter." Wanda hollered as pink sparks electrified out of her hands shooting around the room. "MINE. AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER FROM ME."

'I'm not trying to take her from you." Kurt replied trying to reason with her. "But she's my daughter too. I have every right to be vith her."

"OH REALLY." Wanda said as the window, mirrors, and picture frames shattered. "NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT."

"Vhat's that supposed to mean?" Kurt demanded. "I'm her father, Wanda."

"AND I'M HER MOTHER." Wanda replied.

Kurt stepped back from her. Ororo's eyes filled with tears. Talia held onto Logan for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dat feels good Chere." Remy replied enjoying his back massage. I could really go for another massage as well.

"You betta give me one when I'm done." Rogue informed him.

Remy smirked. "I can think of a few things."

The lights in the room began flickering and they both looked up as it turned pink. Rogue stopped the massage and Remy sat up.

"You hear that." Rogue said.

"Yeah." Remy replied getting up. "It's coming from across the hall." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Holy shit." He said as they looked across the hall to Kurt's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda's breathing intensified as the paint began to peel off the walls. Her body lifted and the tips of her boots dragged across the floor as she moved forward.

Kurt's eyes darted every which way as his bed fell to pieces and his clothes flung out the closet. "Wanda."

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER FROM ME." Wanda said nearing him.

Pietro turned the corner of the bedroom. _Oh shit_. "Wanda." He walked carefully up behind her. "Wanda, calm down."

Wanda turned to him. "I AM CALM."

Pietro grabbed her shoulders and lowered her down so her feet would set on the floor. "Wanda, it's ok."

"It's not OK." Wanda replied as the room stopped shaking. "He wants to take her away from me. **They all want to take my children away from me**."

"Pietro, that's not…"

Pietro raised his hand up signaling Kurt to stop. "No one is going to take Talia away." He rubbed Wanda's arms. "Ok. I'm not going to let anyone take her away."

Wanda nodded and glow around her hands diminished. She looked around as the room began to spin. Then, the walls cracked.

"Wanda." Pietro caught her before she slammed on the floor.

Kurt joined his side. "Is she alright?"

Pietro looked over to him. "She's fine." He said with a hint of attitude. "She's just been tired lately." He said and picked her up in his arms.

"Pietro, I'm not trying to take T.J. away from her." Kurt informed him. "I just…"

"Have Talia's bags packed and meet me at the jet." Pietro answered. "Alright."

Kurt couldn't argue with him. He looked over to Talia knowing the best thing to do now was to let her go to her mother no matter how much it killed him inside. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Checkmate."

Lorna sighed as Magneto beat her at chess for the third time in as many games.

As he waved his hand across the board, the pieces set themselves up again for a new game. He looked at Lorna noticing she wasn't the cheery person he saw playing with her powers earlier during the day.

"What's bothering you?" Magneto asked ready to start a new game.

Lorna looked over the pieces and outstretched her hand. They all began to wobble until she figured out the one she wanted to move first.

"Lorna." Magneto pressed as the piece moved to its destination.

"Was my Mom a mutant?" Lorna asked catching Magneto by surprise.

Magneto sighed. "No, she wasn't."

"So, I got all my powers from you." Lorna replied as he moved a pawn.

"Some." Magneto answered honestly. "I think you have some of your own in there."

"How would you know/" Lorna asked taking her next move. "You're not an expert."

"I've had my powers long before you were born." Magneto replied making a move. "You are a rare case. Not all mutants receive powers from their parents."

"Oh." Lorna sighed. "Would you have liked to have more children? You know. Other than me."

Magneto couldn't answer the question. It was another he wasn't expecting. "Your turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon tapped his fingers on the end of his chair in his office at his main office.

"Senator Creed." Larry Trask cracked the door to his office.

Graydon's tapping stopped and he sat up in his chair. "Come in."

Larry slipped in the door and took a deep breath. "You wanted me to report on the progress."

"yes." Graydon stared the man down. "What news do you have for me/"

"We are right on schedule Sir." Larry replied. "I believe a launch of two dozen should be sufficient."

"That's three per target." Graydon replied.

"Yes Sir." Larry nodded. "Each are built to adapt to their environment and encounter. They learn quickly."

"Good." Graydon leaned back in his chair. "Tell me when it's time to launch. I want to watch our progress."

"Yes Sir." Larry answered and slipped back out the door.

Graydon propped his feet up on the desk and smirked. _Now, they will finally pay_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vati, I no vants to go." Talia cried as he stooped down beside her. "I vants to stay vith you and Unca Wolvie and Frau Ro and Dr. McCoy."

"I know." Kurt wiped away Talia's tears and fought back his own. "But right now you need to be vith your Mutti until I talk to her some more. Ok."

"Nein." Talia cried. "I'll be gooder. I promise. I'll be gooder."

Tears rolled down Kurt cheeks. "You didn't do anything vrong T.J. Ok. You hear me. You didn't do anything vrong."

"Kurt." Pietro took a deep breath. He hated moments like this. He faced them every time he saw Luna. "We need to be going. Wanda is waiting."

Kurt stood up. He couldn't even look the other man in the eyes. He picked Talia up and kissed. "You be good for Mutti. Ok. I'll see you soon. I promise."

Talia nodded. "I luv you Vati."

"I love you too Talia." Kurt cried as Pietro took her from him. 'I promise you're going to come back."

"Vati." Talia cried as Pietro walked to the jet with her. "VATI. NEIN. I VANT MY VATI. VATI. VATI."

Kurt dropped to his knees and listened to her screams helpless to doing anything but watch her go.

Ororo dropped to her knees in tears and wrapped her arms around him. There were no words she could say to make him stop crying.

Logan walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder fighting tears of his own.

Mixed emotions ran through the residents at the school as the tears fell down.

**_What do you say in a moment like this? _**

_**When you can't find the words to tell it like it is.**_

_**Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way.**_

_**Oh what do you say?**_

Pietro turned to Wanda as they flew off towards High Evolutionary. "Are you happy now?"

Wanda looked away from him refusing to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. Don't expect the next chapter to come out as quickly though. I gotta lot of setting up to do. **

**Just one more chapter and it's the turning point of the story. Are you ready? **

**_What do you say_ lyrics are Reba McEntire's.**

**Hey! Did anyone see the new Spiderman 3 teaser trailer? Can't wait to see that movie. Gotta wait a whole damn year. Oh well, Pirates 2 will satisfy my hot guy cravings for the rest of the year. Hopefully there will be a topless Johnny Depp.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	27. The Countdown

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXVII: The Countdown

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18:00

Graydon stared at the clock. Three hours seemed like an eternity to him. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it through three hours of torture.

Three long hours.

He spread the papers across the desk. Each one disgusted him in a different way.

If only he could have had a normal life.

If only he could have been the only child.

If only he could have been loved.

He threw everything off his desk as the tears rolled down.

Three hours was too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18:14

Ororo ran her fingers through Kurt's hair as he laid his head in her lap. He was upset about his encounter with Wanda and could hold back any of his tears. She hated seeing him like this.

"You can get a lawyer." Ororo suggested. "Take her to court."

"Vhat good vould that do?" Kurt replied. "According to the vorld. T.J. and I technically don't exist. I don't even have a birth certificate and T.J. just has a paper Bova hand vrote vhen she vas born."

"Wanda can't keep Talia from you." Ororo reminded him. "She has no right to. Plus, Talia has your last name."

"Vhat good is that?"

"It gives you some leverage." Ororo replied.

"And vhat about a lawyer." Kurt replied. "Vho vould vant to defend me? I'm always seen as the mutant vho attacked the president."

"And the mutant who was pardoned by the president." Ororo reminded him. "I'm sure Professor Xavier can find a lawyer that would defend you."

Kurt sighed. "Vhat if Wanda makes me out to be a rotten father?"

"You are a teacher Kurt. You are great with the children and the parents all like you." Ororo said. "You're a good man Kurt and an excellent father. It may take some time, but everything is going to work out in the end."

"Ja." Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. He needed a good nights rest and time to think. He was going to start taking action first thing in the morning.

XXXXXXXX

18:33

"I don't know if I'm up for this now." Rogue said to Remy as they walked with Jean-Paul, Bobby, Tabitha, and Jubilee to his truck. "I don't really feel good."

"Ya needing ta be out de house." Remy said to her as they all piled in his truck. "Prof thinks it be betta we git out de mansion anyway. It's too tense at the moment. It'll clear our head."

"Ya think." Rogue asked.

"Yeah." Remy looked in the mirror seeing the four glum faces crammed in the back seat. "We all just needing ta be out having a good time and stop worrying ourselves sick."

They all nodded as Remy started the engine. Empathy was a curse he hid from everyone. They never knew how must of their pain he felt. Kurt and Talia's separation was hard for him, but he sucked it up as best he could despite how he was feeling right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18: 43

Logan leaned in the doorway to Ororo's room with puffy eyes. He sniffled catching her attention.

Ororo turned looking over to him as Kurt slept. "Hey." She said softly knowing how attached he had gotten to Talia. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Logan shrugged. "I'm going to head out. I need some space."

Ororo carefully slipped away from her bed and walked over to him. "Where are you going?"

Logan couldn't look her in the eyes. He was ready to pick up and run, but she wasn't going to let him. He glanced up seeing the sadness clouding up her blue eyes. "Harry's." He answered. "I need a few beers to clear my head."

'You coming back." Ororo asked and turned to look at Kurt.

Logan looked at his best friend sleeping. Kurt needed his support. "yeah, I'll be back later tonight."

"Ok." Ororo nodded satisfied with his answer and sighed as he headed down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

19:07

Lorna glanced in Magneto's study as he fought with his computer. She paused and headed in. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Magneto looked up from his typing. "I'm just trying to get access into these files. They are passworded."

"Oh." Lorna replied. "Um…do you need any help?"

"No." Magneto replied. "I just want to be alone."

"Ok." Lorna left the room and walked down the hallway to her own. She heard Sabretooth and Clarice talking and peeked in the doorway to the bathroom. Clarice sat in a tub full of bubbles and Sabretooth sat on the toilet watching her.

"Clean your face." He growled.

Clarice wiped her face some but it wasn't good enough for her.

"Give me the rag." He ordered and she obeyed. "Close your eyes." He said and wiped all the dirt off her face. "There."

Clarice opened her eyes. "Am I clean now?"

"Almost." He replied. "We gotta wash your hair."

Lorna sighed and headed on her way.

"Why hello Love." Toad smiled presenting her with a flower. "You look lovely this evening."

"Hey Toad." Lorna forced a smile and took the flower. Then, she headed on her way again.

"What's wrong Love?" Toad asked as he followed her. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing." Lorna stopped in the doorway to her room. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"Alright." Toad scratched his head as she closed the door behind her.

Lorna leaned up against the door twirling the flower in her hand. This couldn't be where she belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

19:24

"Six for Putt-Putt." Remy said to the guy at the booth.

"Make that four." Rogue said then turned to Remy. "Tabby and Jubes went to go hit on the guys running the go-carts."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Four."

"Here you go."

"Merci," Remy replied taking four golf balls from the man. He paid him, then handed Rogue a ball."

"Thanks." Rogue smiled.

"Here you go Iceboy." Remy said handing him two balls. "If you put dese between ya legs, it will make ya more of a man."

"Why don't you put the club between your legs?" Bobby replied. "It'll give you a reason to be a man."

"I don't need no club." Remy answered. "My dick's big enough to make a hole in one any day."

"Will you two stop?" Rogue grabbed Remy's arm and leaned on the sleeve. "Hasn't there been enough fighting tonight?"

"Is it true?" Jean-Paul asked. "Did Mr. Kurt's ex go psycho on him?"

"Dat bitch practically blew up his room." Remy replied. "I don't know how he slept wit her. She makes my ex-wife look sane."

"And it was so sad with Talia." Rogue added ignoring his ex comment. "She clung to Logan for dear life the whole time."

'Poor kid." Bobby said. "I guess that is how Kitty felt like when her parents got divorced."

"I don't want to be like that." Rogue said and felt Remy squeeze her hand.

Jean-Paul agreed. "Me either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

19: 35

Avenger's Headquarters

Hawkeye walked in the kitchen seeing Vision staring off into space. He ignored him at first going straight for the fridge. Then, with a soda in hand, he turned and took a good look at the other man. His teammate was depressed.

"Hey Vision." Hawkeye said taking a seat across the table from him. "Something bothering you."

Vision glanced up at him with heavy eyes. "She left."

"Who?" Hawkeye asked as he took a sip.

"Wanda." Vision replied. "She's gone."

'Yeah." Hawkeye shrugged. He knew full and well Wanda left. She was his best friend and couldn't leave without hugging him bye first. "She and Pietro went to pick up her daughter and head back to Europe."

"Yeah." Vision lowered his head and sighed. "I know."

"She's taking a few months off and staying there." Hawkeye added. "I think it'll be good for her. She's been under so much stress…."

"I love her."

"Huh." Hawkeye rest his soda can on the table.

"I love her." Vision admitted. "I never stopped."

Hawkeye's mouth dropped. He didn't know what to say to a confession like that. "Uh…you uh…she…wow….I never thought…wasn't it over."

"I signed the divorce papers." Vision admitted. "She didn't want me. She wanted him."

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye said. "Wanda loved you."

"I couldn't give her a child…a real child." Vision said.

"I don't know how to answer you on that." Hawkeye replied. "But Wanda loved you."

"Who am I kidding?" Vision replied. "She fooled around with another man and had a baby. Some love."

"You two separated." Hawkeye reminded him.

"We didn't separate." Vision fussed. "We were on a break."

Hawkeye leaned back in his chair. He couldn't respond to him. What Wanda did to him was wrong. But what was done is done. You could either move on or dwell on the past. It was clear where Vision stood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

19: 43

Talia looked up her Mutti as she swing her legs back and forth on the bed. Her Unca Pietro was in the other room talking to her Aunt Crystal who brought Luna to visit. She held her bamf doll tight and sniffled. "I vant Vati "

Wanda took a deep breath. "What about Mutti? Didn't you miss her?"

"Ja." Talia sniffled and hung her head.

"So why did you want to stay with your Vati the whole time?" Wanda demanded. "You made Mutti very upset."

"Vati plays vith me." Talia replied. "Ve have fun."

"I have fun with you." Wanda replied.

"Nein." Talia wiped her eyes. "You're always sick."

Wanda's heart skipped a beat. "Who told you that?" She asked as her eyes burned from the tears she was fighting.

Talia sniffled. "You always sad." She said. "And never feel good."

"Oh."

Pietro walked in the room smiling. "Look who's here." He held Luna's hand as she followed him.

Talia looked at Luna. She wasn't like her. she had short blonde hair with two braids in them. Her skin was like her Unca Pietro's.

"Talia, this is Luna." Pietro introduced them. "This is your cousin." He stooped down next to Luna. "You haven't seen each other since you were babies."

"Hi." Luna said to her.

Wanda slipped out the room and into the hallway. She could hear Pietro and the two girls talking. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her mouth. Even Talia knew something was wrong with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

19:54

Logan stared at his beer. Harry's Bar was his sanctuary. It's where he went to get away, but tonight it didn't seem far enough.

"You're looking down." Harry said as he wiped off the bar. "Something bothering you?"

Logan sipped his beer. "You have know idea."

"That bad huh?"

"That bad." Logan nodded as he look another sip. _To bad I can't get a good buzz. I need it._

"I know how you can cheer up."

"How's that?"

Harry stopped wiping and leaned over. "See that chick in the corner."

Logan turned seeing a beautiful porcelain skin woman staring at him with dark eyes. Her short chin length ebony hair complimented her mysterious nature.

"She's been staring at you since you got here." Harry said and stared wiping again.

She winked at him. Oh shit. Logan turned away.

Harry smirked. "Don't look now, but she's coming over." He winked and backed off leaving Logan to make a move.

The woman sat down on the bar stool next to him and faced him. Her legs parted and she placed her hands in front leaning forward. "Hi."

Logan glanced over to her. She had a way of getting under his skin. Not that he minded. "Hey.' He replied respectfully and sipped his beer.

"I want to talk with you." She said touching his shoulder and tracing her fingers down his back.

Logan tried to ignore her seduction, but couldn't help but long for her touch. "So talk."

'It's too crowded in here." She said and whispered in his ear. "I want to be alone with you."

Logan turned his head in her direction and she batted her dark eyes. "Fine." He said pulling out his money and leaving it on the bar for Harry. Then, he took her hand and left with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20:05

Rogue focused on the hole and made her putt. The ball rolled in the direction she didn't want completely missing the hole all together. She stomped her foot in frustration and turned to Remy. "I suck at this."

Remy smirked picking up her hints instinctively. "You don't suck. You just be inpatient." He said walking over to her.

"I ain't."

Remy placed his ball on the ground. "Chere, make my shot for me."

"No, I'm going to ruin your score." Rogue replied. It drove everyone crazy that Remy had perfect aim at everything he did: pool, darts, and now putt-putt.

"I'll show you." Remy grabbed her hand and lined her up with the ball.

"This isn't going to work." Rogue said as he wrapped her gloved hands around the club.

'Yeah, it is." Remy answered. "Just relax and let me show you." He said pressing his body up against her.

Rogue smirked and turned her head. "Your bo staff is digging into my butt."

Remy smirked right back. "Dat ain't my bo staff."

"Oh." Rogue blushed and turned her attention back to the ball.

Jean-Paul glanced over to Bobby seeing him stare at Remy and Rogue. They were the perfect couple. That was something they would never be.

Rogue made her putt and watched the ball roll smoothing into the hole. Her mouth dropped and she turned to Remy. "We made a hole in one."

"You made a hole in one." Remy said leaning in for a kiss and she never stopped him.

Bobby parted them before their lips could meet. "it's my shot."

Jean-Paul sighed and looked down at his club wishing someone would knock him over the head with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20:21

"_Hi…Trish…This Hank…I…I just wanted to let you know that…that I'm alright. I'm staying with some friends and I…I'm can't see you again…I'm not the man I used to be…I…I'm sorry…I…"_

Beep.

Trish lowered her phone after hearing the voicemail. This couldn't be happening to her. It couldn't. She really liked him.

"Hey Trish."

Trish looked up. "What now?'

"This is your list for reports tomorrow." Her boss said tossing a file on her desk.

Trish grabbed the folder and flipped through. "Fine, I'll have them done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20:38

Logan felt her tighten her grip as he drove off into the woods with her on his bike. When he came to an open area by the edge of Xavier's property, he stopped.

She proceeded to get off the bike and look up at the stars. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Part of him cursed himself for bringing her here.

Logan turned his glance away from her fighting all his animal desires. "You wanted to talk Ray, so do it?"

Mystique smiled in her disguise and walked over to him. "What?" she said stopping in front of him and leaning her body against him. "No kiss hello."

Logan grabbed her arms and gently pushed her back from him. "Stop with the games."

Mystique wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who's playing games?"

"Don't." Logan pushed her back again only this time with more force. He walked pass her pulling out a cigar.

Mystique watched him light the cigar and take a puff.

Logan blew the smoke in the air. "I'm waiting."

Mystique stood back from him. "I'm in a lot of trouble Logan."

"Heh." Logan turned around to face her again. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Ok so I went a little too far." Mystique admitted. "But we all know what Graydon is capable of."

"Do I?" Logan shook his head.

"I worry about you Logan… and Kurt and Rogue." Mystique replied.

"Since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

Mystique was silent. She couldn't answer him. All she could do is just stand there.

Logan sighed and flicked his cigar butt into the grass. He walked over to her and lifted her chin. "I'm sorry."

Mystique's watery golden eyes met his. "Since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

Without warning, Logan kissed her. It was full of passion and love. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. When, he parted, he left her breathless and wanting more.

"We know how to take care of ourselves." Logan said to her and headed back to his bike. "Don't worry about us."

Mystique ran after him and grabbed his hand. he stopped and she walked around to face him again. "Don't leave me."

Logan raised his hand to her cheek wanting to kiss her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20:56

**Access Denied**

Magneto steamed as the file rejected the password again. He was getting tired of this.

He thought long and hard about it. Then, he tried one last word

MYSTIQUE

**Access Granted**

Magneto's eyes widened as he clipped through all the folders. He looked on his desk at the picture Clarice drew earlier. Impossible.

"The war has begun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20:59

Graydon stared at the screens in the lab. Each screen was a video link to his weapons. He could see everything. It drove him crazy.

10

"Senator, we are ready."

9

"Are all of them programmed?"

8

"Yes sir. Three for each."

7

"Good."

6

"Would you like to do the honor?"

5

"Of course."

4

"It's this button here."

3

"This one."

2

"Yeah, that red one."

1

21:00

Graydon looked up at the clock. He pressed the button and the ground began to shake. In his mind, he could already hear them screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21:15

"This sucks." Tabitha said as Remy drove them all back to the mansion. "We didn't even get those guys numbers."

"Yeah," Jubilee added. "We may never see them again because we are stuck in the mansion all the time."

"Will you two stop complaining?" Bobby replied. "It's starting to get annoying."

"I agree." Remy said trying to keep his eyes on the road.

BOOM

Kurt rolled over. "Vhat's vrong?" He asked Ororo sleeping beside him.

"Nothing." Ororo muttered.

"I heard thunder." Kurt replied.

Ororo concentrated for a moment. "There's no thunder. Go back to sleep."

BOOM

Logan turned from Mystique quickly. "You heard that "

"Heard what?" Mystique replied as he began sniffing around.

"That noise."

"What noise/"

BOOM

Magneto felt his desk shake. He could feel it coming a mile away. He looked at the computer screen.

_It's too early._

His eyes widened at the image on the screen.

**Sentinel Program**

**First Target: Clarice Ferguson**

**Successful Capture**

BOOM

"Remy, try not to hit all the pot holes." Jean-Paul fussed. "Every time you hit one, Tabby's butt slams into me."

"It's all them ice cream bars she eats.' Jubilee replied. "They go right to her ass."

"Hey."

"I didn't hit any pot holes." Remy replied.

BOOM

Azazel walked through the house looking at Mystique's lazy Brotherhood. "Get your asses up."

Pyro squinted his eyes at him. "You need to get a life."

"I said get up." Azazel ordered. "And get your suits on."

"Why should we?" Pyro replied. "You're not our boss."

Azazel's face turned bright red. "do it. Now."

BOOM

Kurt nudged Ororo. "There is again."

"There is what." Ororo sat up.

"Thunder." Kurt replied as he sat up.

"That's not thunder." Ororo replied.

Kurt studied her eyes. "Then, what is it?"

"I don't know." Ororo answered. "Go back to bed."

"I can't go back to bed now." Kurt replied. "I can't sleep until you tell me what's wrong."

BOOM

Magneto looked at the glass of water on his desk. It ripped.

He stood up and walked into the hallway seeing Lorna and Toad there wondering what was going on too.

"What is that?" Lorna asked looking up at the ceiling

Magneto shook his head. "I'm not sure." He lied. "Where's Sabretooth?"

"In his room." Lorna replied. "With Clarice."

BOOM

"Avalanche knock it off." Pyro griped at him. "You're making that guy go psycho."

"huh."

"Knock off the vibrations." Pyro said.

"I haven't done nothing." Avalanche replied. "Maybe it's Blob taking a crap."

BOOM

Irene rocked in her recliner. She saw this day coming. She could have warned them. She could have stopped them.

But there was a problem with her prophecies.

She saw them. She wrote them down.

But she never saw how to stop them.

BOOM

Vision lifted his head from the table. _She left me. How could she leave me? I thought she loved me._

He got up and walked down the hallway to his room. At his door, he paused in front of it. He turned staring at her door across the hall.

BOOM

Logan listened around_. What is that? What is it?_

Mystique looked into the sky seeing a shooting star.

Logan sniffed the air. He knew something was there.

BOOM

"Come on Remy." Tabitha fussed. "Learn how to drive."

"They ain't no pot holes." Remy argued.

"Oh really." Tabitha replied. "Then, why does the truck keep shaking/"

"Because it's a truck." Rogue defended him. "You feel everything in a truck."

BOOM

Clarice opened her eyes. "Mr. Creed."

Sabretooth growled under his breath and rolled over.

"Mr. Creed."

"Go back to sleep Princess."

Clarice climbed out of her bed and began shaking him. "Mr. Creed."

Sabretooth rolled over to her. "What you scared of?"

"The monsters are coming." Clarice replied.

Sabretooth growled. "The monsters are not coming."

BOOM

Hawkeye took off his bow and arrows and thought for a moment. _What is that?_ He walked towards Wanda's room. _Vision better not be trashing the place_.

BOOM

Ororo felt her room shake. "Kurt." She said staring out the window at a large set of eyes.

"Vhat?" Kurt replied coming out of the bathroom. "You ready to talk now."

Ororo shook her head.

BOOM

Mystique's eyes widened as the trees in the forest started to snap. "Logan."

"Quiet." Logan turned his head toward the forest a 100 yards away. He heard what she was hearing in stereo. "Get on the bike."

"Why?" Mystique stared at the forest. "What is it?"

"Just get in on the bike." Logan hollered and they made a run for it.

BOOM

"Vision." Hawkeye cracked Wanda's door open. "Vision, Wanda will kill you if she finds you in here. Vision."

He opened the door and walked inside. The room shook and a vase Wanda had on small stand crashed to the ground.

BOOM

Pyro, Avalanche, and Blob looked up at the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Pyro demanded as the house began to shake.

"We need to get out of here." Azazel said straightening his suit. "Do you get motion sickness?"

"Why?"

"Because we are going on a little trip."

BOOM

Remy felt something hit the back his truck bed. "What the?" He looked behind him to see what hit him.

"Learn to drive." Tabitha said as he faced her.

Rogue's eyes widened. "Remy, look out."

Remy turned his eyes back towards the room seeing a large object in the middle of the room. "Shit." He swerved to the right sending the truck spinning as he clipped the object.

BOOM

Irene closed her eyes. She saw darkness either way. She just wished she didn't have to her it come for her.

She heard the roof begin to crack.

She could put up no fights against it. It was the beginning of her end.

BOOM

"Mr. Creed." Clarice began crying.

"Princess, there are no monsters." Sabretooth said to her as the roof ripped off Magneto's lair.

Clarice looked at the monster and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. I love cliffhangers.**

**Yes, I am cruel. Yes, you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens.**

**Off Marvel's website: Hawkeye is a world-class archer and marksman. His above average reflexes and hand-eye-coordination make him the most proficient archer ever known. He's not a mutant, but his skills keep him at level with his Avenger teammates. He was attracted to the Scarlet Witch and even had problems dealing with her being married to Vision. He is one of her best friends and cares about her. **

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	28. Graydon's Revenge

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXVIII: Graydon's Revenge

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**Sorry this chapter took so long. When you read, you will know why I wanted it to come out right.**

**Note: Rogue has Ms. Marvel's powers in this fanfic.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOM

BOOM

Birdy combed out her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if what Victor said was true. Did he really want to settle? It would be nice after so many off and on years to finally reach a turning point in their relationship. He never said marriage, but living together was a big step in that direction.

BOOM

Birdy put down her brush and turned towards the bathroom door. She heard something. She was sure of it.

She opened the door and walked out and down the hallway into the dark living room. She turned on the light and looked around. She was sure she heard something.

**Target Identified**.

Birdy looked up at the window to find three sets of pink glowing eyes staring at her. She gasped and backed up against the wall. Where was Sabretooth when she needed him to protect her?

She screamed as the windows shattered. Long thick metal cords shot in the room and she made her way to the hallway making a run for it.

One followed her, wrapping around her foot causing her to trip and slam to the ground. She screamed as it dragged her back down the hallway towards the window and through the broken glass.

The next thing she knew she was hanging upside down outside of her apartment. Blood rolled down her arms and legs from the glass that had cut her.

Her body rose in the air lifting her at level with one of her attackers. It's fuchsia and purple face looked at her and signaled to the other two.

**Target Acquired**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon stared at the screens. Each one of his targets was surrounded. He just loved it.

"Senator Creed."

Graydon turned slowly to stare down the person who dared to interrupt his fun. "What?"

Larry Trask held a collar in his hand and extended it to Graydon. He knew by the look in those soulless dark eyes that he should remain silent until spoken to.

"What is it?" Graydon said turning the collar over.

"It for when the mutants are brought back to the headquarters." Larry explained. "It's modeled after the collars found in Magneto's lair back when he kidnapped you."

Graydon stared at it. He knew what it can do. It made mutants mortals. "How many do you have?"

"Seven." Larry replied. "The eighth target won't require one."

Graydon handed the collar back to him. "Have them ready for me to distribute to out incoming guests."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone screamed as Remy tried to regain control over his truck. It wasn't helping him any that they were just as afraid as he was.

CRASH

The tail end of the truck smashed into a tree bringing the death spin to a rest.

Remy braced his hands on the wheel breathing heavily. "Is everyone OK?"

"No."

"I think I'm gonna puke."

Remy turned to Rogue seeing her shaking. "Ya OK Chere."

"Yeah." Rogue replied weakly. "I'm just a little shaken."

"It's alright." Remy assured her reaching out and tucking her messed up hair behind her ear.

Bobby leaned forward feeling his head pound from hitting it on the side window. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Remy said unbuckling his belt. "Come help me Bobby." He said and pulled two flashlights out from the glove compartment.

Bobby for once didn't argue with him and took a flashlight and followed him out the truck.

Remy's eyes burned in the darkness as he shone his flashlight on the truck. "I'm hoping we didn't blow a flat."

"We need just enough to get home." Bobby agreed as he inspecting one of the tires. "I'm sure the Professor will take care of the damage."

"I ain't to much worried about the damage." Remy replied. "The girls be pretty shaken up."

"Yeah." Bobby replied as Remy inspected his truck bed. "Something ain't right here."

"Damn right it's not." Remy replied. "Something ripped the tailgate of my truck off."

Bobby looked at the tailgate or where it should have been. "How…"

BOOM

Bobby shone his flashlight into the darkness. "Did you hear that?"

Remy looked around slowly. "Yeha, dat be something close."

BOOM

Rogue turned around in her seat. "Did you guys feel that?"

"I felt it." Tabitha replied.

Jubilee held her head. "What's happening?"

"I'm ready to go home now." Jean-Paul said. "Where'd the guys go?"

BOOM

Remy's eyes widened. "We ain't alone out here."

Bobby's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of three sets of large pink glowing eyes light up around the truck. "I'm thinking maybe you're right."

BOOM

"Oh shit." Remy took a step back. "Get in the truck."

BOOM

BOOM

Jean-Paul looked out the window. "What are those things/"

Rogue, Tabitha and Jubilee all glanced out the window seeing the eyes around them.

Remy and Bobby climbed in the truck taking them by surprise.

"We getting outta here." Remy said as he tried to crank up the engine. "Come on. Come on." He fussed as it refused to start.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"Remy, you gotta get a move on." Bobby said as they surrounded them.

"I can't get de truck ta start." Remy griped as he tried again.

BANG

They all looked up at the roof.

"I don't like the sound of that." Tabitha said.

The roof tore off the truck and all the windows shattered.

Rogue looked into the attackers pink glowing eyes.

**Target Identified**

Then, it grabbed her as she screamed in her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo stared at the large set of pink glowing eyes. She could hardly speak to call his name. It came out in a whisper. "Kurt."

"Vhat?" Kurt asked standing in front of the bathroom door.

"The window." Ororo forced out more words.

Kurt looked over to the window seeing what she was freaked out about. "Mien Gott."

**Target Identified**

It backed up, as if to leave. Then, it shot three long metal cords through the window. Ororo jumped and the mansion alarms went off as the window shattered.

Kurt saw the cord coming straight for him. Before it wrapped around him, he bamfed out the way.

BAMF

Kurt grabbed Ororo's hand and pulled her out of bed.

"What's happening?" Ororo asked as they ran together into the hallway.

"I'm not going back to find out." Kurt said as they ran down the hallway towards the elevators. "We need to find the others."

One of the cords cornered the door and followed them down the hallway. At the elevator, it grabbed Kurt by the ankle and dragged him back down the hallway.

"Kurt." Ororo hollered as she held his hand being dragged down the hallway with him.

"Ororo, go get help." Kurt said looking down at his tangled foot.

"I can't leave you." Ororo replied as the half hung out the doorway to her room.

"Get help." Kurt ordered her.

Ororo looked into his golden eyes and knew what she had to do. She let go and Kurt disappeared into her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irene looked up and felt the cool Mississippi air. She had been blind since she was a teen and at this moment she was glad she still was.

**Target Identified**

She felt a cold large metal hand wrap around her but she remained calm. It wasn't time for drama yet.

**Target Acquired**

Her attacker's chest opened up and placed her in the containment cell that was in it's center. Then, it flew off with it's other two counterparts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth back up with his eyes wide open and growling protectively to guard Clarice. Clarice, in turn, held her long scream without stopping for air as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Magneto, Toad, and Lorna looked up as the roof ripped up. Mastermind opened the door to come out into the hallway and the door lifted up with the roof.

Sabretooth and Clarice backed up into the hallway with the others. If it wasn't for the eyes and the night sky, you would have thought they were at a slumber party from the pajamas they were all in.

"They are made entirely out of metal." Magneto said to Lorna.

Lorna nodded and raised her hands in the air focusing on one of the attackers.

Magneto raised his hands up feeling control over another attacker. The body of it shook and sparked as he contracted the metal in it.

Lorna in the meanwhile struggled with hers. It was more than she anticipated and more than she had been training with.

Magneto spread out his arms and raised in the air. The attacker broke apart and flew into several pieces around them.

The third attacker shot a catch web out at Sabretooth causing him to tear at it to get free. Losing communication with one of its counterparts turned its attention to Magneto.

**Identify**

**Mutant. **

**Metal Manipulation**

**Expendable**

Loran took a deep breath and the attacker she aimed at began to spark. Magneto glanced over to her feeling confident enough in her to leave her on her own.

The third attacker felt the communication of its second counterpart drop. It turned it's attention to Lorna.

**Identify.**

**Mutant.**

**Metal Manipulation.**

**Expendable.**

Sabretooth ripped through the net and untangled Clarice. "Come on Princess. We need to get out of here."

Lorna felt her body lift slightly but her toes remained on the ground. The attacker's body shook and began to separate.

The third attacker outstretched its hands and the palms opened up dropping two missiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is going on?" Pyro demanded.

"Just shut up and grab a hold of me." Azazel ordered. He grabbed Pyro, Blob, and Avalanche and bamfed them away as the roof ripped off the house.

BAMF

Azazel let them go landing a distance away from the house watching the attackers reek havoc. "Where are you my Mystique?"

Avalanche held his stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"Neither do I." Pyro said leaning over. _And I thought Rogue's touch was bad._

Blob leaned over spewing out everything he had eaten during the day.

Azazel watched the attackers scanning the house. They were after her, but she wasn't there. They had a way of knowing too.

The first attacker scanned the house picking up no trace of life.

**Target Not Found**

The other two received the information and logged it in.

Azazel smirked as they lifted off the ground and flew off. "And she says I'm the devil."

Pyro walked over to him. "What were those things/"

"Robots." Azazel turned to paled teen. "We need to get going."

"We ain't doing that thingy you did before." Pyro informed him.

"No." Azazel replied. "We're taking the car. It's not damaged."

"Oh." Pyro replied and they followed him. "You know how to drive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan started up his bike and Raven took a hold of his waist as she jumped on the back. The trees in the foreground parted and fell.

Raven turned around as Logan sped off. She stared in wonder at the three large sets of pink glowing eyes. Her grip tightened around his waist.

**Target Identified**

**Target Identified**

The three attackers lifted off the ground with rockets on their bases.

"Logan." Raven turned to him and leaned against him to get close to his ear. "I would hurry if I were you."

"How close are they to us?" Logan yelled over the roar of the engine.

Raven turned around again and looked behind her. They were no where to be seen. She turned back around to him. "I think we lost them."

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Logan swerve to the right and went through another's legs as they landed in front of them. "I don't think so Darlin'."

A long thick metal cord shot out of the third one and Raven's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"What?"

POW

The cord hit the back tire of the bike sending it flipping. Logan hit the ground followed by Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkeye looked around Wanda's room as it began to shake. "What the hell?" _That's coming from outside._

He walked over to the window and lifted the curtain. There in plain view an eye stared back at him. He dropped the curtain and slowly backed away. _This had to be the one time I don't have my bow and arrow with me._

Two metal cords shot through the window and flung back along the exterior wall. The pulled back taking the wall of Wanda's room out leaving a large hole in the side of the Avenger's headquarters.

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes at the attackers. The one in lead stared at him with glowing pink eyes.

**Identify**

**Human**

**Protect **

Hawkeye stood still as it scanned around the room. _Why isn't it attacking me?_

**Target Not Found**

It backed up and signaled to it's counterparts. Then, the three of them flew off.

Hawkeye walked over to the edge of the room staring at them until they disappeared from view. Then, he grabbed the communicator still around his waist. "Dr. Strange, come up to Wanda's room. There has been a situation here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rogue." Remy hollered as the attacker grabbed her out of the seat. He climbed up on the dashboard and grabbed its hand hanging on for dear life.

**Target Acquired**

Rogue dug her hands deep into its metal one screaming as it lifted her up. She tried everything in her power to pry herself free, but each time she showed her strength it gained strength.

Bobby climbed out of the truck staring up at the attacker. His body froze over and Jean-Paul flew out of his seat to join him.

"Come on Jubes." Tabitha said pulling her friend out the truck. "We're going to miss all the action."

Remy swung his legs up wrapping them around the arm. "Rogue."

Rogue looked down underneath. "Remy. Remy." She hollered back at him. "I can't get free. I can barely move." She said fighting to push open the hand.

"I'm going to get ya out." Remy said and began sliding his body up the arm. Once at the pit, he pulled out a card from his pocket and charged it. He shoved it in a crack and slid down the arm before it blew in his face.

KABOOM

The arm fell and Rogue pushed open the hand and flew out. Then, Remy landed on an ice slide sending him down to Bobby and Jean-Paul.

"You two alright." Bobby asked as he helped Remy up.

"Yeah." Remy replied as Rogue landed beside him. He grabbed her and held onto her. "Ya alright Chere."

"Yeah."

BOOM

The attacker looked at the missing arm and the smoke that took its place. Then, it turned to its prey.

**Identify**

**Mutant**

**Ice Manipulation**

**Expendable**

**Identify**

**Mutant**

**Ability to Manipulate Kinetic Energy into Inorganic Objects**

**Expendable**

**Identify**

**Mutant**

**Ability to Absorb Life-force as well as the Ability to Fly and have Strength**

**Target**

**Identify**

**More Mutants**

**Expendable**

Jean-Paul looked at the attacker. "I think it's pissed."

"I think so too." Bobby agreed.

"Hey guys." Tabitha said holding up Jubilee as she rushed over. "Did you forget us?"

Jubilee looked at her friends in double vision. "What's going on?"

"She hit her head pretty hard." Rogue said observing the blood on the side of her friend's face. "We need to get her back to the mansion."

Remy looked around as the attackers moved in closer. "I don't be thinking we're going anywheres without a fight."

"Anyone got a plan?" Jean-Paul asked.

"Tabby, stay with Jubilee and get as far away from us as you can. Try to cover her wound to stop the bleeding." Remy ordered. "Bobby, you and J.P. take the one on the right. Rogue and I will take the one on the left."

Bobby nodded. "What about the middle one?"

"It seems to be the weakest one." Remy replied. "We start with the others first." He pulled out his cards and began shuffling. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt winced in pain as he was dragged through broken glass in Ororo's room. What the hell it that thing? He asked himself as he stared into the attackers eyes that got closer to him.

He bent himself up trying to pull the cord from around his ankle. It had to pick the one that hurt the most didn't it? He thought as he felt the blood from his tattoos seep through the bandage.

**Target Acquired**

"Oh shit." Kurt looked at the hand reaching to grab him. "How vould you like to go for a little ride?"

BAMF

Kurt reappeared outside the mansion along with the attacker. His stomach turned and he felt it let go of his ankle. He had never teleported with something that big before.

He leaned over and looked out the corner of his eye. The attacker sparked and slammed to the ground.

BOOMBOOMBOOM

Kurt tried to stand up but found himself toppling over. He shouldn't have teleported with something that big.

**Target Identified**

Kurt looked up around him. The other two attackers looked down at him as lightning fanned out in the sky behind them. He was too weak to move to run from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two missiles dropped from the attackers hand and their eyes widened.

Magneto saw the one headed his way and quickly deflected it.

Lorna held her focus on the attacker as it separated into several pieces. Then, she felt a slimy tongue wrap around her wrist and pull her away. Her focus broke and the pieces fell.

Sabretooth jumped out of the way with Clarice as a hand fell in the place they were originally standing.

Mastermind saw the leg falling. He ran but not fast enough.

Toad pulled Lorna in his arms and hopped out of the way from the head that was headed their way.

Magneto looked up at the third attacker and raised his arms. It attacked him once, and it was sure to do it again.

The attacker looked at him again. It knew the missiles weren't going to be effective on him. It's eyes turned red and shot out a beam at him.

Magneto cried out as the beam hit him and knocked him against the wall.

Then, the attacker looked at Sabretooth shooting out its long metal cords around his waist.

"Run Princess." Sabretooth slipped Clarice out before the cord tighten. She ran to Magneto screaming and crying.

**Target Acquired**

Sabretooth's claws drug marks in the floor and the attacker pulled harder. He used the claws on his hands to begin ripping apart the cord that was dragging him in.

The attacker picked up the damage and sent a shockwave through the cord.

Clarice screamed and Magneto glanced over to Sabretooth. His body shook and lit up as he howled out in pain. He collapsed and the attacker pulled him in and placed him in a cell in the center. Then, it flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven rolled over and sat up placing her hand on her head. "Damn." She looked to the left of her. "Logan."

Logan lay motionless as his body began to heal.

Raven crawled over to him and shook him. "Logan, get up." She said and shook him again. "Come on Logan."

BOOM

"Shit." Raven pulled out her gun and looked up ready to fire at anything she saw move.

BOOM

"Unmmnnhh." Logan groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Logan." Raven held one hand on the gun and the other grabbed his hand. "What are you chances of being able to move anytime soon?"

BOOM

"Pretty good." Logan sat up hearing the noise again. His entire body hurt but ignored it.

Raven held her gun up as they both stood up. "I can't see them."

"There're here." Logan extended his claws.

SNIKT

Logan looked around listening for the slightest movement.

"Logan."

"Shhh." He fussed her.

BOOM

Logan and Raven turned around staring at the three sets of eyes lighting up.

Raven took aim and fired.

BANG

It hit one of the attackers but didn't do anything more than make a small dent.

"I don't think this is going to work." Raven said lowering her gun. "You have any ideas."

"Morph you a set of claws…and some balls and follow my lead." Logan ordered her.

Claws extended out of her hands and she looked at him. She knew he was crazy but she looked at it as sort of a turn on.

"You ready Darlin." Logan asked looking over to her.

Raven nodded and took stance. Then, they charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue flew up in the air and the attacker turned in her direction. "Come and get me." She said and flew around it.

The attacker spun around trying to keep its eyes on her.

Remy smirked and jumped on its leg. He held on to it and climbed up slowly.

The attacker extended its hand and shot out a net at it's target.

Rogue flew out of the way and the net went past her. "Not good enough."

Meanwhile…

The attacker went after Jean-Paul as he flew around.

Bobby extended his hands and created a huge patch of ice. The attacker stepped on it going after Jean-Paul and lost its balance.

"Incoming."

On the other end, Remy climbed his way up the attacker to the shoulders. He looked down. _Whoa, damn I'm high up_. He pulled out his bo staff and extended it. Then, he hit the attacker on the side of the head to get its attention.

The attacker turned momentarily from Rogue and turned it's head to stare at the gambit that challenged it.

**Expendable.**

"Oh yeah." Remy replied to it. "Expend this." He said and jammed his charged bo staff in it's eye. Then, he made a leap for it as it exploded.

KABOOM

Jean-Paul flew out of the way the attacker came crashing down on the ice.

Bobby covered his eyes as the attacker sparked.

The attacker got up and looked around trying to focus it's vision. Half it's arm was hanging by wires and one leg was damaged. It looked down at Bobby.

**Expendable.**

Bobby iced the ground as it dragged its way on one leg over to him. It, in turn, extended it's good arm shining a heat ray to melt the ice to avoid making the same mistake twice.

"Hey." Jean-Paul yelled to it. "Over here."

KABOOM

Rogue caught Remy in the air under his arm pits and flew out of the way of the explosion.

"Nice catch Chere." Remy smirked and looked up at her. "I always knew you'd get a hold of me one way or de other."

"Stop flapping your lips Swamprat. NOW's no time to flirt." Rogue fussed at him. "If your hairy armpits sweat on me, I'm dropping you."

"I feel the love." Remy replied.

Meanwhile…

Jean-Paul flew under the attacker's legs, but it still kept it's focus on taking out Bobby.

"Hey." Jean-Paul yelled at it.

Bobby felt his body begin to drain. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Not with all the heat the attacker was giving off.

A small tennis ball size sphere rolled out between Bobby and the attacker. Jean-Paul flew down quickly and flew off with him as the countdown began.

3

2

1

The attacker looked down at it.

KABOOM

Rogue dropped down Remy on the ground, and then landed beside him. "That's two down. One to go."

Jean-Paul and Bobby landed next to them. "You guys alright."

"Yeah."

Bobby looked around. "where's the other one."

Remy's eyes burned. "I don't know." He replied. "There be too much smoke."

Rogue felt a cord wrap around her waist. "I found it." She said as she turned seeing the pink glow coming from the side as it began to pull her in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked up at the sky as lightening fanned above. Then, he heard the roar of a freight train as a tornado descended.

One attacker reached down for him, but before it could grab its target, it lifted off the ground.

Kurt dug his nails in the grass hoping the tornado wouldn't take him too.

The attacker flew up in the air and the tornado disintegrated. Then, it came smashing down on the ground.

KABOOM

The other attacker looked around seeing the white haired mutant focusing on it with her pearl eyes.

**Identify**

**Mutant**

**Weather Manipulation**

**Expendable**

It fired its lasers at her as she flew around dodging them. Then, it computed a blast that hit it in the side. It turned down seeing a man with his hand on a visor.

**Identify**

**Mutant**

**Optic Blast**

**Expendable**

It fired back at Scott as Ororo flew overhead.

Hank jumped down by Kurt's side. "Hello my blue friend. It seems we are in a bit of a pickle."

"Ja." Kurt nodded as Hank helped him up.

KAPOW

Scott hit the neck of the attacker detaching part of its head. It sparked and fell to the ground with its hands moving to grab anything it could.

Ororo flew down and hugged Kurt. "Are you alright?'

"Ja." Kurt replied as Hank let him stand on his own. "I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded, but I'm fine."

Scott eyed up the attacker swinging it's hand around. "What is that thing Hank?"

"It's a robot." Hank replied as he got closer. "One enormous robot. It's amazing."

"Hank." Ororo fussed at him. "Don't get to close to it. It's still functional."

"I know." Hank replied jumping out of the way of the hand. "But look at it."

Kurt looked at it. "Vhere is Professor Xavier?"

"He's with the kids in the Danger Room." Scott replied. "He had them gather there when the alarms went off."

"Hank." Ororo fussed at him as he climbed up on the attacker's back.

"I'm quite alright Ororo." Hank replied as he climbed over to the head. he covered his eyes as sparks flew around. When the sparking stopped, he ripped open the attacker's head and looked over the parts.

**Identify**

**Mutant**

"Oh hush." Hank replied ripping out it's main circuits. The attacker's eyes turned out and the hand dropped.

"Hank, what are you doing?" Scott demanded as Hank began climbing down.

Hank held up the main computer chip to the attacker. "Research."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarice screamed and hollered as the attackers disappeared from sight. "Mr. Creed." In her hand, she held a small lightening rod.

Magneto grabbed her hand and held it. "Shhh, Clarice. It's alright. Calm down." He stared at the small pink rod as it slowly disappeared. "It's alright."

"isn't it nice to be in the safety of my arms?" Toad said as he held onto Lorna.

"No, gross." Lorna pushed him from her and walked over to Magneto who refused to get off the floor. "What were those things?'

"Sentinels." Magneto replied as he looked around his destroyed compound. "We need to get out of here."

Lorna looked at his side and touched it lightly. He winced in pain. "You shouldn't move."

"We need to leave NOW." Magneto insisted as he began to push himself off the ground. Lorna placed his arm over his shoulder and helped him up.

Toad switched places with Lorna and she went and picked up Clarice. "And where are we supposed to go?"

"To help." Magneto fought back the pain as he formed a metal sphere around them and flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven dug her claws deep in the leg of an attacker cutting one of its main wires. It lost balance and tumbled over. "We're not doing enough damage."

Logan climbed up the attacker and buried his claws deep in its head. It sparked and it's eyes burned out. "How about now Darlin'?"

"Logan." Raven rolled her eyes and looked around trying to see through the smoke from the fallen attacker.

BOOM

Logan stood up and sniffed the air. He could smell nothing but smoke. "Raven, you better stay close."

BOOM

Raven looked around. _Where are you?_

BOOM

Logan felt a metal cord wrap around his waist and he lifted in the air. He raised his claws to slice himself free when he felt a shock run through his body.

"LOGAN." Raven cried out as his body hung lifeless. Then, the attacker pulled him in the center.

**Target Acquired**

The two attackers turned to Raven whose eyes widened as the smoke cleared.

**Second Target Identified**

Raven took off running and the ground shook as they followed her. She kept glancing back behind her hoping they begin to slow down.

One attacker lifted off the ground and flew over her. Raven turned her head looking behind her again wondering where the other went.

BOOM

Raven turned her attention forward and skid to a halt falling on her butt. She pulled out her gun and fired at it as she got up.

The attacker looked at her and zapped her. Everything went dark and the gun fell from her hand. it looked down at her and picked her up putting her in it's center. Then, it signaled to the other one and they both flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue felt the cord wrap around her waist and the attacker begin to drag her in. "Not this time." She said and pulled back with all her strength.

The attacker flung over their heads and onto the ground behind them.

KABOOM

The heat from the explosion was felt by all of them.

"Chere, I wish ya would warn us when ya being doing stuff like dat." Remy said as the fire died down.

"Sorry." Rogue shrugged as they went walking around.

Jean-Paul looked around at all the pieces of metal. "Anybody have any ideas what those things were."

"They looked like robots." Bobby replied.

Remy picked up his bo staff still intact and retracted it. "Dose be some big robots den."

'And you said Terminators weren't real." Rogue reminded him.

"Hey, where are Tabby and Jubes." Jean-Paul asked.

"TABITHA"

"JUBILEE."

"Over here." Tabitha waved where what was left of Remy's truck was.

They ran over to her seeing Jubilee laying on the ground.

Jean-Paul knelt down beside her and felt her wrist. "She's got a weak pulse."

"I'm going to try to get a hold of Storm." Remy said as he climbed back in the truck. "My cell phone should be in here somewheres. Chere, can you help me?"

"Yeah." Rogue said climbing up in the truck.

"Hey Tabby." Bobby said kneeling next to Jubilee to check her wound. "Nice shot."

"Yeah, well I couldn't let you guys be the only one to blow up shit." Tabitha replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You could have killed yourself you know." Ororo fussed Kurt as hung his head over a waste basket.

"Vell, it vas either that or it vould have gotten me." Kurt replied about teleporting the attacker with him.

"Still." Ororo sighed.

"I'm fine." Kurt assured her.

"This thing is fascinating." Hank said hooking up the circuits to a computer.

"Great Hank." Scott replied. "But it doesn't explain what it was."

"How much of the circuits can you read Hank?" Xavier asked.

"All of it, but it might take a several hours." Hank replied as he typed away. "It's extremely complex and well crafted."

"Get on it then." Scott ordered.

_Ringringring_

Ororo sighed again and picked up the phone. "Xavier Institute." She took a deep breath as she listened. "Alright. alright Remy. We'll be right there."

"What's wrong/" Xavier asked even though he had already read her thoughts.

"That was Remy." Ororo replied. "He said they were attacked. I'm going to take the jet and pick them up."

"I'll go with you." Scott said and joined her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon glared at the computer screen grinding his teeth. "We sent out 24 and lost 9."

"It was to be expected Sir." Larry explained. "Not all the mutants were easy to apprehend."

"We only apprehended 5." Graydon fussed. "Five out of eight."

"Actually Sir, we couldn't find the eighth target.' Larry interrupted. "Three Sentinels are headed to the second location."

"Oh. Oh. That just makes me feel so much better." Graydon rolled his eyes. "And what about the other two targets. What's the excuse for that?"

"The Sentinels were outnumbered." Larry replied. "And the mutants encountered were more powerful than anticipated."

Graydon sighed growling under his breath.

"Sir."

"WHAT?"

"There are a few Sentinels returning." Larry replied.

Graydon stood up and straighten his tie. "Then, it is time to great our guests." He said and headed off to receiving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Explain to me what happened." Xavier said to Remy as Ororo examined him.

"We was driving home." Remy said running his fingers through his hair. "And de ground kept shaking making de truck bounce around. Den, de next thing I knew Optimusprime dropped out de sky. I swerved and clipped it and de truck went spinning until we dun hit a tree."

"What happened after that?"

"Me and Drake went out ta check de tires cuz I thought maybe we blew one." Remy explained. "Den we see all dese things around us and all hell broke loose."

Ororo looked over to Xavier who folded his hands thinking about what Remy said and what the rest of them described. "What is it Professor?"

"These…robots attacked twice." Xavier stated the obvious. "They had to have some sort of target set and knowledge of what to do."

Rogue hopped up on the table next to Remy. "It kept on saying target about me and expendable about everyone else."

"It said Kurt was a target too." Ororo added. "Then, expendable when Scott and I interfered.

Kurt pinched his brow walking over to them. "What about the circuits? Did you try to find any when out there?"

"They were too destroyed to save anything." Ororo replied.

"Hank is going to continue to work on the circuit once he takes care of Jubilee." Xavier replied. "He's hooking her up to an IV now."

"How is she?" Rogue asked as Remy wrapped his arm around her.

"She has a minor concussion." Xavier answered. "But I think she is going to pull through just fine. She needs a lot of rest and care."

"Vhat vere those things?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around Ororo.

"They call them Sentinels." Magneto replied as the med lab doors opened.

They all paused and turned to see the Master of Metal, Lorna, Toad and Clarice enter the room.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here." Scott said with his hand on his visor.

"Do I?" Magneto took one look at Xavier. _Charles_. Then, he tumbled over.

_Erik_

Lorna quickly put down Clarice and joined his side taking his hand. "Father."

Hank ran to his other side and checked his pulse. Then, he looked at the burn on his side. "Oh my stars and garters. What happened?"

"We were attacked." Lorna replied as she looked over the room. "He said this is the only place we can go."

Hank looked over to Xavier who nodded. _Yes Professor_. "Scott. Remy. Kurt. Help me get him into a bed." Then, he glanced over to Lorna and whispered. "It's going to be alright."

Lorna nodded and stood up. As she watched them, move her father into a bed and begin checking him, she backed herself against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. I love cliffhangers. I hope this satisfied everyone. It was a pain in the butt to write. **

**Explainations: The small glowing sphere that exploded was Tabitha AKA Boom-Boom's. The X-men don't know who Lorna is (other than Hank and Xavier) nor do they know anything about Clarice. Yes, Clarice showed signs of her powers but Magneto was the only one who witnessed it. **

**This chapter was inspired by watching Jurassic Park and Terminator one to many times. LOL. ;P**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	29. The Eighth Target

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXIX: The Eighth Target

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon traced a collar with his finger.

_He walked slowly down the hallway biting his lip. He hated summer vacations. He couldn't wait to go back to school. There he was a genius and well-respected. Here at home he was nothing to them. In all his twelve years, he was nothing._

"_Victor, what's gotten into you?"_

"_It's not what's getting into me; it's what's getting into you."_

_He wanted to puke. It was bad enough he had to hear his parents fight all the time, but did he really have to hear them make up._

_He slipped past the door of their room hoping his father wouldn't hear him wondering the halls. His father seemed to hear everything. _

_He paused seeing the door cracked. He knew he should have kept going but something told him to take a peek._

_He took a deep breath and leaned over looking though the crack. His eyes widened. _

_His father growled as he ran his claws through his mother's red hair and along his mother's blue skin. _

_He backed away from the door until he hit the wall. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His parents were monsters…MUTANTS. _

_The door ripped open and his father stood there with half-ripped pants angry at the interruption. His mother folded her arms and gazed angry at him as she morphed clothes to cover her body._

"_I didn't." Graydon shook his head as his father grabbed him by the arm. "I didn't see anything.'_

_SMACK_

_He felt his face sting and looked over to his mother. He could see past her disguise. "Mom."_

_His mother turned away and his father dragged him to his room throwing him inside. The door slammed shut and he leaned against it hearing them argue again. _

"_It wasn't meant to be, Raven. The X-gene didn't pass on to him. There was nothing we could do about it." _

"_Bull shit. The X-gene comes from the male. AND YOU DIDN'T PASS IT YOU SON OF A BITCH." _

"_So this is my fault." He growled at her. "REMEMBER, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED TO REPLACE THE ONE YOU LOST. YOU USED ME RAVEN. I WAS JUST A TOOL IN YOUR SICK TWISTED LITTLE GAME."_

"_So NOW it's MY FAULT." She snapped back. "Remember that day on the mountain. I believe it was you who wanted me. Just to piss Logan off." She said in his voice. _

"_This has nothing to do with that." He growled. "Graydon is not one of us. He never will be. He'll never accept us. He's a human. You have to accept that. His world is against ours. I know you know that. We had no choice."_

"_I know. And one day he'll come against us."_

"_And we'll have to stop him, regardless." He growled. "Regardless if he is our son or not."_

_Tears rolled down his cheeks and he slammed his fist against the door. He hated them more than anything. _

"They're here Sir."

Graydon pulled away from the collar and watched as the Sentinels dropped in. "Collar them immediately."

"Yes Sir."

Graydon's smile chilled the bones of everyone in the room. One by one the captives were loaded out the cages in the Sentinels. All were mutants.

Mystique

Sabretooth

Wolverine

Destiny

Birdy

He hated them with every bone in his body and he was not finished making them suffer for what they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lorna, come sit." Hank said patting the examining table.

His voice sounded so welcoming and familiar to her. She hesitated at first, but decided to be brave anyway. So, she walked over to the examining table with her arms folded and sat on it.

"You seem a bit shaken." Hank said putting on his stethoscope.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Lorna remarked giving the blue furry examiner a look. Now was not the time for jokes, but she was upset none the less.

"I didn't mean to insult your intelligence Lorna." Hank replied feeling her heart race. "You're not exactly used to this are you?"

"No, but at the rate my luck is going nothing should surprise me anymore." Lorna answered slumping her shoulders. Then, she looked into his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Hank took off the stethoscope and smiled. "We've met a few days ago."

"Really." Lorna flipped an attitude. "I think I would have remembered someone like you."

"Appearances are deceiving." Hank answered. "But I'm the same person I always was."

"Dr. McCoy." Lorna's eyes widened. "Magneto didn't…did he."

"No." Hank replied. "Another greedy individual did, but I've moved on from my own pity party."

"Must be nice." Lorna shrugged and looked around at the room full of people. "So this is that Xavier place you wanted me to come to."

"Yes, it is." Hank replied.

Lorna eyed up a guy across the room. "You know, if you wanted me to join here, you should have told me this place was full of hot guys."

"I'll have to remember that next time." Hank chuckled. "I suppose Magneto's Brotherhood is not that very appealing."

"Oh please." Lorna shook her head. "Have you met Toad?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier sat by Magneto's side as he woke up. Magneto turned to him and winced in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Xavier asked. It would have been so easy to read his mind, but their friendship put limits on that.

"My whole body hurts." Magneto replied. "I wish I could say it's from old age. _Sigh._ Where's Lorna?"

"A little shaken up, but she's fine." Xavier answered. "Hank is with her now."

"I should have seen this coming." Magneto said as he sat up slowly.

"You don't read minds." Xavier replied. "And Graydon Creed's is surely one you wouldn't want to read."

"His hatred for his parents fuel him." Magneto said. "He targeted Sabretooth particularly."

"As well as Kurt and Rogue." Xavier added. "I have no doubt Mystique has been a target as well."

"If he can find her."

"I'm sure he knows where she is." Xavier answered. "He's an intelligent man. We were the ones who underestimated what he was capable of."

"We need to take care of him Charles." Magneto said. "And don't deny it. You know it's true."

Xavier folded his hands. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Come on Logan. Pick up._ Ororo sighed and turned off the communicator. "Logan's not answering."

"You act like that surprises you." Scott replied.

"This isn't like him." Ororo answered. "If it's an emergency, he'd come."

"I'll try Harry's." Kurt said grabbing the cordless. "Maybe he'll know where he is."

Ororo tapped her fingers on the counter. "Something isn't right."

"No offense Ororo, but this is Logan we're talking about." Scott said. "He's not exactly the type of guy who stays in one place for too long."

"I know." Ororo couldn't argue there. "But his clothes aren't packed and everything is still in his room."

"Danke." Kurt sighed and hung up the phone. Then, he turned to Scott and Ororo. "He's not at Harry's. Harry said he left the bar over two hours ago with some woman."

Scott folded his arms. "He picked a bad time for getting laid."

"Scott." Ororo rolled her eyes. "Something is wrong. Can you pinpoint where his communicator is."

Scott turned to the computer and typed away. "He's not far from here. Just maybe a few miles."

"I'm going after him." Ororo said heading for the jet.

"I'm coming with you." Kurt said as he followed her.

"Wait up." Scott said heading after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Prof'" Remy said peeking in the room.

Xavier and Magneto turned to the door. "Yes Remy."

"We got CNN on." Remy said. "Ya might want to check dis out."

Xavier nodded and he rolled into the med lab. Magneto climbed slowly out of the bed and over to the door. He leaned on the frame listening and cringing.

"_This Michelle Taylor live on CNN. I'm in Calcott County Mississippi where the people here have witnessed what is described as three giant robots landing in the area. Here behind me stands a house totaled in the destruction. Neighbors say the robots landed and abducted Irene Alder, an eighty year old blind woman._

Rogue sat down and her face paled.

"Ya alright Chere?" Remy asked immediately going to her side.

"That's my foster mother." Rogue replied with tears in her eyes. "She's the one that sent me the journal."

Magneto let out a deep breath. "Destiny."

Rogue looked over to him.

"_This just in. Another sighting has been reported in the New York area. We now go live to Jimmy Johnson for this latest development."_

"_Thank you Megan. I'm here outside of Emerald Lace Apartment complex where witnesses have described three large scale robots attach themselves to the building and rip out the apartment._

_The owner of the apartment is said to be Victor Creed the international mutant terrorist known as Sabretooth. Although there is no evidence supporting Sabretooth's possible connection to the events that have occurred, there is said to be a woman missing._

_More on this story as it develops._

"Birdy." Magneto pinched his brow.

"How do you know these people?" Hank asked as they all turned their attention to Magneto.

"Destiny is a lover of Mystique and Birdy is a lover of Sabretooth's." Magneto replied.

"They are both mutants." Xavier pointed out. "Destiny can see the future and Birdy is a telepath."

"If dey both be lovers of Mystique and Sabretooth, Graydon may be using dem to get back at dem." Remy suggested.

"That's a given." Magneto replied. "But the fact that knew that much disturbs me."

Hank thought for a moment. "Do Sabretooth and Mystique have any other lovers that may be affected?"

"Yes." Magneto answered. "Sabretooth doesn't, but Mystique does."

"Who?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo walked down the steps of the jet and darted her flashlight around.

"Yeah, Logan was here alright." Scott said staring at a giant hand sparking.

Kurt touched the hand feeling the claw marks. "This is definitely Logan's handy work."

"Logan." Ororo hollered as she walked through the falling pieces of Sentinels. "Logan."

Scott held a tracker in one hand and picked up Logan's communicator with the other. "Shit."

"Logan."

Kurt looked around the ground. _Why is this happening? What the hell is going on?_ His flashlight shown over an object causing him to pause at the black gleam.

He walked over and stooped down staring at a gun. He picked it up and looked over it seeing a name carved in it: _Raven._

"What did you find?" Ororo asked coming over to him.

"Mystique." Kurt replied showing her the gun. He put the gun in his belt and walked off.

Ororo didn't know what to say or to do.

Scott walked over to her. "He's not here Storm." He said taking a deep breath. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I." Ororo replied. _So do I._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan did de nasty wit Mystique." Remy replied. "Bad visual."

Magneto shook his head. "We need to stop Graydon before he sends out another set of Sentinels."

"Hank, have you been able to retrieve any information from the circuit you recovered?" Xavier asked thinking the same thing.

"Not much." Hank replied looking over the computer screen. "It's heavily coded."

"Have you found anything at all?" Magneto demanded starting to get impatient.

Hank raised an eyebrow at him, and then focused back on his computer. "The Sentinels as you call them were programmed with specific targets in mind. The set I retrieved this from was targeted to obtain Kurt Wagner however it was to obtain any other targets it can across as well. Each Sentinel adapts the mutant's power and signals its counterparts to learn as well. Since Kurt was the target, any other mutants that interfere that weren't targets are to be terminated."

"Logan's missing." Ororo said bursting in the door.

"We figured as such." Xavier folded his arms.

Kurt traced the name again on the gun he found. "So is Mystique."

Magneto thought for a moment. "How many targets were there?"

"Eight." Hank replied. "But I can't access a list. Give me a minute."

Ring Ring

"I got it." Scott said answered the phone.

"Okay, here it is pics and details." Hank replied pointed to the screen. "Raven Darkholme AKA Mystique."

"What?" Scott said into the phone.

"Victor Creed AKA Sabretooth."

"Clint." Scott fussed. "Slow down. I can't understand a word you are saying."

"James 'Logan' Howlett AKA Wolverine."

"That's impossible." Scott replied. "Magneto's here with us. He was attacked too."

"Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler. Marie D'Ancanto AKA Rogue."

"It did what?" Scott said. "Are you alright?"

"Irene Adler AKA Destiny. Birdy."

"Ok bye." Scott hung up the phone. "The Avengers headquarters was attacked."

"What?"

As the last picture popped up on the screen, everyone turned their attention to Scott except Kurt. He stared at it feeling his pulse rate reach new highs.

"Hawkeye went into the Scarlet Witch's bedroom and three Sentinels attacked ripping out the section to her suite." Scott answered. "He said it then scanned him and flew off saying target not found."

"Why would Creed want to obtain my daughter?" Magneto demanded getting angrier by the minute.

Lorna sighed. She remembered Magneto telling her that the Scarlet Witch was one of his teammates but why would he refer to her as his daughter. _I'm his daughter_.

"He isn't after your daughter." Kurt replied staring at the computer screen. "He's after mine."

Hank turned around to his computer reading the name. Talia Josephine Wagner. "Oh my stars and garters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(It's about 10;30 in High Evolutionary nearly 7 hours ahead of time compared to the mansion)

Wanda turned the corner to her bedroom to find Talia and Luna playing in her jewelry. "Pietro." She fussed and rushed over to the kids. "I told you to watch them while I went for a walk."

Pietro leaned on the doorframe. "They were just playing dress up. I didn't think it would do any harm."

Wanda glared at him as she took a gold chain off of Luna's neck. "This stuff is expensive."

"Ve look pretty Mutti." Talia explained. "Ve vas going to surprise you vith a fashion show."

"A fashion show." Wanda looked at her. As much as she wanted to be mad, she couldn't with Talia's cute and innocent face. "Where did you lean that from?"

Pietro smiled watching Wanda turned to mush.

"Katchen." Talia explained. "She show me in her magazine."

_She must mean one of Xavier's students._ Wanda smiled. "That's nice baby, but this is Mutti's special jewelry not for little girls."

"Aunt Wanda, we've bored. There are no toys here." Luna replied taking off a bracelet.

Wanda took the bracelet from Luna's hand and placed it in her jewelry box. "Maybe we can go to the store and get you some." She suggested looking up at Pietro. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good." Pietro replied. "Hank told me how to set that image inducer thing T.J. has on."

"Okay." Wanda stood up. "How about I get snack ready and then we can head off after we eat?" She smiled. "T.J., take off Mutti's jewelry and come in the kitchen."

"O'tay." Talia smiled. It was obvious that her Mutti was feeling much better today.

"I can help." Luna said hurrying after Wanda and her father.

"Me too. Me too." Talia said trying to get all her mother's jewelry off.

Wanda handed Luna a bag of chips to take to her father. "T.J. do you want strawberry or grape jelly on your sandwich."

"Strawberry."

Wanda smiled. Red jelly, her favorite too.

BOOM

Pietro looked up from the fridge with a pitcher of red Kool-Aid in his hand. "You heard that."

"Heard what?" Wanda asked smearing jelly across the bread.

BOOM

"That." Pietro replied placing the pitcher on the table.

"It's probably thunder." Wanda replied.

"No." Pietro shook his head. "It's supposed to be a nice day today. The sun is shining."

"That doesn't mean anything." Wanda replied. "And I did see a few clouds out on my walk."

BOOM

Wanda looked at the counter shake. "I felt that."

Pietro looked out the window. "Wanda."

Wanda walked over to the window and her mouth dropped open. 'What is that thing?"

BOOM

"I'm not staying to find out." Pietro replied. "Luna."

BOOM

Wanda turned around. "T.J." Oh God she's in the other room.

BOOM

"T.J."

Talia heard her name called. "Mutti, I'm scared. Boom-booms are coming."

BOOM

Wanda ran into the hallway and the walls cracked. She fell backwards into the wall. "T.J." She yelled trying to get to the room.

CRACK

Talia looked up seeing the roof lift off and a large monster staring down at her.

**Target Identified**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"T.J." Wanda hollered as she turned the corner into the room.

Talia's eyes glowed bright yellow as holes in the atmosphere around her tore open. The scent of sulfur and brimstone filled the air.

Wanda felt the heat in the room rise. "T.J."

Fire flew around the room as Talia felt the monster grab her. "Mutti."

Wanda's eyes filled with tears as she reached out for her. Then, the roof dropped back down and collapsed.

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. I love cliffhangers.**

**Lorna now knows she has a sister. She'll learn more next chapter. Talia's abduction with be clarified next chapter on exactly what was going on if no one understood. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	30. The Last Straw

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXX: The Last Straw

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**The characters won't be referred to their codenames until they are suited up. Well, all except Magneto, Sabretooth, and Mystique. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"T.J."

"T.J."

Wanda's eyes filled with tears as she reached out for her. She could see her. She was right there just within her reach.

_Talia slipped off her mother's bracelet and put in her jewelry box. Then, she looked up to see her big brothers standing there._

"_While Mommy's in the kitchen, do you want to play a game?" William asked her._

"_Ja." Talia replied. "I want to play Candyland."_

"_I'm the red piece." Thomas said jumping up and down._

"_No I'm the red piece." William argued with him. "You were the red piece last time."_

"_No I wasn't, you were." Thomas replied. "I'm the red piece this time."_

_Talia grabbed the Candyland box and flipped it over dumping the game on the floor. _

"_You messed up the cards." Thomas fussed at her. _

"_Nein, I didn't." Talia replied picking up the blue game piece of the floor. As her brothers picked up the cards, she looked at the red piece on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up. Then, she looked at her mother in the hallway. _

_Wanda held her hand out to reach them._

"_Mutti, come play vith us." Talia said walking towards her with the red piece in her hand. "You can be the red one."_

"_I can be the red one." Wanda held out her hand._

Wanda's eyes filled with tears as she reached out for her. She felt an odd shaped hand grabbed hers and she looked up.

"Wanda." Kurt said looking down at her as he held her hand. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tear stricken.

Wanda looked back at the room that had collapse. "T.J." She got up and pushed Kurt aside and walked in. "T.J."

"Wanda, she's gone." Kurt said walking in the room.

"No." Wanda shook her head and more tears fell down. "No, not my baby."

"Wanda."

Wanda looked down at the ground seeing a small blue object in the debris. She fell to her knees and threw the debris aside. Then, she saw it. One of the things she hated the most. Bamf. Talia's bamf doll. She picked it up and held it in her arms. "T.J."

Kurt stood beside her looking down at the doll. "T.J."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've heard enough Charles." Magneto said standing in the doorway.

Xavier wheeled closer to him. "You can't escape the truth Eric. You know that."

"Leave me be." Magneto said storming out the door of the med lab. As he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but think of all the things he did in his life. He never realized they would one day come to haunt him.

He thought his children wouldn't grow to be like him. It was obvious, they were closer to him than he realized. So close in fact, they had to lie to him. Sweet Little Lies.

Did they hate him so much that they were afraid to have anything to do with him? Pietro was kind enough to let him see Luna once or twice a year if any. Yet, he remembered on her birth, Pietro didn't even want him to hold her. And now, Wanda had a daughter too. Talia was the grandchild he never knew existed. He finds this out now.

Perhaps, it was better if he was dead to them all.

He walked past Xavier's office, then stepped back to look inside. There, Lorna sat alone playing a game of chess against herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It happened so fast." Pietro explained to Scott and Ororo. "Even I didn't have time to react."

Hank walked amongst the debris of the house looking for Kurt. It didn't take him long to pick up the stench of sulfur and brimstone. "Kurt."

"Ja." Kurt turned to stare Hank in the face as Hank turned the corner in the room.

Hank looked at the heartbroken parents. "Did you teleport in here?"

"Nein." Kurt shook his head. "It's smelt like this before I got here."

"Oh." Hank looked around what was left of the room. It was scorched in several places. He looked at Wanda and Kurt again seeing a ring of ash around them. "Oh my stars and garters."

Wanda stood up and looked at Hank. "What?'

"Has Talia shown any forms of possible powers?" Hank said examining the floors.

Wanda was out of breath and in no mood for questions and answers. "What does it matter? My baby is missing."

"It matters a lot." Hank looked at her and then Kurt. "Believe me. It matters."

"She's too young for her powers." Kurt replied. "Even Professor said."

"True, but under the circumstances I don't think that's the case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto stood in the doorway of Xavier's office watching Lorna play a game of chess by herself. The pieces moved around the board with ease as she felt the metal in them. He and Xavier would play on that board often when the school was just getting started. Xavier used to fuss at him for his unnecessary use of powers. He didn't care. He loved his powers and couldn't deny himself of using them. He was not afraid of what or who he was.

Now he was a father and knew how to read his daughter's emotional signature. It was obvious she now knew about her brother and sister and wasn't taking it well. He could only imagine the outrage Pietro and Wanda were going to have.

"Lorna." He said stepping into the room. "We need to talk."

"What for?" Lorna replied not looking up from the chess board. "Everything everyone tells me is a lie."

"No, it isn't." Magneto answered taking a deep breath. "I know you are upset, but one day you will understand. My life is far more complicated than you think. My secrets are to protect you, not to hurt you."

"I could argue with that." Lorna replied looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "You see it that way because it doesn't affect you directly. You have know idea how much this hurts."

"I think I do." Magneto informed her. "You have know idea what it is like to lose a child. Everyday, I wonder what it would be like to have all of you together."

"So what stopped you?"

"Before you and the twins, I had another daughter." Magneto admitted to her. "Her name was Anya. She was beautiful and full of life." He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "She was trapped in a fire and I was restrained from saving her. When I finally got free, my powers manifested to their full potential. I lost the four of you that day and I never even knew it."

"You didn't lose us." Lorna admitted. "You forgot about us."

"Sometimes it's easier to be dead, than to hurt the ones you love." Magneto hung his head.

"Father." Lorna looked over to him. He was crying. She sighed and touched his hand. "What are the twins like?"

"Too much like me." Magneto said pulling away his hand.

Lorna nodded and watched him get up. She didn't say a word until he got to the door. "Father."

Magneto paused refusing to face her.

'I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and walked off.

Lorna turned back to her chess game. She looked at the king and moved her piece. "Checkmate." She said and flipped the table over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo sighed and checked over the flight plan as they flew back to the mansion. "I already communicated with the mansion." She said to Scott as he sat in co-pilot's seat in uniform. "Professor is having Remy get everyone ready for when we get back."

"Good." Cyclops replied. "I can handle this while you get suited up."

"Yeah." Ororo sighed and unbuckled her belt. Then, she headed to the back to get her uniform and change.

Hank examined Luna and talked to Pietro as she walked past. Then, she saw Nightcrawler with Wanda. Her heart could have stopped.

"Ve're going to find her." Nightcrawler assured her as she cried in his arms.

Ororo grabbed her suit and went in a small corner to change. She fought back all the tears she wanted to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby looked into Xavier's office seeing the green haired mutant crying. "Hey, are you alright."

"No." Lorna wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Go away."

Bobby looked at all the pawns on the floor. "You sure."

Lorna looked up at him with puffy eyes and a red face. "Did you hear what I said?" She replied and stared at him.

"I'll go." Bobby said and turned to walk off.

"Wait." Lorna said causing him to pause. 'I'm sorry. I…My life…it's like crap."

"So's mine." Bobby admitted turning around.

"Yeah right." Lorna shook her head. "You have a family that spends thousands of dollars to send you to a private school like this."

"My family doesn't even talk to me anymore." Bobby said sitting down. "They found out I was a mutant and I guess it was too much for them. Xavier wants me to have an education. He doesn't care about money. He has plenty of it. Xavier is like a dad to everyone. He takes everyone in and cares for them like his own."

"Must be nice." Lorna replied.

Bobby looked her over and smiled. "Yeah it is."

Lorna wiped her green eyes and stared at his blue ones.

"Things get better." Bobby said grabbing her hand. "You'll see."

Lorna pulled back her hand and smiled. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry." Bobby blushed and looked around the room to mask his feelings. Then, he looked back at her and picked up the table.

Lorna watched him nervously reach for one of chess pieces. 'I got it." She said waved her hand. All the pieces lifted up off the floor and onto the chess board.

Bobby smiled. "Nice."

"So having Magneto as a Father has it's perks." Lorna shrugged.

Bobby held out his hand on the corner of the table concealing his creation under it. She looked on curious to what he was doing. He removed his hand to reveal an ice rose.

Lorna looked at it and reached out to touch it. Then, she before touching, she pulled her hand back.

"It alright." Bobby said to her. "You can touch it. It won't do anything to you."

"Really."

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "Just don't try to lick it or anything."

Lorna held the cold ice rose in her hand. "Why?"

"You might get your tongue stuff to it."

"Oh." Lorna giggled.

"Hey."

Bobby and Lorna looked over to the door to see Remy and Rogue standing there.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked seeing Rogue in tears.

"They got T.J." Remy replied holding her hand. "Storm and Cyclops want us to be suited up for when they get here."

"I'm coming." Bobby said standing up. Then, he looked down to Lorna. "Come on." He said and extended his hand.

Lorna reached out for it and grabbed it ignoring its cold demeanor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda felt Kurt's arms holding her. She needed this so much, yet she denied herself of it. She loved him still, and she didn't know why.

What when wrong between them?

Wanda closed her eyes.

_She sat on the edge of his bed waiting for him to return to the trailer. It would be any minute now. He'd forget about the beers with Stefan and come straight to her._

"_Wanda."_

_She looked up hearing her name as the door to the trailer closed. She got up and walked out into the kitchen/dining/living room to see him there. _

_She loved. _

_She loved him despite what he was. _

_That's what got her into this mess._

_Kurt stood there in his circus uniform with a toothy grin. "How did you like the performance?"_

"_I liked it." She said shaking her hips walking over to him. When she stood in front of him, she threw her arms around his neck. "I'd like to see an encore though."_

"_I think that can be arranged." Kurt said pulling her closer to him. "Where would you like me to begin?" _

"_How about the bedroom?"_

Wanda exhaled and pulled him closer to her. Kurt didn't argue and played with the ends of her hair.

_She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he leaned up against her back. "You deserve a round of applause."_

_Kurt chuckled and nibbled on her neck. 'I think you can praise me another way."_

"_Well don't we have a dirty mind." She said sitting up covering her chest with the bed sheet. Her stomach turned and she took a deep breath._

_Kurt sat up. "Are you alright?"_

_She nodded and placed her hands on her belly breathing in. "I need to tell you something."_

"_Wanda." Kurt turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong/"_

"_I'm pregnant." She replied with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you sooner. That's why I came tonight. I needed…I…"_

"_You're pregnant." Kurt's eyes widened. "Wow I...Wanda…you're pregnant."_

"_I'm not asking you for anything." She said hanging her head. "I understand if…"_

"_You're pregnant." Kurt let the information settle and he couldn't help but smile. "You're pregnant."_

"_Kurt…I…"_

_Kurt kissed her and nearly took her breath away. Then, he looked at her and smiled. "You're going to have my baby."_

"_Yeah." She said not as enthused as he was. She thought he would be angry with her. _

"_I love you." Kurt said taking her by surprise. "I…oh Wanda…you're pregnant.'_

_She just couldn't understand it. Why wasn't he angry? Why didn't he throw her out? Why was he making this difficult?_

'_Marry me."_

"_What/" She shook her head. Was he insane. Was she loosing her mind?_

"_Marry me?" Kurt said again. "Wanda, I love you. I vant to take care of you…and the baby. I'm going to be a dad."_

_It's because I'm pregnant. She shook her head and climbed out of bed. 'No, Kurt. No.'_

'_Vhy?" Kurt asked following her. "Vhat's vrong?'_

"_Everything." She said wrapping the sheet around her. "I don't want you to marry me."_

"_Vhy? Wanda, vhat's wrong?" Kurt stood there helpless._

"_I'm pregnant Kurt." She replied. "I don't need you to marry me because of that."_

"_Oh." Kurt nodded. "I vas…Ve don't have to marry if you don't vant. I didn't mean to upset you. I vant to be a part of my child's life that's all."_

_She nodded and walked over to him. Then, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. She felt his fingers play with her hair._

Kurt sighed and touched her curly brown locks. Maybe if Talia looked more like her mother, Graydon wouldn't have found out about her.

He looked up at Storm who walked out in her X-suit. He knew she was hurting inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue pulled up her hair into a ponytail leaving her white streaks hanging out around her face. She turned seeing Gambit leaning up against the lockers staring at her. She wondered how long he was there. "Hey." She said softly and grabbed her jacket.

Gambit walked over to her wanting to stop her from covering herself up. Like his body suit, hers covered everything but her arms. He just wore a black trench coat and she a black jacket. "hey, ya alright.'

"Yeah." She said weakly.

Gambit smirked pulling her in his arms. "Ya ain't fooling me Chere." He said as she leaned her head against her chest. "Talk ta me."

Rogue traced her fingers along his maroon chest wishing she could do more than feel X-men body armor. She looked up at his scruffy face seeing his eyes burning bright. If only she could tell if he was upset or not.

"Come on Chere." Gambit said looking down at her. "What's wrong/"

"I'm scared.' Rogue admitted to him and leaned her head against his chest again. 'I don't want to lose you."

"Ya ain't gonna lose me." Gambit assured her rubbing her back. "I ain't going anywheres without ya. I promise."

"The book…"

"Forget the book." Gambit said lifting her chin up to face him. "I ain't leaving your side. I promise."

Rogue nodded as he leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips met for a brief second and Bobby walked in the room.

"Hey." Bobby said with Lorna in tow.

Gambit kept his arms around Rogue and turned to look at him.

"How long before Storm and Cyclops get here." Bobby said looking in his locker for his suit.

"About 10 or 15 minutes." Gambit replied. "They want us to be in the War Room."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." Bobby said looking for his suit as they walked off.

Lorna watched as he pulled out a whoopee cushion and tossed it aside. "What are you looking for?"

"My X-suit." Bobby said closing his locker. "It was in here."

"I have it." Northstar said holding it in his arms. He was in his black suit with gray stars across the chest surprising Bobby that he was going to fight. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh." Bobby said taking his suit from him. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Northstar said as he went off to change in the stall. While Bobby was gone, he couldn't help but stare at the green haired mutant he showed up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique's eyes fluttered open and she moaned. Her head pounded and it seemed like the room was spinning. "Mmm."

Graydon looked over to his mother stirring. One by one the others slowly moved. He smirked and turned to his officers. "Leave the room."

"But Sir."

"Now." Graydon ordered and waited impatiently for them to walk out the door. Then, he turned.

Mystique opened her eyes and stretched hearing chains rattle. What the? She looked up at her arms chained above her head. She pulled and struggled trying to get free.

"It's no use."

Mystique looked forward seeing the speaker of the voice glaring at her.

"You're not going to get free." Graydon said walking over to her. "I took my precautions."

"And I should have taken mine." Mystique said fighting her chains. She couldn't bend and move like she normally could. She felt different.

"Yes, maybe you should have." Graydon answered. "But then again, I thought you wanted children."

Mystique looked down at herself. She was normal…a normal human being. Her body was pale covered by a white dress with a skull belt. It nearly matched her skin.

Graydon smirked. "I guess I didn't get much of your traits, did I."

Mystique looked up at him. "You're lucky I'm in the position I'm in."

"Oh really.' Graydon said seeing Logan and Sabretooth stir. "Is that a threat?"

Mystique couldn't answer him. Even she felt vulnerable to him. She looked around the room seeing she was not alone. There were four other there with her.

Logan's eyes opened and he looked around. 'Where am I?"

"Hell." Graydon said approaching him.

"You son of a bitch." Logan struggled against his chains. "When I get my hands on you?"

"You'll what?" Graydon smirked.

Sabretooth growled from his position. "You'll have to settle for what's left of him."

Graydon snickered looking over to his father. "Oh really."

"Really." Sabretooth said and let out a loud growl.

"Funny, I don't think so." Graydon replied walking past them. "I believe I'm the one in charge here."

"We'll see about that." Logan grumbled and extended his claws. For the first time, he felt real pain surge through his body. Blood poor from his knuckles where the claws extended. It was too much for him. He retracted his claws and looked at his hands. There they were…three slits in each. None of them healing.

Graydon smirked. "You'd be wise not to try that again."

"What did you do to us?" Mystique demanded.

Graydon walked past Birdy and Irene seeing them stir. Then, he turned. "I made you like me."

"You." Sabretooth growled.

"Me." Graydon said walking back towards him. "The collars you are wearing cancel out your powers. You are all nothing and I am everything.

"Graydon."

"What?" Graydon demanded turning to the officer that interrupted him.

"The girl is here."

Graydon smirked. "Bring her to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm took a deep breath and sat next to Cyclops taking her position as pilot.

Cyclops looked over to her seeing her puffy cheeks. "Storm, are you alright?"

Storm glanced back at Kurt and sighed. "Yeah." She said turning back around. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah." Storm shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yeah." Cyclops sighed knowing better than to push the issue. "What are we going to do about the team? We can't both lead."

"I know…then maybe we can." Storm thought for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

Me, Nightcrawler, the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Cyclops, Beast, Gambit, Rogue, Iceman, Toad, Boom-Boom, Northstar, and Magneto. "There are 13 of us." Storm replied. "Neither of us can lead a team that big."

"You want to split the team up." Cyclops replied. "Do you think that is wise?"

"Why not?" Storm replied. "We can have one large team and another smaller team."

"It would be easier getting a smaller team in Graydon's compound, where ever that may be." Cyclops admitted. "So how are we going to split the team."

"I'll have Nightcrawler, Gambit, Rogue, and the Scarlet Witch." Storm replied. "The rest can be in your charge."

"What about Magneto?" Cyclops asked. "He's not going to listen to me."

"He's not going to listen to me either." Storm replied. "But he needs to be around to take care of those Sentinel things. He's the only one that can manipulate metal."

"Besides the daughter." Cyclops added.

"I don't think he's going to let her fight." Storm replied. "She's not trained. If we lose her out there…I…I don't want to have to deal with malicious Magneto seeking revenge."

"I know." Cyclops admitted. 'It's bad enough we have to deal with the twins."

Storm glanced back at Wanda.

'I know you're not comfortable with it." Cyclops said to her. "And I'm not either. They are still Magneto's children despite their allegiance to the Avengers."

"I know." Storm turned back around. "That's why I split them up."

"She's not exactly a epitome of mental health, you know." Cyclops reminded her.

"I know." Storm replied. "But you keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sat on Gambit's lap leaning her body against his. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Gambit replied with eyes closed. "Maybe we should make some coffee.'

"That sounds like a good idea." Rogue answered yet neither of them moved.

"Are you all ready?" Xavier asked wheeling in the room.

Gambit opened his eyes. "We're waiting for everyone to get dressed."

"I'm dressed." Boom-boom said coming into the room in her X-suit. "And I'm ready to blow shit up.

"We're here Professor." Iceman said as he, Lorna, and Northstar entered the room.

Lorna looked around at everyone in their X-suits, then down at her lime green Tinkerbell Pajamas. She really felt out of place. "What I get no uniform?"

"You're not fighting." Magneto said as he and Toad entered the room in their uniforms. He placed on his helmet ignoring the fact she rolled her eyes.

"Eric…" Xavier stopped himself before he spoke further.

The doors slid open and Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Hank, Wanda, Pietro, and Luna walked in the room.

"Let's get down to business." Storm said as Cyclops pulled up the charts. "We have six missing people…"

"Mutants." Magneto corrected her.

Storm nodded. "Mutants…Wolverine, Sabretooth, Mystique, Destiny, Birdy, and T.J." She said pulling up the pictures on file.

"Where are they located?" Rogue asked.

"That's the problem." Cyclops added. "We're not sure where the start."

Gambit sat up with Rogue. "Den how we supposed ta find dem?"

"Hank, have you found anything?" Storm asked.

"No." Beast replied straightening the jacket to his X-suit. "The signal is blocked."

"I know how." Magneto spoke forward.

Cyclops looked over at him. "How?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth looked over to Birdy crying. He brought her into this. It wasn't what he wanted. It was all because of his son. He turned to Mystique to blame her for all the wrong in his life. "Raven."

Mystique ignored him with her eyes focused on the girl. Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe the sight.

Irene couldn't see, but she knew. Her visions didn't lie.

Logan ignored the burning in his hands and looked at the most innocent victim of all. "T.J."

Talia took off running from the officers that held her and over to her Unca Wolvie. She clung to his leg crying.

Graydon signaled for his officers to leave, then walked over to her.

Talia glared at him with her golden eyes through her tears. She held onto Logan hoping he would protect her.

Graydon grabbed her arm and she screamed as he ripped her away from Logan.

"Let her go Creed." Logan hollered at him. "Or I swear to you I'll…"

"You'll what." Graydon said hand cuffing Talia to a pipe. "You'll kill me."

"Something like that." Logan growled.

Graydon stood up and walked back over to him. "I don't think you are in any position to make a threat."

Talia cried trying to slip her hands out of the cuffs.

"What's the matter Mother?" Graydon asked seeing her shocked expression. "Cat got your tongue."

Mystique's mouth dropped open and she couldn't breathe.

"I guess Kurt never told you about your granddaughter." Graydon said. "I can't image why."

Mystique looked over at the girl. She couldn't have been more than four or five. She looked exactly like Kurt. Golden eyes. Spaded tail. Black curly hair. Sapphire skin. She was beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarice sat on a table in front of a bald man in a wheelchair. Magneto said everything was going to be ok. He wanted her to tell the bald man about the monsters. She didn't want to tell them, but she didn't have a choice.

"It's going to be alright." Xavier assured the frightened girl and raised his hands on each side of her head. "Close your eyes."

Clarice started crying.

_No more monsters. _

_No more monsters._

_Xavier took her place feeling the Sentinel wrap it's hand around him. He looked down at the Ferguson Family dead on the ground below as it placed in a cell in the center of its body._

_I want my Mommy._

_I want my Daddy._

_Xavier looked around the area the Sentinel was flying him over. It was familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how at first. Then, he saw a sign reading it as they flew over._

_Hartford, Connecticut_

_Outside the heart of the city, they approached a base. He stared at it and the ground outside of it opened up and they were lowered into a tunnel taking them down to the main quarters underground. The F.O.H. and more Sentinels were everywhere. Even a Ma…_

Xavier lowered his hands and looked at the crying Clarice. "It's alright." He said taking her into his arms.

Clarice cried ads whispered as she closed her eyes. "I want Mr. Creed."

"Where are they?" Storm asked.

"Connecticut." Xavier replied. "I'll send the information to the Blackbird. Pietro, Wanda, and Lorna suit up."

"We don't have suits here." Pietro reminded him.

Xavier wheeled over to the control panel and typed in a code. On the other side of the room, the empty suit less wall opened up revealing three suits. "You do now."

Magneto turned to Xavier as Lorna walked over to a deep purple suit and cape. "She's not fighting." He said under his breath as the others went to get suited up.

"No, you're not fighting." Xavier replied. "She is."

"I can fight Charles." Magneto replied. "Don't think you can stop me."

"You're injured and they need someone to manipulate metal." Xavier replied and looked up to him. "You know there is no other way."

Magneto watched as the three disappeared in the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightcrawler buckled himself in the jet before anyone else entered. He sat alone for how long, he couldn't say but tempted to take off without them.

"Hey." Storm said stooping down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"My daughter is missing." Nightcrawler snapped at her. "Does it look like I'm alright?"

"We're going get her back." Storm assured him.

"You don't know that." Nightcrawler replied. "I could loose her and none of you would understand."

"I'm trying Kurt." Storm stood up and headed to her seat. "You have to let me in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna adjusted her cape. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked it. It felt like it was made just for her. She sucked in a breath. She could feel the small metal clippings dotting the edge of it. There were spaced out evenly along the edge of her cape and around her ankles. There was a reason for it. She was sure.

She looked across the way seeing Wanda lace up the bodice on her crimson suit. Scarlet Witch. It shouldn't have shocked her that she was wearing red.

She jumped as a gust of wind nearly knocked her over. She looked over at Wanda again seeing Pietro standing there. Quicksilver's suit was forest green with a silver jagged stripe across his chest and around his waist. He looked just like their father.

The twins talked to each other like they could read their minds. When Quicksilver sped off, she couldn't help but continue to stare.

The Scarlet Witch placed a headband in her hair turning to find Lorna staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Lorna shrugged.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "So who are you supposed to be?"

Lorna shrugged. Everyone had a code name but her. "Umm…Magnetrix."

"Well that's a stupid name." Wanda answered honestly.

"Yeah." Lorna thought about it for a second. It did sound kind of pathetic. "I guess it does."

"You don't have a nick name or anything like that." The Scarlet Witch asked.

"Our…my Father says I'm a north star." Lorna admitted. "A Polaris."

"Polaris." Wanda leaned against the lockers. "It's an improvement."

"Yeah, I guess." Polaris answered and looked down at her suit. "I feel like I can enter the Matrix."

Wanda smirked. "You better get boarded on the jet. Tell them I'm on my way."

"Okay." Polaris replied and walked down the hallway.

Wanda watched her as she left. Then, she closed her eyes. She wanted her baby back. She needed her baby back.

She sighed and opened up her eyes looking down the hallway.

_William and Thomas waved to her._

"_Mommy, come play with us." William said._

"_Please Mommy Please." Thomas added._

Wanda turned away and closed her eyes fighting back her tears.

"Wanda."

Wanda jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked at him and wiped the tears in her eyes. "What do you want?'

"I'm sorry." Magneto said to her as cupped her face with his hands.

"You are always sorry Father." Wanda cried. "But you don't ever mean it."

Magneto dropped his hands to his side. 'I care about you all more than you know." He replied. "We're going to get your daughter back."

"No, I'm going to get her back." Wanda corrected. "She's my daughter."

"And my granddaughter." Magneto added. "Why did you keep her from me?'

"You know why." Wanda answered.

Magneto sighed letting her go. "I didn't mean to put you all into this mess. I only wanted you all to grow up having a better life than what I had."

"We had a good life Father." Wanda replied with the tears rolling down. "You just missed it."

Magneto couldn't argue with her, so he tried to make it up to her. "I want to know my granddaughter. What is her name?"

Wanda ignored him and walked off pausing in the hallway a few steps later. There the twins stood waving at her.

"Wanda." Magneto stepped closer to her wondering what hypnotized her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Wanda replied and walked through them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia looked over at everyone tied up. She was scared, but didn't know what to do. She curled up on the floor and closed her eyes crying.

"Sir."

Graydon turned and glared at the officer. "What now?"

"There are mutants on the grounds." The officer replied.

"What can they do/" Graydon demanded.

"Pyrokinetics, earthquakes, being extremely fat, and some sort of disappearing trick." The officer explained. "One of them is in the building."

"Kurt." Graydon whispered.

"What was that Sir?"

"Have the men handle the ones outside." Graydon ordered. "I take care of our inside guest."

"Yes Sir."

Graydon smirked and left the room behind the officer.

"He thinks it's Kurt." Mystique said fighting her chains. "We gotta get free now."

"I think that's a bit of a problem Raven." Sabretooth growled trying to get free. 'Of course, he better be glad he's safe for now."

Wolverine growled trying to slide his hand out of one of the chains. "You got that right."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Sabretooth growled at him.

"Oh well." Wolverine replied. "You know Raven, if you would have just given Victor head Graydon wouldn't have been born."

"You're just jealous that I got a marriage and you got a one night stand." Sabretooth answered.

"That's right." Wolverine nodded. "So how is the ball and chain treating you."

"Will the two of you shut up." Mystique fussed. "I almost free."

"Well excuse me."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You know when I get free, I ought to just leave you two here with Graydon." Mystique replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scarlet Witch sat down in the jet and sighed. She looked over to Nightcrawler who was just as upset as she was.

_She felt his arms wrap around her but she couldn't hold him back. The tears flowed from her eyes. "I can't do this anymore."_

"_Can't do vhat?" Kurt asked pulling her closer. "Wanda, vhat's vrong?"_

"_I can't do this." She said pushing her from him. She got up and climbed out of bed._

"_Wanda." Kurt threw off the covers and went after her. "Vhat are you talking about?"_

"_Us." She replied looking over the baby bed seeing Talia sleeping peacefully._

"_Us." Kurt grabbed her hand. "I don't understand."_

"_I can't…I can't be with you." She replied. _

_Kurt let go of her hand and stepped back. "I thought ve vere making it past all this. I thought…Wanda vhatever you vant me to do, I'll do it."_

_She turned from him. She couldn't even look at him. She couldn't see his heart break._

"_I don't understand." Kurt shook his head. "I love you.'_

"_No." She shook her head. "You don't…You don't."_

"_I do." Kurt answered. "Vhy is it so hard for you to see that?"_

_She couldn't answer him. She just stood there._

"_Wanda…" Kurt stepped closer to her, then backed up. "Vhat about T.J.?"_

"_I'm taking her with me." She replied. "You can see her when you're off."_

"_Vhen I'm off." Kurt snapped. 'I'm her father."_

"_You think I don't know that." She turned yelling at him. "You think I enjoy this.'_

"_I don't know anymore." Kurt answered. "Sometimes I vonder. I swear sometimes you can be a crazy bitch."_

'_Don't make me out to be the bad guy." She said as red nightgown ruffled. _

"_That's right. Make me look bad." Kurt replied. He stormed off into the bedroom and returned with a knife. He tossed it on the floor. "Go ahead. Leave. And vhile you are at it, stab me in the back as you go."_

"_Why bother Kurt?" She answered. "You might not be able to pull it out your back to carve in your skin later."_

_Kurt stared at her angry at the comment._

"_Don't think I don't know what you do to yourself." She said to him. "I know what I'm doing to you."_

"_Nein, you don't." Kurt replied. "You know nothing of vhat you do to me."_

_Talia wailed from her crib. Neither of them moved to get her. Neither wanted it to be the last time._

"_What's going on here?" Margali demanded bursting in the trailer seeing the two of them staring at each other and hearing Talia cry. "Come here Angel." She said picking up Talia. Then, she looked at them both. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves.' She fussed and took Talia back to her trailer._

_They stared at each other knowing what was going to happen next. _

The Scarlet Witch jumped at the landing of the jet. She looked over to Nightcrawler thinking the same thing she was. It was time to get their baby back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. I love cliffhangers.**

**Wanda and Pietro are unaware of Lorna being their sister, but they know she has Magneto's type of power. **

**The collars Graydon has on his captives negates their powers. No healing factors for Sabretooth, Mystique, and Wolverine while they have them on. Interesting. Maybe we should get one on Rogue. I'm sure Gambit wouldn't mind. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**Too many characters…too many choices to make. Hit lists are made, but I want to know what everyone else thinks should happen to the characters. I know everyone has their favorites and their least favorites. So drop me a review. _Who should be injured? Who should hook up? Who should break up? Who should lose their mind? Who should live? Who should die? Who should die only to come back again? _Let me know and I will consider the requests. You never know. We may be thinking the same. **

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	31. BANG

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXI: BANG

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**The characters won't be referred to their codenames until they are suited up. Well, all except Magneto, Sabretooth, and Mystique. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique cursed under her breath as the cuffs scrapped her skin. They were tight, but not tight enough for her to fight to squeeze her hand through.

"Got one." She let out in a huff and looked at her red hand. She wasn't sure if she could do it again.

"It's about time." Sabretooth said as he watched her. "Get the other one."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Don't start with me."

_Click_

Mystique looked over to the door seeing the knob turn. She quickly grabbed the cuff to hide the fact she was free.

Two officers walked in holding guns making an inspection.

"Filthy mutant scum." One of the officers said and shook his head.

Talia opened her eyes and sat up.

"They shouldn't even be allowed to breed." Another said as they walked back out the room to continue their search.

Talia looked around with her puffy eyes. She wanted to be home, but she wasn't sure where that was. Mutti or Vati. She needed them both.

"What was that about?" Wolverine asked feeling his knuckles burn and his stomach turn.

Sabretooth growled under his breath. "They were looking for someone."

With her free hand, Mystique fiddled around with the collar on her neck. It stopped her from being herself. It had to be the way to get free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon leaned forward as he eyed his cameras. Outside, the ground shook, his men were beaten, and fire raged out of control.

"Senator Creed."

He ignored his officer. He didn't want to hear the truth.

"Senator Creed."

He heard his name again. Why did they have to bother him so?"

"Senator Creed."

Graydon turned with his cold dark eyes and glared at the officer. "What?"

"There is no sign of the mutant." The officer reported. "Anywhere."

"Look again." Graydon ordered.

"Sir…"

"I said LOOK AGAIN." Graydon snapped at him. "MAKE SURE ALL OF THE F.O.H. IS ON HIGH ALERT."

"Yes…Sir."

Graydon turned back to the cameras seeing a jet land not far from the building. "And send out more troops. We have incoming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm and Cyclops walked side by side off the X-jet. The two best friends were ready to kill each other days before, but now they had to work as a team.

"I'm nervous Scott." Storm admitted. "I don't know how long we can hold the team together."

"We need to hold it long enough to get the others out." Cyclops replied. "It's the main objective."

"I know." Storm answered. "How are you going to handle the Brotherhood?"

"I have Beast watching over Polaris. Toad doesn't bother me." Cyclops replied. "Quicksilver may be an Avenger, but he's still Magneto's son."

"I know what you mean."

"Are you going to be alright with the Scarlet Witch under your wing?" Cyclops asked knowing Storm was bothered by her.

"I can handle her." Storm replied. "If not I'll fry her."

"That's comforting." Cyclops smiled. "I'm can't read minds, but I know you are jealous."

"I'm a goddess Scott. I don't get jealous." Storm replied. "I get even."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique pulled and tugged at her collar but it wouldn't budge. There was no lock, no button, nothing. It seemed hopeless.

"Anything." Sabretooth demanded.

"I can't get it." Mystique dropped her hand in frustration. "It's gotta have a control or something."

"Damnit." Wolverine growled feeling his knuckles burn.

Birdy looked at Sabretooth crying. "You mean we're stuck here."

"We're going to get out." Sabretooth assured her and turned to his ex. "Continue."

"There is nothing to continue." Mystique replied. "I can't get it off."

"Don't hand me that bullshit." Sabretooth hollered at her. "You're going to get that thing off so we can get out of here."

"You want to get out of here, and then you do something." Mystique hollered back. "I'm not the cause of all your problems."

"You were the one who wanted the damn kid." Sabretooth argued.

Mystique glared at him. "Oh, so this is my fault."

Wolverine did his best to ignore them and turned to Talia. She was crying again. She was too young to be in this mess.

Talia sniffled and looked across from her. There was her Unca Wolvie tired and worn, A lady with pale skin and short black hair fighting with a monstrous man with blond hair, A lady with long silver hair, and an old lady with dark glasses.

Talia kept her focus on the old lady. She caught her smile briefly, and then hangs her head. "Bye."

Wolverine heard the faint bye and looked over to Irene. "Raven."

"Oh shut up Victor." Mystique hollered at her ex. "If it wasn't for the fact you were so damn…"

"Raven." Wolverine hollered at her to get her attention.

"What?" Mystique turned to him turning her anger at him.

Wolverine stared at her for a brief second, not really sure what to say. "Ray, over…"

Mystique turned her head and looked over to Destiny. Her eyes weld up with tears. "Irene."

Sabretooth hung his head. He felt guilty despite the mad man that overruled him. One death only meant more to follow. A peaceful one was lucky. "You ought to be glad."

"Yeah, Creed that's nice to say." Wolverine replied.

Mystique shook her head. She loved Destiny…Irene. "How could you be so cruel?"

"It's not cruel." Sabretooth replied. "She got to go quietly. Imagine what Graydon is going to do to us."

Mystique couldn't reply, but she wasn't going to admit he was right either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris outstretched her hand. Metal. She could feel it. It was underground. She just wasn't sure what it was.

"Polaris." Beast called to her as she lingered behind in her curiosity. "You need to keep with us." He said and walked over to her.

Polaris kept her focus on the ground. "There's something under the ground."

"What do you mean?" Beast asked trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"I don't know." Polaris replied and crouched down. "But it's big. Really big."

"Creed might have a base underground that's part of the headquarters." Beast replied. "Come, we need to stay with the group."

Quicksilver looked over to the Scarlet Witch and she to him. They didn't need to say the words, but they knew something was up with the younger mutant that called herself Polaris. Something familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique fought back all the tears she could. Every now and then, a lonely tear would roll down her cheek.

_Click_

Once again, all the attention turned to the door. They hoped to see a savior, but instead got the devil himself.

Graydon walked in suited up for a battle giving everyone a clue about what was to happen outside. Beside him, two officers walked. "Well, how are we all?" He greeted them but didn't get the same enthusiastic return. "It looks as though your friends have arrived. Unfortunate for them."

"Let us go Creed." Wolverine demanded.

Graydon shook his head. "Nice try, but you know I can't do that. Torture is so much more fun." He replied pulling out his gun.

"Don't even think about it." Mystique said as he walked over to them. "Or I swear to you I'll…"

"You'll what." Graydon laughed. "Kill me."

"Sir." One of the officers said feeling the pulse on Irene. "This one is dead."

"Damn." Graydon smirked at Mystique. "That spoiled my fun."

Mystique glared at him hard. This was not going to be fun at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scarlet Witch separated from her brother and joined a lonely Nightcrawler's side. "You know I have no intentions of taking orders from your girlfriend."

"Wanda, I know you better than you think." Nightcrawler replied. "You take orders from no one."

The Scarlet Witch smiled. "Something like that."

"I have no intentions of listening to Storm either." Nightcrawler informed her. "Once I'm in that base, I'm going after T.J. even if I have to kill everyone to find her."

"Count me in." The Scarlet Witch replied.

"Nein." Nightcrawler replied. "I can handle it myself."

"Talia is my daughter too Kurt." The Scarlet Witch answered him. "No man takes her from me and lives."

Nightcrawler nodded and took her hand. "We'll get her back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon smirked as he eyed them all down. It was so easy for him just to kill them all, but what fun would that be.

Wolverine growled at him as he stood before him. He would claw his eyes out if he could.

"Logan." Graydon traced the barrel to his gun. "How nice to see you again? Or should I say…James Howlett?"

Wolverine thought for a moment. He knew that name. He did. He was sure of it.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Graydon teased. "It was your name you know, but you always like to be called Logan for some reason. Weird isn't it."

Wolverine exhaled a deep breath trying to get over what he heard.

"Then, you met William Stryker and enrolled in the Weapon's X program and later Sabretooth joined you." Graydon added. "You agreed to an experiment lacing adamantium to your bones. Without your ability to heal, the adamantium would poison you. It would be a slow and painful death."

Wolverine knew he was right. He had talked about it several times in sessions with the Professor.

"What a way to die? Pitty." Graydon smirked and turned his attention to Birdy.

Birdy cried at the sight of his wicked face. "No, no." She muttered as he walked over to her.

Sabretooth struggled against his chains trying to get free. He couldn't let him hurt her.

Birdy's cheeks streamed with tears. "Please, no. Let me go. Please."

Graydon walked over to her and unlocked her chains freeing her.

Mystique watched the scene. He was up to something. He would never do something that nice as to let her go.

Once free, Birdy ran to Sabretooth holding onto him. "Victor." She said and leaned against him.

"It's alright Birdy." Sabretooth tried to comfort her as he stared Graydon in the eye.

Graydon turned his attention to his father. He loved Birdy that was no denying it. But the fact, his father cared for someone other than his own flesh and blood made him made. "How sweet."

Birdy turned her head and stared at the younger man. She could see his father in him and it scared her. "What's going on?"

"You never told her did you?" Graydon glared at his father. "FATHER."

Birdy looked from Graydon to Sabretooth. That's when she knew. "Oh God." She backed up from him as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Graydon grabbed the sides of her arms as she backed into him. "You always knew he was a monster, didn't you."

"Don't listen to him." Sabretooth pleaded her. "He forgets where he comes from."

"Victor." Birdy wipes the tears from her eyes.

"You know me better than that." Sabretooth reminded her. "You know what I've been through."

"Fine time to care." Graydon whispered in her ear. Then, he flung her to the ground at Sabretooth's feet.

Sabretooth growled at him as Birdy looked up.

Graydon took aim at her.

Birdy shook her head crying as stood up. "Victor, I loved you." She whispered under her breath.

_BANG_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit pulled out a cigarette, touched the tip, and put it in the corner of his mouth.

"You're smoking at a time like this." Rogue fussed at him.

"It relives stress." Gambit replied taking a drag. "You should try it Chere."

"I'll pass." Rogue answered. "You know cigarettes can kill you."

"So can those things." Gambit pointed.

The X-men and Brotherhood paused. Before them, an army of F.O.H. soldiers and Sentinels awaited to engage them in battle. Pyro and Blob hid behind trees grateful they weren't alone anymore. Avalanche was dead against another with his helmet cracked.

"Blue team, Get ready." Cyclops ordered as he team took first line.

Cyclops took a deep breath. No Danger Room session could prepare them for this.

Beast exhaled a deep breath. If he could speak at all, he would say 'Oh my stars and garters." He couldn't. He was terrified beyond rational thought.

Polaris' heart rose to her throat. Perhaps Magneto was right. She wasn't ready for a fight…a battle…a war.

Quicksilver held his head high. He had a little girl to get back to. He wasn't going to let this take him down, or at least that was the plan.

Toad felt a frog in his throat. When ever he was in it with the X-men, he always seemed to be in the worst situations.

Northstar eyed up a Sentinel. Suddenly he was missing his sister. He could really use her help now.

Iceman froze over and released a frosty breath.

Storm looked ahead of her. "Yellow team get ready to ascend to the rooftop."

Storm took a deep breath. It was taking a lot for her not to lose control over the weather. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to scream or cry.

Rogue squeezed Gambit's hand and waited for him to return the favor. This could be the end and they hadn't even been able to begin.

Gambit returned her squeeze and pulled out his bo staff. Suddenly he needed more than just a cigarette to calm his nerves.

Nightcrawler felt the anger swell up in him. An angry parent feels no fear or pain, but the loss of a child. He wasn't going to let that happen. Graydon was going to wish he never fucked with him.

The Scarlet Witch fought her emotions to keep her calm. The only thing that kept her sane was the thought of feeling Talia in her arms again.

The F.O.H took aim.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. I love cliffhangers. This wasn't my favorite chapter, but I promise to have some good fight scenes coming up in the next ones. **

**Avalanche died off panel. Destiny (Irene) died peacefully from everything that went on. **

**The collars Graydon has on his captives negates their powers. No healing factors for Sabretooth, Mystique, and Wolverine while they have them on. **

**Logan's real name is James Howlett. **

**Northstar gets supernova type powers when he touches his twin sister. Northstar reminds me of Quicksilver. They both can run fast and have psycho sisters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**Too many characters…too many choices to make. Wow. Those responses were cool. Everyone had different answers to what should happen. It's going to be real interesting to play with. **

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	32. Round One The Fight

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXII: Round One- The Fight

By: Michelle

This chapter is in honor of **_1125 Perrin Drive_** and **_329 Chinchilla Drive_**. Bricks crumble and fall, but spirits live on forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**Birdy is an associate of Sabretooth's. Her telepathy calmed him out of his feral rages. According to the comics, Sabretooth had feelings for her but when she betrayed him he was torn between killing her and keeping her alive to help him. Birdy usually carried a big gun and drove the getaway car. At the end, you will understand why I brought her in.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BANG

Talia screamed and her eyes glowed bright.

Birdy held onto Sabretooth choking on her own blood. "Mr. Creed…Victor."

Sabretooth felt her warm blood on his chest. In some ways, he thanked his son for the collar keeping his mutant powers down. It kept his nose from burning with the smell of her blood.

Birdy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I always…knew…_sigh_…you'd be…the one…to kill me."

"I didn't…grrr…Birdy." Sabretooth looked into her eyes. She was fighting so much to keep them open. "I love you and I meant what I said about a family."

"Heh." Birdy smirked at him to hide her laugh. "Come on Victor…The only…meaningful rela…relationships you have…are…are with people…you're trying…to kill."

Sabretooth couldn't deny the comment. He watched as her eyes rolled back and she released her grip on him. Then, she fell to the floor.

For a moment, he was calm as if nothing happened. Then, reality set in and he turned his anger at her killer.

Sabretooth growled in his chains trying his hardest to get free to attack Graydon. "You bastard. Why her? Why?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you. Mutant. Without her to sooth you, you're alone with your pain, with your crimes." Graydon replied as he put his gun away. "She was your little escape valve."

Sabretooth glared at him. Every time he breathed in, he growled. "You're my blood, all right. My own darlin' baby boy."

Graydon sneered at the comment. "I'm not your son…no one would want you as a father." He turned his attention to his two officers trying to calm down a screaming Talia. "What is the problem?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyclops hollered out as the F.O.H. shot at them. "Polaris NOW."

Polaris raised a shaky hand in front of her creating a protective barrier in front of the X-men. One by one, the bullets came to a halt.

Taking the queue to move, Storm signaled her team. "Yellow team, to the roof."

Storm, Rogue, and the Scarlet Witch took flight as Nightcrawler bamfed with Gambit up to the roof to join them.

Cyclops nodded to Beast as Polaris calmed and held good control over her powers. "Northstar and Quicksilver, NOW."

Northstar and Quicksilver each sped off in a different direction. F.O.H. officers flew up in the air as gusts of winds flew by and knocked them over.

Beast held his ground like the others waiting for orders. That's when he noticed something. The Sentinels weren't moving. "Cyclops."

Cyclops placed his hand on his visor ready to send out the next set of orders/ "I hear you Beast."

"The Sentinels." Beast looked over to him. "They are currently inactive."

"Then we take them out before they take us out." Cyclops replied. "Blue team. Fall back in line."

Quicksilver and Northstar joined the front line again.

"Get ready for the main attack."

Polaris held the bullets in place as the F.O.H. stopped firing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia screamed and bounced around trying to get free from her handcuffs. She didn't like this one bit. She wanted her Mutti and Vati. Her eyes were glowing bright gold.

Graydon turned, angered by the sound. "What is her problem?" He demanded his two officers.

"I think you scared her." One of the officers replied getting closer to her.

"Watch out Jon! It might bite." The other officer said.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Lay off the horror movies Greg." He said and stepped closer with a candy bar in hand. "Hey kid. Look what I got. You like Snickers."

Talia pulled away as Jon reached for her. Sulfur and brimstone filled the air.

Wolverine looked over to her. "Oh shit."

"Oh no." Mystique whispered under her breath.

"Is it me or did it just get really hot in here?" Greg asked as sweat rolled down his brow.

"Stop freaking out." Jon reached forward, then pulled back quickly as fire appeared out of thin air. "What the hell is going on?"

"I told you to stay back from it." Greg said as flames began tearing in the air around her.

Talia screamed unaffected by what was happening. They weren't scary to her.

Graydon's eyes widened. She was too young to have her powers.

Talia looked at Jon and pulled at her handcuffed. Her hands diminished enough for them to go through the cuffs setting her free. Then, she jumped at Jon attacking him as if she were her Unca Wolvie. But, she wasn't a Wolverine. She was a Nocturne and jumped into Jon's body.

Greg pulled out his gun with his hands shaking. "It's a demon."

Talia controlled Jon's body and turned him around to face Greg. Her eyes made his glow bright. "Leave me alone." She said and kicked Greg.

Greg fell to his knees and slid his body out of the way as Jon walked forward.

Graydon pulled out his gun and took aim as he walked over to her. "That's cute T.J., but you've been a bad little girl."

BANG

Talia jumped out of Jon's body and dived to the floor. She slid across the floor and between Graydon's legs.

"Run T.J. run." Wolverine hollered at her. "Run and hide."

Talia got up and ran to the door.

"Shut up." Graydon shot Wolverine in the leg causing him to holler out in pain.

Talia screamed again at the door seeing her Unca Wolvie bleeding and slowly dying. Then, she saw Graydon turn to her.

"Come here T.J." Graydon said to her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Talia flung open the door and ran down the hallway.

"Damnit." Graydon hollered and chased after her with a gun in one hand and his communicator in the other. "Lock down all the doors. The kid escaped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BAMF

Gambit felt his stomach turn as he and Nightcrawler appeared on the roof as the others landed. "I need to learn how to fly." He said as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"Halt. Don't move."

Storm and her team turned to see a dozen angry F.O.H. officers ready for them. She smirked and they attacked.

The Scarlet Witch's hands glowed bright pink and she extended them forward. Then, she folded two fingers in on each and hex bolts flew out hitting two officers and knocking them right off the roof.

Rogue flew over and landed on the other side of two others and as they turned punched both. They flew with busted faces across the roof causing Gambit to jump out the way.

"Now Chere. Ya ain't supposed ta have fun without me." Gambit said pulling out a deck of cards while trying not to lose the cigarette in his mouth. "We be one on one. I getting jealous."

"Then extend you bo staff Swamprat and come help me." Rogue replied.

Gambit flung his cars left and right. "I coming Chere. Let me take care of dese guys and I get wit ya." He replied as cards exploded. "I don't be wanting an audience."

Storm's eyes pearled over as the sky darkened and lightning bolts slammed to the ground.

Nightcrawler bamfed in and out and in between officers in a pillar of black smoke. The FOH flew around him like rustling leaves.

As the officers began to run, Storm threw down a bolt in front of them. The building shook and their feet burned as their boots melted from the heat.

Gambit pulled Rogue up against him. "Now dat's how dis Cajun likes it." He said pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. "Once we ditch the threesome dere, we can have some real fun."

"Oh really." Rogue said feeling him digging in her. "I guess a good fight is what makes your blood rise."

"Dat and more." Gambit replied leaning in for a kiss.

"Stop flirting." The Scarlet Witch fussed as she pushed apart the two lovebirds. "We're here to get my daughter back."

"Halt. Don't move."

Gambit, Rogue and the Scarlet Witch turned around.

"Raise you hands in the air."

"You've got to be kidding." The Scarlet Witch griped looking at the officers before her.

Gambit pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. "Oh come on Red. I thought you liked having fun."

The Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes. "This isn't fun. This is guilty pleasure."

"No dat's sex." Gambit said wrapping his arm around Rogue. "Ain't dat right Chere."

"Don't move."

Gambit smirked and took another drag. "what's wrong?" He said as his eyes burned red.

"That's the one with the bombs."

Gambit chuckled. "I am de bomb."" He said and flicked his cigarette at them.

KABOOM

Rogue waved the smoke out of her face. "You show off."

"Ya know me Chere."

"Hey." Storm yelled getting their attention. "This way."

Nightcrawler opened the doorway on the roof leading to a dim lit stairway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"T.J." Graydon called as he walked slowly down the hallway. "Where are you?"

CREAK

Graydon turned the corner seeing one of the doors close. _There you are_. He whispered and headed for it.

**SECRURITY BREACH**

Graydon heard the alarm go off and looked at the lights flickering. _Damn._ "I want…" He listened to the dead silence of his communicator. "Shit."

He slowly opened the door to the room. He knew she was in there somewhere. "T.J." He said and turned on the light.

KAPOW

The power shut off and the entire compound darkened. "Damn." Graydon know this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth growled as the room darkened. "What's going on?"

"The power is out." Mystique replied. "The X-men are here."

"Storm." Wolverine managed to say. He felt his stomach turn.

"Logan." Mystique looked over to him but couldn't see him. They had to get out of there.

_hissssss_

"Stop it Victor." Mystique fussed at her husband.

"What did I do?" Sabretooth growled at her.

_hisssss_

"That." Mystique griped. "That damn noise."

"I didn't make any noise." Sabretooth replied. "Especially when it comes to you."

Heehahahah

Mystique sucked in a deep breath. She knew that laugh. She knew it too well. "Azazel." She huffed out as his golden eyes appeared in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm walked down the stairway with her team following her. "Storm to Cyclops. Yellow team is inside the building."

"_Good work Storm."_

Storm sighed as she continued down ready for a fight.

The usually calm peaceful Nightcrawler followed her lead as her second in command. His mind was only one track and planned to ditch the team when the opportunity would present itself. He know Storm wouldn't like it, but she was going to have to understand. No one was going to get away with hurting his daughter.

The Scarlet Witch followed him trying with all her might not to lose control. But it was hard not to have the walls crack as you walk down the stairs. They took her baby from her. They took the only thing that was real and they were going to pay for that.

Gambit walked side by side with Rogue ready to guard her if trouble evolved. He nudged her slightly motioning to the walls.

Rogue glanced at him glad she wasn't the only one seeing what she was seeing.

Storm paused in her step coming face to face with a door.

"Allow me." The Scarlet Witch said moving Nightcrawler out of her way. She had to release some anger somewhere and that door seemed like a good place to start. She thrust her hands forward knocking the door off its hinges.

BAMF

Nightcrawler appeared in the empty dark hallway and signaled for the others to come in. When he realized that he was the only one other than the nodding Gambit that could see in the dark, he called to them. "All clear."

"Where is everyone?" Rogue asked as she stepped into the hallway towards his glowing eyes.

"Outside." Storm replied. "Graydon knew we would be coming. He must have called must of his troops out there to keep us out."

"Heh." Gambit smirked. "Guess we outsmarted him."

The Scarlet Witch looked at the end of the hallway where two little boys stood. She could hear them. She was sure of it. She just stared hypnotized until she felt a misshapen hand cover her mouth and a tail wrap around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris held her hand steady.

"Blue team hold the line." Cyclops ordered.

"Hey, wait for me." Boom-Boom yelled as she finally joined them.

"Glad you finally could make it Boom-Boom." Cyclops fussed.

Boom-Boom rolled her eyes and formed a little glowing ball in her hands. "Excuse me for having to pee. It's not like I aim at a tree and can be done with. You know how hard it is to hover without peeing on your X-suit."

"Blue team ready…all of us." Cyclops glared at Boom-Boom.

"I've got my balls." Boom-Boom replied. "You got yours."

Cyclops ignored her and issued his first order. "Polaris, drop your shield.'

Polaris took a deep breath and lowered her hand.

"X-men attack."

Boom-Boom slung a glowing ball into one of the Sentinels.

KABOOM

Polaris covered her ears as it came crashing down. She felt the heat from the explosion and looked up for find six guns staring at her. She never felt more afraid in her life.

"Lousy mutant scum."

Her fear turned to angry. She couldn't stand such negativity, but it felt like it fueled her. She fanned her fingers and thrust her hands forward. An invisible force threw them backwards knocking them out.

Then, she walked over and looked down at them. "It's Homo Superior, you Sapien."

Beast glanced at her from a distance seeing exactly what she did. She knocked them out just as she did her friends by using the iron in their blood.

Then, he growled and turned his attention back to his goal. His furry hands smacked an officer to the ground. But when one went down, another took his turn.

He grabbed an officer by the shirt and flung him across the way into a Sentinel. The Sentinel received a small dent, but the officer received a broken neck.

He jumped up and off to another challenge, but kept his eye on Magneto's youngest.

Quicksilver may not have had his father's powers, but his father taught him how to effectively use the ones he was given.

Faster than the speed of light, he ran circles around the officers sending them spinning round and round.

He skid to a halt, almost laughing as he did. The dust left a trail of where he had been.

Northstar ran up beside him and gave him a quick wink. Then, he speed off equally as effective, but not nearly as trained.

If Aurora had been there, he really could have sparked some trouble. He would have to remember to try to get close to her again. However, it was hard enough being gay and a mutant. Coming on friendly terms with your twin again was itself another war.

Iceman slid over him on his ice slides. He maneuvered up and down over officers freezing them as a base for his slide. They would live, but would have one mighty cold when done.

Cyclops blasted bits of Sentinels everywhere. They fell like giants, but wasn't shaken by them. It was unusual though. They didn't move, as if they were no threat at all. He wasn't going to take a chance though and another came crashing down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He slipped on over to her flashing his white fangs as he smiled. "You look lovely my dear. So vulnerable."

"What are you doing here?" Mystique demanded him.

Azazel leaned up against her. "Do I have to explain?"

With her free hand, she smacked him across the face signaling him to back off.

Wolverine looks over to the golden eyes. "Elf…no…who is he."

"Daddy." Sabretooth growls. "Kurt's daddy."

Azazel laughed. "How right you are." Then, he turned his attention to Mystique. "You're second had his toys redecorate your house. I followed them here."

"Great." Mystique sighed. "So free us and help us find him."

"Oh I can't do that." Azazel replied. "I have more important things to do other than to discipline your son."

"And what is that." Mystique demanded.

Azazel formed a flame in front of him lighting up the room. "Spend time with my granddaughter."

"_T.J."_

Azazel turned. He had to find her before Graydon did.

BAMF

Mystique coughed as his stench filled the air. Then, she pulled at her collar again. She had to get out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't see a thing." Rogue said looking around. She felt Gambit grab her butt.

Gambit smirked as she looked at his glowing red eyes. "My bad Chere. I dought dat be ya hand."

"Yeah right." Rogue answered and grabbed out for his hand. She felt him take it and kiss it.

"I must have knocked the power out." Storm said. "Gambit, do you have your lighter with you?"

"Non." Gambit replied and pulled out a card. "I have something better."

"Oh God." Rogue pinched her nose. "Do ya'll smell that?"

Gambit charged his card until it glowed bright lighting up the area around them like a torch. "I ain't done it. But afta we get home I might have to throw up."

"Kurt." Storm looked around her noticing Nightcrawler was missing…and so was the Scarlet Witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"T.J." Graydon walked forward with his gun in hand. "Come out. Come out wherever you are."

Talia could see him clear thanks to her father's mutant abilities. Her little golden eyes shown bright as she ducked behind some equipment.

"Come out T.J." Graydon coaxed her. "I'll get you some candy."

Candy was a key word to her, but she didn't trust him. She ducked back more into the wall.

"I'll play a game with you." Graydon said. "I know you like games. Games are fun. I just don't like hide and seek. We can play X-box if you want."

Talia climbed up the wall glancing quickly at him with her golden eyes.

Graydon smirked and cocked his gun. He saw the quick little light from her eyes. They were the only thing that had light in the room. "Now I got you."

He took aim…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. I hate fight scenes and I ain't done yet.**

**Sorry this chapter took me so long. It's been a over a year since Katrina and they just recently knocked both my mom and grandma's houses down. That's why I dedicated the chapter to it. So, to release anger, I channeled it into killing some F.O.H. officers. And I ain't done yet. Imagine when I get a hold of Graydon. **

**I have started chapter 33. Hopefully I can get it up by next Thursday. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**

Birdy Info and Sabretooth facts.

Birdy worked with Sabretooth as one of his associates. She betrayed him to the Tribune for unclear reasons and he turned against her. Although he didn't end up killing her, he threatened her on several occasions. She stuck by his side and when Wolverine asked her why she stayed with him she replied that it was better off than being dead. Once she betrayed him, she seemed to be in a lose lose situation with him. If she left, he would kill her. If she stayed with him, she would eventually kill her. The Tribune she betrayed him to ended up being Graydon Creed seeking revenge against both his parents. Graydon found out his mother was a mutant after spying on her shape-shift. Mystique told him if he thought she was bad, then he should wait until he sees what his father was like. In the end of the Sabretooth 1st series, Graydon pulls out a knife and stabs Birdy in the chest to torture him.

Sabretooth says he knows people who can help him and goes to the X-mansion to sooth his demons. Xavier willing accepts him although Wolverine (of course) and Gambit have the strongest objections to it because they both have pasts with him. While there, Sabretooth put a wedge into Gambit and Rogue's relationship by telling Rogue about a girl Gambit met in Paris and seduced to fall in love with him so he could steal a necklace from her. Gambit told Rogue the truth and went to Sabretooth. To get revenge, Gambit used Cerebro to create images of people Sabretooth killed to torture him. The last image was Birdy and Gambit reminded Sabretooth that he was the reason she was dead.

Sabretooth 1st series issue 2 : Birdy tells him that he "only has meaningful conversations with people when you're killing them."

Sabretooth 1st series issue 4: Graydon recognizes Birdy from the surveillance reports. He slides a hidden knife out from his armor. "You're his escape valve!" Graydon then stabs Birdy in the chest. She falls to the floor, dead. A shocked Sabretooth asks why he'd kill her. "Because I wanted to hurt you. Mutant. Without her to sooth you, you're alone with your pain, with your crimes." Sabretooth tosses him to the ground. "You're my blood, all right. My own darlin' baby boy."

**Birdy is fuel to Sabretooth's rage**.


	33. Chapter XXXIII: Round Two – The Battle

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXIII: Round Two – The Battle

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto looked down at his arm. Every now and then, he could still feel the numbers being engraved into his skin. Today was one of those days.

Luna yawned and looked up to him. "Grandfather, I'm hungry."

He heard her, but couldn't reply.

"Magneto." Clarice said to him. "I'm hungry too."

Her heard her as well, but couldn't reply.

"Grandfather." Luna tugged at his cape to get his attention.

"Luna." Xavier wheeled in the room seeing the two little ones. "Come. I'll get you some breakfast. You too Clarice."

Magneto turned to Xavier seeing the little girls run to him. Then, he looked down again and turned the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BAMF

The Scarlet Witch's stomach turned as Nightcrawler let go of her. She never felt this sick even when she was carrying Talia for 9 months. When she relaxed and could breathe normal again, she turned and smacked him across the face.

"Vhat vas that for?" Nightcrawler demanded as he caught her hand from hitting him again.

"For…" For a moment, she was speechless. Alls she could do is stare into his beautiful golden eyes. They were so rich and full of life…but love from his was more than gold.

"Wanda." Nightcrawler leaned forward searching for answers from her eyes. She always seemed to keep him from seeing into her soul.

The Scarlet Witch's eyes darted to her boots. But it wasn't for long. She had to look into them again.

"Wanda."

She wrapped her arms around him taking him completely by surprise. "I love you." She said and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now I got you." Graydon said and took aim at the pair of golden eyes.

BAMF

A tail wrapped around his hands and flung him across the room as gun went off.

Talia shrieked and the bullet blew a chunk of the wall out beside her. She climbed quickly and onto the ceiling over him and towards the door.

Graydon sat up trying to figure out what happened. "Kurt." He said standing up. "I know it's you."

"Oh do you."

Graydon stood up and thought about the voice. "Who are you?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Azazel replied and looked over to Talia's golden eyes as she opened the door. "Hello."

Talia sucked in a deep breath. Those eyes weren't her Vati's. They were someone else. She slipped out the door and ran out into the darken hallway where is seemed to be safer.

Graydon looked at the golden eyes narrow and disappear. He walked forward waving away the sulfur and brimstone stench in the air. "What's going on here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm sighed. She knew they would leave, but she wasn't hoping it wouldn't be this early.

"Stormy." Gambit said holding out the brightly charged card. "What do we do now?"

Storm thought for a moment. "We continue on our mission…" she said and looked into his eyes. "Without them."

Gambit nodded and she walked towards another hallway at the end of the one they were on.

Rogue looked over at Gambit. She knew it without even having to absorb her emotions. Storm was hurting.

Storm talked to herself softly. Stay calm. You can do this. She said to herself even though she didn't really believe the words herself. It was taking all she had to keep from crumbling. Her eyes burned with tears…so betrayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're dropping like flies." Beast said as he landed beside Cyclops.

"Yeah." Cyclops watched as a Sentinel flew over him and crashed to the ground to his left. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good." Beast replied. "Because I really don't want to talk about it."

"The younger ones are handling well." Cyclops said as a frozen Sentinel fell to the ground.

Beast nodded. "They were trained well."

"I know." Cyclops nodded as another Sentinel fell to the ground covered in ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larry Trask wandered through the hallways of the compound with a flashlight in hand. He was sure the breaker room was down here somewhere.

He peeked in a few of the doors until his spotted the familiar equipment.

He pushed the door open and walked over to the unit. There was so much to fool with just to get the compound up and running again.

Larry pumped the generator until it charged fully. It turned on and lit up several switches to activate. One by one he pushed them and power started coming back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm looked up as the lights switched on.

"It's about damn time." Gambit said uncharging his card.

Rogue looked around. "They must have back up lights are something to this place."

"Freeze."

They stared at the end of the hallway at the dozens of F.O.H. waiting for them.

Gambit sighed. "I liked it better when the lights were out."

"So did I." Rogue said as she pulled a glove off.

'Don't do anything stupid Chere." Gambit warned her.

Rogue smirked at him. "Who me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POWER ON

One by one the Sentinels turned on.

Northstar looked at the red eyes target him. "I think we have a problem." He said and sped off as a laser shot at him.

Iceman held his hands up and froze a missile targeted for him. "You think."

Polaris ran as several blasts exploded around her. This wasn't what she wanted in her life. This isn't what she needed.

Fire burned all around as Pyro unleashed as much fury as he could. Wherever the X-men went, trouble seemed to follow. He was doing a whole lot better before they showed.

Quicksilver glanced over to Polaris hiding behind a tree. She had so much power, but no real potential to use them. One of them actually wasn't like their father.

Cyclops fired blasts back at the Sentinels that shot at him. "Beast."

"We're outnumbered Cyclops." Beast replied as more raised out of the ground in front of the building.

Cyclops ran over to him as a Sentinel crashed down. "There's got to be some kind of main control."

"It would explain why they suddenly turned back on." Beast replied. "Have you contacted Storm?"

"Something is jamming the signal." Cyclops replied. "I can't get through to any of them in there."

Beast sighed. "Then we better hope they are doing better than us." He said as Blob picked up a Sentinel and smacked another with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scarlet Witch released her kiss from Nightcrawler. Her eyes barely slits as she looked at him trying to catch her own breath.

Then, the power came on.

For the first time since they parted, she could see more than his golden eyes. "I love you."

"I…" Nightcrawler could hardly breathe himself. He wanted this more than anything in the world. To be with her…to be… "I…"

"Ja." The Scarlet Witch said leaning in again.

Nightcrawler looked at her ruby red lips. If things were different, maybe… "I love…"

"Me." The Scarlet Witch closed her eyes almost tasting his lips when she found herself moving in the opposite direction.

"I love Ororo." Nightcrawler said pushing her back from him.

Her eyes opened and she fought back her tears. "You sure about that."

"Ja." Nightcrawler replied turning away from her. He couldn't watch her heart break.

The Scarlet Witch wiped away the single tear that escaped her eyes. She looked down. "What about us?"

"Vhat about us?" Nightcrawler replied still with his back turned.

"I love you." The Scarlet Witch replied lifting her head.

Nightcrawler turned to her. "You didn't vant me Wanda."

"That's not true."

"Then vhat it?" Nightcrawler demanded her. "The fact that you valked out the door taking my daughter vith you. Did you love me then?"

The Scarlet Witch bawled out crying. "I loved you, but I was killing you. Don't you think I didn't know what you were doing to yourself?"

Nightcrawler couldn't reply, but his eyes burned as she traced the tattoos on his cheeks. They were just a few of many.

"Kurt, I know what you were doing to yourself." The Scarlet Witch lowered her hand. "And I couldn't deal with it."

"You hurt me a lot Wanda." Nightcrawler replied. "I only vanted to make you happy."

"You gave me Talia. That made me happy." The Scarlet Witch replied and headed down the hallway in search of her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon looked at the black smoke clearing the air as the lights turned back on. He checked his communicator again and heard static.

"Trask."

"Yes Senator Creed."

"The mutants are beginning to overrun the building." Graydon informed him. "I want the primary weapon ready for activation."

"But Sir…"

"Don't but me." Graydon answered slipping out into the hallway. "Remember who pays you."

"Yes Sir."

Graydon fiddled with his suit hoping it would do what Armond said it was going to do. He needed it more than ever as he walked down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm's eyes pearled over as thunder shook the building. The F.O.H. officers running for them with guns aims stumbled over each other.

Gambit walked forward. His skills as a thief taught him to be steady on his feet. He extended his bo staff and twirled it around.

Storm closed her eyes and the shaking stopped only to trigger a battle.

Gambit slammed his staff into an officer's stomach. Then, he swung back around smacking another across the face. Teeth and blood flew to the ground.

Rogue punched another sending him flying against the wall. Then, she back flipped and flew in the air around others teasing them.

Storm kicked one in the groin sending him bending over. Then, she struck him across the face knocking him to the ground. It was obvious she learn that type of move from Wolverine.

Gambit's bo staff flew out of his hand and he found himself defenseless.

"Filthy mutant scum." The officer said as he aimed his gun.

Gambit smirked as Rogue came up behind the officer touching her bare hand to his skin.

Rogue grind down on her teeth feeling the officer's anger flow through her. when His life force told her everything she needed to know, she let him go.

Storm tilted her head as it began to snow. The officers' guns froze solid. Then, she knocked them over with a gust of wind.

'Ya ok Chere." Gambit said holding onto Rogue.

"Yeah." Rogue replied trying to sort out what she absorbed.

Storm walked over to them. "What did you find out?"

"Wolverine, Mystique, Sabretooth, and the others are on the level below us at the end of the hallway." Rogue replied. "T.J. is missing. There was a call out to the officers to bring her straight to Graydon to take care of her himself."

Storm took a deep breath. "Can you fight?"

"I'm fine." Rogue said leaning on Gambit feeling the officer's thoughts running in her head.

Gambit shook his head. "No ya ain't. Ya took too much."

"Cyclops." Storm called in on her communicator with no response. "Damn. I can't get a signal out."

"The Sentinels are jamming the signal." Rogue said. "The control is located in the basement level floor."

"I can get in dere." Gambit answered.

"Not without a guide." Rogue replied. "OR alone."

"Do you two think you can handle it?" Storm asked.

"Oui." Gambit raised an eyebrow at her. "Where do ya think ya are going?"

"I'm going to get Logan." Storm replied. "I'll be fine." She said and headed for the stairway.

Gambit looked at Rogue. "Come on Chere. We betta git going too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightcrawler caught up with the Scarlet Witch in their search for Talia. "I wasn't trying to take T.J. away from you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." The Scarlet witch replied.

"No, I'm not." Nightcrawler grabbed her arm stopping her in her place.

The Scarlet Witch sighed and faced him. "Then, what Kurt/"

"I love her Wanda." Nightcrawler lifted her chin as she looked down. "She's my daughter. I want what's best for her."

The Scarlet Witch shook her head. she didn't want to listen to it.

"Look at me and try to understand." Nightcrawler said pointing to himself. "Look at me."

"I AM."

"Then understand that I want to give T.J. a better life than what I had." Nightcrawler replied. "You don't understand…"

"Nothing was wrong with your life" The Scarlet Witch answered him.

"I want her to go to school Wanda. I want her to make friends and have a childhood." Nightcrawler explained. "I want her to have everything I couldn't."

the Scarlet witch stared at him finally understanding what he had been saying all along. She never looked at him for his appearance. She only saw the man the he was inside.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

The Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler snapped back to reality at the sound of their daughter screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KABOOM

A Sentinel fell to the ground and its head popped off.

Polaris stared at it as it rolled to her coming to a stop. She felt the ground shaking and the other X-men fighting. She closed her eyes.

_Lorna it's alright to be afraid_

She opened her eyes and outstretched her hand. The Sentinel head lifted off the ground and she walked out into battle holding it above her.

Beast looked over her way trying to figure her out, but like Magneto's other children she didn't seem to make sense.

"Quicksilver."

Quicksilver turned and his mouth nearly dropped open.

"Move."

Quicksilver sped out the way as Polaris received the Sentinel head forward. It hit a Sentinel in the center of the chest and slammed it into the building creating a hole.

"Damn." Cyclops replied.

KAPOW

Flames burst in the air as another Sentinel exploded. Iceman felt his face melting. He turned as another fell towards him.

Northstar took off after him. He grabbed Iceman and they both slammed on the ground as the Sentinel fell next to them.

Iceman sat up. "Thanks."

Northstar nodded. "No problem."

"Stop messing around." Toad hopped by them and hopped off.

"Incoming." Boom-Boom yelled as another one fell towards them.

Iceman held up his hands freezing the Sentinel in place before it fell on him and Northstar.

Polaris formed as force field around herself as another Sentinel fell. It bounced off her back into the building again.

Beast jumped out the way. He could feel himself wearing down as well as the others.

A Sentinel turned towards one of the X-men pointing its lasers.

Beast hollered out. "LLLLOOOOOOOOKKKKKK OOOOUUUUTTTTT!..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm turned the corner of the hallway. "The end of the hallway." She said to herself and started running.

KABOOM

Storm fell to the floor. She looked behind her as the dust cleared seeing the body of a Sentinel laying there.

She got up hearing the hearing the commotion outside. "Oh goddess."

Storm turned away and opened the door at the end of the hallway. She needed backup despite who it was.

Wolverine looked up with his eyes in slits. "Hey Darlin'."

"Logan."

Mystique and Sabretooth stared at her as she ran over to Wolverine's side.

Storm felt the collar on his neck and looked at his wounds. Wolverine's thigh bleed from his bullet wound that wasn't healing, his knuckles burned from the three slices where his claws extended out and the adamantium laced on his skeleton poisoned him. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Then, she turned to Mystique and Sabretooth. "All of us…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit traced his hands over a control deck in the lower basement Rogue had lead them to. "Chere, what is dis place?"

"Master control room." Rogue explained. "But I don't know what controls what."

"I thought ya absorbed dat officer's memories." Gambit reminded her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he knew how to control them." Rogue said sitting down at a computer.

Gambit watched over her as she typed in passwords. "What's wrong?"

"It's coded." Rogue replied. "I can't get in. You know how."

Gambit leaned over her looking at the screen. "This isn't exactly something I can hot-wire and drive off with."

Rogue gave him a look and turned back to the screen. "There's gotta be a way to override the system."

"I'll show ya my way." Gambit said standing straight up and pulling out a card. "De easy way."

Rogue rushed up and grabbed his arm before he flung a charged card into the controls. "If you blow it up, then no one can control it."

Gambit sighed. "This sucks." He said and lowered his hand with the card still charged. Then, he tossed it to the side.

KABOOM

Rogue slapped him on the arm. "Are you trying to get us in more trouble?"

"Ya know me Chere." Gambit smirked grabbing her. "Trouble is my middle name."

"I thought it was Etienne." Rogue smirked back.

KACHSSEEESSSS

"What was that?" Rogue asked pushing him back.

"I was excited." Gambit explained. "Couldn't help myself."

"Not that." Rogue fussed at him.

Two large eyes lit up behind the smoke from the exploded card.

Rogue's mouth dropped open and she backed up into Gambit. "Remy, what is it?"

"I don't know." Gambit pulled her behind him to protect her. "But I don't think I be wanting to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto listened to the static filled radio with regret. "I've failed them Charles."

"You are too hard on yourself, Eric." Xavier replied.

"They all hate me for it." Magneto added. "Pietro is confused by me. Wanda hides things from me. Lorna resents me."

"They still love you Eric." Xavier reminded him. "They love you more than you know."

"I only wanted what was best for them."

"Sometimes what one feels is best, is not always right." Xavier explained. "There is no answer to what is right and what is wrong. There is no clear distinction between obligation and neglect."

"I'm their father Charles." Magneto replied. "And my children are fighting to stay away from death's door. Don't pretend you know what I'm feeling. I know you can read my mind."

Xavier sighed. "I thought making my student's saviors would eventually save their future, yet it was my future I was thinking about." He explained. "Our goals are the same Eric. We both want a world where mutants are accepted…a world where our children and grandchildren can live without fear or persecution…a world better than the world we came into."

Magneto closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He held it for how long, he wasn't sure. But, when he released it, he knew what he had to do.

"Eric." Xavier turned seeing Magneto head for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice our own wants for the good of others." Magneto answered and walked out the door. He walked to the med lab and inside finding Luna and Clarice taking naps in one of the beds. He touched Luna's golden locks and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye my angel." And he placed on his helmet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. I hate fight scenes and I ain't done yet.**

**The countdown has begun. I think this story has only 5 or 6 chapters left. Damn. Coming up Chapter 34: Round Three-The WAR will be sometime next week.**

**When Wanda is talking about Kurt's engraved skin tattoos, she is saying that he was hurting himself physically because she was hurting him emotionally. She was afraid she would kill him one day and couldn't watch him hurt himself anymore. For my story, Kurt's tattoos were self inflicted, not just religiously, but because he was suicidal at the time. Wanda was driving him over the edge.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	34. Chapter XXXIV: Round Three THE WAR

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXIV: Round Three – The WAR

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish stared blankly at her work schedule. Alls she could think about was Hank. It was driving her crazy. Why couldn't he be with her?

"Trish." Her boss said as the burst in the door of her office.

"What?"

"I need you to go up to Connecticut." Her boss replied in a single breath. "I have a chopper waiting for you."

Trish stood up grabbing her purse. "Ok. What's going on?"

"There is mutant activity going on at a warehouse outside of Hartford." Her boss explained. "Mutants…those robots…things are exploding left and right…"

"And this is my field." Trish rushed out the door. "I'm on it. You don't have to ask me twice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm touched the collar on Wolverine's neck.

"You have to get that off him." Mystique informed her. "It's the only way he's gonna survive."

Storm turned her attention to her. "How do you get it off?"

"I don't know." Mystique replied. "I've been trying for hours. Graydon must have some sort of control."

"We don't have time to look for that." Storm took a good look at the collar. "It's electronic. I could power surge it."

"It could kill him." Mystique replied hearing Sabretooth growl. "Shut up Victor."

"I could do it low enough." Storm said. "It might be worth the shot."

Wolverine raised his head and peered at her with his slits. "Do it."

Storm nodded and backed up. Her eyes pearled over and she sent forth her surge.

ZAP

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue clung tight to Gambit's arm. "You want to rethink that Terminator theory you had the other day."

Gambit stared forward as they backed up. "Ya mean de one where I done said dey can't make dat kinda shit."

"Yeah." Rogue let out a deep breath. "That one."

'Oh chere. Ya know I ain't de type ta admit when I be wrong." Gambit replied as Sentinel stared them down. 'But I might have ta make an exception in dis case.

CLICK

Gambit and Rogue glanced to the doorway seeing a man aiming a gun at them.

"Dis just keeps getting betta n betta." Gambit said staring at the shaky hand.

"You're Larry Trask." Rogue said as the man stepped into the light before his creation.

"I am." Larry admitted keeping his gun aimed. "And I'm not going to let you destroy him."

Destroy him." Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Dat thing dun attacked innocent people."

"Innocent." Larry replied. "They were mutant terrorist."

"Not all of them." Rogue corrected. "How about the little girl you sent those things after?"

"She has potential. Her parents…grandparents…" Larry said as his hand shook more and more. 'I had to do what I was ordered."

"Rules were made ta be broken." Gambit replied. "Does Graydon control ya thoughts or do ya always be doing what ya be told?"

Larry looked at his gun. "My father created the Sentinels for protection and order."

"That was your father's intentions." Rogue agreed. "But it's not Graydon's."

Larry lowered his gun. "I didn't intend for them to do harm."

"Den help us stop dem." Gambit pleaded. "Before dey kill our friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LLLLOOOOOOOOKKKKKK OOOOUUUUTTTTT!!!!!..."

Cyclops turned too late and felt the laser hit him in the chest. It burned straight through his X-suit and onto his flesh. He fell to the ground in pain smelling his own flesh.

Beast jumped up and onto the Sentinel. He clawed as the back of its neck ripping out wires until it froze into place. Then, he jumped down to Cyclops. "Scott."

Cyclops looked over at him feeling himself spinning. "Beast…"

"Oh my stars and garters." Beast looked at the burned flesh. "We need to get you out of here."

"We can't stop fighting." Cyclops replied. "Storm and the others are counting on us."

"Scott." Beast fussed as Cyclops forced himself to his feet.

Cyclops looked at him. The tears flowed from his eyes as the pain overwhelmed him. "Lead."

"I…"

"Lead the team." Cyclops ordered him as he braced himself against a tree. "Lead them Hank."

Beast nodded. "Sure…What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Cyclops replied.

"Quicksilver." Beast hollered.

"Yeah." Quicksilver said coming to a halt. "Bring Cyclops back to the jet."

Cyclops stared at Beast. "I can make it Hank."

"I'm not taking that risk." Beast replied. "You wouldn't leave me out here to die. None of us are going home in a body bag."

Cyclops nodded and shook his hand. He made the right choice. Then, Quicksilver sped off with him to the safety of the jet.

Beast looked out at the Sentinels. It was time to end this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia hollered as a man cornered her. There was something about him that was familiar, but she didn't trust him. He always seemed to know where she was. He was wicked in his black tied suit and stood forcefully upright.

"Stop your screaming child." Azazel spoke sweetly to her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Talia shook her head and remembered what she did earlier to that man. She could do it again. She was sure of it.

Azazel gazed at her bright golden eyes. She was up to something.

Talia pounced at him and slammed into his chest. Then, she fell to the ground wondering what happened as she cried.

Azazel shook a finger at her. "That wasn't nice." He said and crouched down beside her. "And that little trick can't work on me. I invented it."

"You're a bad man." Talia whispered as his eyes glowed bright.

Azazel smirked flashing his fangs. "You have no idea."

"T.J."

"Talia."

Azazel stood up and turned seeing her parents rushing in the room.

The Scarlet Witch ran to her daughter and scooped her up in her arms. She began crying as she held her. "Oh my baby."

"Mutti." Talia clung to her mother.

Nightcrawler grabbed Azazel by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "If you laid a hand on my daughter, I vill filet you like a fish."

"Oh would you?" Azazel smirked flashing his golden eyes. "Must have gotten that from your mother."

_Herr Draco_. Nightcrawler dropped him and stepped back. "Vho are you?"

Azazel eyed him up as the tail slipped out and swung behind him. "Ask your mother?"

The Scarlet Witch's eyes widened and she held Talia against her.

Azazel smirked at her with his white fangs. Then, disappeared.

BAMF

Nightcrawler waved his hand in front of his face. Somehow, he didn't want to know. Then, he turned to Talia and Wanda. "Are you alright?"

Talia lifted her head off her mother's shoulders. "Ja." She said and reached for him.

Nightcrawler took her in his arms and The Scarlet Witch checked over her for bumps, bruises, and scratches. "My Little Nocturne."

The Scarlet Witch looked at Nightcrawler wondering whether or not she should back away from him. Talia needed her father more than she needed her mother.

"Wanda." Nightcrawler said catching her attention. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." The Scarlet Witch replied playing with Talia's silky curls.

Talia leaned back and looked at her parents. "Mutti. Vati. Ve go home now. I nein like it here."

"Ja." Nightcrawler nodded. "Ve go home."

The Scarlet Witch fussed with her communicator. "I can't get a signal out."

"Vhat?" Nightcrawler replied and messed with his communicator. "Storm. Gambit…."I'm not getting an answer."

"Oh what shame." Graydon added as he came into the room. "How unfortunate that must be?"

"Hallo Graydon." Nightcrawler answered handing Talia to The Scarlet Witch. "Nice to see you again."

"Unfortunately I can't say the same for you." Graydon replied walking closer. "So the family is all here. Mother, daughter, and Father."

"Vhat's vrong?" Nightcrawler stood protectively in front of Talia and Wanda. "Jealous."

"In a way." Graydon admitted. "I have to admit for a mutant, the Scarlet Witch is quite a lovely piece of ass."

"You bastard." The Scarlet Witch said coming from behind Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler quickly stopped her and turned his attention back to Graydon.

"She's definitely go spunk." Graydon said. "How ever did you land a woman like that/"

"Captain Morgan and Parrot Bay." Nightcrawler replied. "You know it's a pirate life for me."

Graydon smirked. "And I thought you were a beer person."

"Shows how much you know." Nightcrawler replied. "Maybe you should have done more research."

"Yes research." Graydon replied. "That was fun. Did you obviously think you could hide a daughter from me?"

"I shouldn't have to hide anything." Nightcrawler said coming forward. "This ends now."

"Is that a challenge?" Graydon replied turning on his suit. "You know the Bible. I am Cain and you are Abel. You know how the story ends."

Nightcrawler flashed his fangs. "Then, I'll guess I'll have to rewrite it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ZAP

Wolverine's eyes rolled back feeling the shook run through his body. Then, he went limp with his chains keeping him up. The collar fell off.

"Logan." Storm walked slowly over to him. "Logan."

Mystique looked at his knuckles. The three marks from his blades healed up. "Logan."

Sabretooth growled seeing his enemy healing up nice.

The bullet in Wolverine's thigh popped out and fell to the floor. His eyes opened and his feral rage set in.

Storm took a step back. "Logan."

Wolverine pulled at his chains until he twisted his wrist enough to slice through. One by one he sliced himself free.

"Logan."

Wolverine growled angry at the world. He looked around with his cold dark eyes. There in the room with him was a woman he couldn't have, a woman that deceived herself as much as others, and a man who spent his life trying to ruin others.

"Logan." Storm placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Wolverine grabbed her by the arms and pinned her up against where he was chained.

"Logan." Storm said softly trying to calm him. "Logan.'

Wolverine's eyes softened as he realized who she was. He lowered her down. "Storm."

"Hey." Storm replied taking deep breaths.

Wolverine looked over to the others. It wouldn't have bothered him at all leaving them there, but no one deserved to die like this.

Mystique turned her head as he sliced her free. She felt him grab her and tear the collar from her neck. As her body turned blue again, he let her go.

Sabretooth growled at him as he ripped the collar from his neck.

Wolverine tossed the collar to the ground. "Get yourself out."

Sabretooth tore through his chains with his claws. Then, he went after his foe.

Mystique jumped in between them. "Now is not the time."

Sabretooth growled at her. "Move Raven or I'll take you down with him."

'Try me." Mystique replied as claws extended from her hand.

Storm held Wolverine back. "She's right." She hated to admit to them. "Now is not the time unless you want to die here."

Sabretooth backed up. "Fine, but I can't promise you anything when we leave here."

Wolverine retracted his claws. "And I'll be waiting."

Mystique lowered her hand. "So how do we get out of here?"

"There is a hole in the side of the hall I came through to get here." Storm answered. "But Gambit, Rogue, Nightcrawler, The Scarlet Witch, and Talia are all still here. We're not going anywhere without them."

"The Elfkin ran out of here." Wolverine sniffed around for her scent. "Graydon was after her."

Mystique took a deep breath. "Yes…he was."

Wolverine nodded to Storm. "This way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris jumped back as a Sentinel hand fell in front of her. School wasn't as stressful as this was. She concentrated and the hand rose above her. She clenched her fist and the Sentinel hand formed a fist.

BOOM

BOOM

Polaris turned around and smirked as another Sentinel came into view. She took the Sentinel fist and smashed it into the Sentinel. The Sentinel's head popped off leaving the Sentinel standing there motionless. Then, she raised her hands and flipped it over her head.

"Oh shit." Toad hopped out of the way as the Sentinel slammed into the building.

But once that one was destroyed, another raised up.

Quicksilver sped up by Beast. "They are coming out of the ground."

"I see that." Beast nodded. "But the problem is getting them to stop."

"We have to close off those holes they are raising out of." Quicksilver replied as another raised out the ground.

"Iceman."

Iceman leaned against a tree nodded to them.

"Freeze those holes shut." Beast ordered as he hopped off to fight.

Iceman nodded and slid off. "Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larry sat down at the controls as Gambit and Rogue hovered around him. "I'll have to override the program." He informed them. "My father designed the system, but died before he could train me on every aspect."

"That's comforting." Rogue answered. "How long could it take?"

"Minutes…hours." Larry typed away at the computer. "There is no telling."

Gambit studied the screen as it flipped through. "How many of this Sentinels are there?"

"I'm not sure." Larry replied. "They are made underground and send a signal back here. Each time a Sentinel is destroyed, another is made in its place. They are programmed to learn from each other and adapt to abilities of the mutant that is attacking them."

Rogue looked over to Gambit. "There could be hundreds down here."

"Dey ain't got a chance out dere unless we shut it down." Gambit answered her.

"Ahhh here it is." Larry said getting their attention again.

"That was quick." Rogue said looking at the screen.

"Too quick." Gambit admitted. "Shut it down."

Larry typed in the override password.

M

A

S

T

E

R

M

O

L

D

Then, as his hand reached for the enter button…

**I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT**

Larry felt the sphere rip through his chest. It was a long skinny cylinder with a sharp point.

Rogue stepped back screaming as the computer sparked.

Gambit grabbed her and covered them with his trench coat as the system exploded and they fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightcrawler and Graydon circled each other. Brothers normally fought, but most never tried to kill each other.

"Wanda." Nightcrawler said not leaving his golden glance off Graydon. "Get T.J. out of here."

"Kurt." The Scarlet Witch stopped herself before she spoke anymore. She knew better than that and backed slowly out of the room.

Graydon smirked. "What a shame. No witnesses."

"No one vants to vitness vhat I plan to do to you." Nightcrawler replied. "Lieber Bruder." _Dear Brother_.

Graydon sneered at the remark. "You are nothing to me demon."

"Blood is thicker than water." Nightcrawler replied. "You know that, right?"

"Not when it's flowing out of you." Graydon answered. "You all are just a stain in the family tree."

"Nothing removes the stain of blood." Nightcrawler reminded him.

"Your death will." Graydon said and attacked.

Nightcrawler roundhouse kicked him in the chest and punched him in the mouth.

Graydon stepped back and touched his busted lip. "Not bad." He smirked and tasted his blood. He wasn't Sabretooth, but he was his son. "That's the only hit you'll get in."

Nightcrawler enticed him to attack again. "Then let us see."

Graydon smirked and pulled out his gun and shot at his brother.

Nightcrawler bamfed out of the way feeling his heart rate rise. This wasn't going to be a pretty fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ice covered one of the holes and Iceman stood over it. Underneath a Sentinel stared up at him through the frost. It was mad and he quickly ran off as it blasted itself free.

"This isn't going to work." Iceman yelled to Beast and slid out of the angry Sentinel's way.

"Pyro." Beast hollered.

"What?" Pyro demanded.

"Burn the holes." Beast ordered him. "Iceman will help you keep them at bay."

"Are you crazy?" Pyro asked him. "I'm not going into the lions den and I don't take orders from you."

"If you don't listen, then we are all dead men." Beast replied as another Sentinel raised from the holes.

Pyro shook his head. "I know I'm going to regret this." He said and ran over to one of the holes as Iceman froze a nearby Sentinel in place.

Pyro overlooked the hole seeing another Sentinel rise. Then, he poured out the flames down upon it.

Quicksilver sped around a Sentinel having it maneuver after him until it lost its balance. As it fell to the ground, he looked over to Pyro as the red hot Sentinel rose up.

"Shit." Pyro took off running as the Sentinel unleashed fire back at him.

Beast growled in disappointment. This was not working. He jumped off and up and over another Sentinel. As it grabbed for him, he tore at the wires from its neck until it rendered unconscious. Then, he jumped off as it came crashing down.

The explosion rocked the ground and another Sentinel rose up. _This is nearly impossible. _He thought as the team began to tire. _I'm going to have to call a retreat_.

Boom-Boom leaned behind a tree with Northstar out of breath. It didn't seem to end.

Northstar joined her and closed his eyes. "You have any ideas."

"No." Boom-Boom answered as the ground rocked behind her. "You?"

"Nope." Northstar answered. "I was hoping you did."

Sentinels rose and fell as the X-men and Brotherhood each began taking shelter in the supposed safety of the trees. Explosions rocked the ground and the heat burned them through their suits. But this wasn't how they were to meet their end as the ground began caving in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stay still." Graydon fussed as Nightcrawler flipped and bamfed around him. "You are starting to work my last good nerve."

"Good." Nightcrawler popped him behind the legs with his tail.

"AAAHHHH " Graydon hollered as he fell to his knees dropping his gun.

Nightcrawler pounced on him and the two began to roll around the ground. "It doesn't have to be this vay Graydon." He said to his brother as Mystique's gun fell from his suit. "I don't vant to be your enemy. Vhy do you hate me? Vhy did you kidnap my daughter? Vhat did I ever do to you?" He demanded as he pinned Graydon.

Graydon's face pressed against the floor. "You were born."

"Ja I vas." Nightcrawler answered. "And our Mutter threw me off a vaterfall shortly after."

"At least you got that luxury." Graydon replied feeling jealous. "I had to live with her and my father." Tears of hatred burned his eyes. "Then, she dumped off because I wasn't a freak like you."

"And now I have to suffer for it." Nightcrawler hollered pressing his brother harder against the ground. "She dumped us both. I shouldn't have to pay for her mistakes."

"Neither should I." Graydon replied. "Go ahead and kill me Kurt."

Nightcrawler's eyes glowed bright. The temptation was overwhelming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit lifted his head and looked ahead of him. His red eyes widen. "Mon Dieu."

"What the hell just happened?" Rogue asked as she sat up. Then, she saw what he was seeing. "Oh my God."

The room lit up completely allowing them to see further than they could before. The eyes they saw earlier were just part of larger Sentinel…a Mastermold. He rest there shoulders up with the rest of his pieces split up behind him. He was the controller. He was the master. He was angry at both of them.

**FOOLS. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STOP ME?**

"Remy." Rogue said as she clung to him. "It's talking."

"Oui." Gambit replied. "I just glad I ain't crazy."

**YOU WILL PAY FOR INTERFERING WITH MY WORK**.

Gambit pushed Rogue down to the floor as Mastermold shot a spear at them. Gambit turned slightly and the spear caught his trench coat pinning him to the wall.

Rogue looked up from where she had fallen. "Remy."

Gambit tried to slip out his trench coat to get free, when another spear shot at him. He turned quickly dodging the other as it pinned his trench coat again. "Shit."

Rogue got up and ran towards him. "Remy."

Gambit tried to reach to his cards when he saw her heading for him. "Rogue, NO."

Mastermold shot another spear at Gambit.

"NNNOOOOOOO. RRROOOOGGGGGUUUUEEEE." Gambit hollered as it struck her in the side.

Rogue hollered out in pain as the pierced through her body. The force of it slammed her against Gambit pinning them both to the wall.

Gambit hollered out feeling her body hit his and the spear pierce through his side. He looked down at her emerald eyes staring up at him.

Rogue's eyes watered as she stared up at his rubies. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Tears rolled down Gambit's eyes. "Je vous aime aussi." _I love you too_. His arms slipped out of the trench coat and around her.

The ground shook as Mastermold assembled himself together. They remained there pinned against the wall holding onto each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Kurt."_

"_Ja." Kurt replied taking another sip. _

"_You're my best friend." Stefan said._

"_Nein, We've known each other since we were babies." Kurt said to him. "We're like blood now Stefan."_

"_Swear to me Kurt…If I ever turn evil…if I ever take and innocent life." Stefan said looking him dead in the eye. "…That you would kill me." _

_The world spun around so fast that the next thing he knew he and Stefan were fighting._

"_Stefan."_

"_Kurt let me go." Stefan fought to get him off his back. "Let me go."_

"_Stefan you need to stop this." Kurt tried to reason with him, but Stefan wasn't willing to. He was fighting back and Kurt did what he could to stop him. In the end, Kurt heard Stefan's neck crack. "I'm sorry." He cried as he lowered his brother's body to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt her."_

Nightcrawler looked down at Graydon ready to break his neck, but he couldn't. Not again. Never again. He let go of Graydon and backed off.

Graydon stood up staring at him with his cold dark eyes. He didn't get it.

Nightcrawler ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe he almost let history repeat itself.

Graydon walked over to the gun on the floor. He picked it up and instantly recognized that it wasn't his. He didn't know where his was. He traced the engraved name RAVEN on it. It was his mother's gun…Mystique's gun.

Nightcrawler felt sick to his stomach. He hated Graydon and would have killed him, but his Christian beliefs stopped him. "Es tut ich Leid." _I'm sorry_.

Graydon turned to him still holding the gun. "I'm not."

Nightcrawler looked over at him. Oh shit.

Then, the ground shook and knocked them both back to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mutti." Talia screamed as the ground shook.

"It's alright baby." The Scarlet Witch assured her. "it's going to be alright." She turned the corner of the hallway running into Wolverine. "AAAHHHH."

"Easy." Wolverine replied picking up Wanda and Talia's scent.

"Are you alright?" Storm asked looking for Kurt.

"We're fine." The Scarlet Witch looked around seeing the ceiling shake. "Kurt's down that hallway…with Graydon."

: He's alone with him." Wolverine asked.

"Yeah." The Scarlet Witch nodded.

Mystique thought of her sons fighting. It had to end. She couldn't deal with it. She slipped off down the hallway.

Sabretooth growled. He could have gone after her. He knew what she was going to do, but it was obvious she was more passionate about it than him. Plus, no one was here to stop him from killing his enemy.

CRACK

"We gotta get out of here." Wolverine grabbed both Storm and The Scarlet Witch and moved them out of the way as the ceiling began to fall. "And Now."

"Heh." Sabretooth growled as the dust began to settle and dozens of F.O.H. officers came into view. "Looks like we have some company."

"The more the merrier." Wolverine extended his claws.

Sabretooth eyed up the men. "Time for us to have fun."

"Come on." Storm said to the Scarlet Witch. "Let's get you two out of here."

"What about them?" The Scarlet Witch asked.

"They can handle themselves." Storm replied and noticed someone missing. "Where's Mystique?"

The Scarlet Witch looked around. "I don't know."

Storm sighed. Oh great. "Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KABOOM

The ground dropped out and the dust settled. One by one they began climbing out of the hole.

"Oww." Northstar landed on his ankle wrong.

"I got you." Iceman said as he helped him up. "Can you make it up?"

"Yeah." Northstar nodded. "I think so."

'I'll help you." Iceman said as he helped him climb up.

"You weigh a ton." Polaris said to Toad as she pulled him up. _Oh gross my hands are going to get so slimy._

Toad crawled on the ground in front of her as she let him go. "Thanks Luv."

"Whatever." Polaris looked around seeing Quicksilver. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Quicksilver replied as he joined her side.

Beast stood up and his eyes widened. "Oh my stars and garters."

Mastermold stood four times taller than the Sentinel's they were fighting. He looked at them.

**ALL MUTANTS MUST BE DESTROYED.**

"Retreat." Beast hollered and they all made a run for the X-jet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish's mouth gaped open as the helicopter flew over the F.O.H. compound. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't have seen it for herself. "Do you have the camera rolling?"

"Yeah." Her cameraman replied just as shocked as she was.

"This is Trish Tilby reporting live from Hartford, Connecticut…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm done another chappie. I hate fight scenes and I ain't done yet.**

**The countdown has begun. I think this story has only 4 or 5 chapters left. Damn. Coming up Chapter 35: Round Four**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	35. Round Four: The Ultimate Sacrifice

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXV: The Ultimate Sacrifice

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The X-men and Brotherhood ran towards the X-jet that was a mile away.

KABOOM

KABOOM

KABOOM

Beast looked back glancing at the explosions blowing apart the ground. He never saw something so imaginative be so destructive.

Northstar fell down and Iceman helped him back up. "Leave me."

"I can't." Iceman replied draping Northstar's arm around his shoulder. "No one gets left behind." He said despite how tired he was.

Boom-Boom ran over to them. "Give me your other arm." She demanded offering her help.

Northstar draped his other arm around Boom-Boom's neck. Then, she and Iceman started moving again.

Polaris screamed as she ran. Toad, Blob, and Pyro left her behind despite her Brotherhood loyalties.

Iceman heard her and turned back stopping Boom-Boom from carrying Northstar any further. "She needs help."

Northstar felt the ground rumble as Mastermold continued further. "Go." He said letting his feelings get pushed to the side. "She needs you."

"I…" Iceman didn't know what to say, but he nodded and hurried after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit looked down at Rogue as her eyes began to close. "Stay wit me Chere."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said looking up at him. "I couldn't stop it."

"Ya have nothing to apologize fa." Gambit said touching her spear that pinned them together. "I should have moved faster."

"It wasn't your fault." Rogue replied. "I didn't want to lose you. I love you."

"I know."

Gambit and Rogue hollered out in pain as he pulled the spear out of them. Then, he dropped it and hit his knees as Rogue fell in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iceman slid over to Polaris and extended his hand. "Grab on."

Polaris looked up at him and reached out. She felt his cold hand take hers and she joined him on his ice slide. As they headed back towards the others, she felt the wind in her green locks. She felt like she could fly.

KABOOM

Iceman held onto Polaris as he maneuvered through blasts. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye and saw her smile.

KABOOM

The ground exploded in front of them and Iceman took a sharp turn to the left losing balance. The two of them hit the ground and rolled.

Polaris looked up through her messy hair. Was this ever going to end right?

Iceman stood up. "Are you alright?"

KABOOM

Polaris cried out as Iceman shattered into a thousand pieces. Then, she hid behind a tree. She slid down as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon felt the gun fall from his hands and land a few feet away from him. "Damnit."

Nightcrawler got on his knees and looked at the gun. Then, caught Graydon's eyes on it. He went after it and so did his brother.

Graydon grabbed a hold of the gun. "You're not going to win demon." He hollered as Nightcrawler tried to pry it out of his hands.

Nightcrawler felt the gun barrel digging in his neck. He dug his nails into Graydon trying to get him to lose his grip, but Creed continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris sniffled feeling the ground rock. She could feel Mastermold getting closer. She could feel his metal. That's when she knew.

She stood up and wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. _No more miss nice girl_. And she walked out in front of the monster Sentinel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remy." Rogue said looking up to him as her face paled. "I loved you…since the moment we first met."

"Rogue." Gambit watched her lips turn pale. "Don't leave me."

A single tear rolled down his cheek and fell on her lips. "Kiss me Remy." She asked him. "I want to know what it is like to touch…even just once."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast did a head count for the team hiding behind trees. Out of breath, he counted all but one. "Polaris."

Quicksilver sped over to him. "I can't see her."

_Where can she be?_ Beast looked around. "Polaris."

"Oh God." Quicksilver caught a glimpse of the green hair mutant as the dust settled.

"What?" Beast noticed her standing in the open as the Sentinel walked towards her. 'Oh my stars and garters."

Quicksilver notice her raise her hand. "What do you think she's going do?"

"She's your father's other daughter." Beast replied. "She's going to act in his place."

Quicksilver's mouth dropped. He was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon fought as Nightcrawler pushed the gun into his neck. He was stronger than he thought, but couldn't let him win and forced the gun back towards him.

Nightcrawler wrapped his tail around Graydon's neck. "Stop."

Graydon's face turned purple still refusing to let go of the gun. "Why can't you just die?"

"Why can't you?" Nightcrawler argued back pressing the gun into Graydon's neck.

"Because you're not man enough to kill me." Graydon replied. "And you know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris looked up at Mastermold and raised up her hand. She could feel the metal all in him. It was more than any she had felt before. Her father said the size of the object never mattered and she was ready to find out.

Mastermold looked down at her ready to take aim.

**DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?**

Then, he froze in place.

Polaris eyed him hard holding him steady. She felt him fight her, but she was determined not to let him get the better of her.

Forcefully, he extended his hand ready to shoot her with a spear. He fought and managed to release three her way.

Polaris raised her other hand and stopped them in midair. Then, she turned them around and attacked him with it.

The three spears hit a wire on his kneecap and it exploded. He stumbled down some, but she was not going to let him fall.

Polaris closed up his hands and chest to block him from attacking her further. She could already feel herself draining, but continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit looked down at Rogue and touched her ruby lips with his exposed fingers. One touch was all they needed.

Rogue felt his fingertips. She could sense his longing as he leaned down.

The closer he got to her, the more of her he wanted to taste. He was close enough to breathe her in and smell her sweet innocent life in his arms.

Rogue felt his lips meet hers and her body tingled. More so than usual. Her power…her curse…could absorb his life away.

Gambit felt his lips tingle as the kiss deepened. She was pulling him in and he didn't care.

Rogue fought her natural ability to absorb him. Instead, she thought of something else…That's when it happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris grind her teeth. It was taking all of her energy to hold Mastermold from moving. She could feel herself slipping.

Quicksilver looked to Beast. "She's not going to be able to hold him." He said seeing her begin to struggle.

"She could do it." Beast replied looking at her and having faith in her abilities. "I know she can."

"Not alone."

Quicksilver turned seeing the last person he ever thought to be there. "Father."

Magneto paused and looked at him. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing at all and walked towards Polaris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique paused in her steps. She could hear her boys fighting, but that was not what caused her to stop. "What are you doing here?"

Azazel smirked and circled around her. "So many questions you have for me, but answers you already know."

"Why can't you let us be?" Mystique demanded. "Why? What do you want with us?"

"I gave you everything you wanted." Azazel replied. "Now it is your turn to do the same."

BAMF

Mystique waved the stench from his smoke. That's when she saw it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris could feel her body weakening. Mastermold was too much for her, but she had no choice. This was the only way for them to survive.

Her hand began shaking and she fanned out her fingers. Her body was weightless and felt like she could fly as tears rolled down her eyes.

She felt his old wise hand take hers. She kept her focus and turned to him. "Father."

Magneto smiled at Polaris. "The pawns have fallen and the King is defenseless."

"Yeah." Polaris nodded understanding what he meant.

Magneto held her hand and raised his other. Once he used his powers, the magnetic force of their polar opposites separated them.

Polaris felt her body lift in the air and looked across the way as Magneto lifted off the ground. Then, the power between them lifted Mastermold in the air with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm, the Scarlet Witch, and Nocturne made it to the opening.

"Oh goddess." Storm covered her mouth as Mastermold rose in the air.

"Father." The Scarlet Witch looked up to see Magneto flying around the monster Sentinel. _"What are you doing?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gun flew out of their hands and stuck to the wall. Graydon and Nightcrawler looked at each other and then made a run for the gun.

Graydon tugged and pulled at it, pushing Nightcrawler out of his way. Nightcrawler did the same, but neither could get the gun free.

BOOM

Graydon and Nightcrawler paused their fighting and looked at the wall across the room. It started splitting in three places with cracks beginning from the floor and going up.

Graydon jumped as pieces of the ceiling began to fall.

"Mein Gott." Nightcrawler said as his eyes widened.

Metal beams ripped out of the walls and bent towards them. Then, they broke free. Nightcrawler and Graydon forgot about the gun and ducked as the beams flew over them and stabbed the wall.

Graydon looked behind them seeing the holes they left. "What the hell is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MUTI " Talia screamed.

The Scarlet Witch turned around to see the metal beams ripping out the walls. "Duck." She grabbed Storm and they hit the ground covering Talia as the beams flew over them.

"What's going on?" Storm asked her.

"Metal." The Scarlet Witch replied. "They are pulling everything in like a magnet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast watched as Mastermold began sparking. _Come on. Come on._

Quicksilver smiled. "It's working."

Boom-Boom's mouth hit the ground. "Holy shit." She said as a blue light began forming.

"What's going on?" Northstar asked covering his eyes.

Beast heard Polaris screaming. _Hold on. Hold on._

The X-jet dragged across the trees past them.

Beast took deep breath. They needed to hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keep it steady." Trish hollered as the helicopter pulled towards the two mutants.

'I am." The pilot replied. "But something is pulling us in."

Trish covered her eyes as the sparks flew around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they kissed, Gambit and Rogue became one.

Rogue's eyes turned to rubies.

Gambit's hair streaked white.

And when they parted, Rogue stayed in Gambit's arms. Both lifeless. More beautiful than the _Pieta_, the two were a work of art that no artist could sculpt to be so lovely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris' back arched as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her cape ripped to shreds on the edge of it. The pain in her body was unbearable as she screamed to the top of her lungs.

Everyone could hear her.

Mastermold began sparking and pieces flew around her.

Magneto held them both steady as her screams pierced his ears. His children weren't going to suffer anymore.

Polaris looked across the way seeing her father crying. Her chest hurt as she struggled to breath. Then, she released her last word. "Checkmate."

KABOOM

Mastermold exploded sending father and daughter flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gun fell to the floor and the dust settled. Graydon picked it up aiming it at Nightcrawler. "I've waited a long time for this."

Nightcrawler held up his hands. He could have easily bamfed away, yet he also deserved the punishment Graydon wished to inflict on him. "Go ahead."

"Mutter always loved you best." Graydon said cocking the gun. "I was never good enough."

"Neither vas I." Nightcrawler reminded him.

Graydon hollered at him. "**I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. JUST DIE.!!!!!" **Then…

BANG

Nightcrawler felt the blood splatter across his chest. _It had to end this way, didn't it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. That's a cruel ending. Isn't it?**

**The countdown has begun. I think this story has only 3 or 4 chapters left. Damn. Coming up Chapter 36: Shady Aftermath**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	36. Shady Aftermath

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXVI: Shady Aftermath

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast came from behind his tree and walked towards the metal monster rubble. _She did it._ He thought to himself. _She actually did it._

Sparks flew in the air, then smoke. All was quiet except for Beast's large feet walking across the broken tree branches.

Where was everyone?

"Magneto. Polaris."

Quicksilver heard Beast call out his father's codename, but didn't hear him answer. Slowly, he stepped out from hiding.

"Father."

Quicksilver listened but heard nothing.

"Father."

His heart raced and he ran around looking for him.

"Father."

"Polaris…Lorna." Beast hollered walking around the metal monster. "Polaris."

"Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightcrawler felt the bullet hit him in the chest and the blood splatter on him. He touched the spot feeling the deformed bullet that embedded in his body armor. _The blood isn't mine._ He looked up seeing Graydon still holding the gun.

Graydon choked on his own blood as he stood with his shirt soaking red with his blood. He still held the gun, but had no strength left to pull the trigger.

As blood slimed out of his mouth, the gun fell to the floor. Graydon still stood there with his hand extended and glaring at his brother.

"Graydon." Nightcrawler's breathing stopped enough for him to remember his foster brother's death. He did kill Stefan, but not Graydon. Yet, here he was seeing another brother die. The one he could never get close to.

Graydon stumbled to the right and more blood bubbled out of his mouth. "I'm not like you…I'm normal."

Nightcrawler reached out as Graydon stumbled again. He grabbed on him holding his body up.

One touch was too much for him. Graydon pushed his brother away even in his weaken state. "Away." He said and stumbled to the floor. "Away."

Nightcrawler backed up. Even in death's doorway, his brother refused to accept him.

"I'm not…like…" Graydon lay on the floor on his back. "I'm not…you…I'm…" He choked and his chest rose up as he coughed. "…not you…" He coughed up again more blood. "I'm…I'm…"

Nightcrawler lowered his head seeing the life die in his brother's eyes.

Graydon's head turned to the side. "I'm normal." He said with his last breath having his killer's image as his last memory.

Mystique lowered her gun seeing her son freeze in position with his eyes wide open.

_It's over._

The gun fell from her hand and she dropped to her knees.

_It was over._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby's eyes fluttered open. He felt like he had been everywhere he wasn't supposed.

He looked at his hands. He was still ice but…

He remembered. They fell. That's right. They fell.

Where was she?

"Lorna."

He stood up looking around. Feeling weak, he placed his hands on his knees and bent over to take a breath. Part of his foot was missing.

What?

Then, a small icy chunked blob rolled across the grass and attached to his foot making it whole again.

He remembered.

A laser beam hit him.

She was screaming.

Bobby touched his icy chest and stood up straight. He was whole again, sort of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father."

Quicksilver paused in his speed when he saw it.

For the first time in his life, he felt like everything slowed to a halt. He walked over and picked up his father's helmet.

"Oh Father." Quicksilver felt weak at the knees. "Father…I never got to say…goodbye."

His cheeks streaked with tears. How was he supposed to tell Wanda?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lorna."

Beast saw her signature green hair and rushed over to her. "Oh my stars and garters."

Polaris lay in a bed of fallen trees. "Daddy…Daddy…" She said in her unconscious state.

"Lorna." Beast placed his furry hand on her head. "Lorna."

"I can hear you Daddy." Lorna said. "I can hear you.'

Beast picked her up in his arms and headed to find the X-jet.

She had succeeded, but not without suffering the consequences.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightcrawler walked over to his brother and kneeled placing his fingers on his brother's eyes. As he closed them, he prayed:

_The lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of the death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me._

Nightcrawler caught a pair of large feet take residence next to him. He looked up seeing the last person he'd expect to be there.

Sabretooth looked at Graydon and growled. Blood soaked his clothes and stained his hands. He didn't need to kill Graydon. His significant other did it for him.

Nightcrawler watched him walk away. The monster seemed to care nothing about the death of his son. Or did he?

Sabretooth walked over to Mystique and stopped beside her. On her knees, she stayed with tears running down her cheeks. Rarely was she ever so vulnerable.

Mystique felt his warm hand touch her cheek. Normally, she would pull away from him, but instead she leaned into his touch.

Sabretooth remained by her side caressing her cheek. There was still some love there.

Nightcrawler looked away and closed his eyes.

"You alright Elf?" Wolverine asked coming up beside him.

"Ja." Nightcrawler answered. "I'm fine."

Wolverine wasn't buying it. "It wasn't your fault, you know. Don't let this eat you alive."

Nightcrawler sighed. Wolverine was right. He stood up and turned to his best friend. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm climbed up in the X-jet with the Scarlet Witch and Talia in tow. She looked around seeing Cyclops holding his chest with one hand and his visor with the other.

"Storm." Cyclops said relieved to see her.

"Yeah, it's me." Storm replied. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." Cyclops replied. "I was hit by a laser beam. Quicksilver took me back here and Beast took over. The next thing I knew the jet was moving by itself."

The Scarlet Witch put down Talia and looked back out the jet. _Where was her father?_

"Do you know if the jet has been damaged any?" Storm asked looking over the controls.

"not that I know." Cyclops replied. "The interior looks fine. Not sure about the exterior. The jet hit a few trees."

"Hey." Boom-Boom said as she helped Northstar into the jet. "J.P. twisted his ankle."

"I'm fine." Northstar said pulling away from her to hop over to a seat. "It's nothing major."

Storm walked over and observed the injury. "Keep your foot propped up." She ordered him. "Boom-Boom, get an ice pack out of the first aid center."

"Ok."

Storm stood up and looked over to Cyclops. "I'm going to find the others. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Cyclops replied. "The Scarlet Witch is here."

"Wanda." Storm looked around. She was with her. she knew it. "Where'd she go?"

"I just saw her with you." Cyclops answered looking around.

Storm saw Talia standing by the jet entrance and rushed over to her. "Talia, where's your Mutti?"

Talia pointed down the ramp.

_Oh great_. Storm sighed. "I'm going to go find your Mutti and Vati." She told the youngster. "Stay here with Cyclops."

Talia nodded and watched Storm rush down the ramp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish Tilby climbed out of the helicopter with her microphone still in hand. "Come on. We have work to do." She said, but her crew refused to follow. "Come on."

"No way." Her cameraman fussed. "You saw what happened here."

"I saw what happened." Trish replied. "But I don't know what happened. I want to find out."

"You're nuts." The cameraman replied. "I'm calling the police. They can handle this."

"Fine." Trish dropped her microphone and walked off into the woods. _If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quicksilver held his father's helmet in his hands as he walked around. When he saw her, he paused and stared.

The Scarlet Witch stood with her eyes red and her hair blowing around wildly. She didn't need her twin to say anything. She already knew what had happened.

"Wanda…" Quicksilver said but couldn't bring himself to say anything more.

The Scarlet Witch shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Quicksilver broke down and cried as he tried to comfort his sister. He fought his anger to be the stronger sibling of the three, but slowly he felt his sanity slipping too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightcrawler walked with his head hanging. Behind him, Wolverine followed along with Sabretooth and Mystique. He didn't think anything would break his heartache until he saw her.

Storm's hair blew wildly in the wind. Her blue eyes filled with tears when she saw him.

Nightcrawler stared at her with watery eyes and lipped to her. "I'm sorry."

Storm nodded forgiving him. She ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." Nightcrawler said as he felt her plant kisses on his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Storm tasted his salty tears of begging forgiveness. She kissed his lips to silence him.

Nightcrawler felt her accept his apology and kissed her back.

Wolverine sighed and took a deep breath.

Mystique pulled from Sabretooth gently to show she needed some space. He growled in response and refused to let her hand go. She didn't fight him, but squeeze his hand to let him know that she just needed a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast rushed in the jet with Polaris in his arms. "Boom-Boom, clear the table." He ordered the younger mutant who obeyed.

"what happened/" Cyclops asked as he walked over.

Beast laid Polaris on the table and felt her pulse. "I think she's in shock." He replied counting in his head. "she used more power than she was capable of handling."

"Is she going to be alright?" Cyclops asked pulling her hair out her face.

Beast lingered in his answer. "I…I don't know."

"Daddy…Daddy…" Polaris whispered under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm and Nightcrawler released their embrace.

"Is everyone alright?" Nightcrawler asked.

"We could all be better. We have a few injured." Storm admitted and looked around. "We are missing Gambit, Rogue, Iceman, and the Brotherhood."

"I haven't seen Gambit and Rogue since we separated." Nightcrawler admitted. "Nor heard from them."

Storm thought for a moment. "Rogue absorbed one of the F.O.H. officers. She and Gambit went to check out the basement level where the main controls for the Sentinels were."

Storm tested her communicator. She had a signal again. "Gambit. Rogue." She said and waited for a reply. "Gambit."

Dead silence hit the airwaves and her stomach became queasy. Why weren't they responding?

Storm looked over to Nightcrawler, then to Wolverine. They knew what they had to do.

Mystique leaned on Sabretooth as her son rushed off after her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iceman walked in the jet and looked around at his teammates. He felt so strange; like he wasn't the same person anymore.

Beast listened to Polaris' heartbeat with his stethoscope when he noticed the younger icy mutant walk over.

"…Daddy…Daddy…"

Iceman looked at Polaris muttering over and over as he stood beside the table.

Beast placed his hand on Iceman's cold shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Iceman took a minute to digest what Beast asked him. "I don't…I don't know."

"Sit down on the table." Beast ordered him and Iceman listened. "What happened?" He asked as he began checking his heart rate.

"I was hit by a laser beam." Iceman explained and raised up a hand. He was missing his ring finger. "Then, I woke and…"

Beast watched as Iceman's finger slowly began to fill in. when it was whole again, Beast touched and bent it.

"What's happening?" Iceman asked. He had lost limbs and regenerated them from water before, but nothing like this.

Beast checked Iceman over again making sure he was completely whole. "Can you return to normal?"

Iceman released an icy breath and concentrated. He stayed in his ice form. He looked down at himself. "What's wrong with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gambit." Storm hollered through the basement level. "Rogue."

"There's no telling where they are." Wolverine said coming out of one of the rooms.

Nightcrawler opened a door and saw them together. "Over here." He said walking in the room over to an unconscious man. "There is someone in here."

Nightcrawler placed his finger on the side of the man's neck feeling no pulse.

"What?" Storm said rushing to his side. But she already knew the answer.

Nightcrawler sighed. "He's dead."

Storm looked around wondering what kind of room they were in when she spotted them. "Oh goddess."

Gambit's head leaned back with his eyes closed. In his arms, Rogue lay motionless. The spear laid on the ground in front of them.

"What?" Wolverine demanded as he walked in the room.

"Gambit." Storm looked away. _Goddess_. She turned back and placed her fingers on the side of his neck. When she felt his weak pulse, she thanked the gods silently.

"is he?" Nightcrawler asked as he and Wolverine joined her.

"No." Storm pulled her hand away. "He's alive…barely."

Wolverine got down on his knees and touched the side of Rogue's neck. He was the only one who could do it. "Her pulse is weak." He replied waiting any minute for her to borrow his healing powers.

"Gambit…Remy can you hear me." Storm asked lightly tapping his cheeks.

_Come on Rogue. Come on._ Wolverine said under his breath, but she didn't absorb him. "Rogue, come on Darlin'."

Nightcrawler looked down at the spear. "Vhat's vrong?"

"She's not absorbing me." Wolverine said taking Rogue out of Gambit's arms. He looked at the hole in her uniform and the blood, but couldn't find a wound. "Rogue."

Storm looked at the hole in Gambit's uniform, but could find no wound. "Kurt."

Nightcrawler nodded and picked up Gambit in his arms.

"We need to get them to Beast." Storm said and traced the white streak in Gambit's hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Northstar's eyes widened and he hobbled towards Cyclops as Sabretooth and Mystique boarded the jet.

Sabretooth growled as he looked around the jet. It was nothing but a bunch of goody goody X-men.

Beast left Iceman's side and walked over to the couple as they took a seat. "Are you…?"

Sabretooth swiped his claws at him and growled.

"I was just trying to see if you needed help." Beast raised his hands in defense.

"We're fine." Mystique sighed and placed a hand on her head. "The others went after Gambit and Rogue."

"Alright." Beast nodded and walked back to the injured.

Mystique looked around at the others who seemed to avoid them. Could she blame them? Weren't they the enemy?

Then, she caught sight of Talia. She was such a cute little thing. Ebony curly hair and golden eyes like her father. Wonder who her mother is?

"Mutti!"

Mystique cringed as a teary eyed Scarlet Witch boarded the jet and picked up her daughter. She turned away. Out of all people her son could have knocked up, it had to be a daughter of Magneto.

Sabretooth chuckled. "Shoulda made sure you killed them both."

So much for him being sweet. "Shut up." Mystique fussed at him and elbowed him in the chest and got up.

Sabretooth growled at her and was tempted to attacked, but he was outnumbered by X-men. Not that that was a factor, but he knew he'd better play nice for a while to get Clarice.

"Incoming." Wolverine rushed in with Rogue in his arms.

"Hank." Storm hollered as she and Nightcrawler followed in.

Nightcrawler laid Gambit on an examining table. All this was because of his brother. Cyclops took over placing an oxygen mask over Gambit's mouth and Nightcrawler backed up.

"What happened?" Hank asked as he began examining Rogue.

"We believe they were stabbed by a spear." Storm said as Beast put on gloves.

Beast looked at the hole in Rogue's suit and the blood stained to it. "She has no wound." He stated and placed two fingers on her neck. "She has a weak pulse."

Wolverine folded his arms. "Tell us something we don't know."

Beast sighed and lifted up Rogue's eyelid. He felt his heart stop a moment leaving him breathless. "What color are her eyes?"

"Green." Storm replied.

Beast lowered her eyelid. "And Gambit's." He asked turning to him.

"Red…on black." Storm answered confused at what Hank was getting at. "Why?"

Beast touched the white streak in Gambit's hair. "She absorbed him."

"Then, he would be dead." Wolverine stepped forward.

"Yes he would." Beast admitted. "Given her powers." He checked the pulse on the side of Gambit's neck. "Storm, I need to get to the med lab."

"Yeah." Storm replied and rushed to the front of the jet.

Beast pulled his glove of and placed his bare blue furry hand on Rogue's head. She didn't absorb him. Then, he looked up pulling his hand away slowly. "I need the area cleared. It's too hard to move with so many in here."

Wolverine nodded and he and Cyclops joined Storm in the front.

Nightcrawler backed out the room and caught Mystique staring at him. He couldn't even look at her and turned away. Then, he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down bringing a smile to his face.

"Vati." Talia said looking up to him.

Nightcrawler picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "My little Nocturne. I missed you."

"Miss you too." Talia said hanging on him. "Ve go home now."

"Ja." Nightcrawler sighed. "Ve go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish looked up in the sky seeing a jet take off as the police swarmed the area. The big X on the side reminded her of someone.

"Hank."

She stared off until she couldn't see it anymore.

"Ms. Tilby."

She turned feeling someone touch her arm. "yes."

"We need to ask you a few questions." The officer said.

She nodded and glanced back up to the sky. Then, she followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**I'm going to try and get this story done by the end of the year. So, The countdown has begun. This story has only 3 chapters left. Wow! I'm almost done. Coming up Chapter 37: Wake Up Call**

**Graydon is dead! Yahoo!!! LOL. I'm sorry. He is such a sinister character for a human. He deserved what he got. He was lucky he made it as far as he did. My original plan was to kill him in _The Truth Hurts,_ but he was necessary for this sequel. I guess he ended here, HUH? LOL. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	37. Wake Up Call

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXVII: Wake Up Call

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna opened her eyes and the bright lights of the room blinded her. Where was she?

Once the spots cleared, she looked around. The hospital. Was she there? Everything was so white and clean. But no. She couldn't be in a hospital. She was a mutant. What hospital would take her in?

"Good morning."

Lorna heard a familiar voice and turned her head to find Dr. McCoy standing there with a clip board in his hands. His eyes were swollen from lack of sleep, yet he seemed to deprive himself of it purposely.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Hank said placing down his clip board and began walking over to her.

"What happened?" Lorna asked placing her hands on the deformed bed rails. She sat up and looked down at them. Did she do that?

"You were in shock." Hank replied and pulled out a stethoscope. "You over exerted your powers."

"Oh." Lorna replied as Hank took her pulse. "That big robot…did it work?"

Hank pulled the stethoscope out his ears. "Yes…yes it did."

Lorna smiled proud of herself. "Where's Magneto?"

Hank closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How was he supposed to tell her? "He's…Lorna…"

Her eyes weld up with tears. He didn't need to tell her that Magneto was gone.

"I'm sorry." Hank said to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cold.

That's all he wanted to be.

That's all he seemed to feel.

Bobby huddled in the corner of the school cafeteria freezer.

"Hey."

Bobby looked up as the door cracked open. Jean-Paul peeked in at him. "Hey."

Jean-Paul hopped in and folded his arms from the cold. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Bobby asked him as he looked down at his ice hand. "Look at me. I can't change back…I can't…I don't know how."

Jean-Paul sighed. "Professor Xavier can help you."

"How?" Bobby demanded. "He's got other people that need more help than I do."

"Like Rogue." Jean-Paul replied putting Bobby on the spot.

Bobby sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…" Jean-Paul hopped towards the door, and then stopped. "But don't worry about me. Piotr's single now."

Bobby looked up and watched Jean-Paul hop his way out. Maybe it was time for him to move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo folded her arms as she stared into the room of Remy and Rogue waiting for Xavier's analysis.

SMACK

Ororo turned seeing a cranky Logan burst through the door of the lab. "What's wrong?"

Logan cracked his neck and grumbled under his breath. "Where's Charles?"

"In the room with Remy and Rogue." Ororo replied. "What's wrong?"

"Sabretooth."

Ororo cringed. By the way Logan sounded, he was not too thrilled. "What happened?"

"He sniffed out my room and trashed it." Logan explained as he paced around angrily. "Then he stole my bike and took that kid with him."

"Oh." Ororo sighed. "That would explain why you are mad."

"Mad is not the word for it." Logan snapped at Ororo. "I'M PISSED OFF."

Ororo held her ground and he backed off. He knew better than to talk to her like that.

CREAK

Ororo turned seeing Xavier wheel out Remy and Rogue's room. "How are they?"

"Much better." Xavier replied. "Their pulse rates have increased and they have a little more color in their faces. They should both be fine in a day or so."

Ororo nodded and sighed. "What happened to them?"

"She absorbed him." Xavier explained. "That is one thing I am sure of. I can't read into their thoughts to see what really went on."

"And why not?" Logan demanded.

"Remy has a mutation called empathy which can block intrusions from telepaths." Xavier answer. "Rogue absorbed this power from him. Between the two of them, I can't get anything."

"If she absorbed him, would she have some of his other powers?" Ororo asked.

"Yes and no." Xavier looked through the window at the couple. "It depends on how much of him she actually absorbed and how much she is willing to use his powers."

"Willing to use his powers." Logan raised an eyebrow. "We all know she can't control her own powers."

"Actually." Xavier turned and looked at his two X-men. "I think she did."

Logan looked at Rogue sleeping peacefully in bed. She didn't absorb him when he tried to help her. She didn't need his help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talia stop." Wanda fussed as Talia and Luna jumped around on the bed. "Luna."

Talia settled down on the bed and watched her mother as she opened a suitcase. Inside were several red clothes and gold jewelry. "You play dress up now Mutti."

"Can we play too?" Luna asked.

"No, Mutti wants to get out of these stupid black clothes." Wanda replied ready to pull off the shirt the X-men gave her.

"Black vas never your favorite color, vas it?"

Wanda stopped midway and pulled her shirt back down. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Kurt replied as Talia jumped up in his arms. "I didn't realize Vision vas here. Should I go run up to him and give him a big hug and kiss?"

Wanda smirked at the comment. She knew Kurt and Vision couldn't stand each other. "Sorry, you can't. My **good** friend Clint…_sigh_s…Hawkeye brought me the clothes. He's downstairs talking with Scott and Pietro."

"Vati and Mutti need to have a talk." Kurt kissed Talia on the cheek and put her down. "You and Luna go find Tabby. Have her put on a movie for you."

Wanda stared out the window and listened to the tiny feet run across the floor. When the door closed, she knew it was just him…and her.

Kurt walked up beside her and stared in the suitcase. "Vhat a lovely array of clothing Wanda? Vhere did get it all? Sluts-R-Us."

Wanda turned and glared at him. "No, I borrowed them from your mother." She smirked placing her hand on her hip.

Kurt steamed and stepped away from her. She crossed a line with him, but he didn't want to admit he deserved that one.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Wanda asked.

"Talia." Kurt turned back to her. "I vant to talk custody arrangements. I vant to see her more."

"Alright." Wanda sat down on the bed. "How do you want to work things out?'

"Every other veekend." Kurt replied. "And I vant every other two weeks in the summer and alternate holidays."

Wanda sighed. "That's a lot."

"It's vhat the courts do vhen arranging for child custody in the states." Kurt answered holding firm his requests. "I don't think it's too much to ask."

Wanda thought for a moment. "Fine. Agreed."

"Good."

"However."

"How'd I knew there vould be more?" Kurt folded his arms.

"You're an X-man." Wanda reminded him. "If you are on a mission and it's your time with Talia, then you lose that time with her."

"Then as an Avenger, the same goes for you." Kurt replied.

Wanda sighed. "Actually, I took a leave of absence." She looked down. "I…I want to spend more time with my daughter before…" she looked up at him again. "I want time with her."

"Alright." Kurt studied her for a second. Something was not right? "I'm going to get some rest."

Wanda nodded and watched him leave…along with her sanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique folded her arms watching Talia from a distance. She didn't know why she stayed. She could have run off with Sabretooth, and then dumped him an hour later. Instead, she stayed.

"Hey my Lil' Nocturne." Kurt walked up behind the couch and looked down at her.

Talia stood up. "Vati vatch movie too."

"Nein, Vati is tired." Kurt replied kissing her on the head. "Maybe later ve can vatch one later."

"O'tay." Talia replied. "You go take nap."

Kurt smiled and headed to his room.

"Do you need me to tuck you in, son?"

Kurt paused in his footsteps and turned around. "That's OK Mystique. I'm a big boy. I know how to take care of myself."

"So I see." Mystique replied. "When were you going to tell me?"

"About vhat?" Kurt replied knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Mystique glanced over at Talia on the couch. "About my granddaughter."

"I didn't think it vas important." Kurt replied and walked off.

"I'm not done talking to you, son." Mystique fussed at him as she went after him. "Remember, I'm still your mother."

Kurt stopped in his tracks and glared at her. "You are not my mutter. You are just the voman vho gave me life and dumped me. My Mutter is in Germany along vith the rest of my family."

"That's why she doesn't speak to you." Mystique targeted his weakness. "Her flesh and blood was more important to her than you. You were never equal to Stefan. That was her son…not you."

Kurt grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. "And vhat do you know? HUH. ANSWER ME THAT. I VAS YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD AND YOU LEFT ME TO DIE. GRAYDON VAS YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD AND YOU SLAUGHTERED HIM. ANSWER ME." He gripped her arms and slammed her against the wall. "**_ANSWER ME MUTTER."_**

Mystique stared into his golden eyes burning bright at her. Could she blame him for being so angry at him? Could she blame him for all the pain she cause him?

"Let her go Elf." Logan said pulling his friend's grip off her. "Let her go."

Kurt let go and back up. He raised his arms in surrender looking at all the faces that surround him.

Mystique rubbed her arms where he gripped her. He bruised her.

Kurt stared at her. "I'm going to lie down." He said and headed off.

Logan looked at Mystique, and then headed off after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sat alone staring at the white light. It held open arms to everyone worthy of it. It was so pretty…so welcoming, yet it wasn't calling for her to come to it.

"I've been looking all over fa ya, Chere." Remy said sitting down beside her. She turned and faced him with her emerald eyes and smiled. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, especially with the glow around her.

"I've been waiting for you." Rogue replied admiring his ruby eyes. He had a glow around him accentuating all his best features, especially his sweet and innocent smirk. "You know I can't go anywhere without you."

Remy blushed and smirked. "Oh really. So what place ya had in mind."

"A lot of places…" Rogue smiled and looked back into the light. "Then, we'll meet back here again."

Remy looked into the light. It was so beautiful, but nothing compared to her. He never thought he would get this close to a place like this. Now, he was there with her. What more could he want? "So where do we go first?"

"Home." Rogue answered.

"Home." Remy turned back to her. As she grabbed his hand, she turned bright white.

Rogue leaned in and kissed him.

Remy's body turned white as he pulled her in his arms. He would follow her anywhere she wanted to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt cursed under his breath as he walked in his room. He had forgotten what Wanda had done to it. She was so destructive when she was mad.

"Hey." Logan leaned on the doorframe. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Kurt lied and stooped down to dig in the debris.

"You know she was only trying to talk to you." Logan said walking in the room. "You didn't have to snap."

Kurt looked over at him. "Like you are one to talk."

Logan couldn't argue with her there. He was always going off on someone. "She's your Mother, Elf."

"Don't remind me." Kurt stood up. "I have enough on my mind."

"She's hurting too, Elf." Logan reminded him. "Don't act like you are the only one."

Kurt's tail flung over a piece of debris. "Leave me alone Logan." He said turning to the older man.

"Alright." Logan answered. "Just remember what I said." He said and walked out the door.

Kurt sighed and hung his head. He stared at the debris and a video tape caught his eye.

He walked over to it and picked it up. It was still intact. It was the tape sent to him from Rogue's foster mother, Irene Adler.

He walked out the room turning the video over and over in his hands. His curiosity was overwhelming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that night…**

Ororo shivered as the blue tarp over her window allowed a cool spring breeze in her room. "Kurt." She said wrapping her covers around her. "Come to bed."

"In a minute." Kurt answered parking his butt in front of the TV. He popped in the tape and stared at the screen.

"What are you watching?" Ororo yawned as she sat up in bed. "It better not be one of those movies from Logan."

"Nein." Kurt replied as he pressed play. "Go to bed. I'll be in vhen I'm finished."

Ororo sighed and lay back down.

_Ororo come to the med lab._

Ororo sat up again. Between Kurt and the Professor, she had a feeling she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. She climbed out of bed and put on her azure robe. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright." Kurt replied as she walked out the door. He sat wide-eyed at the screen.

"_Smile for the camera Graydon."_

"_Mutti, are there clowns at the circus?"_

"_I can't believe you dragged me to this shit."_

"_Shut up Victor. I never asked you to come."_

"_You know why I came."_

"_Just hold your son."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…I'm holding the camera."_

Kurt's jaw dropped and tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know she did something like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda jumped in bed waking herself up. She sighed and checked on Talia and Luna. They were lucky to be still sleeping.

She slung her feet over the edge of the bed and looked out towards the balcony. She climbed out of bed and hopped around Pietro and Clint (Hawkeye) who were both sleeping on the floor. Neither of them refused to leave the room, so she was stuck with them.

Tip-toeing to the balcony, she slid the door carefully open. A light breeze blew in and she cringed as Clint rolled over on his back. Once she saw that he wasn't moving, she slipped out on the balcony.

Wanda's nightgown flowed as a crimson tide in the breeze. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms.

It was a beautiful night outside. The sky was clear and the stars winked at her in the distance. Rustling leaves sang in the breeze. It was the perfect night…

'_Mommy'_

"_Mommy"_

Wanda placed her fingers in her ears. "Stop it."

"_I can't see you Mommy."_

"_Mommy where are you?"_

"Leave me alone." Wanda cried.

"_Mommy, Mommy I can't find you."_

"_Mommy, where are you?"_

"Just leave me alone." Wanda cried. "Stop it please." She hollered out as arms wrapped around her. "AHHHHHHHHHH."

"Wanda, it's just me?" Clint replied as he turned her around. He noticed her wet cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Wanda wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "Yeah…" She said and looked up at him. "I'm fine. I guess I was just dreaming."

"I didn't you were one to sleepwalk." Clint admitted. "Come on. You are going to catch cold out here."

Wanda nodded as he took her hand and lead her back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy's eyes opened to slits seeing a familiar face standing over him. She was blurry at first, but as things cleared he recognized her sapphire eyes and pearl white hair.

'Hey." Ororo said moving the hair out his ruby eyes. "How are you doing?" She smiled at him.

Remy looked around through his slits trying to figure out what was going on. "Rogue.' He began to panic. Where was she?

"Shhh. Calm down." Ororo said placing her hands on his chest feeling his heart race. "It's alright. She's right here in the other bed."

Remy turned his head seeing Rogue lying in the bed on the other side of him. Logan hovered over her speaking to her. She was half awake, like himself. Tubes and wires were hooked up to her and he just realized the same was for him.

"Is she Ok?" Remy asked opening his eyes a little more despite the bright lights blinding him

Ororo smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "She's fine. She woke up a few minutes ago. She's been asking about you too."

Remy nodded slightly and turned to Rogue. He stared at her emerald eyes and noticed she was staring at him too. He reached out with his hand not caring about the IV still in it. He just needed to feel her.

Rogue reached out to him with her bare hand. When she touched him, tears came to her eyes. She wasn't going to let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**I'm going to try and get this story done by the end of the year. So, the countdown has begun. This story has only 2 chapters left. Wow! I'm almost done. Coming up Chapter 38: Coming To Terms**

**The video was a tape Mystique made of Kurt as a child when he was first performing in the circus. Sabretooth and a young Graydon was with her watching it as she filmed. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	38. Coming to Terms

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXVIII: Coming to Terms

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sighed as she waited patiently in bed. Hank had them under strict orders to stay well rested and relaxed for the next few days. It was boring as ever and of course Remy wasn't listening. She could still hear him running away from Hank who was only trying to get a blood sample. Plus, paper nightgowns did little for covering.

Remy never liked hospitals or the med lab. It was a wonder he was in here as long as he was. Rogue could see flashes in her mind every so often. She couldn't make them out, yet she knew they were something that put fear into Remy. She would have to ask him one day.

An icy chill came over the room and Rogue looked up. She smiled seeing Bobby peeking in the doorway. "Hey." She said softly still tired, but awake enough to greet her visitor.

"Hi." Bobby said coming into the room with a bouquet of flowers. "I got these for you." He said putting the bouquet of striped carnations on a side table. "I thought you could use a little cheering up."

"Thanks" Rogue smiled. "They are beautiful."

"Yeah." Bobby shrugged. "So…how are you?"

"Tired." Rogue replied. "And bored."

"I bet." Bobby sat down in a chair on the side of her bed. "I heard…I heard you lost your powers."

"Oh…" Rogue shrugged. "Yeah. Professor thinks I might have learned to control them, but they might come back. I haven't tried them…I don't want to."

"I don't blame you." Bobby looked at his icy hand. "I know how you felt when you were with me."

"Bobby."

"I'm fine." Bobby leaned back in the chair. "Hank thinks I may have tapped into some new level of my powers. It might be cool."

"That's good." Rogue replied. "Maybe you can do more than just ice slides."

"Maybe." Bobby nodded. "Umm…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a jerk."

"Bobby, you're not a jerk." Rogue assured him

"Yeah, I am." Bobby replied. "I was using J.P. to try to get to you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Rogue answered.

Bobby smirked. "He dumped me."

"Are you serous?" Rogue contained her laughter.

"Yeah." Bobby smiled. "He's got a thing for Piotr."

"Oh my God." Rogue giggled. "That is too funny. Kitty is going to freak."

"Yeah." Bobby replied. "This place is one big ole soap opera. So, what about you?"

"what do you mean?"

"You and…and Remy." Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I…I love him." Rogue replied and sighed. "I love him."

"Yeah." Bobby hung his head. "He's one lucky guy."

"Bobby." Rogue looked over at him. "You're going to find girl."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're a nice guy Bobby." Rogue admitted. "You're going to meet that special someone. I'm sure of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda wiped the tears from her eyes as Pietro placed their father's helmet on their mother and sister's tombstone. One day the family would all be buried in this one spot. One by one each of their names would be engraved on the tombstone. For now, It would just have to say Magda and Anya.

Pietro placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder when Xavier and Lorna caught his attention. He wondered how long they were standing there.

Wanda turned to see what Pietro was staring at. She never expected them to be standing there.

Lorna sighed feeling their eyes beating her down. They looked at her as if she didn't belong. Like she wasn't a part of them.

"Good morning." Xavier greeted the twins. "Pietro, Wanda."

"Good morning Professor." Pietro answered for the both of them. "We were just…"

"Paying your respects." Xavier finished his sentence for him. "Understandable at a time such as this."

"Understandable." Wanda said with a hint of attitude.

"You are grieving the lost of your father. I have been in that position before." Xavier said. "I know how it feels to loose someone you love, even if you barely knew them. But I learned…to let go and embrace what I had right in front of me."

Lorna shuffled her feet back and forth.

"You may have lost your father, but in the end you have gained a sister." Xavier said and wheeled off leaving the three of them together.

"Hi." Lorna shrugged and tucked her green locks behind her ears. "I'm Lorna Dane." She said and extended her hand to them. "I'm your half-sister."

Pietro stared at her hand for a moment before he grabbed it. He could read his twins mind knowing she was thinking the same thing. They knew in a way…they always knew.

Instead of a handshake, Lorna was embraced by a hug. All the emptiness of losing her father seemed to disappear at that moment. She found something else to fill it with --- a brother and sister.

He watched from a distance seeing them join together for the first time. The House of M stood strong even without their father for the foundation. Tears rolled down his cheeks. One day it was going to fall, but for now held strong. They were better off without him…**_Or were they?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique loaded bullets in her gun. It was time for her to get out of here. She had outstayed her welcome.

She had talked to Rogue earlier giving her the inheritance Irene Adler instructed her to have. Then, she warned her about Remy. Her daughter didn't seem to listen. Love was blind and she was going to have him no matter what.

Graydon was dead and it was all over the news. They blamed mutants of course for his murder, but their accusation was true. The only plus was that they linked him to the F.O.H. and the murder of innocent mutants. He paid his dues.

Then, there was Kurt. Nothing could be done about him. He didn't even seem to want to bother with her. She couldn't blame him. Not after what she did.

Mystique slipped her gun in her holster and turned around. He was the last person she thought would be standing there. "Are you here to yell some more?"

"Nein." Kurt answered and walked in the room. "I vant to talk to you." He said and closed the door behind him. "It's important."

"Fine." Mystique replied and folded her arms. "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry." Kurt replied hanging his head. "I've been unreasonable and rude to you."

"So."

"So, I'm not like that." Kurt lifted his head. "I'm never like that. Mutter, I don't know vhat to think of you. I don't know you. I don't know what to make of you."

_Mutter…Mother. He called me Mother_. Mystique was speechless. _She had wanted for so long to hear him call her that, even if she wasn't worthy._

"I don't get you." Kurt paced around. "I thought you vanted us…all of us. Rogue, Graydon…me. I don't understand."

Mystique felt the tears weld up in her eyes. "I wanted you…all of you. I never intend for things to turn out this way. You have know idea of what has happened in my life."

"Vhy didn't you vant me?" Kurt asked.

Mystique sat down on the end of the bed. "I wanted you. I wanted you more than you will ever know." She admitted and hung her head. "I loved your father."

Kurt sat down next to her listening for once to her side. To the truth.

"I fell in love with your father. He was rich and handsome. He made me feel so beautiful and loved." Mystique sighed. "He was a mutant too and could see right through my disguises. You look like him…more than you do of me."

Kurt looked down at his hands and thought of his tail. They were just some of the features his mother didn't have.

"when I told him I was pregnant, he was pleased…not happy. He used me." Mystique admitted hanging her head in shame. "I was five weeks pregnant with you." She said and looked up and over to him. "He left us Kurt. He didn't want either of us."

Kurt's eyes weld up with tears. He never knew.

"My world unfolded when you were born." Mystique said. "I couldn't live with the guilt. I was so angry with myself…and him. So I made a choice." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "I never knew you survived until a few years later after Graydon was born. By then, it was too late."

"It's not too late." Kurt said standing up and walking to the door. He peaked out and signaled to Logan.

Mystique sighed waiting for him to throw her out at any minute. Then, the door opened and in stepped the little one.

Kurt closed the door and walked over with Talia holding his hand. He stopped in front of Mystique and smiled. "This is my daughter, Talia Josephine Wagner. She's four…"

"In a half." Talia corrected him and looked at the woman. "The lady is blue too, Vati."

Mystique smiled. Talia looked so much like Kurt. She could remember the few times she snuck around the circus to see him when Margali wasn't present.

Kurt chuckled and stooped down beside Talia. "Do you know vho this lady is?"

"Nein." Talia shook her head.

Kurt looked at Mystique. "This is Vati's Mutti. Your Großmutter."

Talia's face beamed. "Hallo." She smiled. "Look what I can do Großmutter." She said and got on the floor doing a tumble set.

Kurt chuckled and looked over to Mystique who was smiling.

Mystique looked over to him. Talia was so much like him. "And her mother."

Kurt sat down on the bed next to her. "That…is a very long story."

"Ahh…" Mystique nodded. Her son had turned out just like her, but instead of turning and running he stood proud to be a parent. Kurt had grown up to be a better man than she'd thought he'd be…better than his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later in the day…**

Trish Tilby sucked in a deep breath as she knocked at the front door of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. If anyone was to know where Hank went, they would be sure to know.

When the door open, she found herself face to face with a tall slim man wearing sunglass.

"Hello." Scott said to her and opened the door all the way. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes…I…I" Trish's mind went blank.

"Ma'am."

"I'm looking for someone." Trish replied gathering all her thoughts. "I'm looking for Hank McCoy. Is he…here?"

"Yes…come in." Scott looked at her strangely as she slowly stepped in. He pressed the button on the intercom and called his friend. "Hank, you have a visitor."

Trish let out a deep breath and looked around the school as she waited in the foyer. A teen of ice walked by and smiled at her and younger students could be heard playing video games.

"Trish."

Trish spun around hearing a familiar voice say her name. Expecting to see a man, she saw a beast.

Hank timidly walked in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Trish replied looking over his mutant form. "I was worried."

"About me?" Hank didn't get it.

Trish stepped forward and paused. "I…I like you Hank. I was worried something happened to you."

"Yeah." Hank nodded. "Something did happen to me." He hung his head. "I'm not the same person you knew a few days ago." He replied and turned to leave. "I'll see you around sometime."

"Hank." Trish grabbed his blue furry hand. "Wait…"

"why?"

"You're a good man Hank." Trish replied. "Any woman would be stupid not to see that."

Hank turned to her. "Trish…"

"You never changed." Trish replied. "You stayed the same where it counts."

Hank looked down at her small hand in his and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna walked through the gardens of Xavier's grounds. It was so beautiful here amongst the rainbow of flowers. The city had nothing like this. She could live here.

What the hell? She was living here.

Dr. McCoy used his connections to secure her house arrest under Xavier's supervision due to the fact her friends were going to be fine. At first she wasn't sure about this. Xavier's place was nice, but it wasn't something she could afford. Then, Pietro and Wanda paid for her tuition. She was in shock. They knew their father would have wanted her to continue her education on the use of her powers. She didn't expect all that though. It was nice.

She smiled and reached to pull a flower off one of the plants to lay near their father's grave.

"Hey."

Lorna turned seeing Bobby holding a small shovel. "Oh. Hey Bobby."

"I wouldn't break that off it I were you." Bobby warned her.

"Why?" Lorna raised an eyebrow.

"Well Storm is particular about the gardens." Bobby explained. "She might fry you if you kill one of her plants."

"Oh." Lorna sighed and let go of the plant. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." Bobby smiled. "So…Which one do you want?"

"Ummm…" Lorna tucked her green locks behind her ears. "This white one."

"The lily."

"Yeah." Lorna replied. "It's my favorite."

"Alright." Bobby replied and began digging up the flower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue smiled looking over the garden. It looked as though Bobby was moving on.

"Hey chere." Remy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Bobby." Rogue pointed. "Look."

Remy peered out the window watching Bobby carefully remove the lily out of the ground. "Stormy's going to kill him."

Rogue elbow him in the chest.

Remy smirked. "Dat hurt ya know."

Rogue turned in his arms. "And here I thought you were a tough guy."

"I's a tough guy." Remy answered caressing her waist with his bare hands. "I can show ya how tough I am."

Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. "Oh really."

"Oui." Remy smirked sliding his hands up her shirt.

"I'd like to see that." Rogue replied as she stood on her tip toes.

Remy felt her lips touch his and his lips tingled. He pressed her body closer up against his. She was willing to take him in and he didn't mean by absorption.

Rogue broke their kiss and looked into his ruby eyes. They were glowing bright with desire and for once her powers weren't going to stop them for acting upon their feelings.

Logan was going to kill them both. But it was well worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna patted the ground around the lily she planted in front of Magda's grave. She stood up and smiled. "Bobby…can I have a few minutes alone."

"Yeah, sure." Bobby replied. "I'll be waiting over there."

"Ok." Lorna replied and waited until he got far enough away. Then, she turned back to the grave. That's when she noticed something wasn't right.

She thought for a moment. Where was her father's helmet?

Lorna looked behind the tombstone and all around, but it wasn't there. _Maybe Pietro or Wanda took i_t. No, it was there when left. _I'm sure of it_.

SNAP

Lorna looked towards the trees and walked towards them. She peeked around the old oak and into the small forest that formed behind it. Nothing.

She shook her head, telling herself she was hearing things. Then, she walked off and over to Bobby.

"What were you looking for?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing." Lorna replied looking over to the trees.

"Come on." Bobby said grabbing her hand. "The twins are about to leave."

"Yeah." Lorna said as he dragged her towards the mansion. She kept her eyes on the trees. In the distance, she saw a caped figure walk past. Could it be? **_Daddy._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She agreed to my terms." Kurt said to Ororo as Hawkeye carried Wanda's bags to the car. "At least I'll be able to see her more."

"That's a good thing Kurt." Ororo reminded him as she grabbed his hand. He had a hard day with his talk with Mystique and her leaving. At least, he was going to be able to see his daughter more. She knew that meant a lot to him. "It's a start. Talia knows you love her and want to be with her."

"I know. I know." Kurt sighed as Pietro, Luna, Wanda, and Talia walked by.

Pietro stopped and shook hands with him, then turned to Wanda. "I'll meet you at the car."

Wanda took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok."

Pietro gave her one last look and headed out to the car with Luna. He knew his twin was tearing apart inside.

Kurt stared at Wanda's melancholy face. Something was wrong with her. He knew that pout.

"These are for you." Wanda said handing him a set of papers.

"Vhat's this?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and took them from her. He opened them up as Ororo leaned over his shoulder.

Ororo sucked in a deep breath and placed a hand over her heart. She was just in as much shock as he was.

Kurt's eyes burned with tears he was fighting. He couldn't believe what he was reading. "Are you…" He looked up at her in shock. "Wanda I…"

"It's the custody papers." Wanda said and looked down in shame. "You have full custody of Talia."

"Full…" Kurt felt his heart race and Ororo squeezed his hand.

Wanda looked to Talia and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked away with guilty eyes over to Kurt. "I can't handle her right now. Please…I….I…don't make this difficult on me."

"Ja." Kurt dropped the papers. _Oh Wanda. I never meant to hurt you. _

Wanda stooped down next to Talia. "Hey baby."

"Mutti." Talia said confused over why her mother was crying. "Vhy you cry?"

Wanda gulped and more tears rolled down. "Mutti has to go."

Talia tilted her and pouted her lip. "Vhere are you going?"

"Home." Wanda explained trying not to let her tears choke her. "Home with Unca Pietro, Luna, and Herr Clint."

"I come too." Talia replied.

"Nein baby." Wanda glanced up at Kurt. "You're staying with your Vati."

"Mutti." Talia sniffled trying to figure out what was going on.

"You need to stay with your Vati right now." Wanda sniffled. "Ok." Then, as tears poured from her eyes she kissed her daughter on the forehead. 'I love you."

"I love you too Mutti." Talia said as her mother stood up.

Wanda gave Kurt one last look. She couldn't say anything to him, but threats from her bloodshot eyes warned him. Then, she left.

"Mutti." Talia went to run after her but her father grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mutti sick again."

Kurt picked her up and held her tight. "Ja…Mutti sick again." He smiled over to Ororo who still held his hand. he finally had a family of his own.

Wanda took one last look at them as she stood at the open car door. It was better this way…**_Wasn't it?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm going to try and get this last chapter out after Christmas. So, the countdown has begun. This story has only 1 chapter left. Wow! I'm almost done. Coming up Chapter 39: Prologue**

**OMG! I'm almost done.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient with me.**

**See you all next time**

**Michelle**


	39. Epilogue

Sweet Little Lies

Chapter XXXIX: Epilogue

By: Michelle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Merry Christmas everybody! And Happy New Year!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**Prologue. Wait. I said this was to be the Prologue. My bad. This is the Epilogue…the final chapter of Sweet Little Lies. Why in the world would I have Prologue on my mind if a Prologue is the beginning of a…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**2 months later…**_

Kurt listened to the music playing and began fidgeting. He didn't think he was going to be this nervous. He was fine all up until now. But now the pressure was on. He was standing in front family members, students and countless friends. He could feel the sweat just rolling off his brow.

Logan stood next to him pulling at the tie around his neck. He hated penguin suits but that came with the territory of being the best man. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked his buddy seeing him sweat.

"Ja." Kurt wiped his forehead with a napkin. "I love her. I vant to do this."

"Alright Elf." Logan patted him on the shoulder. "Just relax."

Kurt sighed. "Easier said than done."

Logan chuckled. "You want to hear something funny."

"Vhat?"

"You know the Cajun said when he got married to that Bella chick." Logan whispered to him. "He puked about six times that morning."

"You're joking." Kurt replied trying to hold in his laughter.

"Nope." Logan smirked. "He so nervous he couldn't hold anything down."

"That bad." Kurt replied feeling his own butterflies.

Xavier wheeled down the aisle admiring the garden. Ororo's choice spot for a wedding turned out to be perfect. Plus, she was in a good mood and the weather was perfect. "Hello Kurt. Are you ready/"

"Ja." Kurt let out a deep breath and looked at Logan. He was ready for this. He was sure of it.

Xavier nodded and signaled for the march to begin.

A large bellied Vi walked down the aisle in a light blue gown along with her husband Derek. Since Jean could only be her maid of honor in spirit, Vi served in her place. She and Derek both smiled at Kurt and took their places.

Rogue and Scott Summers walked up the aisle smiling. Rogue was so happy for Kurt and couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see her man up there. Scott found it weird being the one walking up the aisle. He wondered if he looked as nervous as Kurt when he was up on the alter so many years ago.

Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin walked awkwardly down the aisle. When they parted, there was a rush to split. It was clear that they weren't a couple anymore.

Evan and Talia walked down the aisle as ring bearer and flower girl. Evan moved at a faster pace trying to get away from Talia who threw flowers everywhere. He made it to the alter first leaving her behind.

Talia threw flower petals all around. She was having so much fun and everyone was giggling and smiling at her. She enjoyed being the center of attention. Then, she ran out of flowers.

Talia looked in her basket and looked up. "Stop the vedding." She yelled and stooped on the ground to pick up petals. "I ran out of flowers."

Kurt felt gray hairs appear and called her to him. "T.J. come see."

Talia ran over to him and jumped up in his arms. "No more." She said showing him her empty basket.

Kurt shook his head and kissed her forehead. "It's ok." He said and handed her to Logan.

"Come here Elfkin." Logan took her in his arms. "Your Daddy's gotta get married."

Kurt smiled at her and turned back to face the end of the aisle. There she was: A Goddess in Her Own Right. His heart skipped a beat as a vision in white walked down the aisle towards him.

Remy LeBeau escorted Ororo Munroe down the aisle keeping his eyes on Rogue the whole time. Then, he stopped at the alter and turned to Ororo.

"Ya look beautiful Sis." Remy said to his best friend and lifted her veil.

"Thank you." Ororo smiled.

Xavier looked at the two of them together. "Who gives this woman way to this man?"

Remy let out a deep breath. 'I do." He said and kissed Ororo's cheek. Then, he took her hand and walked her over to Kurt and whispered to him. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Kurt nodded and took her hand. Then, he and Ororo stood in front of Xavier as Remy took his spot.

Ororo looked over to Kurt standing next to her. she barely heard what Xavier said the whole time. She didn't think she's ever get to this point in her life. Now, she was in heaven.

Kurt flashed her a toothy grin. He was ready for this. He was ready for this with her. He had found his soul mate.

"Now, repeat after me."

Kurt held Ororo's hand and the ring with his other. "I, Kurt, take you Ororo, to be my lawfully wedded wife To have and to hold, in richer or poor, in sickness and in health. Til death do us part." He said and slid the ring on her finger.

"I do."

Ororo held a chain with a ring in her hand and Kurt's hand in the other. "I, Ororo, take you Kurt, to be my lawfully wedded Husband To have and to hold, in richer or poor, in sickness and in health. Til death do us part." She said and placed the chain around his neck.

'I do."

Kurt and Ororo took a deep breath standing in front of Xavier. Suddenly, a weight was lifted off shoulders.

"By the power invested in my, but the state of New York, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kurt and Ororo kissed and everyone cheered.

"Save it for the honeymoon." Logan yelled causing them to breakup, blush, and smile to each other.

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Kurt Wagner."

"party time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A couple of hours of celebrating later…**

Ororo held the bouquet in her hand. The girl who was to catch it was the next to be married…or so they say.

Lorna, Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, Tabitha, Talia, and several younger students gathered in a group ready to fight over the bouquet. It was all fun and games in their minds, but to the guy escorting them it was a death wish.

Ororo smiled and turned around. The girls began pushing and shoving each other ready to be the one to catch the prize. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked, then she looked back down at the bouquet. Its white roses tied with a light blue ribbon smelt so sweet. She almost didn't want to throw it. She took one last whiff and tossed it over her shoulder.

"It's mine."

"I got it."

Ororo turned quickly to see where the bouquet was going to land. The girls jumped up in the air as the bouquet floated on down above them.

Rogue jumped up in the air feeling weightless for a brief moment. She felt like she could fly…again. Then, the bouquet landed in her hand.

Remy eyed up her with the bouquet and smirked. She would look so lovely walking down the aisle, wouldn't she. Then, he backed up away from the others.

Rogue looked at the bouquet in her hand. They were so pretty.

"Now you have to get married." Tabitha said to her.

Rogue smirked. "It's not binding."

"Nice catch." Kurt said patting her on the shoulder and walking over to Ororo. "Hallo Ororo. It's time for the garter."

Ororo sat down in a chair. "You had too much to drink."

"It's our vedding." Kurt defended. "And I'm having a blast."

"well just don't tire yourself out for tonight." Ororo warned him and lifted part of her dress to reveal the garter on her leg.

Kurt smirked and slid off the garter. "I'll be on my best behavior." He said and held light blue garter in his hand.

Logan looked at all the young guys around him. He felt so old compared to everyone except Hank. Bobby, Sam, Piotr and other hormonal teenage boys fought for the right to get the garter too. Scott chose to stand on the sideline and Remy was no where to be seen. "Let's get this over with."

Kurt turned around and tossed the garter over his shoulder.

Logan stood there as the guys all jumped up the air around him. He wasn't going to move.

Then, out of no where, Remy flew across the room using his bo staff to catapult him in the air. He grabbed the garter and hit a table flipping over it and onto the ground.

Everyone looked over at the table and saw a hand raise the garter in the air. Then, Remy stood up. "It mine hommes." He glared with red eyes.

'you know what that means Cajun." Logan said to him as he walked by all cocky. "You're the next one to get married."

Remy smirked. "Oui. Oui." He said and walked over to Rogue. Then, he took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "May I have this dance."

"yes." Rogue said and he escorted her to the dance floor.

Kurt danced with Ororo admiring everything she was. He never felt so happy in his whole life. Then, he felt someone tug at his leg.

"Dance vith me Vati." Talia said looking up at him.

Kurt picked her up and held both his girls. One his wife. One his daughter. He didn't think life could get any sweeter than this.

Bobby danced with Lorna. "You look beautiful tonight." He said then corrected himself. "I mean, you always look beautiful. It's just that tonight…What I'm trying to say is…"

Lorna silence him with a kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, she smiled. "I like you too Bobby." She said causing him to have icy red cheeks.

Hank danced with Trish excited for the fact they were going together for two months already. He never thought he'd find a person who would accept him for who he was.

Scott stood on the outside watching all the couples dance. He imaged himself out there with Jean, just enjoying the moment.

Rogue looked up into Remy's ruby eyes. "Nice catch."

"You did good yourself." Remy smirked kissing her ruby lips.

Rogue fought the tiny tug and when they parted, she couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.

"What's wrong Chere?" Remy asked seeing her face frown.

"Nothing." Rogue replied and laid her head on his chest feeling his heart pound.

Remy kissed her hair. He could feel all her emotions in his head. She was scared of hurting him. He knew it was coming. Even he noticed the white streaks in his hair growing out. Her powers were going to come back. He held her tighter in his arms. It didn't change the way he felt though.

Logan sighed and walked outside to smoke a cigar. He couldn't help by feel jealous over the happy couples in the room. Even Piotr and Jean-Paul were dancing. How'd that happen. He was alone. He always ended up alone.

The scent of salty tears hit his nose and his ears listened into sniffles. Someone else was out there.

He walked around the bushes and over to a window seeing the last person he'd expect to be there. "Hello Raven."

Mystique stood up slowly. She didn't expect to be caught. She wiped away a stray tear from her eyes. "Hello Logan."

"What are you doing out here/" Logan asked.

"Just…" Mystique placed her hand on the window and looked in at Kurt, Talia, and Rogue. "They are so happy."

"Yeah." Logan looked in at them. "That they are." He said and lit his cigar. "You could go say Hi."

"And spoil things." Mystique replied. "I think not. Besides, sometimes it's best for a mother to step back."

"You don't always have to step back you know." Logan reminded her and took a puff off his cigar. "They do need you."

"yeah." Mystique walked away from the window ready to leave.

Logan grabbed her hand. "you don't have to go."

"No, I do." Mystique turned to him. "Give them my love."

Logan pulled her to him. "Just stay for a bit."

'Come on Logan."

"Just one dance." Logan replied. "Just one with me."

"Alright." Mystique followed his lead and they danced under the moonlight.

**THE…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Talia's scene as a flower girl was inspired by a scene in Full House where Michelle Tanner was a flower girl at her Uncle Jesse's wedding.**

**Rogue caught the bouquet and Remy caught the garter at Scott and Jean's wedding in the comics.**

**What? I'm done! Yahoo! Wow! I'm done. It took two years, but finally I'm done. It's weird. I'm so going to miss this story. **

**Well, that's it for X-men fanfics for the next few months. I got a TMNT one to work on and some short stories to send off. Then, there is school. I'm not done with X-men just yet. I got plenty of ideas to come.**

**Thank you all that reviewed and read my story. Thanks to my friends online Amanda and Jen. It's cool chatting with ya'll. **

**Thanks to Marvel comics for making me obsess over X-men so much. X-men facts and trivia should be a course in college. LOL.**

**Thanks to Evanescence coming out with a new cd. It inspired me to write so much more…and gave me plenty of ideas. **

**Thanks to fanfiction where I can express all my ideas and creativity. **

**Check for updates on my profile page. I will be posting scenes from upcoming chapters in future stories.**

**Thanks to everyone for letting me share my work with you. I had fun. **

'**Takes a bow'**

**Michelle**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda sat alone in her bedroom holding a picture of Talia in her hand. Her baby was such a big girl in her little flower girl dress.

She lowered her hand and the tears rolled down her cheek. She regretted giving up custody of Talia, but it was for the best. Or, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Mommy"

"Mommy."

Wanda turned around and her jaw dropped. She could hardly believe her eyes. Her babies were there…and she wasn't going to let them go.

"William."

"Thomas."

…**END**

**Muhuhahahahahahhah!!!!!!!!!**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**


End file.
